


Поцелуй Дьявола

by shionch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gellert Grindewald/Percival Graves (past|referenced), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shionch/pseuds/shionch
Summary: АУ - Современность | Без магии.Криденс - впечатлительный молодой человек из бедной семьи - случайно (точнее, из-за проделок своего лучшего друга Ньюта) сталкивается с красивым, обеспеченным человеком по имени Персиваль Грейвс. Постепенно сближаясь, они и сами не знают, куда зайдут эти странные не-совсем-отношения.





	1. Кофе и Клубника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350428) by [shionch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shionch/pseuds/shionch). 



> Вольный перевод с доработками

Замерев в нерешительности, Криденс остановился перед входом в кафе.

Ни разу за все почти восемнадцать лет своей жизни не доводилось ему бывать внутри подобного заведения. До сегодняшнего дня он даже не задумывался, каково это; подобные вещи — отдых, развлечения, выходы в свет — были настолько далеки от его повседневной реальности, что Криденс и представить себе не мог увеселительную вылазку без определённой цели, просто ради удовольствия.

Впрочем, и сегодня — Криденс не развлекаться сюда пришёл. Цель у него была; вполне определённая, хоть и необычная.

Строго говоря, виноват был Ньют.

 

Вчера они шли из школы вместе, Криденс и Ньют. Болтали, как обычно, ни о чём особенном, потом Ньют предложил зайти к нему в гости. Криденс согласился в надежде, что Ньют угостит его чем-нибудь. Он всегда предлагал хотя бы чай, а иногда и настоящую еду... вкусную...

Не то, чтобы Криденс ходил в гости к другу исключительно поесть. Сам Ньют ему тоже нравился, хоть и странные идеи Ньюта Скамандера славились дурной репутацией. И Криденсу порой доставлось за компанию, когда его лучший друг попадал в очередную переделку, но Криденс не жаловался. Потому что с Ньютом было весело, и, в отличие от большинства их одноклассников, он не дразнил Криденса неприятными именами.

Дома у Ньюта они сели вместе делать домашнюю работу. Криденсу учёба давалась легко, а вот у Ньюта были проблемы с математикой; Криденс пытался помочь другу, вот только в этот день у Ньюта не было настроения учиться. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как он отбросил учебник в сторону.

— Чувак, а тебе девчонки нравятся? — спросил Ньют ни с того ни с сего.

Криденс только и смог, что моргнуть с перепугу.

— Ты чего вдруг? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Ньют встал из-за стола и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону — была у него такая беспокойная манера; именно из-за неусидчивости, а вовсе не от недостатка интеллекта, у него были трудности с задачами, требующими концентрации внимания, вроде математики.

— Я сам не знаю, — признался Ньют, морщась, будто лимон проглотил. — Девчонки, свиданки, вся эта... шайтан-романтика. Я вот думал, что этой шушерой не увлекаюсь.

Семейство Скамандеров объездило половину планеты и осело в Нью-Йорке всего пару лет назад, так что речь Ньюта иногда напоминала полоумное лоскутное одеяло слов и акцентов. После общения с ним Криденс и за собой иногда замечал шайтан-подцепленные обороты.

— Но мы тут с Джейкобом стали вместе на футбол ходить, а ты его знаешь, — продолжил Ньют. — Вечно “ах, красавица” и “ох, я бы женился”. Мне-то фиолетово обычно, сам понимаешь, но тут... Куинни Голдштейн подошла из болельщиц, и Тина, и мы разговорились, и... вот.

Джейкоб Ковальски и сёстры Голдштейн учились с ними в одном классе. Джейкоб — заместитель капитана футбольной команды, сын отставного сержанта и владелицы пекарни, пользовался всеобщей популярностью; красавица Куинни и строгая Тина отпугивали неприступностью. Ни с кем из них троих Криденс бы в жизни не решился заговорить, да и они вряд ли бы стали разговаривать с ничтожеством вроде него.

А вот Ньют разговаривал со всеми.

— И... что? — спросил Криденс осторожно.

— И всё, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Мы поболтали и разошлись. Но, знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что девчонки вовсе не такие страшные, как кажется. С ними... очень весело, если честно.

Криденс нахмурился.

— Они тебе нравятся? Сёстры Голдштейн?

— Что? Нет, конечно! — фыркнул Ньют. — Ну, то есть, не в том смысле. Или в том... Я не знаю. Может быть? Тина, оказывается, совсем не злая... и симпатичная.

Выпалив сие признание, Ньют уставился на Криденса будто в ожидании реакции. Криденс пожал плечами.

— Я не обращал внимания. Так ты на неё запал, или что?

— Тьфу ты, нет, конечно! — Ньют расхохотался. — Скажешь тоже...

Они умолкли. Криденс понадеялся было, что разговор о глупостях завершён, и они смогут вернуться к учебникам, — разумеется, зря.

— Слушай, я тут кое-что сделал, — прошептал Ньют заговорщическим тоном. — Хочешь, покажу? Только обещай никому не рассказывать. Это секрет.

Криденс усмехнулся — кому бы он мог что-то рассказать?

Кроме Ньюта, друзей у него не было. Так уж сложилось; Криденс был из бедной семьи, вечно голодный и мрачный, с неровными зубами и в поношенной тёмной одежде, потому что покупка одежды и визиты к дантисту — слишком дорого. Школьные поездки, походы в кино или на танцы, даже покупка вкусняшек для дружеских посиделок — всё это было слишком дорого для него.

И да, Криденс хорошо учился — и давал списать, когда просили. За это его уважали — точнее, не его самого, а его знания, но так или иначе — он был полезным, и его не задирали. Разве что умником прозвали да ещё парой менее лестных прозвищ; но большей частью всем было на него попросту плевать. Вне школы, никто из одноклассников с ним даже не здоровался. Криденс их за это не винил, с чего бы? Он прекрасно понимал, что кроме подсказок на контрольных не может им ничего предложить.

Никто не хотел водиться с бедняками. Сознательно или не со зла, не имело значения. У них просто не было ничего общего, и это было в порядке вещей.

Вот только Ньют был не такой, как остальные. Он разговаривал с Криденсом, доверял ему — настолько, что даже был готов поделиться секретом.

Так что Криденс кивнул.

— Я никому не скажу.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ньют поманил Криденса к компьютерному столу.

Криденс, приблизившись, смотрел, как Ньют включает компьютер, открывает браузер и роется среди бессчётных вкладок в поисках нужной. Подобный неорганизованный подход казался Криденсу странным — на своём компьютере у него всегда был порядок, чистота и пустота, где личные файлы надёжно спрятаны в череде неприметных папок среди системных... но у Ньюта, конечно, не было  _ необходимости  _ прятаться.

Наконец, нужная вкладка была найдена, и Ньют кивнул.

— Смотри.

Криденс и послушно посмотрел на указанную страницу. И там, на экране... была фотография Тины Голдштейн. Точнее — её профиль на сайте знакомств.

— Что это? — спросил Криденс. — Зачем ты мне это показываешь?

— Это фейк, — объяснил Ньют. — Мой. Я зарегистрировался как Тина.

Яснее не стало.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы знакомиться с девушками, очевидно же! — Ньют улыбнулся от уха до уха. — Подумай сам. Девчонкам пацаны не нравятся. С тобой хоть одна пыталась познакомиться? Нет, и со мной тоже. А почему? Что-то мы делаем не так. Тебе что, совсем не интересно, что они про нас думают?

Чувствуя, как к щекам приливает предательское тепло, Криденс покачал головой.

— Не особо...

— Ты странный, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Ну, а мне интересно. Я вот думаю, мы девчонкам не нравимся потому, что мы ничего о них не знаем и даже не пытаемся узнать. Кому интересно быть с тем, кто тебя совсем не понимает? Вот... я и пытаюсь понять. Пишу девчонкам, спрашиваю... всякое. Они рассказывают! Я уже столько полезной информации собрал, ты себе и представить не можешь.

— Но это же сайт знакомств, — Криденс ещё раз прочёл название страницы, чтобы удостовериться. Всё верно. — Разве тебе не пишут... мужчины?

— Я указал, что интересуюсь дружбой. Этот сайт фильтрует профили по совместимости целей и интересов, так что... — Ньют развёл руками. — Если и напишет какой-нибудь придурок, я его сразу шлю. Говорю, что я лесбиянка.

— И работает?

— Хм. Не всегда, но особо настойчивых можно заблокировать.

Криденс снова взглянул на экран компьютера.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это...

Ньют посмотрел на него почти с сочувствием, будто он сказал что-то непроходимо глупое.

— Говорю же, я пытаюсь понять девочек. Во-первых, это весело. Во-вторых, это и в общении с настоящей девчонкой пригодится.

— Настоящей, как Тина Голдштейн?

Вздрогнув, Ньют сделал шаг назад.

— М-может быть. Ну да, она настоящая девчонка. Было бы интересно узнать, что ей нравится.

Криденс заставил себя поднять взгляд — не любил он это, слишком вызывающе — и посмотреть Ньюту в глаза.

— А ты не думал, например, что Тине может не понравиться, что ты используешь её имя и фотографии, чтобы притворяться л-лесбиянкой?

Почему-то Ньют рассмеялся.

— Да, ей бы это не понравилось! — хлопнув в ладоши, согласился он. — Но ты же ей не расскажешь, правда?

Возможно, это было бы правильным поступком — рассказать. Но Криденс уже обещал молчать, а нарушать слово ради мелочи, которая его по сути не касалась? Неправильно.

— Не скажу.

— Ну и хорошо, — Ньют расслабился. — Слушай, я проголодался что-то. Ты есть будешь?

Вот знал же друг, как привлечь Криденсово внимание.

— Если не в тягость...

— Да не, всё ок. Пойду гляну, что у нас есть.

И, оставив компьютер включенным, Ньют вышел из комнаты.

Криденс сглотнул. Даже зная, что не должен был принимать предложение еды, он не смог отказаться; мысль о вкусном обеде наполняла его радостным предвкушением несмотря на унижение.

Впрочем, дело было не в гордости. Как-то раз Криденс краем уха поймал разговор родителей Ньюта о “лишних ртах”, и с тех пор не мог забыть. Семейство Скамандеров не было таким уж богатым, в конце концов, просто более обеспеченным, чем семья Криденса — отнюдь не высокая мерная планка. И пусть в лицо Криденсу никто ничего не говорил, он догадывался — не помогал бы он Ньюту с учёбой, миссис Скамандер давно попросила бы его не являться на порог.

Он пытался отказываться от предложений Ньюта, но искушение — мясо! овощи! — было слишком велико. И даже сознавая, что не заслужил подобной доброты, Криденс был благодарен другу.

Между тем, монитор компьютера, — плоский, глянцевый, яркий, не мутная ламповая коробка вроде той, что стояла дома у Криденса, — всё никак не угасал. И страница фейкового профиль так и висела открытой в браузере... Ну кто так секреты хранит? Эх, Ньют, неосторожно...

Не то, чтобы Криденсу было так уж любопытно. Разве что самую малость — дома, под оком матушки, на подобные сайты же не заглянешь.

Но, в общем-то, что такого? Информация не приватная, всё написанное в профиль люди сами решили указать... даже фейковая Тина — откуда-то взял же Ньют её фотографии, значит, куда-то она сама их выложила. Нормальные фотографии, не обнажёнка какая. Ничего страшного, если Криденс чуть-чуть осмотрится, верно?

Интересно, сколько из профилей на этом сайте — точно такая же выдумка, как Ньютова Тина. Насколько полезна собранная им информация, если он, сам того не подозревая, переписывается с таким же притворщиком? Может быть, они даже флиртуют, два парня...

Смутившись, Криденс постарался отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей.

— Эй, Ньют! — позвал он сквозь растворенную дверь. — Тебе помощь нужна?

— Не, всё нормально! — отозвался Ньют с кухни. — Пять минут, и готово!

Криденс снова покосился на экран компьютера. Сердце усиленно билось в груди, а рука будто сама потянулась к компьютерной мыши.

— Можно мне за твоим компом посидеть пока? — спросил Криденс застенчиво. — В интернете?

— Да пожалуйста, чувак, сколько угодно!

И вот так, с разрешения Ньюта, Криденс оказался за просмотром загадочного сайта. Покликав на различные ссылки, он в итоге оказался на странице сообщений; как Ньют и говорил, все разговоры с девушками, ну, и с парой женщин постарше. Смайлики, сердечки, цветочки, хиханьки да хаханьки.

Странно было на это смотреть. Как-то не по себе даже.

Тут Криденс заметил кнопку “Новые рекомендации”. И сдуру нажал. Первыми шли ссылки на профили ещё каких-то девушек и женщин... а потом, предпоследним, мужчина.

Красивый. Взрослый, не молодой — за тридцать. Но... красивый. Стильно подрезанные тёмные волосы; элегантный костюм, акцентированный серо-стального оттенка шарфом. Ухоженный, обеспеченный. Не похож на неудачника, которому бы понадобился сайт знакомств для встреч с женщинами...

О. Его интересуют мужчины.

Хм.

Секунду, что это был за звук. Плюс один мигает... новое сообщение?!

 

> _ “Привет.” _

 

Ох ты ж чёрт. Что Криденс натворил?! Этот мужчина... Ньют же предупреждал, что профиль смотрящего показывают тому, На кого смотрят. И теперь этот мужчина им написал! Тине. Фальшивой Тине. А Криденс открыл сообщение, и теперь оно помечено как прочитанное. Что делать? Как объяснить Ньюту? У Криденса ведь не было причин смотреть на профиль этого мужчины, абсолютно никаких причин.

Это вышло случайно. Да, точно, просто случайно рука дрогнула.

— Ньют! Тут твоей Тине какой-то мужик пишет. Я открыл случайно. Что теперь делать?

— А? — не заходя в комнату целиком, Ньют заглянул через косяк. — Да просто скажи, что ты лесбиянка, если не отстанет — в чёрный список добавь... Чай или кофе?

— Что? — Криденс моргнул. — О... просто воду, если можно.

— Сдурел? На улице октябрь, нужно что-то горячее. Если боишься не заснуть от кофеина, я тебе ромашковый чай сделаю.

Тотчас устыдившись своей попытки скромности, — он и забыл, что Ньют как англичанин считал отказ от чая редкостной грубостью, — Криденс кивнул.

— Спасибо...

Ньют улыбнулся ему напоследок и снова исчез в кухне.

Криденс повернулся обратно к экрану. Ещё одно сообщение ждало его.

 

> _ “Тина?” _

 

Вздохнув, Криденс потянулся за клавиатурой.

 

> _ “Мне нравятся девушки. Меня не интересуют мужчины. Я гомосексуальная лесбиянка.” _

 

И да, он понимал — нагромождение лишних слов звучит неловко. Но он не знал, как сказать правильно, так что на всякий случай сказал всё сразу, чтобы не оставить сомнений.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере он был столь же неловок в общении с незнакомцами по переписке, как и при личном общении.

Супер.

Но странного мужчину его слова как будто развеселили — он послал в ответ смеющийся смайлик.

 

> _ “Я вообще-то сам гей.” _

 

Криденс сам не понял, почему это сообщение возымело на него какой-то эффект. В профиле мужчины так и было написано: Персиваль Грейвс, интересуется мужчинами. Ничего нового и удивительного.

Тогда почему у него перехватило дыхание и внезапно жар прокатился по всему телу от живота к лицу? Ну, подумаешь, гей. Что такого-то, они же просто разговаривают, и вообще — он думает, что Криденс это Тина.

Кстати...

 

> _ “Почему вы пишете девушке, если интересуетесь мужчинами?” _

 

> _ “Твой профиль уверяет, что твоя цель — дружба. Моя тоже. Если честно, я только недавно принял это как часть себя... вся эта сцена меня пока пугает. Но я пытаюсь освоиться.” _

 

> _ “Поздравляю.” _

 

> _ “Спасибо. А ты что? Давно перестала скрываться?” _

 

> _ “Не особо...” _

 

Криденс нахмурился, представив Тину. Её ясные глаза и волевой подбородок, гордую осанку. Нет, она бы не стала стесняться. Она никогда не боялась последствий.

 

> _ “Моя семья знает.” _

 

> _ “Вот как. Ну, Тина, ты кажешься весьма уверенной в себе. Наверное, знаешь места, где собираются наши единомышленники?” _

 

Чего? И как на это отвечать...

 

> _ “Нет. По гей-клубам я не хожу.” _

 

> _ “Боже, я тоже! Громкая музыка, алкоголь... проблемно. Как людям знакомиться, если единственные безопасные для нас места больше приспособлены для секса без обязательств, чем для разговоров по душам? Очень тяжело найти кого-то, даже не обязательно парня. Просто друга.” _

 

Криденс прикусил губу.

 

> _ “Да. У меня тоже почти нет друзей.” _

 

> _ “В самом деле? Чем же ты занимаешься в свободное время?” _

 

Растерявшись, Криденс замер. Что он мог — что он должен был ответить? Выдумать историю про фальшивую Тину? Он почти ничего не знает про настоящую. Или, может быть, рассказать про себя? С чего бы вдруг. Почему он вообще разговаривает с этим мужчиной? И почему этот мужчина разговаривает с ним... с Тиной, то есть. С девушкой. Зачем?

Неужели этот мистер Грейвс говорит правду. Не исключено? По крайней мере, его объяснение звучит правдоподобно. Может быть, он действительно ищет друга? Единомышленника. Неважно, какого пола. Возможно?

 

> _ “Я расскажу, если вы обещаете не смеяться.” _

 

Очередной смайлик в ответ, этот с застёгнутой молнией вместо рта. И почему взрослому мужчине так нравятся смайлики.

 

> _ “Хорошо, Тина. Я обещаю не смеяться.” _

 

> _ “Я пишу стихи.” _

 

Ну вот, он признался. И зачем? Криденс никому не рассказывал об этом своём увлечении, даже Ньюту. Почему он выболтал свой секрет первому встречному незнакомцу?

Надо было соврать. Надо было сочинить выдумку про лесби-Тину, что-нибудь дурацкое, чтобы мистер Грейвс потерял интерес. Правда, это всё-таки нехорошо, вот так врать про человека. Зачем вообще Криденс в это ввязался? Это всё Ньютова затея. Не надо было ему встревать.

Но... каким бы странным ни был этот разговор, это было... интересно.

 

> _ “Поэтесса, значит? Это нынче редкость. Похвастаешься каким-нибудь из своих стихотворений?” _

 

Украдкой, будто компьютер мог уличить его в недостойном поведении, Криденс оглянулся в сторону раскрытой двери. Судя по доносившимся с кухни звукам, грохоту посуды и шипению плиты, Ньют всё ещё возился с обедом.

Ох, всё это было совершенно ужасной идеей.

 

> _ “Если вам так уж интересно, я могу прислать одно. Только не смейтесь.” _

 

> _ “Я ведь уже обещал, что не буду. Разве нет?” _

 

Ну, да. И потом, какая разница? Кем бы ни был этот человек, он далеко; даже если он засмеётся, Криденса это не заденет.

Так что Криденс полез в свой рюкзак, вытащил свою старую “особую” тетрадку — и, буква за буквой, слово за словом — перепечатал последнее стихотворение в поле ввода. А потом нажал на кнопку “отправить сообщение”.

 

> _ Зелёное солнце лучится стеклом _ _   
>  _ _ Разбитой бутылки. _ _   
>  _ _ Пустыня как сера, красный песок, _ _   
>  _ _ Белёсые жилки _ _   
>  _ _ Камней торчат как рёбра, сломанный скелет, _ _   
>  _ _ Мертвечина. _ _   
>  _ _ Живой чёрный дым застилает рассвет, _ _   
>  _ _ Тащится по небу _ _   
>  _ _ Мужчина — _ _   
>  _ _ Призрак, облако из вздохов и молитв. _ _   
>  _ __ Потерянную душу лишь небо сохранит.

 

Этот стих, без рифмы и даже без особого ритма, просто набор красивых слов, не содержал никакого смысла. И Криденс им не гордился. Ему просто нравился разноцветный образ, собранный из кусочков словесной мозаики.

 

> _ “Неплохо.” _

 

Ну вот, Персиваль Грейвс оказался лжецом.

 

> _ “Сыровато, конечно, но в этом что-то есть. Мне нравится.” _

 

Криденс прижал ладони к щекам; лицо горело от смущения. Он не знал, что ответить. На позитивную реакцию он никак не рассчитывал.

 

> _ “Знаешь, Тина, ты подала мне мысль. Есть тут одно место, они иногда устраивают творческие вечера. Завтра как раз будет вечер экспериментальной поэзии. Не хочешь сходить? Я бы с удовольствием послушал ещё что-нибудь из твоего репертуара.” _

 

> _ “Может, я уже иду.” _

 

Криденс сглотнул нервный комок в горле. Руки мелко подрагивали. То, что он только что сказал... глупо, нагло, слишком. Но этот мистер Грейвс — да что он о себе возомнил? Делает предположения о незнакомой девушке. “Тина” вообще могла быть одним из организаторов мероприятия, если она интересовалась поэзией, откуда ему-то знать! Если, конечно, мистер Грейвс сам не был организатором мероприятия. Тогда... да, глупо.

> _ “Куда именно? Скажи адрес, мне тоже интересно.” _

Ох. Весь этот дурацкий разговор — опасный, провокационный. И этот мистер Грейвс... он чего-то добивался, чего-то хотел. А Криденс не мог это предоставить, потому что Криденс — не Тина Голдштейн.

С другой стороны... может быть, если мистер Грейвс не соврал насчёт желания найти друга, у них могло что-то получиться? Нет, конечно, это наивно — так считать. Нельзя верить незнакомцам, особенно интернет-незнакомцам, и наверняка мистер Грейвс преследовал какую-то отнюдь не благородную цель... Но — даже если так! Даже если мистер Грейвс был обманщиком и подлецом, заманивающим юных девушек... куда-то... зачем-то...

Криденс должен был что-то сделать.

 

> _ “Скажите вы мне, где этот ваш творческий вечер проходит. Может, я и приду.” _

 

> _ “Есть тут одно кафе неподалёку. Не волнуйся, в низкопробный кабак я не стал бы тебя звать.” _

 

> _ “Меня общество беспокоит больше, чем место.” _

 

> _ “Ты меня боишься? Мы же не одни будем, да и встреча засветло. Если хочешь, я могу позвать с нами двух моих племянниц, они примерно твоего возраста. Может, вы даже подружитесь. Судя по твоему профилю, у вас много общего.” _

 

О боже, он что — сводничать пытается? В целом, ложь про двух племянниц была слишком необычной. Отсутствие одной можно объяснить — заболела, передумала. Но обе? Если они не появятся, это будет выглядеть ещё более подозрительно. Значит, если мистер Грейвс лгал, он бы не стал выдумывать несуществующих племянниц, верно?

Ах, да какая разница. Прийти на встречу Криденс в любом случае не смог бы.

— Ты с кем-то переписываешься?

Вздрогнув, Криденс чуть не выругался вслух с перепугу. Чёрт... он совсем забыл про Ньюта.

— А... — врать бесполезно. — Всё тот же мужик. Никак не отстанет.

— Что ему надо? — Ньют сунулся ближе к компьютеру, чуть не влепившсиь носом в экран. Прочитав последнее сообщение, он рассмеялся. — Встретиться хочет? Ха, ну и мутный кедр! Скажи да.

— Что? — Криденс чуть не подавился собственным дыханием. — Зачем?

Ньют улыбнулся с блаженно-невинным видом.

— Ну, а что? Забавно будет. Проучим его, как к девушкам приставать. Пускай торчит на месте встречи и жуёт отмазки, пока не поймёт, что его кинули.

— Но ведь он разозлится тогда, наверное?

— Ага, и что он сделает, полицию вызовет? Ха! — Ньют хмыкнул и, прежде чем Криденс успел его остановить, взялся за клавиатуру и отправил сообщение.

 

> _ “Не надо, всё ок! Говори, куда, и я приду. Тоже хочу тебя увидеть! ;Р” _

 

Подмигивающий смайлик. Подмигивающий, блин, смайлик. Господи, что же Ньют натворил.

 

> _ “Да, я смотрю, тебе не терпится? Вечер начинается в пять. Увидимся там.” _

 

В следующем сообщении был адрес. Ньют ответил смайликом с глазами-сердечками. Скованный ужасом, Криденс даже оспорить действия друга не смог. Так что, никем и ничем не остановленный, Ньют бесцеремонно отправил _“_ _ ага, увидимся ;) _ _”_ в качестве прощального сообщения. И закрыл страницу.

— Боже, — выдохнул Криденс наконец. — Зачем ты это сделал? Что, если этот стрёмный мужик найдёт Тину? Настоящую Тину. Что, если он плохой человек?

Ньют нахмурился.

— Что, типа извращенец? Да Тина ему почки отобьёт. Она же борьбой без правил увлекается.

— А нам она что отобьёт? Она же наверняка разозлится.

— Да откуда она узнает, что это мы?

Тоже правда. И всё-таки… неправильно это. Нехорошо.

— Расслабься, чувак, — Ньют, ухмыльнувшись, хлопнул Криденса по плечу. — Ты из-за каждой мелочи трясёшься. Всё будет ок. Я на этом сайте почти неделю, до сих пор ничего плохого не случилось. Никто нас не поймает. Спокуха, да? Пошли, поедим.

И на этом разговор о фейке и назначенной встрече завершился.

 

На следующий день после школы, по обыкновению, Ньют отправился в приют для животных — он там подрабатывал. Про сайт знакомств и про назначенную встречу он не обмолвился и словом, будто вовсе позабыл; естественно, Криденс не стал напоминать. Ещё чего, будто ему проблем мало.

А в кафе, что мистер Грейвс упомянул, Криденс таки пошёл. Один.

 

Чем ближе к зданию он подходил, тем медленнее становились его шаги. А когда он наконец достиг порога заведения, Криденс остановился совсем.

Разумеется, он не собирался и в самом деле встречаться со странным незнакомцем. Персиваль Грейвс… Что за имя-то такое? Какие нормальные современные родители назовут ребёнка Персиваль? У Криденса в качестве оправдания его дурацкому имени хотя бы религиозная мать-протестантка была. А Персиваля кто недолюбил? Его родители на Артурианских легендах помешаны были, что ли? Если это вообще настоящее имя, а не выдумка.

Если честно, Криденс и сам не был уверен, зачем пришёл сюда. Ньют был прав, Тина вполне могла за себя постоять; Криденс как-то раз видел, как она капитана футбольной команды на котлеты разделала — тот амбал был её раза в два больше, а она с ним управилась, даже причёску себе не испортив. Так что эта встреча была не ради защиты Тины.

Может быть, дело было в поэзии. Как бы он ни стеснялся этого увлечения, Криденс любил играть со словами — находить в них мелодию и скрытый смысл, соединять и переставлять местами. Словно кусочки мозаики или искомые икс-игрек внутри системы уравнений, слова могли образовать узор, орнамент, который имел многоуровневый смысл. Упорядоченные определённым образом, слова помогали любую концепцию сделать понятной, стройной и легко запоминающейся. Ритм и рифмы помогали Криденсу сосредотачиваться на текущих задачах и не скучать в отсутствие других занятий.

Или, может быть, ему просто было интересно узнать, был ли мистер Грейвс настоящим. По-настоящему настоящим, или злодеем-притворщиком, или изобретением подростка-приколиста вроде Ньютовой фальшивой Тины.

Или, может быть, он пришёл сюда исключительно со скуки. Какое-никакое, а приключение.

Так или иначе, стараясь особо не докапываться до причины своего поступка, Криденс явился на условленное место.

И, хоть ему и потребовалось несколько минут простоять у входа, чтобы набраться храбрости, Криденс сумел-таки взять себя в руки, отворить дверь — и войти внутрь заведения.

Оказалось, мистер Грейвс был уже там.

В реальной жизни он выглядел старше, чем на фото. Лет никак не меньше тридцати пяти; хмурая складка меж бровей, виски серебрятся ранней сединой. И всё-таки — это определённо был он, Криденс узнал его с первого взгляда.

И, господи, до чего же он хорош собой.

Вся эта затея была ужасной глупостью, Криденс осознал внезапно. Ну, здесь он — и что? Что Криденс должен был сделать, подойти и поздороваться? Извините, мол, дяденька, но я не девочка и вообще я вам наврал с три короба? Нет, это всё было совершенно бредовой идеей.

Криденс был готов развернуться на месте и сбежать, но тут — мистер Грейвс поднял взгляд, и они встретились глазами.

Ох. Ох, нет, у него возмутительно красивые глаза.

Криденс чувствовал, как лицо вспыхивает до самых кончиков ушей. Жар охватил его, смущение и паника вперемешку с… чем-то ещё. И Криденс знал, что должен немедленно отвергнуть эти мысли и броситься прочь, забыть об этом мужчине и этой встрече, но… ноги словно приросли к полу. Он не мог и пальцем шевельнуть.

Не отводя взгляда, мистер Грейвс поднял бровь.

Всё это — сплошная катастрофа. Неужели он догадался? Неужели Ньют ему что-то ещё написал от имени Тины? Нет, Ньют не стал бы… наверное. И откуда незнакомцу знать, что “Тина” — это не Тина? Неоткуда. Мистер Грейвс никак не мог знать правду.

Если только Криденс перестанет пялиться — немедленно, сию секунду — если он отвернётся и сделает вид, что просто задумался, что всё это — недоразумение… если он только сможет притвориться  _ нормальным _ …

Ага, как будто это у него хоть когда-то получалось.

Нервно озираясь по сторонам в поисках спасения, Криденс заприметил в уголке доску объявлений с цветными брошюрами. Спешно направившись туда, он постарался сосредоточить внимание на пёстрых надписях — и всё-таки не мог не обернуться поверх плеча, чтобы снова посмотреть на мистера Грейвса.

К счастью, мистер Грейвс не следил за его передвижениями: снова опустив взгляд, он что-то читал с телефона.

Криденс подавил вздох. Он вовсе не был огорчён или разочарован тем, что мистер Грейвс отвёл взгляд. Но… облегчения он тоже не чувствовал. Во рту стоял горький привкус непонятного чувства, похожего на зависть.

Взгляд в сторону витрины с едой дал Криденсу представление о том, каким именно заведением это место являлось. Небольшое, специализирующееся на выпечке и сладостях; пирожные, торты, тарты и тарталетки, кексы и рулеты, разнообразные напитки. Кофейня скорее, чем кафе. Или это одно и то же? Один чёрт у Криденса нет опыта посещения ни того, ни другого!

Ох... услышала бы мать, как он чёрта поминает, заставила бы с мылом рот вымыть. Лучше не искушать судьбу словами покрепче.

Подойдя ближе к витрине, Криденс принялся разглядывать ассортимент — и цены. Дорого. Некоторые из здешних десертов стоят дороже, чем месяц школьных обедов! Вон то пирожное — Криденс мог бы купить дюжину упаковок жвачки за такую цену. Это две недели жвачки! Нет, ему здесь точно нечего делать.

— Один кофе, пожалуйста. Большой, без сахара.

Вздрогнув, Криденс обернулся в сторону стойки кассира. Да, голос принадлежал мистеру Грейвсу; похоже, он покупал себе очередной кофе.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — девушка-кассир улыбнулась профессионально, хоть и с толикой усталости, и мистер Грейвс ответил ей с точно таким же вежливым безразличием.

— Нет, спасибо.

В банку с чаевыми, впрочем, мистер Грейвс опустил банкноту. Криденс чуть язык не прикусил, увидев сумму: у него столько личных денег никогда и в кармане не бывало, даже сейчас, в начале месяца. Если у него четверть этой суммы останется к исходу октября, это будет большая удача.

Боже, какая же это... безнадёга. О чём он думал, когда шёл сюда? Да он стакан воды в подобном месте едва может себе позволить. И к чему всё это? Люди собираются в таких местах, чтобы расслабиться и с удовольствием провести время. Вон, в стороне, подобие небольшой сцены, вокруг которой потихоньку собираются гости. Они будут есть, пить, смеяться и читать стихи, свободные и непринуждённые. А Криденс? Ему всё это недоступно.

Ему лучше уйти. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Никак не определишься с выбором?

Резко втянув воздух ртом от неожиданности, Криденс обернулся. Что это было? Неужели мистер Грейвс заговорил с ним?

Боже, да. Он держит чашку кофе в одной руке и смотрит прямо на Криденса. И улыбается. Улыбка у него красивая, и зубы хорошие, ровные.

— П-простите, что? — от волнения Криденс аж заикаться начал.

— Вполне понятные сомнения, — мистер Грейвс кивнул в сторону сладостей. — Здесь всё очень вкусное.

— А... — Криденс снова посмотрел на витрину.  Дорого . — Да. Наверное.

— На твоём месте я бы взял клубничный тарт. Они здесь великолепны, лучшие в городе, — мистер Грейвс сделал глоток своего кофе. — Я бы тоже взял, да не с моим уровнем сахара на сладкое налегать. Доктор не велел.

— О. Сочувствую, сэр.

— Персиваль Грейвс, — он протянул Криденсу свободную руку. Сперва Криденс растерялся, и лишь мгновение спустя понял, что ему предложено рукопожатие.

— А! Эм... — от смущения он готов был провалиться сквозь землю, но протянутую руку пожал, пусть спешно и неловко. Ещё и собственным дыханием опять чуть не подавился. Ох, каким же идиотом, должно быть, он сейчас казался со стороны. — Я, э... меня зовут Криденс.

Он только что назвал своё настоящее имя. Этому странному, подозрительному типу. Зачем? Он же не собирался с ним знакомиться. Он должен был держаться  _ подальше _ , а не держаться  _ за руки ! _

— Рад встрече с тобой, Криденс, — мистер Грейвс снова улыбнулся, выпуская его руку, и сделал ещё один глоток кофе. Криденс тоже сглотнул; его внезапно одолела жажда. — Ты здесь перекусить или ради чтения?

Криденс едва слышал сам себя, когда прошептал:

— Какого ещё чтения?

— Стихотворного. Ты разве не видел объявление? Тут сегодня проходит вечер экспериментальной поэзии. Участвуют все желающие.

Издав полузадушенный нервный смешок, Криденс пожал плечами.

— Хах, нет, я не знал... — и врать у него получалось из рук вон плохо. — А вы здесь ради этого? Стихи читать будете?

— Нет, у меня здесь назначена встреча, — мистер Грейвс глянул на свои наручные часы. — Только, похоже, она опаздывает.

— Может, вы разминулись?

— Надеюсь, нет. Мне бы очень хотелось встретиться с этим человеком.

Ну, чудесно. Теперь Криденсу было вдвойне совестно. А всё Ньют!

— Ты её случаем не видел по дороге? Девушка примерно твоего возраста, короткие тёмные волосы, тёмно-синее пальто.

— Да я как-то на девушек не заглядываюсь... — ляпнул, и только потом осознал, как это звучит. — То есть, нет, я никого не видел.

— Ясно. Ну что ж, подождём ещё, — мистер Грейвс глянул в окно, за которым бесконечным потоком текла уличная суета. — Но, признаться честно, я не думаю, что она придёт. Может быть, ты составишь мне компанию, Криденс? Я не люблю есть в одиночестве.

Что? Почему он вдруг это предложил? Он никак не мог заподозрить неладное. Не мог! Да, Криденс вёл себя нервно и нелепо, но смущение и неловкость естественны при встрече с незнакомцем. Ничего подозрительного! Тем более, у мистера Грейвса и причин-то никаких не было считать Тину фальшивой.

Но... лучше не рисковать.

— Вообще-то, я как раз собирался уходить, — Криденс не мог заставить себя посмотреть мистеру Грейвсу в глаза. — Я только... Мне нужно домой. Уроки учить, домашку делать.

— Ясно, — повторил мистер Грейвс. Спокойный, улыбчивый. — Что ж, воля твоя. Мне была бы приятна компания, но силком я тебя держать, разумеется, не стану.

Криденс медлил с ответом, колеблясь. Здравый смысл гласил, что нужно ухватиться за предоставленную возможность отступления и бежать, не оглядываясь. Но... мистер Грейвс заинтриговал его. Было в этом мужчине что-то настолько притягательное, что даже осознание опасности ситуации не могло заставить Криденса оборвать встречу и разговор на полуслове.

— Я... — он провёл языком по губам. — Ладно, я могу задержаться. Ненадолго.

— Весьма великодушно с твоей стороны, — мистер Грейвс склонил голову — не то одобрительный кивок, не то мини-поклон. Криденс слишком стеснялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но сама мысль о том, что мистер Грейвс был рад его компании, наполняла грудную клетку щекотливым теплом. — Позволишь мне угостить тебя кофе и десертом? Раз уж ты делаешь мне одолжение, оставшись, я должен тебя как-то отблагодарить.

Криденс заставил себя улыбнуться и покачать головой.

— Ну что вы. Это не обязательно.

— Уверен? Знаешь, ты довольно бледный. Мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы ты по моей вине свалился в голодный обморок.

Прикусив губу, Криденс в очередной раз взглянул на витрину. Соблазнительные сладости так и манили аппетитным видом и разнообразием.

— Ну... если вы настаиваете... то ладно, — прошептал Криденс. Тихо, частично в надежде, что мистер Грейвс не расслышит.

Но, конечно, мистер Грейвс услышал.

— Значит, латте? И клубничный тарт?

Криденс кивнул, не осмеливаясь на большее. Всё-таки этот мистер Грейвс был к нему слишком добр. По какой причине? Бессмыслица. Мистер Грейвс не знал, с кем имеет дело. Неужели он так отчаянно соскучился по дружеской компании, что готов был искать общества незнакомцев?

Не то, чтобы Криденс попадал под определение  _ дружеской _ компании. Благодаря его неловкой манере, он наверняка казался отстранённым, незаинтересованным. Вот если бы он перестал зажиматься, поблагодарил доброго дядю за угощение...

— Держи, — мистер Грейвс подал ему свежекупленные кофе и десерт. — Куда сядем? Почти все столы заняты, как видишь, но вон тот угловой выглядит неплохо. Темновато, пожалуй... Ну, всё лучше, чем прямо под лампой. Согласен?

Они отправились к упомянутому столику. Криденс заметил, что девушка-кассир провожает их настороженным взглядом; должно быть, её беспокоило, что взрослый мужчина проявляет внимание к подростку. Криденс улыбнулся ей, чтобы успокоить, мол, спасибо — всё в порядке. Она улыбнулась в ответ и, расслабившись, перевела взгляд на банку с чаевыми — там прибавилась ещё одна не самая мелкая купюра.

Криденс подавил завистливый вздох.

Как и предупреждал мистер Грейвс, угловой столик оказался небольшим и слабо освещённым; но плохим это расположение было не назвать. Напротив, из затенённого угла прекрасно просматривалась сцена, в то время как они сами оставались неприметными — удобно. Разве что самую малость не по себе от подобного уединения... но Криденсу начинало это нравиться. Мистер Грейвс производил впечатление обаятельного, безупречно вежливого человека, весь внимание и уважение.

Странно, правда, что подобному человеку — красивому, успешному, обеспеченному — было настолько одиноко, что он вызывался тратить время и деньги на незнакомого полубеспризорника, но опять же — если мистер Грейвс не соврал насчёт своей ориентации... это могло многое объяснить.

Они сели за столик.

— Пожалуйста, ешь, — сказал мистер Грейвс. Очевидно, он отметил сомнения Криденса, но понял их по-своему. — Клянусь, я ничего тебе в кофе не подмешал.

Криденс усмехнулся.

— Ага, а то вы так бы и сказали.

— Твоя правда. Если тебе от этого станет спокойнее, я могу попробовать твою еду первым.

— А как же ваш уровень сахара?

— От одного кусочка ничего страшного не случится, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами. — Понемногу мне можно. Главное — сдержанность и осторожность.

— Это, по-вашему, осторожность? — Криденс поднял брови. — Что, если это  _ я _ пытаюсь вам что-то подмешать?

Мистер Грейвс издал короткий смешок.

— Да, я снова вынужден признать твою правоту. Конечно, это была бы затратная и довольно ненадёжная схема, но саму возможность исключать нельзя.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и мистер Грейвс улыбнулся.

— Ну что, Криденс? Как ты поступишь?

В порыве внезапной храбрости Криденс поднял чашку к губам и, глядя мистеру Грейвсу в глаза, сделал глоток кофе. Мистер Грейвс выжидательно наблюдал, будто вся ситуация его забавляла. Под этим не то восхищённым, не то осуждающим взглядом Криденсу вдруг стало стыдно, и он зажмурился.

— Спасибо, мистер Грейвс, — сказал он тихо. — Кофе очень вкусный.

— Ты десерт-то ешь. Говорю же, они здесь лучшие в городе.

Тон у мистера Грейвса был весёлый и доброжелательный. Криденс рискнул открыть глаза... и поймал странное, изучающее выражение на лице своего собеседника. Мистер Грейвс глядел на него с пристальным вниманием, но стоило их глазам встретиться, как мистер Грейвс отвёл взгляд и откинулся назад на спинку стула.

— Ну что ж... Криденс. Ты что-то говорил про учёбу — ты студент?

Итак, настало время неловких вопросов.

— Нет, я ещё в школе учусь. Но в выпускном классе. Мне будет восемнадцать в конце ноября.

— Несовершеннолетний, значит.

И какой на это мог быть ответ? Если и можно было сказать что-то остроумное, Криденсу это в голову не пришло.

— А стихи тебе нравятся, Криденс?

Ещё хуже вопрос. Опасный. Как ответить, чтобы не солгать и случайно не выдать больше правды, чем он может себе позволить?

— Ну... так. Некоторые нравятся.

— Некоторые? Твои собственные?

— Нет, — он чувствовал себя куском обесшкуренной картошки на сковороде, полной раскалённого масла. — Я не поэт. Я не пишу ничего хорошего.

— Но  _ что-то _ ты всё же пишешь.

Чёрт. Прокололся.

— Да... — врать Криденс не любил, да и не умел. — Все пробуют сочинять рано или поздно. Мало у кого получается что-то стоящее. В моих стихотворениях нет ничего особенного.

— О, я уверен, что есть, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Думается мне, Криденс, ты весьма любопытная личность.

Криденс резко втянул воздух ртом; все его попытки сохранить самообладание пошли прахом. Никто не награждал его подобными похвалами, даже учительница математики ограничивалась односложным “молодец”. И то редко.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты пришёл сюда вовсе не ради перекуса, и точно не случайно, — продолжил мистер Грейвс, неотрывно глядя на Криденса. — Ты здесь ради творческого вечера, верно?

— Нет... — Криденс уставился на клубничный десерт. Вкусный. Боже, ну почему мистер Грейвс был таким добрым и внимательным? С каждым произнесённым лживым словом Криденс чувствовал себя всё ужаснее. — Я... На самом деле я тут тоже кое с кем собирался встретиться. Но он тоже не пришёл.

— Он?

— Да. Мой друг, одноклассник. Мы собирались вместе уроки делать, — уф, наконец-то правдоподобное объяснение. — Я помогаю ему с математикой, а он мне — с литературой. Только сегодня у него срочные дела, так что он не смог прийти. Так что... вот.

— Так тебе требуется помощь? Возможно, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Что? Нет, не нужно... Это просто эссе. В конце недели сдавать. Мы ещё успеем вычитать и доработать.

— Эссе? На какую тему?

— Рецензия на книгу. Любую. Да там ничего сложного, я и один справлюсь, если что.

— Ну, если ты уверен.

Они умолкли. Мистер Грейвс пил кофе. Криденс воспользовался моментом, чтобы доесть десерт.

Боже, как же вкусно.

— Криденс, а подскажи-ка мне... какого цвета сера? — спросил мистер Грейвс. Он глядел на сцену, не на Криденса; проследив за его взглядом, Криденс увидел светловолосую девушку, настраивающую микрофон.

— Э-э... — Криденс нахмурился, сбитый с толку. — Красно-бурый? Кирпичный?

— Нет, Криденс, — мистер Грейвс взглянул на него внезапно резко потяжелевшим взглядом. — Песок в пустыне цвета серы не будет красным. Да и солнце может казаться зелёным разве что в последний миг заката, но никак не на рассвете.

И тут Криденс понял. Всё это время — мистер Грейвс  _ знал _ .

К несчастью, бежать было поздно: едва он дёрнулся сорваться с места, как мистер Грейвс ухватил его за запястье.

— Сиди. Мы с тобой ещё не закончили.

Прикусив губу, Криденс неподвижно замер на своём сидении. Поднять взгляд он не смел.

— Я тебя узнал по выпускным фотографиям. Ты одноклассник Тины, верно?

О, нет.

— Вы же не её отец? — прошептал Криденс, перепуганный до смерти.

— Нет. Врать о своём имени я бы не стал.

Родство не обязательно подразумевает одинаковые фамилии, но Криденс решил не привлекать внимания к этому факту. Он выдохнул было вздох облегчения, но оказалось — рано радуется.

— Я дядя Тины, — сказал мистер Грейвс. — Брат её матери.

Господи боже.

— Простите! Пожалуйста, извините, мне так жаль...

— Тихо ты, мелкий негодник, — хватка на его запястье сжалась крепче. От страха Криденс мелко задрожал. — Ну, говори. Чья это выдумка? Использовать мою племянницу, её имя, её фотографии — кто это придумал, ты?

— Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, простите...

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты натворил? Болтаешь направо и налево, что она лесбиянка! Ты ей можешь всю жизнь испортить.

Всхлипнув, — на глаза наворачивались слёзы, губы дрожали, и Криденс едва мог перевести дыхание, — он пробормотал:

— Простите... Мне очень жаль.

— Ты продолжаешь это утверждать, — мистер Грейвс ослабил хватку, но запястье Криденса не выпустил. — Не пойми меня неправильно, мальчик. В однополой любви нет ничего плохого, но — факт в том, что Тина интересуется мальчиками. И даже если бы она интересовалась девочками, разбалтывать это всем подряд без разрешения... нехорошо.

— Я знаю. Мне очень жаль.

— Криденс, — неожиданно для Криденса рука, до того бесцеремонно обхватывавшая его запястье, смягчилась. Больше, чем просто прикосновение; почти ласка. — Посмотри на меня.

Всё ещё подрагивая, Криденс заставил себя поднять взгляд.

— Ты же не плохой человек. Я это вижу, — мистер Грейвс хмурился, но не по-злому. Скорее, вид у него был обеспокоенный, даже сочувственный. — Почему ты так поступил? Ещё и не абы с кем, а со своей подругой.

Подругой, как же.

— Мы с Тиной не друзья. И я ничего не делал.

— Ну, кто-то же вчера прислал мне твоё стихотворение.

— Да. Это был я, —  правда давалась легко и отчасти приятно. Даже зная, что у него проблемы, Криденс радовался уже тому, что не нужно больше отпираться, юлить и врать. — Но фальшивый профиль я не создавал.

— А кто его создал?

— Я не могу сказать. Я обещал никому не говорить.

— Криденс... — мистер Грейвс вздохнул.

Затем он перевернул руку Криденса тыльной стороной вниз и провёл большим пальцем по тонкой, нежной коже внутренней стороны запястья, как раз над пульсирующими в ритме взволнованного сердца кровеносными сосудами. Криденс едва сдержал ещё один всхлип, правда, на этот раз вызванный отнюдь не страхом — может, в воображении мистера Грейвса жест и был угрожающим, но на деле вовсе не вызывал неприятных ощущений.

Наоборот... всё это было до странного приятно.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Криденс шёпотом. — Мне очень жаль, сэр, но, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня говорить. Я дал слово не рассказывать.

— Ладно, — к счастью, мистер Грейвс уступил. — Меня особо не волнует, кто именно это начал и по какой причине. Шутка это для вас, “прикол”, способ знакомиться с девушками или разводить людей на деньги... мне всё равно. Меня волнует исключительно благополучие моей племянницы. Значит, пора это заканчивать. Ты должен удалить этот профиль, Криденс.

Криденс сглотнул.

— Я... не могу. Он не мой.

— Если у тебя есть доступ, чтобы через него болтать, у тебя есть доступ, чтобы его удалить, — мистер Грейвс погладил его по руке, и Криденс прерывисто вздохнул. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Тина обо всём этом узнала?

— Не хочу.

— Прекрасно. Мне тоже этого совсем не хочется. Не хотелось бы рушить её веру в людей, хоть в наше время порой и разумнее быть параноиком, — очередная улыбка мистера Грейвса отдавала горечью. — Я предлагаю тебе пойти на мировую. Ты удаляешь фальшивый профиль и предупреждаешь своих приятелей — кем бы они ни были — никогда больше не использовать имя или фото моей племянницы. Если ты это сделаешь, со своей стороны я обещаю сохранить всё в тайне и не рассказывать Тине о ваших выходках. Согласен на такие условия, Криденс?

Ох. И как он вляпался в эту историю? Вот не надо было рыться в чужом компьютере, и всё было бы хорошо. И вообще! Надо было сразу сказать, чтобы Ньют удалил этот дурацкий фейк от греха подальше. “Всё будет ок”, “спокуха”, “никто нас не поймает”... да чтобы он ещё хоть раз послушал Ньюта.

— Хорошо, согласен. Спасибо, сэр.

— Отлично, — мистер Грейвс кивнул. — Теперь, пожалуйста, дай мне свой телефон.

Криденс вздрогнул.

— Не надо, не отнимайте! Мать меня убьёт за пропажу...

— Господи, да не сам телефон как таковой, — мистер Грейвс поморщился, будто у него зубы свело от такого предположения. — Номер мне свой скажи. Чтобы мы могли созвониться. Чтобы у меня был твой контакт на случай, если ты забудешь про наш сегодняшний разговор.

— Я не забуду, — пообещал Криденс.

— И всё же, мне бы хотелось удостовериться, — мистер Грейвс глянул на него строго. — На всякий случай.

Смущённый Криденс полез в карман за телефоном. Это была старая кнопочная модель, дешёвая и тяжёлая как кирпич. Единственный плюс — работает без сбоев.

— Вот, — в списке контактов Криденс выделил нужный. — Это мой.

Мистер Грейвс быстро перепечатал номер в свой смартфон — большой, плоский, современный. Наблюдая за ним, Криденс подавил укол зависти. Этот смартфон выглядел словно кусок идеально гладкого чёрного стекла, глянцево поблёскивающий, стильный и красивый; не то что анахронизм Криденса. Он дополнял образ мистера Грейвса, его безупречный костюм и одеколон и великолепную улыбку.

Чтобы убедиться, что номер верный, мистер Грейвс набрал его прямо на месте. Он же сбросил звонок после двух гудков и, удовлетворённый, вернул телефон Криденса хозяину. Собственный смартфон он спрятал обратно в карман, и Криденс подавил мечтательный вздох. Может быть, когда-нибудь и он накопит денег на новый модный телефон...

— Ну что ж, с этим разобрались, — мистер Грейвс взглянул на Криденса с неожиданным интересом. — Итак, Криденс. Хочешь остаться на творческий вечер? Вынужден признаться, вчера я был с тобой не совсем честен — на самом деле чтение начинается в шесть, а не в пять.

Криденс моргнул. Что?

— А вы... хотите, чтобы я остался?

— Почему бы и нет? — мистер Грейвс озадаченно глянул на него. — Или насчёт того, что интересуешься поэзией, ты тоже соврал?

— Да нет, я... интересуюсь.

— Тогда оставайся. Послушаешь других, что-то почерпнёшь для себя. Обмен идеями с другими творцами зачастую способствует поиску вдохновения и развитию мысли.

— С чего вы взяли, что я в каких-то поисках? — Криденс нахмурился.

Мистер Грейвс взмахнул рукой.

— Ты поэт, — сказал он, будто это всё объясняло. — И вовсе не такой плохой, каким пытаешься себя выставить. Тебе есть куда расти и развиваться, разумеется, но из того, что я видел... у тебя есть потенциал. Может быть, и талант. Тебе просто нужно найти свой голос.

— Мой... голос.

— То, что тебя по-настоящему волнует. О чём ты готов кричать до хрипоты. Что не даёт тебе спать по ночам, не уходит из мыслей. Что-то особенное для тебя. То самое, именно твоё.

Особенное. Потенциал, талант. Неужели мистер Грейвс действительно думал о Криденсе в подобном ключе? Или просто пытался задобрить его комплиментами, чтобы Криденс послушно и без лишнего шума удалил фальшивый профиль?

В конце концов, Криденс понял вдруг, это не имело абсолютно никакого значения. Покуда мистер Грейвс продолжал улыбаться, такой добрый и обаятельный, покуда его внимание было сосредоточено на Криденсе... покуда они могли вот так разговаривать обо всём на свете, о вещах, которые Криденс не мог доверить даже Ньюту...

Ему было всё равно, насколько искренним — даже если совсем нисколько — был этот интерес.

— Хорошо. Я останусь.

— Не все стихи будут хорошими, — с улыбкой предупредил мистер Грейвс.

— Вряд ли хуже моих. Да и разве не все стихотворения — напыщенная высокопарная чушь?

— Странно слышать такое от человека, который интересуется поэзией.

— Я ей не поэтому интересуюсь, — Криденс попытался объяснить. Получалось с трудом. — Мне просто нравится складывать слова. Это не значит, что у меня хорошо получается. Но... этим можно заниматься, когда нет ничего другого. Нужны краски, чтобы рисовать. Музыкальный инструмент, чтобы на нём играть. Дерево, чтобы выжигать. Качество готовой работы, её красота и долговечность, зависят от качества инструментов и материалов. Но когда дело касается слов... всё зависит только от тебя. Твой навык — единственное, что определяет результат. И сочинять можно где угодно, в любых обстоятельствах, и никто не догадается. Они могут забрать твои вещи и поделки, но не твои слова. И не мысли.

Мистер Грейвс слушал, не перебивая. Наконец, когда Криденс завершил свою речь, — сердце колотилось от волнения, — мистер Грейвс кивнул.

— Ясно. Стихи дарят тебе свободу.

— Свободу? — Криденс задумался. — Я не думал об этом в таком ключе. Это... просто занятие.

— Которым можно заниматься, когда нет ничего другого, — эхом откликнулся мистер Грейвс. Узнав собственные слова, Криденс смущённо отвёл взгляд. — А что, у тебя часто отнимают вещи и поделки?

— Нет. У меня всё равно нет ничего ценного, — он издал самоуничижительный смешок. — Про стихи я никому не рассказывал. Не хочу, чтобы они знали.

— Почему? Боишься, что станут смеяться?

— Это тоже, но... Я просто хочу иметь что-то своё. Моё личное пространство. Мой собственный мир, куда посторонним вход заказан.

— Тем не менее, меня в этот мир ты допустил.

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Ну... да, получается, так. Если бы я планировал назначить встречу, конечно, я бы вам про стихи ничего не сказал.

Мистер Грейвс поднял брови. Криденс и сам удивился, что вот так прямо вывалил правду; слова будто сами собой соскользнули с языка, а идти на попятную было уже поздно.

— Значит, ты собирался врать до последнего, — мистер Грейвс побарабанил пальцами по столу, озадаченно глядя на Криденса. — Почему же ты пришёл на встречу, Криденс? Если ты не собирался рассказать мне правду, у тебя не было причин приходить. Тем не менее, ты здесь. Почему?

— Я... — признаваться было стыдно. — Я хотел узнать, настоящий вы или нет.

— Хм. Что ж, я ценю твою откровенность.

Мистер Грейвс откинулся на спинку стула. Из-под расстёгнутого пиджака виднелась плотно прилегающий к телу жилет, и Криденс поймал себя на том, что заглядывается на матово поблёскивающую ткань. Отличная ткань. Отличный фасон. Явно не на рынке куплен костюмчик. Может, даже на заказ сшит. Или у мистера Грейвса настолько классная фигура, что на нём любая тряпка смотрится прекрасно?

Когда-нибудь у Криденса тоже будет сшитый на заказ костюм. Когда-нибудь...

— Они вот-вот начнут, — мистер Грейвс кивнул в сторону сцены. — Я хочу ещё кофе. Ты будешь?

— Нет, спасибо. У меня ещё этот не кончился, мне хватит.

Его ответ мистера Грейвса, кажется, позабавил.

— Как скажешь, скромник. Не убегай, ладно? Я вернусь через минуту.

 

Вечер пролетел незаметно. Ни Криденс, ни мистер Грейвс ничего не читали, только слушали и изредка перекидывались комментариями; к концу выступлений Криденс вдруг понял, что не запомнил ни единого услышанного стихотворения, зато очень ясно запомнил, что мистер Грейвс предпочитает ягодные десерты карамельным, не слишком увлекается шоколадом и на самом деле любит горький кофе.

Где-то в восьмом часу они распрощались, и Криденс отправился домой. И даже зная, что он по уши вмазался в проблему, по какой-то неизъяснимой причине он чувствовал себя... не то, чтобы счастливым, но и не несчастным.

На сердце было тепло, а на языке медленно таял вкус кофе и клубники.


	2. Ад-ли-луйя

На следующий же день Криденс подошёл к Ньюту с вопросом о фальшивом профиле. Оказалось, он зря опасался: разговор прошёл на удивление гладко.

— А, да, насчёт этого... Я вчера весь вечер думал о том, что ты сказал. Как бы Тина расстроилась, если бы узнала. Ну и... удалил я его.

Они шли домой из школы, как обычно. Ньют глядел под ноги и вёл себя тихо и пристыженно, будто пытался проглотить комок в горле. Криденсу чувство вины за постыдное поведение было знакомо до боли, так что поведенческие признаки он истолковал с лёгкостью.

— Насовсем удалил? — он выдохнул с облегчением, когда Ньют кивнул. — Ну и слава богу.

— А ты-то чего радуешься? — удивлённо вскинулся Ньют. — Если бы Тина узнала, она же _меня_ прибила бы, не тебя. Ты тут вообще ни при чём. У тебя и фоток её оказаться не могло. Она мне их на распечатку давала. А я...

Ньют снова понурился, заметно мучимый угрызениями совести.

— Может, я за тебя беспокоился. Ты вечно встреваешь во всякие истории, — сказал Криденс. — Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли очередные проблемы.

Это даже не было откровенной ложью. По сути, Криденс говорил правду; его действительно волновало благополучие Ньюта. А что про мистера Грейвса он ни слова не сказал — так зачем? Не о чем было и рассказывать, да и необходимости не было — фальшивый профиль Ньют и без того удалил. То есть, конечно, Криденс не пытался нарочно скрыть произошедшее! Он бы рассказал Ньюту про встречу, если бы тот спросил... не в подробностях, возможно, но рассказал бы. Наверняка.

Но Ньют не спросил.

— Пасиб, чувак, — Ньют хлопнул Криденса по плечу. — Ты добрый друг. Я это ценю.

Добрый?.. Что-то Криденс в этом сомневался. Всё-таки причина, побудившая его завязать этот разговор, была весьма эгоистичной, и с Ньютом он не был полностью честен. А теперь Ньют его ещё и поблагодарил за ложь — и Криденс смолчал, будто так и надо; и Ньют на это купился. Будто и не заметил обмана. Будто не знал Криденса достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить что-то необычное в его поведении.

Впрочем, может быть, он и не знал. Они не были так уж близки; большая часть их разговоров сводилась к школьным делам или Ньютовым фантасмагориям. Это было круто, конечно, и Криденсу с Ньютом было весело, но... так или иначе, он всегда чувствовал себя чужаком. Потому что Ньют в любой, даже самой отчаянной ситуации лучился энергией и уверенностью в себе, а Криденс...

Криденс не лучился ничем.

И уж добрым он себя точно никогда не считал.

— Слушай, может, в пиццерию зайдём? — предложил Ньют, понемногу отходя от мрачного настроения.

— Иди без меня. Я сегодня должен матери помогать, — ну вот, Криденс снова соврал.

— Прямо-таки должен?

— Да. Она злится, когда я отлыниваю.

Насупившийся было Ньют быстро смягчился, пожав плечами с долей беспечности.

— Окей, ладно. Пожалуй, я могу позвать Джейкоба или Тину...

— Так и сделай.

Ньют покосился на него. Криденс ответил ему скованной улыбкой.

— Мы можем и вечером пойти, все вместе, — снова предложил Ньют. — Или, если хочешь, приходи потом ко мне. Я возьму тебе слайс на вынос.

Криденс покачал головой.

— Извини, никак не получится. Я до самого вечера буду связан по рукам и ногам.

— Это твоя мать собралась тебя связывать? Фу, — засмеялся Ньют. — Чувак, а я и не знал, что ты таким интересуешься!

— Каким? Нет, не интересуюсь.

— Да ла-а-адно, тут стыдиться нечего... Или тебя это заводит? Стыд?

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Ах, блаженное летнее дитя. Благослови тебя господь.

Криденс на это только глаза закатил.

 

Естественно, домой он не пошёл. Едва они с Ньютом распрощались, как Криденс пересёк дорогу и направился — всё вперёд и вперёд, измеряя секунды шагами, пока не дошёл до собачьего парка. Собаки у него не было, конечно, зато в парке были свободные скамейки и не было излишне любопытных носов.

Криденс сел на скамейку и вытащил телефон.

Телефонные звонки Криденс терпеть не мог. При звонке он всегда казался себе докучливым и назойливым. Что, если человек занят или не хочет разговаривать? Что, если его звонок отвлёк человека от чего-то важного? Слишком много переменных, все не учесть, голова пухнет и давит на совесть. От накатывающей паники при единой мысли о звонке Криденс даже телефон в руках держать был едва в состоянии.

Вот только смс-сообщения стоили дороже. Мать выделяла смехотворно мизерную сумму на телефонные расходы, а стоимость одного смс-сообщения больше чем в два раза превышала стоимость одной минуты исходящего звонка. Для Криденса это означало не больше пятидесяти сообщений в месяц; к тому же, в одно сообщение укладывалось чуть больше сотни символов, даже не полторы сотни. Едва ли достаточно для поддержания осмысленной беседы.

Правда, в данной ситуации беседовать было и не о чем. Верно? Всё, что Криденс должен был сделать, это сообщить мистеру Грейвсу о том, что дело сделано, фейк удалён, баланс добра и зла восстановлен. Ясное дело, звонить ради этого было бы излишним, а вот смс-сообщение...

Тоже риск. Мало ли кто рядом окажется и прочитает.

Значит, Криденс должен так сформулировать сообщение, чтобы его мог понять исключительно мистер Грейвс и никто другой.

Возможно, хватило бы лаконичного “всё улажено”. Но это звучало слишком холодно, равнодушно. Мистер Грейвс мог заподозрить неладное.

Возможно, следует ещё раз извиниться? Правда, у мистера Грейвса от его извинений уже зубы сводит. Тогда лучше поблагодарить за понимание и терпение? Вчера Криденс слишком волновался, чтобы соображать должным образом, но сегодня...

_“Всё улажено. Простите за вчера. И спасибо, что угостили.”_

Нет, нет! Ерунда получается, лишние сопли. Каким боком мистера Грейвса станет волновать, что Криденс чувствует; будь то сожаление или благодарность, какая ему разница? Он ведь сам сказал, что его волнует лишь благополучие племянницы. Теперь фальшивый профиль удалён, а это значит... стоит Криденсу отправить это сообщение, и тема будет исчерпана. И мистер Грейвс навсегда исчезнет из его жизни.

Он стёр набранное сообщение и спрятал телефон в карман.

Опять же, если Криденс не отчитается об удалении профиля, мистер Грейвс может подумать, что он нарушил обещание. Тогда мистер Грейвс расскажет Тине, и будет уже не важно, удалена фальшивка или нет, — кому Тина поверит, родному дяде или двум полузнакомым оболтусам? Им точно от неё достанется, и с Ньютом она перестанет разговаривать. А Криденс не хотел рушить другу отношения с приглянувшейся тому девушкой, даже если друг вообще-то сам виноват... он всё-таки раскаялся.

Криденс снова вытащил телефон.

 

 

> _“Всё улажено. Не говорите никому. Это не повторится.”_

 

Ну вот. Немногим лучше, да что уж теперь...

Ответ пришёл неожиданно быстро.

 

 

> _“Встреча, не могу говорить. Потом проверю.”_

 

Ну, и что теперь? Написать ещё что-то? Ждать, пока мистер Грейвс удосужится проверить, удалён ли профиль, и соизволит написать о своём решении? А если он решит позвонить Криденсу? Снова услышать его голос было бы приятно, да, но если звонок застигнет Криденса дома, рядом с матерью... она станет задавать вопросы.

Вопросы матери никогда не вели ни к чему хорошему.

Криденс решил ждать в парке.

 

Он ждал и ждал, и выжидал, и дожидался, и ждал ещё немного после этого. Несколько часов спустя, продрогнув на ветру до костей, он всё ещё ждал. Пальцы едва сгибались от холода, а телефон всё молчал.

 

 

> _“Мистер Грейвс... я сделал всё, как было велено.”_

 

Нет ответа.

Наконец, Криденс встал и пошёл домой.

 

К счастью, мать в этот день была завалена делами и не обратила внимания на его долгое отсутствие. Зато Честити заметила; она смерила его неодобрительным взглядом, стоило Криденсу сунуться на кухню.

— Где ты был, Криденс?

— У Ньюта. Он всех позвал на пиццу.

Он не был уверен, почему соврал сестре. Вряд ли она стала бы докладывать матери — сердитая мать им всем доставила бы хлопот, и Честити любила проблемы ничуть не больше старшего брата. То есть, совсем не любила.

— Так ты что, уже поужинал?

— Ну... так, один кусочек. Мы вообще-то скидываться должны были, но Ньют меня угостил.

Честити вздохнула. Она тоже любила пиццу.

— А у нас на ужин картофельный суп, — пробормотала она. — Ешь, если хочешь. Только не налегай, Модести ещё не ела.

— А мать уже дома?

— Угу. Помогает Модести с уроками. Не волнуйся, — Честити одарила Криденса успокаивающей улыбкой, — твою комнату она пока не проверяла. Подумала, наверное, что ты уже спишь.

— Я не волнуюсь. Я не сделал ничего плохого.

— Так-то десятый час. Ты же знаешь правила.

— Ох... — он столь усердно сверлил взглядом раздел сообщений, что на часы и не взглянул. Вот дурак. — Спасибо, что предупредила.

Честити покачала головой.

— Меня в свои тёмные делишки не впутывай. И на твоём месте я бы действительно легла спать пораньше.

Перспектива отправиться в постель на голодный желудок привлекала ещё меньше, чем безвкусный картофельный суп, но сестра была права. Если мать поймает его за ужином в столь поздний час, она непременно спросит, где он раньше шлялся.

Криденс вздохнул.

— Ладно, я пойду. Спокойной ночи.

— Я отложу тебе хлеба с маслом на утро, — пообещала Честити, и Криденс ей улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, сестрёнка.

Прячась по теням и тёмным углам, — на его удачу мать экономила на электричестве и включала свет лишь при крайней необходимости, — Криденс потихоньку, незаметно просочился в свою комнату.

Едва он начал раздеваться, готовясь ко сну, как вдруг запищал телефон: новое сообщение.

 

 

> _“Похоже, что всё чисто. Спасибо тебе, Криденс.”_

 

И всё.

 

 

> _“Как прошла ваша встреча?”_

 

У него не было причин это спрашивать. Но всё-таки Криденс спросил. Мистер Грейвс, разумеется, не знал, что волей случая вынудил его ждать ответа на холодной скамейке; тем не менее, так получилось, и Криденс ждал — вот этого.

Он имел право задать вопрос — если не ради извинений, то хотя бы ради объяснения.

 

 

> _“Примерно так, как я и ожидал.”_ _  
> _ _“То есть, не слишком хорошо.”_

 

Два сообщения подряд. Оба короткие и на одну и ту же тему. Интересно, каково это было — не взвешивать слова, не отсчитывать буквы? Интересно, будет ли у Криденса когда-нибудь подобная свобода.

 

 

> _“Значит, всё хорошо? Вы не расскажете Тине?”_

 

 

> _“Я дал слово, разве нет? Ты сдержал свою часть сделки, я сдержу свою.”_

 

 

> _“Так вот чем вы сейчас занимаетесь, мистер Грейвс? Держите свою часть?”_

 

Криденс нырнул под одеяло. Лицо горело, будто охваченное пламенем. От смущения он едва мог глядеть на телефон.

Новое сообщение.

 

 

> _“Предполагаю, и ты свою держишь.”_

 

Ух. Что? Ох...

 

 

> _“Я могу сохранить всё в тайне только в том случае, если ты тоже не будешь распространяться.”_

 

А, вот что он имел в виду.

 

 

> _“Обещаю, я никому не скажу.”_

 

 

> _“Тогда всё хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Криденс.”_

 

Да уж. Покоя этой ночью ему точно не видать.

 

А потом жизнь вернулась в привычное русло и потекла своим чередом.

Мистер Грейвс больше не писал Криденсу сообщений. И Криденс, конечно, мистеру Грейвсу тоже не писал — о чём, да и зачем? Даже будь у него деньги на обмен сообщениями, продолжать данное знакомство было бы просто странно.

Он старался забыть обо всём произошедшем. Более или менее, это работало; с каждым прошедшим днём воспоминания меркли, становясь всё более далёкими, будто полубезумный предрассветный сон.

Может быть, именно так вспоминались сны о полётах.

Криденсу никогда не снились “летательные” сны. Ни разу. Может, это было и странно. Ньют постоянно рассказывал о своих многочисленных сновидениях с полётами по небу и фантастических крылатых зверях, что купались среди облаков и грелись в лучах солнца. И Модести тоже рассказывала Криденсу о своих снах, будто она прыгает с высокой-высокой скалы и посреди свободного падения вдруг понимает, что летит, взлетает над утёсами, оставляя все опасности позади.

И Ньют, и Модести говорили, что это прекрасное чувство. Сила, радость, свобода.

Криденс всё думал, что ж это было за чувство такое.

Однажды, давным-давно, ему приснилось нечто относительно близкое к снам подобного рода. Ему снилось, что он может отталкиваться от земли — ногами, руками, всем телом, направляя в пол поток невидимой энергии. Тёмная сила, опасная и гремучая, замкнутая в его позвоночнике как ртуть в старом термометре, упрямо поддавалась контролю, требуя неимоверных усилий. Он едва мог оторваться от пола на высоту ладони, и то — это требовало постоянной концентрации внимания. Страх, тщетные попытки не дать фокусу ускользнуть, предельное напряжение и тошнотворное утомление — вот что Криденс запомнил из этого сна. Ужас, охвативший его при осознании угрозы сорваться, упасть, потерять контроль — тогда скрытая сила, поглотив его, вырвалась бы на свободу, чтобы крушить всё на своём пути.

Не было в этом ощущении ни силы, ни свободы. И уж точно никакой радости.

Он не мог определить, что чувствовал по отношению к мистеру Грейвсу. Весь инцидент был странным, необъяснимым. В нём не было смысла. Криденс бы поверил, что ему это придумалось или приснилось, — у него бывало такое иногда, он воображал разговоры и забывал, что всё это было не наяву, — вот только телефонный номер в его списке контактов был вполне настоящим.

Сообщения, разумеется, Криденс удалил. В основном ради того, чтобы освободить место; на дурацком кирпиче было возмутительно мало памяти, и то немногое, что было, Криденс предпочитал тратить на заметки и напоминания, а не на устаревшие сообщения... кроме того, так было безопаснее. Мать, будучи далёким от техники человеком, в его телефоне не шарилась — да она и так знала, что у Криденса нет ни денег, ни друзей, чтобы с кем-то переписываться. Но если бы вдруг она изменила привычке, прочла сообщения и узнала о произошедшем... в лучшем случае Криденсу досталась бы строжайшая нотация о том, что врать — это грех, а все лжецы попадают в Ад.

Про худший случай он даже думать не хотел.

Так что сообщения были удалены, тревожно-щекотливые воспоминания отправлены в долгий ящик, и всё вернулось на круги своя.

Почти.

 

Дни шли. Ньют стал всё чаще видеться с Тиной. Они и раньше изредка виделись вне школы, насколько Криденсу было известно; но в последнее время редкие случайные встречи переросли в постоянное совместное времяпрепровождение. Обычно вместе с Джейкобом и Куинни, которые недавно начали встречаться — и бессовестно флиртовали, держались за руки и даже прилюдно целовались. В школе! У всех на виду! Криденс поверить не мог столь решительному бесстыдству.

Впрочем, его мнения никто не спрашивал. Ньют и Тина считали Джейкоба с Куинни милыми, а Криденс вообще не был частью их квартета.

Так что свои мысли он держал при себе.

 

В понедельник, двадцатого октября, Криденс и Ньют снова шли домой из школы вместе.

Сначала они оба молчали, а потом Ньют вдруг спросил:

— Ты же на меня не сердишься?

— Нет, — удивился Криденс. — С чего бы?

Ньют помолчал.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал... ты — мой друг несмотря ни на что, — выдал он наконец. — Окей? И я не хочу, чтобы между нами что-то изменилось из-за... ну, из-за Тины.

— В смысле? Что между нами может измениться?

Слова Ньюта сбили Криденса с толку. Да, в течение прошедших пары недель они реже собирались вместе после школы, но Ньют как будто говорил не о том.

— А, ну... так, ничего, — в глаза Криденсу он не глядел. — Я просто подумал... раз тебе нравятся парни... ладно, неважно.

— Постой, что? Мне нра... — Криденс моргнул в изумлении. — С чего ты это взял?

Тотчас замахав руками, будто странный долговязый пингвин, Ньют видимо занервничал.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду! Я ж не осуждаю! У меня вообще нет особых предпочтений, если честно, просто... мне очень нравится Тина, окей? Понимаешь? Только не злись, пожалуйста.

— Да с чего мне злиться-то? Я не... — но тут Криденс понял. — О боже, Ньют! Нет, ты мне не нравишься в этом плане.

Перестав дёргаться, Ньют замер до неловкости неподвижно.

— Серьёзно? Совсем не нравлюсь?

— Ну, ты нормальный, — Криденс пожал плечами. — Классный друг. С тобой весело. Но ты же меня знаешь — парни, девчонки... кто угодно. Это не моё. Мне книжки интереснее, чем люди.

Это была наглая, бессовестная ложь. То есть, часть про отсутствие романтического интереса к Ньюту была правдой, да и книги читать Криденс действительно любил. Но вот насчёт равнодушия к людям любого пола... Криденс очень хотел, чтобы и эта часть была правдой, но — увы — она не была. Это была грязная, беспардонная ложь, за которой пряталась мучительная истина о нежеланных желаниях и несбыточных мечтах.

— Ох, — Ньют улыбнулся, доверчивый. — Слава богу. Мне было ужасно не по себе тебя разочаровывать.

Криденс усмехнулся.

— Эго своё разочаруй. Даже если бы мне нравились мужчины, с какой стати мне западать на того, кто в свободное время увлекается сортировкой собачьих какашек?

— Эй! Обидно.

Да, Ньют был прав. В своём торопливом смущении Криденс перегнул палку.

— Извини. Я зря это сказал.

— Чёрт побери, ещё как зря! Не увлекался бы я уходом за бродячими дворнягами, стал бы я разве дружить с тобой?

Довольный собственной ответной остротой, Ньют расхохотался. Криденс сглотнул внезапный комок горечи в горле.

— Спасибо, что возишься со мной, — сказал он тихо.

— Эй, ты чего? Я же сказал, мы друзья. Что бы ни случилось, — Ньют поглядел на него с неожиданной серьёзностью. — Нас шайтан не разведёт, окей?

Криденс улыбнулся.

— У тебя в мыслях, наверное, это лучше звучало.

— Да, пожалуй, — Ньют снова рассмеялся. — Но ты же понимаешь, о чём я. Лучшие друзья до конца времён?

— Лучшие, — согласился Криденс. Других друзей, в конце концов, у него не было.

Ньют поднял руку для дружеского тычка кулаком в кулак, и Криденс послушно позволил их костяшкам столкнуться. Получилось сильнее, чем он рассчитывал; пришлось незаметно тряхнуть рукой, чтобы сбросить боль от удара.

— Слушай, а знаешь, что? — оживился Ньют, едва они снова двинулись в путь. — Тина и Куинни устраивают вечеринку в пятницу. Пойдёшь с нами? Зависнем все вместе, потусуемся.

— Меня не приглашали, — Криденс вообще впервые слышал про эту вечеринку.

— Считай, только что пригласили, — Ньют улыбнулся. — У них огромная библиотека, если хочешь знать. Можешь почитать что-нибудь, раз уж тебе книги так сильно нравятся. Просто приходи, ага?

Они шли шаг за шагом, и Криденс обдумывал идею.

— Ладно, — согласился он наконец. И, даже зная, что привлекать внимание к этой теме опасно, он не мог не спросить: — А их, м-м, родители — они дома будут?

— Не, они в деревню куда-то укатили, родню навещают или вроде того, — к счастью, Ньют не заметил скованности в тоне Криденса. Ну, или заметил, но списал всё на его обычную застенчивость. — До ноября не вернутся. Повезло же!

Да. Повезло.

 

Остаток недели прошёл бессобытийно. Криденс учился, помогал по дому, пару раз выбирался гулять с Ньютом. В среду он даже поздоровался с Тиной, Куинни и Джейкобом, столкнувшись с ними в супермаркете. Тина кивнула и ответила простым “привет”, а Куинни добродушно хихикнула, помахав рукой, и Джейкоб почти демонстративно приобнял её за плечи.

Это всё не имело абсолютно никакого значения.

 

Наконец, наступила пятница. Время вечеринки.

Криденс тихо надеялся, что Ньют попросту забудет о приглашении, но — Ньют не забыл. Он появился на пороге вместе с Джейкобом ровно в шесть вечера.

— Ну что, готов? Пошли! — позвали они, пересмеиваясь о чём-то между собой.

Разумеется, мать Криденса их услышала.

— И куда это вы собрались? — спросила она.

Криденс замер.

— К сёстрам Голдштейн... мы договорились собрать учебную группу, — ложь далась легко, почти сама собой. Разумеется, мать бы не отпустила Криденса, если бы он сказал правду. — У нас контрольная в понедельник будет сложная, надо повторить материал.

— Сёстры? Девочки? — мать нахмурилась.

— Ну да. Их родители дома, — ещё одна ложь. — Это ради контрольной, ма.

— Хм. И во сколько ты планируешь вернуться?

Криденс собирался сказать, что вернётся не позднее девяти вечера, в соответствии с правилами, но тут вмешался Ньют.

— Миссис Бэрбоун! — он натянул на лицо самую ангельскую из улыбок, на которые он был способен. — Можно Криденсу остаться с нами на ночь? Он нам нужен. Он лучше всех учится и всегда даёт самые понятные объяснения. Пожа-а-алуйста?

Онемев от ужаса, Криденс только и смог, что послать Ньюту испуганный взгляд. Что он такое нёс?

— Остаться на ночь с девочками? Ни за что. А вам должно быть стыдно, распутники, — мать нахмурила брови ещё сильнее. — Что это у вас за контрольные такие?

— По математике, — быстро сказал Криденс, чтобы разрядить ситуацию. — Извини, ма. Я вернусь не позднее девяти, честное слово.

Она хмыкнула и покачала головой.

— Раз ты такой умный, пусть они тебе платят за репетиторство, — сказала она. — Ладно, так и быть. Можешь идти. Телефон не забудь. И, ради бога, веди себя пристойно. Если я учую запах сигарет или алкоголя...

Она не закончила фразу, но Криденс и так знал, что она имеет в виду.

Едва они втроём оказались на улице, Джейкоб присвистнул.

— Фух! Твоя мать строже моего отца. Прямо тюремный надзиратель.

— Черствяк, — поддакнул Ньют. — Не повезло тебе, приятель. Сочувствую.

И Ньют, и Джейкоб хихикнули. Криденс ничего не сказал.

 

Они добрались до места, где жили сёстры Голдштейн, примерно в шесть сорок. Дверь им открыла Куинни, милая улыбка на её милом лице, милое розовое платье на плечах.

— Добро пожаловать, проходите... — она помахала Ньюту и поцеловала Джейкоба в щёку, а потом заметила Криденса позади. — О, Криденс, привет. Мы тебя не ждали. Ну ничего, заходи скорее.

Криденс не смог заставить себя встретить её взгляд. Какой бы милой Куинни ни была, в её глазах иногда появлялось странное, леденящую душу выражение, будто она знала все потайные мысли всех окружающих и видела их насквозь. Криденс её боялся.

— Извини за вторжение, — пробормотал он, потому что промолчать совсем было бы грубо.

Народу в квартире уже было порядком. Основная масса собралась в гостиной. Тина болтала со старостой их класса, Серафиной; тут и там Криденс видел знакомые лица — ребята из всей параллели, не только из их класса.

Тина, завидев Ньюта, сразу ему замахала.

— Ньют!

И, конечно, Ньют тотчас поспешил к ней, забыв обо всём на свете.

Стоя у двери, Криденс огляделся. Кругом люди. Ньют и Тина уже вовсю что-то обсуждают вместе со старостой — за общим шумом не разобрать, что. Джейкоб и Куинни устроились обниматься на диване. Незнакомая громкая музыка играет фоном, и все вокруг смеются и болтают.

Какой-то парень взболтал и вскрыл бутылку колы. Брызги и пена полезли, разлетаясь во все стороны; ближайшая к инциденту незнакомая Криденсу девчонка взвизгнула. Тина тоже вскрикнула и бросилась за полотенцем.

Криденс потихоньку улизнул подальше от этой какофонии.

 

В конце коридора было заметно тише, хоть ритм музыки и отдельные возгласы ещё долетали. Криденс подумал, не уйти ли прямо сейчас, но в итоге решил остаться — мать заподозрила бы неладное, если бы он вернулся слишком рано.

Ему нужен был тихий уголок и способ скоротать время.

Вдруг ему в голову пришла безумная идея, и, поддавшись импульсу, Криденс вытащил телефон.

 

 

> _“Мистер Грейвс, ваши племянницы устроили вечеринку.”_

 

Ответ, как ни странно, пришёл почти мгновенно.

 

 

> _“А ты откуда знаешь? Вроде говорил, что вы не друзья.”_

 

Да, хороший вопрос. Как он позволил Ньюту втянуть его в очередное приключение?

 

 

> _“Мы не друзья. Они пригласили общего знакомого, а он привёл меня.”_

 

 

> _“Так ты здесь сейчас? Выйди на балкон.”_

 

Секунду, что? Так мистер Грейвс тоже здесь?

Чувствуя, как сердце с усиленным рвением забилось в груди, Криденс последовал в указанном направлении. Путь на балкон проходил через спальню, и Криденс отметил мебель тёмного дерева и огромную кровать с атласно-кремовым покрывалом. Интересно, мистер Грейвс тут жил? Или просто зашёл в гости?

Дверь на балкон была приоткрыта.

Снаружи, в хрустальном сумраке октябрьского вечера, стоял мистер Грейвс.

На нём была простая белая рубашка без галстука и чёрные брюки; перекинув через предплечье, он держал в руках серый вязаный кардиган.

Да, мистер Грейвс был здесь. И он улыбнулся Криденсу.

— Привет.

— Привет... — не очень-то вежливо было здороваться со взрослым столь неформальным образом, но мистер Грейвс первый начал, разве нет. — Что вы здесь делаете, мистер Грейвс? Тина вроде бы говорила, что их родители уехали.

— Ну, я им не родитель, — мистер Грейвс хмыкнул, будто даже уязвлённый предположением. Интересно, почему. — И да, моя сестра уехала с мужем проведать его родителей. Я поэтому и здесь. Она попросила меня приглядеть за девочками в их отсутствие.

— Приглядеть? Чтобы никаких вечеринок и мальчиков? — спросил Криденс, пряча иронию за беспечным тоном.

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— Вероятно. Но я не вижу в мальчиках ничего страшного, — он скользнул взглядом по Криденсу, затем отвёл взгдяд. — Моя забота — приглядывать, чтобы Тина и Куинни ели здоровую пищу и не отлынивали от учёбы, а в остальном... пускай веселятся. У меня и своя жизнь есть.

Отойдя от перил, мистер Грейвс прислонился спиной к стене. Помедлив, Криденс приблизился к нему.

— Так, значит, вы тут прячетесь, чтобы не мешать нам веселиться?

— А ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я к вам присоединился?

— Нет. Скорее, я предпочёл бы присоединиться к вам.

— Хм. Не любишь вечеринки?

— Просто не люблю, когда кругом люди, — Криденс придвинулся ещё ближе и тоже опёрся о стену. — Можно мне остаться здесь, мистер Грейвс? С вами?

— Разве я не человек? — улыбнувшись, мистер Грейвс склонил голову к плечу. — Или я чем-то отличаюсь от остальных?

Криденс пожал плечами. Ответить на этот вопрос он не смог бы даже самому себе. Находиться тут, рядом с мистером Грейвсом, глядеть вдвоём на изнывающий в сумраке город... каким-то образом это придавало Криденсу чувство покоя. И пусть его глупое сердце нарушало все допустимые законы скоростного движения, и пусть он дрожал от холода на сквозняке, и пусть рой возможностей клубился, подкидывая одну шальную мысль за другой... несмотря на всё это, Криденс чувствовал себя хорошо и спокойно.

— Ты замёрзнешь, — сказал мистер Грейвс. Но это не было запретом остаться, наоборот — он взял и накинул свой кардиган Криденсу на плечи. Даже сквозь ткань Криденс ощущал тепло его рук. — Держи.

Они встретились глазами, и тотчас Криденсу стало жарко.

— Да всё в порядке... — прошептал он, едва узнавая собственный голос. — Спасибо, мистер Грейвс...

Мистер Грейвс похлопал его по плечу и, отвернувшись, снова прислонился к стене.

Глубоко вздохнув, Криденс попытался взять себя в руки. Куда подевалось спокойствие, которое он ощущал всего минуту назад? От него не осталось и следа. Сейчас, смешавшись, он чувствовал себя сконфуженным вулканом на грани извержения, исполненным не то лавой, не то вскипевшей от волнения кровью.

— Ты куришь, Криденс?

— Нет.

— Не возражаешь, если я закурю?

— Нет.

Сигаретный дым Криденс недолюбливал, но не указывать же, как мистеру Грейвсу должно себя вести в его собственном доме. Кроме того, это был повод им остаться тут вдвоём — чего Криденс, собственно, и хотел. Так что он и против дыма ничуть не возражал.

— На самом деле, я редко курю, — сказал мистер Грейвс тихо, каким-то извиняющимся тоном. Но пачку сигарет из кармана всё-таки достал. — Это недавняя привычка.

— Что вас заставило начать? — спросил Криденс.

Мистер Грейвс не ответил. Вместо этого он достал зажигалку и принялся раскуривать сигарету. Наконец, яркий рыже-красный огонёк загорелся, мерцая, на кончике; затянувшись, мистер Грейвс выдохнул облако белёсого дыма. Криденс поморщился, стараясь не закашляться.

— Извини, мешает? — мистер Грейвс обеспокоенно отвёл сигарету в сторону. — Я сейчас потушу.

— Не надо, — заверил его Криденс. — Не уходите.

— Да я никуда и не собирался, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. Затем он снова затянулся сигаретой. Криденс наблюдал, как его губы обхватывают фильтр, и как он расслабляется, закрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, когда выдыхает. — Боже... то, что надо.

Сглотнув, Криденс прикусил губу. Во рту пересохло, и кончик языка щипало от похожего на щекотку чувства. Наверное, это была реакция на дым... скорее всего.

— Мистер Грейвс, — позвал Криденс тихо.

— Да?

Он и сам не знал, что хочет сказать. Его переполняло незнакомое головокружительное чувство, и зов — мольба — сорвался с губ прежде, чем Криденс успел подумать о том, что делает, и остановиться.

— У моей матери день рождения на следующей неделе, — сказал он. Это была единственная приличная мысль, пришедшая ему в голову. — В понедельник.

— Вот как? — мистер Грейвс глянул на него с любопытством. — И?

— Я не знаю, что ей подарить, — сказал Криденс.

— Что ей нравится?

Простой вопрос, но Криденс поймал себя на том, что не знает ответа. И правда, что его матери нравилось? Она столь много кричала о ненависти, столь громко и яростно, что Криденс с трудом мог вспомнить что-то иное. Даже в свободное от работы время мать занималась рукоделием — не ради удовольствия, а ради продажи поделок на благотворительных распродажах. И в молитвах её не было радости, лишь желчь и самоуничижение.

— Я подарил ей набор иголок в прошлом году, — вспомнил Криденс. — Ей не понравилось. Она сказала, что они все дряные и никуда не годятся.

— Сурово, — мистер Грейвс поднял брови. — Она всегда к тебе настолько строга?

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Я сам виноват. Ничего не знаю о вышивке, а пошёл покупать иголки. Надо было сначала спросить, какими она пользуется.

— И всё же, поносить руганью человека, сделавшего тебе подарок... не слишком-то это по-доброму. Признаться честно, это довольно грубо.

— Критиковать чужих родителей тоже не слишком вежливо.

Мистер Грейвс, явно не ожидавший подобного ответа, издал короткий смешок.

— Тушé. Ты прав, разумеется. Прошу прощения.

Робко улыбнувшись, Криденс рискнул исподлобья глянуть на мистера Грейвса. Щекотливый жар всё не отпускал его; лицо горело.

Но мистер Грейвс улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Всегда можно подарить что-нибудь незамысловатое. Коробку конфет, например.

Идея неплохая, вот только...

— У моей матери больные зубы. Она не ест сладости.

— Букет цветов?

— О, нет. Она терпеть не может бесполезные вещи.

— Разве красота бесполезна? — мистер Грейвс нахмурился.

— Она так считает, — Криденс отвёл взгляд. — Моя мать — практичный человек. С её точки зрения, цветы — это трупы мёртвых растений, которые можно отправить только в мусорное ведро.

— Ты разделяешь эту точку зрения?

Забавно, осознал Криденс вдруг. Мистер Грейвс интересовался его мнением — не в первый раз, а снова и снова. Более того, интересовался по-настоящему, не походя: задав вопрос, он ждал ответа, разглядывая Криденса с терпеливым любопытством, да и вообще вёл себя как с равным — не читал нравоучений, не настаивал на собственной позиции как безоговорочно правильной, всегда выслушивал слова Криденса до конца, не перебивая. И даже просил прощения, совершив промах.

Это было странно. Непривычно.

— Я... — Криденс смущённо потёр шею. — Нет, я так не думаю.

Мистер Грейвс кивнул.

— Хорошо. Меня это радует.

— Почему? — от волнения его голос звучал сдавленно, но всё же Криденс не мог не спросить.

В последний раз затянувшись сигаретой, мистер Грейвс выдохнул — и затушил окурок о край металлических балконных перил.

— У тебя красивый образ мышления, Криденс. Прискорбно будет, если твоя мать это разрушит.

— К-красивый?..

Это слово было единственным, что Криденс расслышал чётко, потому что дальше пульс застучал у него в ушах. _Красивый_. Мистер Грейвс описал его этим словом. Его образ мышления, то есть, но... он посмотрел на Криденса и сказал это, действительно сказал это, вслух, открыто и бесстрашно.

Наверное, именно это чувство испытывали люди, летавшие во сне.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Осторожное прикосновение к плечу. Мистер Грейвс заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Да. Извините, я просто... — Криденс не знал, что сказать. Объяснений у него не было.

— Ты какой-то бледный. Это из-за дыма? Может, тебе воды принести?

— Нет, нет, я в порядке! — испугавшись, что мистер Грейвс уйдёт, Криденс перехватил его запястье прежде, чем тот попытался отстраниться. — Правда, всё хорошо...

Тотчас он осознал, что держит мистера Грейвса за руку, и, сконфузившись, подавился собственными словами.

— Ну, что такое? — мистер Грейвс погладил его по предплечью медленным, успокаивающим движением. Но это совсем не помогло. — Криденс, что с тобой? У тебя какое-то респираторное заболевание?

Криденс помотал головой, не в силах говорить.

— Хорошо, — мистер Грейвс взял его за плечи. — Голова кружится? Может, прилечь хочешь?

— Нет... — прошептал Криденс. Край ладони мистера Грейвса скользнул по обнажённой коже у основания его шеи, и он не смог сдержать дрожь

— Ты совсем замёрз, — мистер Грейвс покачал головой. — Пойдём внутрь.

— Нет, стойте! — Криденс и сам удивился неожиданной силе в своём голосе. — Не надо... Я в порядке, правда. Давайте ещё немного здесь постоим? Пожалуйста. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Мистер Грейвс взглянул в сторону, на тёмное небо и простиравшийся внизу испещрённый огнями город.

— Даже не знаю, Криденс. Время позднее, прохладно. Ты простынешь, если мы тут задержимся.

— Не простыну, — пообещал Криденс. — Ну, пожалуйста... Можете курить, если хотите, я не против.

— Не поощряй мои дурные привычки, мальчик, — усмехнулся мистер Грейвс. — Ладно, раз тебе так хочется. Ещё немного.

Ни “о да, чёрт возьми”, ни “аллилуйя” не были подходящими к случаю ответами, так что Криденс не сказал ничего. Но подумал он и то, и другое, и кое-что ещё, и груз этого знания принадлежал ему одному. Может, за греховные мысли и попадают в Ад, но... мистер Грейвс остался рядом, и даже руку с его плеча не убрал.

Ад-ли-луйя.


	3. Огненная кошка с девятью жизнями

А потом наступил понедельник. Двадцать седьмое октября, день рождения матери.

Этим утром Криденс и его сёстры остались без завтрака.

— Не путайтесь под ногами, — сказала мать, прогоняя их с кухни. — У меня нет на вас времени. И яйца не трогать! Они на салат.

Дело в том, что мать ненавидела дни рождения. Она праздновала свой каждый год, и каждый год давала понять, как сильно её эти празднования раздражают. Порой Криденс задумывался, что именно ей не нравилось: сам факт старения, неумолимый бег времени и приближение неизбежной смерти; или, может быть, мать мучительно переживала из-за бедности и отсутствия возможности праздновать с размахом. Или — вполне возможно — и то, и другое.

Какова бы ни была причина, в плохом настроении мать пребывала с самого утра. И, ох, так ужасно занята.

— Чтоб вернулся не позднее двух, — сказала она Криденсу. — Мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— Хорошо, — ответил Криденс. — С днём рождения, мама.

— Говорила же не звать меня так! — прикрикнула она, и Криденс вздрогнул, инстинктивно дёрнувшись в сторону выхода. — Господи помилуй, из-за тебя я чувствую себя старухой.

— Прости, — прошептал Криденс с повинной головой. — Я неправильно выразился. Ты не старая. Ты очень красивая.

— Прекрати подлизываться. Я и сама знаю, как я выгляжу и сколько мне лет, — она одарила его недобрым взглядом, но махнула рукой. — Иди отсюда. У меня нет сейчас времени с тобой возиться.

Не дожидаясь, пока она передумает, Криденс сбежал в школу, едва мать закончила говорить.

 

В школе было скучно. Криденс рисовал каракули на полях тетрадей, вполуха слушая учителей. Он знал, что справится с материалом и без их объяснений; покуда информация была в учебниках, Криденс мог усвоить знания без проблем.

Учёба давалась ему легко. Притворяться, что ему не плевать на оценки, было сложнее. К счастью, покуда он сдавал домашнюю работу вовремя и не выступал в классе, учителя относились к нему снисходительно. Ну, большинство учителей. Физрук и учительница иностранного его терпеть не могли.

Но в понедельник не было ни физкультуры, ни иностранного, так что школьный день прошёл без особых инцидентов.

 

По дороге домой Ньют выглядел рассеянно. Вместо своего обычного энергичного энтузиазма он как будто лучился мрачным настроением. И, главное, молчал.

Криденс рискнул задать другу осторожный вопрос:

— Ньют, всё в порядке? Ты сегодня какой-то сам не свой.

— А? Да, всё супер... — Ньют умолк было, но тотчас тряхнул головой. — Нет, если честно, нет. Один из наших псов в приюте... ему плохо. Я боюсь, что они решат его усыпить.

— Усыпить? А что случилось?

— Никто не знает наверняка. Он сбежал, а потом мы нашли его побитым, — Ньют нахмурился. — Криденс... Это же не просто так. Это кто-то сделал. Какой-то человек его побил. Да как у них руки не отсохли? Шайтан их задери. Пузырёк — сущий ангел! Он добрый и ласковый, и старенький уже — захотел бы даже, не смог бы укусить. Он никому ничего не сделал плохого! За что они его так?

Если Ньюта что-то волновало до глубины души, так это животные. На школьных собраниях он раздавал листовки о правильном уходе за домашними питомцами; на переменах он проповедовал первокурсникам о том, что нельзя кормить птиц хлебом, потому что птичий пищеварительный тракт не усваивал пищу с высокой степенью обработки, и птицам нужны зёрна или кусочки сырых овощей; а с одной веганкой, которая пыталась свою кошку перевести на овощную диету, Ньют даже влез в настоящую драку — правда, та девица сама начала, ударив первой, но Ньют назвал её невежественной садисткой и ударил в ответ без колебаний. Ситуация была, мягко говоря, неприятная. Ньюта на неделю отстранили от занятий, но единственное, что его волновало, это поиски нового дома для кисоньки (родители веганки заставили её избавиться от проблемного зверя). Ньют считал весь инцидент торжеством справедливости.

— Не знаю, — Криденс вздохнул. Его проявления силы зачастую пугали — любые, пусть и во имя справедливости. — Некоторые люди просто так устроены. Им нравится мучить других.

— Нелюди, — бросил Ньют в сердцах. — Бессердечные монстры.

Криденс подумал о своей матери. По утрам она жаловалась на то, что птицы слишком громкие; он видел однажды, как она бросила камень в стаю голубей. А когда Модести, наивная мягкосердечная девчонка, попыталась начать прикармливать уличную кошку в переулке, мать отчитала её за расточительность и два дня держала их всех на одной воде, чтобы “дети научились ценить еду” и не “тратили попусту” то немногое, что им доставалось. А когда Криденс упомянул, что Ньют подрабатывает в приюте для животных, мать только головой покачала.

“Люди умирают голодной смертью, дети замерзают насмерть... а эти дураки тратят деньги на спасение котов и собак, — он помнил каждое её слово, сказанное тем вечером. — Прискорбно.”

Криденс не ответил ей тогда. Он вообще старался говорить с ней как можно меньше.

Ньют вздохнул.

— Издеваться над тем, кто от тебя зависит, кто любит тебя и предан тебе... только самые ужасные люди на такое способны, — сказал он. — Самые ужасные и жестокие.

Криденс промолчал.

 

На очередном перекрёстке они распрощались — Ньюту пора было на работу. Остаток дороги Криденс шёл в одиночестве.

Дважды он проверил телефон. Новых сообщений не было. Разумеется, Криденс и не ожидал ничего нового — с чего бы? Встреча с мистером Грейвсом на вечеринке сестёр Голдштейн в прошлую пятницу была случайной. У них не было повода поддерживать связь. Вот они и не поддерживали.

Всё правильно и совершенно естественно.

И Криденс ничуть не был разочарован. Если он и чувствовал что-то по данному поводу, так это облегчение. Да, точно, именно облегчение было тем чувством, которое он испытывал. Мистер Грейвс представлял собой опасность; одни проблемы от него. Криденсу проблемы были не нужны. Следовательно, он должен был радоваться тому, что подозрительный тип оставил его в покое.

Вот он и радовался. Ещё как. Да, определённо. Это радость и только радость была у него на сердце, и сжималось оно вовсе не болезненно, а облегчённо.

Именно так.

 

В два часа дня Криденс вернулся домой, как и обещал.

— Ну, наконец-то! — мать времени даром не теряла и тотчас нашла для него поручение. — У нас нет сметаны, сходи в магазин. И помидоры заодно возьми.

— Что ты готовишь? — спросил Криденс, но мать на него шикнула.

— Пошевеливайся!

И он послушался. Сходил в магазин за продуктами _(“сдачу не забудь”)_ ; помог нарезать овощи для салатов _(“только посмей утащить хоть кусочек”)_ ; выдвинул стол и постелил скатерть _(“аккуратнее, не мни ткань”)_ ; сполоснул и обсушил полотенцем праздничные тарелки _(“разобьёшь — останешься без ужина”)_ . И даже мусор вынес на помойку _(“руки помыть не забудь, бестолочь”)_.

Криденс делал всё, о чём мать его просила. Этот день — её день, день её рождения; Криденс намеревался вести себя как положено послушному любящему сыну. Получалось, правда, с трудом. Он то и дело отвлекался на посторонние мысли и, поймав себя на том, что замечтался, одёргивал себя раз за разом со всё усиливающимся чувством вины.

Он должен был радовать мать, а вместо этого тешил самого себя фантазиями об ином окружении. О вещах, в которых не было необходимости, и о людях, кому он был неинтересен.

Себялюбивое, неблагодарное поведение. Эгоист чистой воды.

И всё-таки, спрятавшись в ванной, Криденс вытащил телефон.

Новых сообщений не было.

Это хорошо, разве нет. Тишина — это хорошо. Криденс зачастую предпочитал, чтобы на него не обращали внимания; быть незаметным, незначительным означало быть в безопасности. Привлекая внимание, он привлекал неприятности. Следовательно, отсутствие интереса к его персоне — это хорошо. Это значит, ему не о чем беспокоиться.

Нечего ждать. Не о чем мечтать.

В подарок матери он раздобыл пару перчаток. Кожа мягкой выделки, но ничего вычурного; на экстравагантные дорогие украшения ему бы не хватило той скромной суммы, что он и без того кое-как скопил за несколько месяцев. Эти перчатки защитят от холода, но едва ли их можно назвать красивыми.

На минуту Криденс задумался о том, какие перчатки носил мистер Грейвс — если он их вообще носил. Чёрные? Белые? Кожаные или мягкие шерстяные? У него были красивые, изящные руки с тонкими пальцами, не то что Криденсовы угловатые лопаты. Интересно, как бы ощущалось прикосновение подобной руки... в перчатке или без...

Дурацкие мысли. Бесплодные.

Он спрятал телефон обратно в карман и выбрался из ванной.

 

На часах было полшестого, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

Это не мог быть кто-то из гостей, решивший прийти пораньше. Мать запланировала празднование на семь вечера — всё-таки все приглашённые были взрослыми людьми, и большая часть имела дневную работу. Честити и Модести тем более давно были дома, учили уроки у себя в комнате.

— Кого там ещё принесло, — пробормотала мать. — Криденс! Ты что, своего дружка Скамандера позвал? Я его за стол не пущу. У нас и так едва на всех хватает.

— Я никого не звал, — с чего бы вдруг, это не его праздник. — Дверь открыть?

— Сама открою, — мать поднялась со стула. — Это наверняка сектант или мошенник, а ты слишком доверчивый.

Криденс промолчал. Он пересчитывал вилки для сервировки стола. И, разумеется, на этом мать его тоже поправила.

— Не трогай посуду голыми руками, наставишь отпечатков. Возьми полотенце.

Закрыв глаза, Криденс сделал глубокий вдох и медленно, медленно выдохнул. И снова, вдох и выдох. Сегодня мамин день рождения. Сегодня его чувства не имели значения, только её. Да и в любой день — перечить ей было небезопасно.

Когда Криденс открыл глаза, он увидел мистера Грейвса.

Он моргнул. Затем он потёр глаза, снова моргнул, помотал головой — нет, не померещилось.

Мистер Грейвс стоял у них в гостиной.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Бэрбоун. Вы как всегда прекрасны, — что? Что мистер Грейвс такое говорит? Он говорит с матерью Криденса. Господи, откуда он вообще тут взялся? — Кажется, вы ожидаете гостей. Прошу прощения, если мой визит пришёлся невовремя...

— Ну что вы, мистер Грейвс, вы всегда вовремя. Прошу вас, пожалуйста, проходите. Присаживайтесь. Криденс! Принеси нам чаю. Того, который хороший.

Криденс тупо пялился, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем. Перед его глазами предстала сюрреалистичная картина: его мать и мистер Грейвс, вежливо беседующие в гостиной. Да что происходит?

— Ну? — мать подняла брови, и её голос похолодел. — Ты что, оглох? Пошевеливайся. Мистер Грейвс — прошу прощения, мой сын иногда такой неловкий. Он просто стесняется. Криденс!

Собрав волю в кулак, Криденс поспешно скрылся в кухне.

— Ничего страшного... — он слышал, как мистер Грейвс начал говорить что-то примиряющее, но задерживаться и слушать не стал. С его матерью было лучше не мешкать.

Но откуда мать и мистер Грейвс друг друга вообще знают? Бессмыслица какая-то. И зачем мистер Грейвс сюда явился? Быть того не может. Ох... что, если он решил рассказать про фальшивый профиль? Он обещал не рассказывать, но какой взрослый мужчина станет всерьёз считаться с обещанием, данным школьнику? Если мистер Грейвс считал Криденса провинившимся ребёнком, рассказать его матери было бы не только естественно, но и ожидаемо. Разве не так?

Господи. Пожалуйста, только не это.

Чайный набор дребезжал на подносе в его трясущихся руках. Криденс пролил кипяток мимо, когда наливал в заварочный чайник, и чуть не опрокинул сахарницу, затирая лужу полотенцем.

Наконец, он собрался с духом и вынес поднос в гостиную.

На столе стояла коробка конфет — шоколадных, дорогих, в золотистой фольге. Рядом стояла бутылка вина. В алкоголе Криденс не разбирался, но, судя по этикетке, вино тоже было дорогое.

— Ах, мистер Грейвс, зачем такая щедрость... — мать смеялась, и это звучало настолько неловко и неестественно.

— Это всего лишь небольшая благодарность. Ваша организация так много делает для помощи нуждающимся. Если бы не вы, многие из подопечных, которых я к вам направил, не смогли бы покинуть их тяжёлые ситуации. Я искренне вам признателен, миссис Бэрбоун.

— Я этим занимаюсь не ради признания. Помогать лишённым и обездоленным — наш святой христианский долг.

— М-м... да, разумеется.

Невероятно.

— А, Криденс, — мать приметила его, жестом подзывая ближе. Он подошёл и осторожно поставил чайный поднос на стол. — Ну, наконец-то. Мистер Грейвс — это мой старшенький. Криденс, поздоровайся с мистером Грейвсом.

Поднять взгляд Криденс не посмел.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвс, — сказал он. Голос дрожал, и за эту слабость Криденс презирал себя.

— Здравствуй, Криденс. Приятно познакомиться.

Поднявшись, мистер Грейвс протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. От неожиданности Криденс посмотрел вверх — и увидел насмешливую улыбку на губах мистера Грейвса.

Тотчас он спешно опустил глаза.

— Криденс, да что с тобой такое? Где твои манеры? — проворчала мать, настойчивым взглядом указывая на открытую ладонь мистера Грейвса.

Смущённый донельзя, Криденс пожал протянутую руку. Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся; сесть обратно рядом с матерью Криденса он не спешил.

— Это было не обязательно. Нет ничего оскорбительного в нежелании прикасаться к незнакомцу. И, если прикосновения неприятны, не следует их навязывать.

— Со всем уважением, мистер Грейвс, не могу с вами согласиться, — мать нахмурилась. — Вежливость не терпит сопляков с раздутыми эго. Если каждому неженке давать поблажки, никто и не вспомнит про должный этикет.

— Возможно... — мистер Грейвс окинул Криденса взглядом. — Но ваш сын не такой, верно? Он хорошо воспитан.

— Я воспитала его лучше, чем многие, — кивнув, мать горделиво приосанилась.

Странно было слышать от неё такие слова. Впрочем, гордилась она не Криденсом как таковым — она гордилась вложенными в него усилиями. Он был её работой, бесформенным куском камня, который нуждался в огранке и полировке. Её скульптурой. Никто не увидит красоты в куске сырого мрамора — всем интереснее мастерство творца.

Криденс подавил горькую усмешку.

— Сходи, приведи сестёр, — приказала ему мать. — Выпьем чаю все вместе.

— Право, мне неловко вторгаться на ваш праздник... — начал было мистер Грейвс, но мать его перебила.

— Чепуха! Вы ничуть не мешаете.

Так что Криденс отправился в комнату сестёр, чтобы позвать их в гостиную.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что им сказать. Что связывало их мать и мистера Грейвса? Где они познакомиться-то могли? Кажется, они упомянули благотворительную организацию, но Криденс время от времени помогал матери с работой — и ни разу мистер Грейвс ему там не встречался, даже имя его не попадалось. Не то, чтобы Криденс знал там всех и вся, но всё же... странно.

Ни Честити, ни Модести не хотели никуда идти.

— Это обязательно? — спросила Модести, моргая большими кукольно-синими глазами. Она выглядела бледной и усталой; правда, они все зачастую так выглядели.

— Мы ещё домашку не закончили, — Честити нахмурилась. — Ты же знаешь, как мама ругается за плохие отметки.

— Она всё равно будет ругаться, если вы не выйдете. Ей хочется нами похвастаться. Или... — Криденса осенило внезапной догадкой. — Она пытается выпросить пожертвование. Мистер Грейвс выглядит обеспеченным человеком, у него наверняка есть деньги на благотворительность.

— Да кто он такой, этот мистер Грейвс? — Честити поджала губы, и в этот момент она была так похожа на мать, что Криденс невольно вздрогнул.

— Понятия не имею, — прошелестел он. Болезненный спазм страха сжимал горло. — Никогда о нём раньше не слышал.

Раздражённо вздохнув, Честити захлопнула учебник. Модести последовала её примеру, правда, больше растерянная, чем злая.

— Ладно, какая разница. Чем скорее это кончится, тем лучше.

 

Чай действительно был хороший, с приятным травяным запахом и без привкуса мокрой газеты. Этот чай, листовой, мать подавала исключительно желанным гостям; прочим доставался чай в пакетиках или вода. Кофе она считала ядовитым и называла испражнениями сатаны. Как она при этом умудрялась спать по пять часов в сутки, Криденс не имел ни малейшего представления.

Честити и Модести послушно пили чай. Мать позволила им взять по две конфеты из коробки. Криденсу тоже досталась одна, но он не стал есть её сразу — не так часто им доставались сладости, а шоколад ещё реже, так что он незаметно спрятал конфету в карман, чтобы приберечь на потом.

Мать и мистер Грейвс пили вино.

Судя по её поведению, по тому, как она перемежала жалобливые истории заискивающим смехом, догадка Криденса о мотивах матери была верной. Разумеется, напрямую просить денег она не стала бы, не сейчас, но вот закидывать удочку намёками — ещё как. Криденсу доводилось видеть подобное и раньше, и всё это было до боли очевидно.

А хуже всего то, что мистер Грейвс на это вёлся.

Криденса всё это бесило. Выражение жалости на красивом лице мистера Грейвса. Жадный блеск в глазах матери. Необходимость сидеть смирно и наблюдать за развитием спектакля, изображать тихого примерного мальчика и, будто обученный трюкам питомец, плясать за угощения.

Он старался ни с кем не встречаться глазами. Больше всего — отчаянно — ему хотелось оказаться в другом месте, где угодно, лишь бы не здесь и сейчас. Оказаться в одиночестве.

Как и любые его молитвы, эта мысленная мольба не имела никакого эффекта.

Наконец, вино было допито, и мистер Грейвс поднялся на ноги.

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, миссис Бэрбоун. К сожалению, меня ждут дела, и я вынужден откланяться, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия. Мать её пожала. — Спасибо за уделённое мне время, это была интересная встреча. Я непременно загляну к вам в офис на этой неделе.

— Мы всегда рады посетителям, — заверила мать, улыбаясь. Криденса передёрнуло. — Дети! Скажите мистеру Грейвсу “до свидания”.

Честити и Модести послушно попрощались, присев в старомодном реверансе, которые так нравились их матери. Криденс не был уверен, следует ли ему тоже поклониться — или пожать мистеру Грейвсу руку; тот в свою очередь молча смотрел на Криденса, не сделав ни единого движения в качестве подсказки.

— Криденс, ну, — мать сердито вздохнула. — Что ты опять столбом встал? Клянусь богом...

Он почувствовал приливший к щекам жар. Понимая, что краснеет, Криденс мысленно и сам себя отругал за глупую неловкость. Хуже всего — он так и не понял, чего от него ожидали.

— Всё в порядке, миссис Бэрбоун, прошу вас, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — У вас чудесные, безупречно вежливые дети. Мои племянницы позавидовали бы их манерам. Я сам завидую.

Это, по всей видимости, утихомирило гнев матери.

— Я им поблажек не даю. Ежовые рукавицы, мистер Грейвс, — она самодовольно кивнула. Затем она взмахнула рукой в отпускающем жесте. — Ступайте, вы трое. Идите учить уроки.

Не мешкая, сёстры отправились в свою комнату.

А Криденс остался. Не прямо в прихожей — конечно, нет; он прошмыгнул в ванную и спрятался там, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой, чтобы сквозь щель наблюдать, как мать выпроваживает мистера Грейвса. Прощаясь, она взяла его за локоть.

Криденс проглотил странный, мучительно едкий комок в горле.

Наконец, входная дверь захлопнулась за отбывшим гостем, и мать отправилась на кухню, напевая себе под нос.

А потом...

Криденс опомниться не успел, как выбежал на улицу, сам едва понимая, что делает. Порыв холодного осеннего ветра, смешанный с мелкой моросью начинающегося дождя, застиг его врасплох; тонкая хлопковая рубашка липла к покрытой мурашками коже и крайне слабо защищала от колючего холода. Мгновенно промёрзнув до костей, Криденс хватал воздух ртом, не в силах подавить дрожь.

Он увидел мистера Грейвса, его облачённую в плотный тёмный плащ идеально прямую спину, и почему-то на ум сразу пришло сравнение с одиноким утёсом на берегу моря.

— Мистер Грейвс! — позвал Криденс, отгоняя дурные мысли.

Тот остановился, обернувшись, глянул на него поверх плеча.

— Здравствуй, Криденс.

И сразу Криденс растерялся, не зная, что сказать. В голове царил первозданный хаос, все мысли и чувства, смешавшись, вскипали пузырями, и Криденс ощущал себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Пойдёмте, — выдавил он. Зуб на зуб не попадал — не то волнение, не то холод. — Пройдёмся.

— Как пожелаешь, — мистеру Грейвсу хватило наглости улыбнуться.

И они пошли, лавируя по улице меж встречных прохожих, пока Криденс не приметил знакомый переулок.

— Туда, — он указал в нужном направлении.

Мистер Грейвс последовал за ним, не задавая вопросов.

Переулок был тёмный и грязный, как и большая часть района. Тут и там валялись разбросанные листовки, осколки бутылок, а краем глаза Криденс приметил и нечто, подозрительно похожее на использованный презерватив. Поморщившись, он постарался не слишком приглядываться к обстановке.

— Итак, — мистер Грейвс обратился к нему, — о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Криденс сделал глубокий вдох. Голова немного кружилась, и хоть кирпичные стены окружающих зданий в некоторой мере защищали от ветра, ощущение мерзкого ползучего холодка по коже всё равно было поганым.

Глядя мистеру Грейвсу в глаза, Криденс потребовал ответа:

— Зачем вы пришли к нам домой?

— Поздравить твою мать с днём рождения, — мистер Грейвс нахмурился. Уголки его рта опустились, и весь он был такой умный, безвинный, благонамеренный. — Нам с ней доводилось вместе работать. Несколько раз. Чаще, чем мне бы этого хотелось.

— Вот как, — прошипел Криденс. Необъяснимая злость ворочалась, царапая внутренности; беспокойная гроза буйствовала у него в груди, хоть он и сам не понимал причину собственного замешательства. — Если вам не нравится с ней работать, зачем вы явились поздравлять её с днём рождения?

— Я не говорил, что мне не нравится с ней работать. Я всего лишь выразил сожаление, что наша работа вынуждает нас пересекаться.

— Так что, вам хочется... — очередное странное чувство сжало Криденсу сердце. Ледяное чувство, ужасное и ужасающее как внезапная слепота. — ...проводить с ней время вне работы?

— Боже праведный, нет! — мистер Грейвс рассмеялся. — Я не вру насчёт своей ориентации, Криденс. Женщины меня не интересуют.

Опустив взгляд, Криденс уставился на асфальт под ногами. Мистер Грейвс забавлялся с ним, играл уклончивыми словами, танцуя вокруг вопросов и не давая чётких ответов. Это сбивало с толку.

— Я не понимаю, что вам нужно, — сказал он тихо.

Как ни странно, мистер Грейвс сделал шаг ему навстречу.

— Прости меня, Криденс. Ты прав — я должен перед тобой объясниться. Тебе же известно, что твоя мать работает на благотворительную организацию, занимается помощью детям-сиротам и малоимущим семьям? Я тоже работаю на одну благотворительную организацию, правда, немного другую. И меня огорчает, что категории людей, которым мы помогаем, так часто пересекаются.

— Какие категории? Кому вы помогаете?

— Жертвам домашнего насилия. Сексуального насилия в том числе.

— О, — Криденс съёжился. — Да, это... ужасно, что они пересекаются.

— О чём я и говорю. Но к вашей семье, конечно, это не имеет никакого отношения. Верно?

Странный вопрос.

— То есть? Какое отношение это может иметь к нашей семье?

— Ты мне скажи.

Криденс выпрямился. Мистер Грейвс глядел на него неотрывно, изучая взглядом, серьёзный такой — не улыбнётся.

— Постойте, что? — Криденс мигнул. — Вы же не думаете, что...

— Я не знаю, что думать, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами. — Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, и что я сам успел увидеть... тревожные признаки налицо. Даже если твоя мать не применяет физическую силу, всё это выглядит — подозрительно.

Криденс разинул рот. Что именно мистер Грейвс подразумевал?

— Вы с ума сошли? — он невольно отступил назад. Его била дрожь, которую он не мог остановить, и руки тоже мелко дрожали, и голос тоже выходил каким-то дребезжащим. — Ради бога, что вы такое говорите? Как... да как вы смеете такое думать о моей матери. Вы ничего о нас не знаете!

— Постой, Криденс, успокойся... — мистер Грейвс попытался поймать его за локти, но Криденс его оттолкнул.

— У вас нет никакого права выставлять мою мать злодейкой. Да, она тяжёлый человек, но вы её совсем не знаете. Она ради нас с сёстрами всем пожертвовала! Она растила нас, кормила, выхаживала. Да как вы смеете думать, что...

— Я ничего такого не думаю, — заверил мистер Грейвс. — Я не то имел в виду.

— Я не знаю, что вы имели в виду, и знать не хочу! — Криденс сжал кулаки. Как он мог так ошибиться? Как ему в голову взбрело понадеяться, что мужчина вроде мистера Грейвса углядит в нём нечто большее, чем жалкого попрошайку. — Знаете, что? Уходите. Идите отсюда со своими предположениями. И держитесь от нас подальше! Прекратите дразнить мою мать своим ложным сочувствием и фальшивыми обещаниями. Она больна, ей нужна помощь, а вы... Вы понятия не имеете, во что ввязываетесь. Богатенькие счастливчики вроде вас воображают, будто могут играть в спасителей и не запачкаться, вот только эта грязная жизнь играет по своим правилам.

Мистер Грейвс глядел на него в молчании.

Поражённый собственной вспышкой, Криденс попятился. Господи, что он натворил? Разговаривать со взрослым, серьёзным, явно не последним в мире человеком вроде мистера Грейвса — подобным тоном... безрассудство. Да, он защищал мать, и всё же — какая глупость! Его собеседник обладал информацией, способной разрушить его жизнь, жизнь его лучшего друга... мог и физическую расправу учинить, будучи сильнее... о чём Криденс только думал, когда лез на рожон?

— Простите, — он поспешил извиниться. — Пожалуйста, простите, мне очень стыдно за своё поведение.

— Нет, не стыдно. И правильно, здесь нечего стыдиться, — мистер Грейвс свёл брови, и Криденс инстинктивно дёрнулся, отступая на шаг, в спешке ударившись о стену лопатками. — Криденс, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Ты угадал — я пришёл сюда не ради твоей матери, а ради тебя. Мне показалось, что ты находишься в тяжёлой ситуации и нуждаешься в помощи. Теперь я понимаю, что моя начальная оценка оказалась искажённой из-за недостатка сведений. И да, ты прав — я ничего не знаю о твоей жизни, и я не продумал план действий до конца.

Это окончательно сбило Криденса с толку. О чём мистер Грейвс вообще говорил? Он что, просил прощения? Быть того не может. В данной ситуации все преимущества на его стороне — с какой стати ему считаться с чувствами Криденса?

— Мистер Грейвс... — начал Криденс неуверенно, но тот его перебил.

— Я всё понимаю, не волнуйся. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, именно так я и поступлю, — мистер Грейвс кивнул, с виду скорее самому себе в подтверждение какой-то мысли, нежели ради передачи информации. Заинтригованный Криденс безмолвно наблюдал за ним. — Однако... моё желание помочь — вполне искреннее. Если я могу для вас что-то сделать — только скажи.

Бред какой-то. Месяца не прошло с того раза, когда мистер Грейвс обозвал Криденса мелким негодником и обвинил в клевете против Тины Голдштейн, даже угрожал ему; а теперь этот же самый мистер Грейвс клялся, что хочет помочь. Почему? Чего он добивался? Совершеннейшая бессмыслица. Всё, что касалось Персиваля Грейвса, никак не вязалось в единое целое.

— Не понимаю, — Криденс заставил себя собраться с мыслями, чтобы продолжить разговор. — Какая вам от этого выгода? Чего вы хотите взамен за свою помощь?

— Что ж... — мистер Грейвс помедлил. — Наверное, мне следовало бы сказать, что моя помощь безвозмездна.

— Но это не так?

— Не совсем.

— Вы чего-то хотите. От меня?

— Да.

— Чего?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной кое-куда сходил, — мистер Грейвс положил руку Криденсу на плечо. Криденс замер, внезапно перестав ощущать окружающий холод. Напротив, ему резко стало жарко, особенно когда мистер Грейвс придвинулся ближе. — Разумеется, не прямо сейчас. Я не посмел бы украсть тебя с семейного праздника. Тем не менее, есть место, где я хотел бы тебя увидеть.

— Какое место? Ещё один творческий вечер?

— Нет. Групповая терапия.

Криденс моргнул. Вот это он точно не ожидал услышать.

— Я уже упоминал, что работаю на благотворительную организацию, — продолжил мистер Грейвс. — Мы устраиваем встречи группы поддержки два раза в неделю. Это не заменит помощь профессионального психолога, но всё же... это лучше, чем ничего. Ты можешь просто прийти, посидеть. Что-то своё рассказывать не обязательно, если не хочешь ничем делиться. Ни за молчание, ни за рассказы у нас не осуждают. Приходи — послушаешь, как бывает. Может быть, услышишь что-то интересное для себя. Или найдёшь подходящие слова, чтобы кого-то утешить. Кто знает? И да, на каждой встрече — бесплатные пончики. И кофе, кстати, у нас тоже неплохой.

Упоминание кофе вызвало у Криденса мысли об их первой встрече с мистером Грейвсом. Та его усмешка, тот странный взгляд — тёмный и пристальный, изучающий, почти гневный — но не совсем, весёлый — но не только. Чем-то он мистера Грейвса тогда зацепил. И всё в тот вечер могло пойти прахом, взлететь на воздух как пороховой погреб, но вместо этого — мистер Грейвс проявил доброту и понимание.

И Криденс вдруг понял: он пойдёт, куда бы мистер Грейвс его ни позвал.

— Вообще-то, кофе мне не так уж и нравится, — прошептал он упрямо, потому что просто так взять и сдаться после того, как чуть не послал мистера Грейвса на все четыре стороны, он не мог. Это было бы странно, и он не хотел показаться ветреным.

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, я учту. Придётся расширить ассортимент чем-то особенным... Что ты любишь — чай, горячий шоколад?

— Боже, да! — воскликнул Криденс — и тотчас одёрнул себя. — То есть... вы так добры, спасибо за предложение. Я с радостью... то есть — это не обязательно.

— Ясно. Значит, горячий шоколад, — мистер Грейвс кивнул. — К следующей встрече будет. Как у тебя со временем? Среда подойдёт?

Послезавтра. Так скоро... и в то же время — невыносимо долго ждать.

— Да. Спасибо вам, мистер Грейвс.

— Не благодари меня раньше времени, я ещё ничего не сделал. Телефон я твой сохранил, так что адрес встречи отправлю сообщением, чтобы не потерялся. Тут не очень далеко, где-то в четырёх кварталах отсюда. Я могу и на машине тебя отвезти, но... — мистер Грейвс усомнился. — Вряд ли твоя мать одобрит нашу вылазку.

— Нет, — согласился Криденс, — не одобрит.

— Тогда, боюсь, тебе придётся идти пешком. Я не хочу быть для тебя источником неприятностей.

Криденс кивнул. Когда он помогал матери с работой, ему и куда большие расстояния приходилось проходить на своих двоих.

— Если по какой-либо причине прийти не получится — позвони, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал мистер Грейвс. Затем, легонько сжав плечо Криденса на прощание, он его выпустил. — Я очень надеюсь, что мы ещё увидимся.

Потеряв тепло прикосновения, Криденс ощутил, что снова дрожит. Холодный воздух и промокшая рубашка вызывали озноб, но в то же время, несмотря на физический дискомфорт, в душе он чувствовал... он не был уверен, что _именно_ он чувствовал, но чувство было приятное. Настолько приятное, что ему хотелось выпрямиться и улыбнуться, и, возможно, даже подразнить мистера Грейвса.

Так что именно это он и сделал.

— Надежда — это огненная кошка с девятью жизнями, что жжётся больно-пребольно, когда угасает насовсем.

Мистер Грейвс поднял бровь.

— Тебе нравится играть с огнём?

На это Криденс только улыбнулся.

— Увидимся в среду, мистер Грейвс, — сказал он.

Затем он отвернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошёл домой.


	4. Наяву

Утром во вторник Криденс проснулся с температурой. Даже без градусника он сразу почувствовал в теле болезнь: все кости ощущались стекольно-хрупкими, горло горело огнём, и само дыхание давалось с трудом.

Всё-таки простыл.

Наскоро обдумав ситуацию, Криденс решил, что притвориться, будто всё в порядке, и отправиться в школу как ни в чём не бывало, будет безответственно. Простуда была не сильная. Ну, жар, и да — изнутри он ощущал себя котлом бурлящего кипятка, но помутнения сознания и бреда не было, равно как насморка и кашля, так что бактерии он особо не распространял... вирус, то есть, не бактерии... какая разница. Всё равно почти все в школе привиты от гриппа — у них же есть деньги на вакцинацию и нет полоумно-религиозных родителей, считающих вакцины ядовитой слюной Сатаны.

Почему мать упоминала Сатану на каждом шагу, если по собственному утверждению его ненавидела, Криденс не понимал.

На случай, если простуда станет хуже, он решил всё же остаться дома.

А вот пожаловаться матери на плохое самочувствие оказалось не лучшим решением.

Она была на кухне, пила утренний чай. Криденс подошёл к ней, чтобы объясниться, и она выслушала его молча. Затем, поднявшись, она потрогала его лоб. Прикосновение было кратким и едва ощутимым, но Криденса всё равно передёрнуло. Пришлось зажмуриться и сжаться, чтобы не отпрянуть в сторону.

— Да, у тебя температура, — выдав вердикт, мать отошла от него. Криденс выдохнул с облегчением. — Ну всё, юноша, ты допрыгался. Хватит с меня твоих фокусов. С сегодняшнего дня ты под домашним арестом.

Поворот был неожиданный, но Криденс не рискнул бы перечить матери — он знал, чем это заканчивается.

К несчастью, на кухне они были не одни: Честити и Модести, убиравшие посуду после завтрака, вертелись у раковины. А Модести до сих пор не научилась принимать решения матери — справедливые или нет — безоговорочно.

— Наказание? — Модести нахмурилась. — За то, что заболел?

— Тихо ты, — укорила её Честити, но было поздно.

Мать подняла брови.

— Это ещё что? Решили норов показать? — спросила она ледяным тоном, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. Сёстры знали этот тон не хуже Криденса. Модести сжалась, и её лицо испуганно побледнело. — Идите-ка в школу, пока не подхватили заразу.

Не проронив ни слова, Честити схватила младшую сестру за руку и потянула за собой к выходу. Модести последовала за ней.

— Ну, а ты, — уперев руки в боки, мать развернулась к Криденсу. Поза-буревестник: грядёт небесная кара. — Ты всерьёз думал, будто я не замечу, как ты вчера улизнул?

Криденс молчал. От жара плыла голова, и даже стоять прямо получалось с трудом; на споры сил не было. Кроме того, он знал: что бы он ни сказал, лучше не будет.

— Ох, Криденс, — мать коротко вздохнула. — Ну, что мне с тобой делать? Думаешь, ты такой умный, а мы тут все дураки. Думаешь, что можешь вот так запросто презреть всех и вся. Манеры, мать, погоду... Ты всего этого выше! Ну, чем ты думал, когда пошёл на улицу в одной рубашке? Думал, раз куртка в прихожей, так я не замечу, что тебя нет? Глупый мальчишка.

Криденс опустил голову.

— Виноват, каюсь.

— Вот именно, кайся! Это послужит тебе уроком. Соврал матери — Бог тебя покарает, — мать кивнула, по всей видимости довольная мыслью о божественном наказании. — А теперь — марш в постель. Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты заразу разносил... Я пойду в аптеку и куплю тебе лекарство. Скажи спасибо, что я сегодня добрая.

Спасибо, упаси боже. Что ж, мать не стала обвинять его в притворстве — и то ладно. Больше даже, она обещала достать лекарство. За это Криденс действительно был ей признателен — всё-таки мать права, в этой простуде он виноват сам.

— Спасибо.

— Не паясничай. И не воображай себе всякие глупости. Ты наказан, из дома — ни ногой. Иди в свою комнату и молись. Господь милует кающихся. А тех, кто отвергает Его милость, Бог отправляет в Ад, и там Сатана пережёвывает грешников на мелкие кусочки и выплёвывает обратно.

“Почему же я до сих пор здесь, не пережёванный и не помилованный”, — подумал Криденс.

Вслух, разумеется, он ничего не сказал.

 

Большую часть дня он провёл в полудрёме, на границе между сном и явью.

Всё вокруг ощущалось причудливым и ненастоящим, и дело было вовсе не в болезни и не в лекарстве. Хотя, может быть, именно в них. Медикаментозное влияние могло быть причиной странных, бредовых видений, что преследовали Криденса во сне. Видения пламени, что лизало кожу, не оставляя ожогов; видения с привкусом горького чёрного кофе и едкого чёрного дыма; видения прикосновений в темноте, мучительно медленных и ласковых, почти благоговейных. Рука на его плече и острая белозубая усмешка.

Утопая в приветливой тьме, он не молился и не каялся.

И если снился ему Ад, то вкус поцелуев Дьявола был слаще обещаний райского блаженства.

 

Внезапная телефонная трель вырвала его из полусонной дрёмы. Новое сообщение.

 

> _ “Надеюсь, ты не подхватил простуду после вчерашней прогулки под дождём.” _

 

В изумлении Криденс уставился на телефон. Прилив щекотливого тепла пронёсся по всему телу при мысли о том, что мистер Грейвс думал о нём — прямо сейчас, беспокоился даже.

Не забыл.

От осознания этого факта Криденс ощутил странный, горячий озноб, подозрительно похожий на предвкушение.

Что ответить на сообщение, он не знал. Чего мистер Грейвс вообще хотел? С какой стати подобному мужчине вообще интересоваться кем-то вроде Криденса? Криденс не строил иллюзий относительно впечатления, которое производил. Неуклюжий, из бедной семьи, ни кожи, ни рожи, никто и звать его никак — без прошлых заслуг, без будущих свершений. Чем он мог быть интересен мистеру Грейвсу?

Вряд ли это был профессиональный интерес. Да, мистер Грейвс твердил о работе на благотворительную организацию и желании помочь, вот только — он признал, что не обдумал план действий как следует, а это значит — решение вмешаться было скорее импульсивным, чем рациональным. Получается, его желание помочь продиктовано не логикой, а эмоциями, то есть — ничего общего с его профессией не имеет.

То есть, интерес был личный.

Может быть, мистер Грейвс наслаждался их неравенством, хотел почувствовать себя эдаким рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Может быть, ему нравилось играть в спасителя, держать чужую судьбу в своих руках. Может быть, ему наскучила собственная сытая однообразная жизнь, и он просто искал приключений.

Криденс верил его словам, когда мистер Грейвс говорил, что хочет помочь. Верил в то, что мистер Грейвс и сам в это верит; он неоднократно показывал искреннее беспокойство за Криденса. И всё-таки...

Криденс не мог избавиться от чувства, что мистер Грейвс его попросту жалеет. Вроде как жалеют уродливого зверька на грани смерти — снисходительно, с оттенком гадливости. И это, если честно, бесило. Жалкий, бесполезный, нахлебник, иждивенец, паразит — на ум лезли все колючие слова, которыми в сердцах бросалась мать, когда Криденс плохо себя вёл. Жалость вызывала у него отвращение к себе.

Он не хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвс его жалел.

Эти встречи и беседы, сколь бы ни было кратковременные — может, для мистера Грейвса это всё было каплей в море, но для Криденса — каждый момент имел значение, и он хотел этой близости, безумно; хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвс искал встречи с ним, говорил с ним, ловил его взгляд... только не из жалости, а по-настоящему. Криденс хотел, чтобы причиной уделяемого внимания служил искренний интерес.

Так что он не мог себе позволить казаться жалким и слабым.

 

> _ “Морось, а не дождь. Я в порядке.” _

 

Это не было полностью ложью. Вчерашние осадки едва ли тянули на звание дождя, а после приёма лекарства Криденс действительно чувствовал себя лучше.

 

> _ “Отлично. Планы на среду в силе?” _

 

В следующем сообщении был адрес. Как мистер Грейвс и говорил вчера, место располагалось неподалёку. Криденс мог бы дойти даже пешком. Подумаешь, простуда... куда там какой-то простуде против истинного упорства? Да он в худшем состоянии мог полгорода обойти.

Одна беда — домашний арест. Если мать заметит, что Криденс не следует её прямым указаниям, — а заметит она наверняка, — ему несдобровать. На спине ещё сохранились старые белёсые отметины — свидетельства нарушенных правил. Зарубки на память: за неподчинением следует наказание.

Но... он хотел увидеть мистера Грейвса.

 

Прежде чем Криденс успел принять решение, его размышления были прерваны звонком в дверь. Мать была на работе, сёстры в школе, так что — спрятав телефон под подушку, Криденс выбрался из постели и отправился открывать.

 

Нежданным гостем оказался Ньют.

— День добрый! — он расплылся в хитрой улыбке прямо с порога. — Выглядишь паршиво, дружище. Ты заболел? Чихни на меня. Я бы тоже не отказался отдохнуть от школы.

Криденс не мог не улыбнуться другу в ответ.

— Тебе не позволят гулять с собаками, если заболеешь...

— У, шайтан. Тогда не чихай.

Они отправились в комнату Криденса. Постель была разобрана, и Криденс неловко накинул покрывало поверх смятого постельного белья. За чистоту и порядок в доме мать их всех шпыняла по самое не балуй, да и личных вещей у него было не так много, так что в остальном в комнате было чисто; только вот мебель была старая и потёртая, и на стене — ветхая драпировка вместо окна, и теснота вызывала ассоциации с замкнутым пространством могильной крипты. Душная каморка в сравнении со светлой, просторной комнатой Ньюта.

Но Ньюту, кажется, было всё равно.

— Так вот оно — твоё укрытие, мистер Кредо? — он огляделся вокруг, любопытная улыбка на веснушчатом лице. — Знаешь, по-моему, я впервые забрёл в твою квартиру дальше коридора... Мрачновато здесь, нет?

Днём свет включать запрещалось, а в отсутствие оконного освещения в комнате стоял вечный полумрак, так что Криденс был вынужден согласиться.

— Не пойми меня неправильно. Это круто. Таинственно! — Ньют уселся на стул рядом с кроватью. Этот стул — единственное сиденье в его комнате — обычно служил Криденсу тумбочкой, но иногда он делал на нём уроки. — Только пустовато, на стену бы что-нибудь повесить. Зоологический постер, например, со слоном. Или нет — с крокодилом! В кроссовках. Крокодил в кроссовках и красной матроске, крестом играющий в лакросс, в Кридовом укрытии! Нет, стой, ещё лучше... феникс.

Криденс сел на кровать поверх покрывала.

— Фениксы не настоящие, Ньют. Их не бывает.

— Или они хотят, чтобы мы так думали, — Ньют ухмыльнулся, заговорщически подмигнув. — Они умные и ужасно крутые, с кем попало зажигать не станут. Вот бы мне одного... Ледяного! Если такие бывают. Интересно, как называются ледяные фениксы? Не могут же они все быть сделаны из огня. Верно?

— Они вымышленные, Ньют. Из чего придумаешь, из того и будут сделаны, хоть из сахарной ваты.

Ньют хохотнул.

— Меня родители как-то возили аж в Россию. Знаешь, как там феникс называется? Жар-птица. Пожалуй, раз даже в холодных странах фениксы огненные, ледяных действительно не существует.

Криденс вздохнул с утомлённой приязнью. В хорошем настроении Ньют нёс белиберду, собирая всё подряд.

— Почему вы так много переезжаете? — спросил Криденс.

— А ты как думаешь? Само собой, мы — интернациональные шпионы, — Ньют умудрился произнести это с уморительной серьёзностью, но тотчас разрушил впечатление, расхохотавшись. — И потом, мы же не просто так разъезжаем. У мамы куча родни по всему свету.

— У вас родня в России?

— Не, это папа нас в отпуск повёз. У него пунктик на музеях, а там есть этот... бывший царский дворец, как его... ну, неважно. Так себе музей, мне не понравился. Красная комната с кучей портретов усатых дядек, статуи какие-то... и ни одной собаки! Зачем вообще нужны музеи, в которых одни люди?

Криденс кивнул.

— Преступление.

— Именно! — Ньют подскочил на месте. — Нам надо открыть музей, где все статуи — собаки. Афина будет колли, а Гермес лабрадором...

— И Арес бульдогом?

Ньют засмеялся.

— Нет, бульдоги на самом деле лапушки, если, конечно, правильно воспитывать. Знаю! Бульдог может быть Аидом. Широкая публика считает его злодеем, и он очень сильный, но на самом деле он никому особо не навредил. В отличие от Зевса... Слушай, нет, это ужасная идея. Таких собак не бывает, чтобы как Зевс. Они все слишком хорошие, чтобы их рядить этим лживым мерзавцем. Зевса в задницу! Фигурально выражаясь, само собой, потому что буквально — целые тома написаны о том, почему к Зевсу лучше не приближаться.

— Получается, никакого собачьего музея?

— Получается, так... Ой, да живые собаки в сто раз лучше любых статуй.

Криденс улыбнулся. Ньют всегда знал, как его развеселить.

— Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, — сказал он, и Ньют с энтузиазмом кивнул в ответ. — Тот пёс, о котором ты беспокоился, он поправился?

— Ага, идёт на поправку, — Ньют расплылся в яркой, радостной ухмылке. — Прямо камень с души. Пузырёк — славный пёс. Ну, то есть, я любимчиков не завожу, но он замечательный. Но они все славные и замечательные, и я их всех ужасно люблю.

— А почему вы домой не возьмёте кого-нибудь?

— У мамы аллергия. Да и раз уж мы постоянно в разъездах... — Ньют вздохнул. — Знаешь, эти два с половиной года здесь, в Нью-Йорке — кажется, это самое долгое время, что я провёл в какой-то одной стране. Родители хотят, чтобы я мог спокойно закончить школу, а потом... Может быть, мы вернёмся обратно в Англию. Они хотят отправить меня в Кембридж.

Криденс моргнул.

— О.

— Угу, я тоже не в восторге от их планов. Мне тут нравится, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Да и что мне делать в этом Кембридже? Меня и не примут, с моими-то оценками. Да и что бы я там изучал? Я хочу быть ветеринаром, не зоологом-теоретиком. Я хочу помогать настоящим животным.

— Настоящим вроде фениксов?

— И единорогов, — Ньют кивнул со всей серьёзностью, и Криденс не смог бы поручиться, что это шутка. — Просто потому, что ты чего-то не видел, это ещё не значит, что его не существует.

Тут Криденс не мог не усмехнуться.

— Могу себе представить. Вон моя матушка верит в Бога.

Словно любопытная птица, Ньют склонил голову к плечу и оглядел Криденса со странной осторожностью, как если бы не знал, с какой стороны к нему подступиться.

— А... ты? Тоже веришь?

— Если я скажу нет, мать меня убьёт. Так что — да, верю, — Криденс дёрнул плечом. — Приходится.

— Гм... — Ньют умолк было, но потом улыбнулся. — Даже не поспоришь. Ты меня побьёшь моим собственным аргументом.

Криденс хотел было сказать, что его не настолько волнуют вопросы религии, чтобы кого-то чем-то бить, но тут повисшую между ними тишину нарушил другой звук: звеньк!

Новое сообщение.

— Это что, твой телефон? — удивился Ньют. — Мне казалось, ты не любишь переписываться...

— Да это просто уведомление от провайдера, скорее всего, ничего важного, — нужно срочно сменить тему, пока Ньют не начал задавать вопросы. — Кстати, как там у вас с Тиной? Вы же встречаетесь, да?

Уловка сработала. Позабыв обо всех подозрениях, Ньют выпрямился; на лице его расцвела возмутительно счастливая улыбка, будто одно упоминание Тины наполнило его энергией до краёв.

— Мы... видимся иногда, — взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся Ньют понизил голос. — Не то, чтобы прямо  _ встречаемся.  _ Но я её поцеловал. Один раз, в щёку. Ей вроде бы понравилось. Кажется.

Они оба примолкли. Криденс пытался придумать, что ответить другу, но вместо этого мысли упрямо стекались к непрочитанному сообщению. Наверняка оно было от мистера Грейвса! Должно быть, он ждал подтверждения от Криденса, обещания прийти на встречу. Интересно, если Криденс не напишет, мистер Грейвс ему позвонит? Или появится на пороге без предупреждения, как вчера? Это... не самая отталкивающая мысль.

— Да, к слову о Тине! — встрепенулся Ньют. — Какие у тебя планы на Хэллоуин?

У Криденса ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы проследить за полётом его мысли.

— Голдштейны хотят что-то устроить на Хэллоуин? — догадался он наконец.

— Да, — Ньют подтвердил его догадку. — В эту пятницу. Их родители в воскресенье возвращаются, так что надо тусить, пока есть возможность. Будем гулять и веселиться ночь напролёт!

Взвешенно обдумывая следующий вопрос, Криденс прикусил губу.

— Так... никакого родительского надзора? Я, кажется, слышал, что за ними приглядывает дядя.

— Точно, Тина говорила что-то про дядю... Не парься, вряд ли он заявится. У него какая-то мутная ситуация с его партнёром, так что на время разборок он у них жил. Но вроде съехал уже.

Криденс замер.

— С... партнёром? По бизнесу, что ли?

— Да нет, он гей, они живут вместе, — Ньют свёл брови. — Тина говорит, что он их не достаёт, сам по себе держится. Я его вообще никогда не видел. Не думаю, что он станет портить нам вечеринку.

Партнёр. Партнёр-сожитель. Мистер Грейвс жил с мужчиной достаточно долго, чтобы об этом знало его семейство. Мистер Грейвс был связан серьёзными отношениями.

Ох.

Ну, а чему Криденс так удивляется? Разумеется, мужчина вроде мистера Грейвса — красивый и обаятельный, хорошо одетый и с хорошо поставленной речью... не мог быть свободен. Слишком это было бы прекрасно, чтобы случиться наяву.

Хотя, если подумать, у мистера Грейвса был профиль на сайте знакомств. Почему? Неужели... он изменял своему партнёру? Неудивительно, что у них возникла потребность разобраться.

Господи, да какая разница? Ну, есть у мистера Грейвса партнёр, ну и что? Каким боком это Криденса касается? Никаким. Ради всего святого, мистер Грейвс же не руку и сердце ему предложил, а чашку горячего шоколада и совместный поход на встречу группы поддержки! И что бы там у мистера Грейвса в личной жизни ни происходило, Криденса это никак не касалось. Всё это не имело никакого значения. Совсем никакого. А что Криденс себе вообразил... ну что ж. Сам дурак.

Всё это было глупо, нелепо и безосновательно.

— Эй! Ты тут ещё? В сознании?

Криденс моргнул, когда Ньют помахал ладонью у него перед глазами.

— Что? — прошептал он, потому что голос не слушался. В глотке стоял болезненный комок. Всё дурацкая простуда виновата. — Да, извини, я что-то... не соображаю. Температура.

Ньют сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Поправляйся давай, приятель. Ты нам к пятнице нужен на ногах.

Покачав головой, Криденс сказал:

— Хватит с меня Голдштейновых вечеринок, — и, прерывая протесты Ньюта, он добавил: — Спасибо за приглашение, правда, и что пришёл меня навестить, но... мне действительно нужно отдохнуть. А тебе лучше пойти домой, пока не подхватил заразу.

Ньют надулся и вздохнул, но всё же уступил на этот раз.

— Я к тебе ещё загляну через пару дней, — пообещал он. — Отдыхай, лечись. Не пропадай.

Поздно. Криденс уже пропал.

 

Когда Ньют наконец ушёл, Криденс вытащил телефон из-под подушки. Хотя, если честно, читать новое сообщение ему уже не очень хотелось.

Но всё-таки он открыл и прочёл.

И... сообщение было вовсе не от мистера Грейвса. Это действительно оказалось уведомление от оператора сотовой связи с напоминанием, что через три дня произойдёт списание абонентской платы, и в случае нехватки средств услуги будут приостановлены.

Криденс удалил сообщение и спрятал телефон обратно под подушку.

 

На ужин мать приготовила суп из куриных лапок, жидкий и бессолый — в начинке разваренных лука и моркови больше, чем всего остального. Впрочем, из-за простуды Криденс едва ощущал вкус, да и потом — ему было всё равно. Аппетита не было. Совсем.

Он пытался снова задремать, но не получалось. Пытался читать учебники, даже Библию, но забывал начало предложения, не успев дочитать до середины. В конце концов, сдавшись, Криденс завернулся в одеяло и уставился в потолок.

Время тянулось медленно, и с приложением вечера тени на потолке всё росли. Потом, наконец, стемнело.

Криденс как раз потянулся за телефоном, чтобы проверить время, когда дверь в его спальню отворилась.

— Криденс, — позвала мать. Её силуэт казался беспросветным на фоне янтарного свечения лампы накаливания, зажжённой далеко позади, в конце коридора. — Ты спишь?

Искушение притвориться спящим было велико, но вряд ли бы это сработало. Мать наверняка уже заметила, что у Криденса в руках телефон.

— Не сплю.

— Ложись спать. И помолись перед сном обязательно.

— Помолюсь.

Мать отвернулась, чтобы уйти. И тут, именно в этот момент, у Криденса пискнул телефон — новое сообщение.

— Это ещё что? — мать тут же развернулась обратно. — Ты что, с кем-то переписываешься?

Не в силах шевельнуться от накатившего страха, Криденс замер.

— Нет, — прошептал он.

— Все эти сообщения — пустая трата денег. Если тебе надо с кем-то поговорить, звони и говори как полагается.

— Я ни с кем не переписываюсь.

Телефон снова пискнул — ещё одно сообщение.

О, боже.

Переступив порог комнаты, мать щёлкнула выключателем, и вспыхнул верхний свет. Криденс беспомощно заморгал; первым инстинктом было спрятаться под одеялом, но он подавил этот импульс. Начни он прятаться, он лишь сильнее разозлит мать.

— Криденс, кто тебе пишет?

— Никто.

— Твой ненаглядный Скамандер?

— Нет. Это от телефонной компании, напоминание пополнить баланс.

— Ты что, уже все деньги потратил?

— Ну... конец месяца, двадцать восьмое число.

— Не заливай, непотраченное переносится на следующий месяц. Куда ты опять все деньги просадил? Кому ты звонишь, Ньютону Скамандеру? Ты же знаешь, что этот негодный мальчишка мне не нравится. Он вертлявый и дурно воспитан.

— Да мы только о школе разговариваем.

Поджав губы, мать требовательно протянула руку за телефоном.

— Дай сюда.

— Ой... у него батарейка почти села, — Криденс по возможности незаметно надавил на кнопку выключения. — Может выключиться в любую минуту... Я забыл зарядить.

— Дай мне телефон, Криденс.

Крошечный экран, мигнув, безжизненно погас. И всё-таки Криденсу было страшно. Может, в технике мать и не разбиралась, но и непроходимой тупицей она не была. Чтобы убедить её в том, что ничем подозрительным он не занимался, придётся... подчиняться требованиям.

Он протянул ей телефон.

— Разрядился, — констатировала мать, безрезультатно понажимав на кнопки. — Как нельзя кстати, да, Криденс?

— Мы ни о чём таком не говорили, правда, только об уроках. Честное слово.

Судя по хмурому лицу матери — не очень-то она ему поверила. И, пока она не велела принести зарядное устройство, нужно было срочно придумать более правдоподобную отмазку.

— То есть... на самом деле... Ньют позвал меня на вечеринку в эту пятницу, — Криденс решил, что в данном случае полуправда сработает лучше безосновательной лжи. — Я отказался, конечно. Он пытается меня уговорить. Но это не сработает, я не пойду. Обещаю.

— Правильно, нечего шляться где попало, — мать неодобрительно покачала головой. — Всё этот языческий обычай, этот сатанинский Хэллоуин! Только дьяволопоклонники его отмечают.

Ну, отлично, она повысила его лучшего друга с вертлявого грубияна до сатаниста; вполне возможно, это значит, что отныне она Ньюта на порог не пустит. Жаль... впрочем, увидела бы она сообщения от мистера Грейвса — пришлось бы Криденсу намного хуже.

Словесной отповедью, впрочем, на этот раз мать не ограничилась.

— Телефон я у тебя забираю, — сказала она, пряча безжизненный телефон в карман.

— Что? Нет, постой... — Криденс запротестовал было, но тотчас умолк под строгим взглядом матери.

— Будешь знать, как спускать деньги на ветер, — сказала она. — И потом — зачем тебе телефон? Ты под домашним арестом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты якшался с еретиками, эти твои дружки на тебя плохо влияют. Ты же хороший, набожный мальчик, Криденс. Верно? Уважай мать и молись Христу-спасителю об исцелении. Он увидит твоё раскаянье и смилостивится, и тебе станет лучше. Уяснил, бездельник? Хватит лодыря гонять. Больным ты мне не нужен.

Её слова были проявлением заботы и беспокойства, Криденс напомнил себе. Он знал, что мать за него переживает, что она вовсе не считает его бесполезным лодырем, недостойным помощи. И тем не менее... столько желчи было в её речи, что она могла бы оставить кислотные ожоги.

Как обычно, Криденс промолчал.

— Что ж... спокойной ночи, — мать отвернулась. — Не забудь помолиться, Криденс.

И, наконец, она ушла.

 

Один-одинёшенек в своей крошечной комнате без окон, Криденс глубоко вздохнул — и усилием воли проглотил непрошенные слёзы.

Что за день такой дурацкий? Всё шло наперекосяк. Ах, если бы он мог повернуть время вспять, вернуться во вчерашний вечер; остаться дома вместо того, чтобы как дурак бежать за мистером Грейвсом — едва знакомым мужчиной, у которого, оказывается, есть партнёр, и за переписку с которым у Криденса могут быть неприятности похлеще, чем отобранный телефон... Впрочем, кого он дурит? Даже если бы Криденс мог вернуться в прошлое, он поступил бы точно так же.

Он должен был выяснить, что за два новых сообщения ему прислали.

О том, чтобы рыться в вещах матери в поисках отобранного телефона, и речи быть не могло. Если мать поймает Криденса за руку на горячем — его рукам серьёзно не поздоровится. Очень серьёзно.

Вернуть телефон в ближайшее время Криденс никак не мог, но... был и другой способ узнать, писал ему мистер Грейвс или нет: спросить его самого. Номер его Криденс запомнил, так что нужен лишь работающий телефон. Можно, конечно, воспользоваться домашним, но это опасно — что, если мать услышит разговор? У Честити есть телефон, но Криденс не хотел, чтобы у сестры был на него компромат. Ньют тем более станет задавать лишние вопросы...

Значит, остаётся последний вариант. У Криденса ещё осталось несколько мелких монет. Рабочий телефон-автомат — явление редкое, но расположение одного Криденс помнил. Дорога не близкая, но пешком дойти можно; главное, там его никто не поймает — значит, каждый шаг пути того стоит.

Основная проблема — выбраться из дома по-тихому.

 

Криденс всегда был неуклюжим, двигался резко и неловко, и красться бесшумно не умел. Но в этот вечер необъяснимая удача оказалась на его стороне.

Мать легла спать рано. На всякий случай Криденс подождал ещё несколько минут после того, как свет в её комнате погас, а потом надел мягкие носки и на цыпочках пробрался на кухню — там у него хотя бы причина находиться была, если поймают. Но его не поймали; в доме было тихо и темно.

Он стащил плотную рукавицу-прихватку и немного масла. Придерживаясь у стены, чтобы не наступить на скрипучую половицу, он кое-как добрался до прихожей. Там было сумрачно и тесно, и он рисковал запнуться о тумбочку или стойку для обуви — но не запнулся. Осторожно смазав маслом дверные петли, Криденс приглушил щелчок открываемого замка рукавицей. Дверь открылась мягко, едва слышно.

Получилось. Он мог спокойно идти на улицу.

 

Слава богу, телефон-автомат ещё работал. Криденс закинул монеты в приёмный слот — и набрал заветный номер.

Полетели гудки. Считая их, Криденс глядел на собственное отражение в мутном заляпанном стекле телефонной будки. Один. Два. Три.

— Алло, — мистер Грейвс поднял трубку после пятого сигнала.

Вдруг Криденс понял, что не может проронить ни слова. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, часто и отчаянно, слишком большое для грудной клетки и слишком громкое; он чуть не подавился собственным дыханием.

— Алло? — повторил мистер Грейвс. — Кто это? Вас не слышно, перезвоните.

— Нет, не вешайте трубку! — выпалил Криденс, испугавшись. — Это... я, э-э...

Сбившись, он умолк. Что сказать? Имя или фамилию? Напомнить о назначенной встрече, или упомянуть Тину? Ох, до чего же Криденс не любил телефоны.

— Криденс? — слава богу, мистер Грейвс его узнал. — Рад услышать твой голос. Всё в порядке? Ты не ответил на моё сообщение.

— Нет, я... не прочёл его. И ещё — я не приду на завтрашнюю встречу.

— Вот как. Могу я поинтересоваться, почему?

— Не думаю, что мне этого хочется, мистер Грейвс.

Повисла тишина. Телефон слабо потрескивал. На мгновение Криденс усомнился, не закончилось ли оплаченное время звонка, не оборвалась ли связь — но тут мистер Грейвс заговорил.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросил он мягко и негромко. Тон обеспокоенный, но не злой и не сердитый. — Ты в порядке?

Обуреваемый сомнениями, Криденс молчал. Он спросил себя, зачем вообще это делает — выбрался из дома среди ночи, рискуя спровоцировать гнев матери, потратил последние сбережения на этот глупый звонок... Ради чего? По дороге к автомату Криденс убеждал себя, что просто хочет всё выяснить; что после этого он попросит мистера Грейвса больше не пытаться с ним связаться, что он и сам не хочет этой связи, и вообще от всего этого проблем не оберёшься — не стоит оно того.

Но теперь, когда он мог всё это — что бы за “это” между ними ни было — закончить одной фразой, Криденс не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Криденс, что произошло? — спросил мистер Грейвс, уже явно встревоженный. — В чём дело? Расскажи мне.

— Не могу, — прошептал Криденс. — Мне не следовало вам звонить.

— Почему нет?

— Уже поздно.

— Ничего страшного, я не сплю. И потом, я же сам сказал тебе звонить, если что-то случится, верно? Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время.

“А как же ваши  _ встречи  _ и ваш  _ партнёр  _ и личная жизнь”, — хотел спросить Криденс. Но не спросил. Назойливый, лезущий к чужому человеку, он ощущал себя панически неловко, и стыд тянул его ко дну как мешок булыжников.

— Дело в твоей матери? — тихо спросил мистер Грейвс. — Она узнала о нашей встрече?

— Нет! — боже, нет, это было бы ужасно. — Просто... всё это — плохая затея. Мы с вами даже встретились по чистой случайности. Вы бы и разговаривать со мной не стали, если бы не тот дурацкий фейк. Вот и... не надо. Всё это ни к чему. Просто забудьте о том, что случилось.

— Гм. Не знаю, как ты, Криденс, но я не умею выборочно стирать себе воспоминания. Даже если бы я захотел тебя забыть — а я не хочу — я не смог бы.

Криденс растерялся. Он выдал дурацкую, сопливую, едва связную речь малознакомому мужчине — и этот мужчина не только принял его странное признание, но и подарил ему ответное, почти столь же странное.

— А что... я произвёл впечатление? — посмел спросить Криденс.

— Можно сказать и так, — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся. — Криденс, послушай. Ты замечательный, талантливый молодой человек. И меня огорчает, что ты зарываешь в землю свой талант. Условия, в которых ты живёшь... мягко говоря, творческому процессу не способствуют. Я хочу помочь. Позволь мне это сделать.

Ах, вот что. Значит, дело в  _ таланте  _ и  _ творчестве _ .

— Если не хочешь идти на встречу с группой — не иди. Мне бы хотелось тебя там увидеть, но решение за тобой. Принуждать я тебя ни к чему не стану, — мистер Грейвс говорил спокойно, и сомнения Криденса отступали перед его терпеливой добротой. — Однако, если помнишь, я обещал угостить тебя чашкой горячего шоколада. И я предпочитаю выполнять свои обещания.

Криденс моргнул. Это что... приглашение встретиться один на один? Приглашение на  _ свидание _ ? Да нет, быть того не может.

— Не обязательно завтра, — мистер Грейвс, очевидно, по-своему истолковал его молчание. — И, разумеется, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое...

— Не хочу. То есть, так было бы лучше, да. Но мне этого не хочется. И... — Криденс сглотнул. — Я люблю горячий шоколад.

— Чудесно, — в голосе мистера Грейвса звучала неприкрытая радость. И Криденсу было странно, что он мог сделать кого-то настолько счастливым, но с другой стороны — его собственное сердце, готовое вот-вот вырваться из грудной клетки и взмыть в небеса, переполнялось липким теплом. — Скажи, когда свободен, и я позабочусь об остальном.

Криденс вздохнул. Когда... Хороший вопрос.

— На неделе я занят, — простуда в сочетании с домашним арестом никак не способствуют приятному времяпрепровождению. — На выходных, может быть. Или в понедельник.

— Договорились. Я позвоню тебе ближе к концу недели, чтобы уточнить? Если ты не против.

— Ох... мой телефон сломался. Я его случайно в лужу уронил, — врать Криденс не любил, но не признаваться же, что мать отняла у него телефон в качестве наказания. Криденс не хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвс считал его ребёнком, а “мама наказала” звучало совершенно по-детски. — Давайте лучше я вам сообщение напишу, когда получится.

— Ладно, пусть так... Тогда я буду ждать.

Криденс не мог не улыбнуться.

— Ждите. Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвс.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, Криденс. Сладких снов.

Звонок завершился, и трубка часто запищала.

Повесив трубку на рычаг, как полагается, Криденс сунул руку в карман. Монет не осталось, всё потрачены, зато в кармане было кое-что другое: круглая конфета в золотистой фольге, та самая, вчерашняя, из принесённых мистером Грейвсом.

Забавно, что он принёс именно коробку конфет в качестве подарка. Криденс ведь упоминал, что мать сладости не ест, а память у мистера Грейвса, судя по всему, прекрасная. Он проверял Криденса на ложь? Или предположил, что мать отдаст конфеты детям, раз не может съесть сама, и подарок на самом деле предназначался им, а не ей?

Вряд ли мистер Грейвс предполагал, что мать уберёт конфеты в шкаф, чтобы выдавать по одной в качестве поощрений. Как дрессированным животным.

Соблазнительная и наверняка вкусная, даже сквозь фольгу конфета манила сладким ароматом. Криденсу отчаянно хотелось её съесть.

Вместо этого он спрятал конфету обратно в карман. Это была не просто сладость — это было напоминание о том, что мистер Грейвс и его обещания существовали наяву.

И никакие сны и никакие конфеты не могли быть слаще, чем эта странная, незнакомая реальность, где Криденс был кому-то интересен.


	5. Канун пустых святых

Следующие два дня Криденс большей частью спал. После ночной прогулки его состояние ухудшилось, но вскоре простуда понемногу стала отступать.

Честити заходила к нему в комнату, приносила куриный бульон и таблетки, но поболтать не задерживалась. Модести один раз зашла с просьбой помочь с домашним заданием по математике, но она всегда была умницей — одного объяснения ей хватило, чтобы всё понять и справиться с работой за пятнадцать минут. После этого она ушла, и Криденс опять остался наедине с одним собой.

Мать к нему в комнату не заходила.

 

В пятницу в гости снова заявился Ньют, на этот раз под руку с Джейкобом Ковальски. Мать была на работе, так что Криденс их впустил.

Они сели за стол на кухне.

— Зачем вы пришли? — спросил Криденс. Может, это было и грубо, но он действительно не понимал. Ньют ещё ладно, а Джейкоб-то что здесь забыл?

— Ты на звонки не отвечаешь, — сказал Ньют. — Мы хотели убедиться, что ты ещё жив.

— Я жив, — сказал Криденс, и Ньют расплылся в улыбке.

— Оно и видно, жив-здоров! Согласен, Джей-мэн?

— Не перегибай палку, Скамандер, никто на самом деле так не разговаривает, — Джейкоб усмехнулся в ответ на демонстративно-оскорблённый возглас Ньюта. — Эй, Криденс, мы тут тебе кой-чего принесли.

Он вытащил картонную коробку из пластикового пакета и поставил её на стол. С любопытством приподняв крышку, Криденс обнаружил внутри шеренгу небольших чайных кексов, украшенных кремом и радужной посыпкой.

— Мама испекла, — с неожиданной застенчивостью пояснил Джейкоб. — Мы с Ньютом подумали, что тебе пригодится сладкое в качестве моральной поддержки.

— О... — Криденс растерянно моргнул. — Спасибо большое. Угощайтесь сами. Может, вам чаю?

— Нет, не надо! — Джейкоб аж со стула подскочил. — Мы уже... то есть, это для тебя. Ньют сказал, что ты любишь сладкое, так что я решил испечь — то есть, моя мама... ой, да к чёрту, ты надёжный парень. В общем, не рассказывай в школе, но я учусь кондитерскому делу. Так что вот, мы с Ньютом решили испечь тебе кексы. Только первые две партии не удались, и нам пришлось их съесть самим. Все двенадцать. Меня уже от одного вида кексов тошнит.

Ньют рассмеялся.

— Он заливает, все кексы были очень вкусные. Это просто я пытался нарисовать на них собачек из крема. Результат выглядел как дитя любви Цербера и целого семейства инфузорий-туфелек.

— Звучит здорово...

— Было круто, — Ньют горделиво вздёрнул подбородок. — Я так с летних каникул не веселился! Надо нам всем как-нибудь собраться и попробовать снова.

— Обязательно, — поддержал его Джейкоб. — Я вам покажу, как надо печь и украшать правильно.

Криденс улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

Странное это было ощущение — быть принятым в компанию. Возможно, отчасти потому, что он знал: интерес Джейкоба распространялся только на Ньюта, и Криденса включили исключительно из вежливости. Не то, чтобы они с Джейкобом не ладили или враждовали, просто им было друг с другом не интересно. Не считая школы, у Криденса не было ничего общего с одноклассниками.

Даже с Ньютом, вдруг понял Криденс за разглядыванием радужных кексов, общих интересов у них практически нет.

Он тотчас себя одёрнул. Что за подлые, неблагодарные мысли! Ньют и Джейкоб сделали для него что-то хорошее, потратили время и деньги; неважно, побудила их жалость или скука, они вложили в это усилия — Криденс должен был их поблагодарить.

— Большое спасибо вам обоим, — сказал он тихо.

Джейкоб кивнул. Уперевшись локтями о стол, Ньют наклонился вперёд.

— Кстати! Как твоё самочувствие? С виду вроде лучше, чем во вторник. Пойдёшь на вечеринку к Голдштейнам? Она сегодня, если ты забыл.

Не забыл.

Криденс уставился на собственные носки. После разговора по телефону с мистером Грейвсом... мысль о вечеринке уже не так сильно претила, но всё-таки — всё это казалось бессмысленной затеей. Тем более, он обещал матери никуда не ходить, и если она узнает — ему не поздоровится.

— Даже не знаю, — сказал Криденс. — Я ещё не совсем выздоровел. И моя мать ненавидит Хэллоуин.

— Ты всю жизнь по её правилам играть будешь? Нельзя же так, — стал подзуживать Ньют, и Джейком принялся ему вторить.

— Давай, чувак, пойдём. Всё-таки последний год в школе! Нельзя из-за вредных родителей всё веселье упускать. Ну, что мать тебе сделает, голову снесёт? Забей на неё. Пошли.

— Ага, пошли! — Ньют поддакнул с улыбкой. — Там все будут. Девчонки, пацаны... книги...

— Только выпивки не будет. Их дядя обещал зайти с проверкой, у него какое-то шило в заднице насчёт правопорядка, так что всё по закону.

— Вот как? — несмотря на волну внезапного жара, Криденс приложил все усилия, чтобы не выдать свой интерес. Получилось: голос звучал ровно. — Ньют, ты же вроде говорил, что вечеринка без надзирателей.

Ньют ухмыльнулся.

— Не всю же ночь он там будет. Да и что он сделает, в наших рюкзаках полезет рыться? Права не имеет. Если постараться, можно что-нибудь протащить.

— Звучит опасно...

— Да ладно тебе, — Джейкоб покачал головой. — Это же Хэллоуин, а не День Независимости. Не будет никто пить. Так, сладости поедим да ужастики посмотрим. Может, страшилки порассказываем. И всё, ничего такого.

— Ах, да, и девчонки будут в костюмах! — восторженно добавил Ньют. — Тина обещала нарядиться ведьмой!

— А Куинни будет ангелом... — Джейкоб улыбнулся. — Хотя ей для этого костюм не нужен.

— Их дядя тоже будет в костюме? — спросил Криденс.

Ньют и Джейкоб расхохотались — подумали, наверное, что он шутит.

— Ну что, айда? — сказал Ньют.

Внезапно Криденс осознал, что они не отступятся и будут уговаривать, пока он не согласится. Потому что эти двое уже всё между собой обсудили и решили; искреннее нежелание Криденса участвовать в шумных сборищах они в своём плане не учли, даже возможность такую не предусмотрели. Вообще. Им это и в голову не пришло.

Что ж... в конце концов, разве вечеринки — это настолько плохо? Всё-таки ребята от чистого сердца пытаются его приободрить, даже вот кексы самодельные принесли. Может, друзья его и не понимали, но намерения у них были добрые. И за это Криденс был искренне им благодарен.

Так почему бы и не пойти на вечеринку? Ну да, мать рассердится, если узнает. Но откуда ей знать? У неё сегодня благотворительный банкет со сбором пожертвований; подсчёты, инвентаризация, уборка — вряд ли мать вернётся домой раньше полуночи. И что бы Криденс ни делал, это не имеет значения: в плохом настроении мать всё равно найдёт повод придраться, а в хорошем — ей будет не до него.

Кроме того, поход на вечеринку сулил досрочную встречу с мистером Грейвсом — пусть и короткую. Кто знает... возможно, им удастся снова уединиться, как в прошлый раз. Только стоит ли рисковать навлечь на себя гнев матери ради этого призрачного шанса?

Криденс кивнул.

— Да. Идёмте.

Кексы были отправлены в холодильник, и Криденс пошёл обуваться следом за друзьями.

 

До квартиры, где жили сёстры Голдштейн, они добрались около пяти вечера. Их встретила Куинни, прекрасная и беззаботная, светлые локоны струятся по плечам, переливчатое жемчужно-белое платье украшено кружевными крылышками за спиной. Если бы религиозная мать Криденса увидела это платье, она бы до хрипоты ругала Куинни за богохульство.

Криденс считал, что Куинни выглядит чудесно.

— Ты выглядишь чудесно, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, я старалась, — Куинни улыбнулась ему, затем повернулась к Ньюту и Джейкобу. — Серафина с ребятами ещё не пришли, ждём их. А пока — кто хочет помочь мне выбрать фильм?

— Ну уж нет, фильм сегодня выбираю я! — Тина появилась из-за угла. На ней было короткое чёрное платье, полосатые чёрно-белые гольфы и даже маленькая остроконечная шляпка. — Ты вечно выбираешь такую жуть, что мне потом кошмары снятся. В прошлый раз я всю ночь уснуть не могла!

Куинни надулась, будто её оскорбили в лучших чувствах.

— Разве смысл ужастика не в том, чтобы было страшно?

Тина вздохнула. Ньют и Джейкоб, притихшие, помалкивали — очевидно, боялись встревать между сёстрами. Криденсу тоже было не по себе.

— Ладно, — уступила Куинни. — Сегодня фильм выбираешь ты. Джейкоб, пойдём на кухню — мне нужна помощь с шоколадными лягушками.

— Я всегда рад помочь!

Куинни подхватила Джейкоба под локоть, и они скрылись на кухне; Тина взяла за руку Ньюта, и эта парочка тоже испарилась.

Криденс остался в прихожей совершенно один.

Из гостиной слышался смех и голоса. Заглянув туда, Криденс увидел несколько ребят из параллельного класса — знакомые лица, незнакомые люди. Ни с кем из них он не был дружен ни в коей мере, кого-то и по имени не знал — и вряд ли они знали его. Проводить вечер с ними Криденс точно не хотел.

Вспомнив, что в прошлый раз нашёл мистера Грейвса на балконе, Криденс отправился в хозяйскую спальню. К сожалению, и комната, и балкон пустовали. Ничего — никого — интересного.

В течение нескольких минут Криденс слонялся по квартире. В комнате девочек Тина и Ньют обсуждали BluRay диски; на кухне Джейкоб и Куинни покрывали печенья шоколадом.

Мистера Грейвса нигде не было.

Криденс пожалел, что у него нет с собой телефона. Что толку с того, что он запомнил номер мистера Грейвса, если домашним телефоном он воспользоваться всё равно не мог... Во-первых, звонки на мобильный с городского номера — дорого, а во-вторых — вдруг кто-нибудь услышит их разговор? Если бы только Криденс мог написать ему сообщение...

Внезапная идея пришла ему в голову, и Криденс вернулся на кухню.

— Эй, Куинни...

— Да? — она подняла взгляд. Джейкоб, полностью поглощённый процессом украшения печений, даже не моргнул. — Что-нибудь случилось? Ты какой-то бледный, Криденс.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — он сделал глубокий вздох. — Я хотел попросить у тебя одолжить сотовый телефон. Можно? У моего батарейка села, а моя мать ужасно беспокоится, если не знает, где я. Она сейчас на работе, так что звонить нельзя, чтобы не отвлекать. Нужно написать ей сообщение.

Склонив голову к плечу, Куинни посмотрела ему в глаза. Криденс сглотнул нервный комок в горле. На мгновение он почувствовал себя разоблачённым, будто Куинни сразу обо всём догадалась и вот-вот уличит его во лжи.

Но Куинни улыбнулась.

— Конечно, бери. Кажется, я оставила телефон в ванной, когда переодевалась... Посмотри на верхней полке. Сиреневый чехол.

— Спасибо. Я верну тебе стоимость сообщения.

— Ой, да не волнуйся, у меня безлимитка! — Куинни рассмеялась, и Криденс прикусил губу. Несмотря на то, что Куинни проявила доброту, Криденс не мог не ощутить укол зависти: сёстрам Голдштейн не было нужды считать символы и отмерять каждое сообщение на вес драгметаллов.

— Спасибо, — повторил Криденс.

Он пошёл в ванную. Телефон обнаружился именно там, где Куинни указала; он лежал в открытом доступе без всякого защитного кода или пароля. Будто потеря телефона для хозяйки была чем-то несущественным. Будто она всегда могла позволить себе новый.

Ну что ж... по крайней мере — не придётся просить разблокировать.

 

> _ “Мистер Грейвс, это Криденс. Я вам пишу с телефона Куинни. У них тут вечеринка намечается. Вы где?” _

 

Ответ пришёл быстро, но как будто ни о чём.

 

> _ “Геллерт.” _

 

> _ “Звучит как название турфирмы или парфюмерного магазина...” _

 

> _ “Ха.” _

 

Криденс ждал дальнейших объяснений, но телефон молчал.

Ну, и что теперь? Криденс не знал. Он смотрел на сообщения, силясь вытащить какой-то скрытый смысл. Возможно, мистер Грейвс осторожничал, опасаясь шутки или подставы? Или снова был слишком занят, чтобы тратить время на посторонних...

Криденс как раз удалял сообщения из истории, когда — вдруг — телефон зазвонил.

На экране отобразилась фотография мистера Грейвса, и от неожиданности Криденс чуть не уронил жужжащий телефон. На фото мистер Грейвс выглядел моложе, да и в целом — живее, энергичнее. Он улыбался, нет, даже смеялся; белая рубашка, галстук, ручка в руках — будто собирается что-то подписать.

Интересно, пару лет назад, когда была сделана эта фотография, был ли мистер Грейвс таким же сдержанным и уклончиво-неприступным, каким проявлял себя в общении с Криденсом?

— Алло, — наконец Криденс ответил на звонок.

— Привет, — тон у мистера Грейвса был весёлый, хоть и с ноткой сочувствия. — Что, никак не починишь собственный телефон?

— Да. Мне как-то... не до того пока, — Криденс надеялся, что в его голосе не осталось простуженной хрипоты. — Так вы придёте? На вечеринку?

— Если честно, я не собирался. Впрочем, мои планы на вечер всё равно полетели к чертям, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Думаю, я могу зайти, если ты этого хочешь.

— Я?.. — на мгновение Криденс чуть не разучился дышать. — А как же ваши племянницы, разве не ради них вы собирались зайти?

Мистер Грейвс рассмеялся.

— Поверь мне, Криденс, эти юные дамы и о себе позаботятся, и всех остальных на уши поставят. Мне лучше не путаться у них под ногами. Ради моей собственной безопасности.

— Так... значит, вы не придёте?

— Если ты попросишь, приду.

Криденс замер, разглядывая своё отражение в зеркальном шкафчике над раковиной. Отражение в ответ уставилось на него, странное до неузнаваемости — лихорадочный блеск в глазах, красные пятна проступают на лице — не мягкий градиент румянца, а именно этот нервный, отчаянный узор с резкими краями, заплатки алого на мертвенно-бледной бескровной коже.

Он ощущал себя красно-белой шахматной доской, на которой мистер Грейвс вот-вот поставит мат.

— Я... думаю, что вам лучше прийти, — прошептал Криденс. — На всякий случай. Кое-кто из ребят упоминал алкоголь.

— Алкоголь. Вот оно что, — мистер Грейвс помолчал пару секунд. — Что ж. Это, конечно, недопустимо. После предоставленных тобою сведений... у меня нет выбора, кроме как явиться незваным гостем и всем испортить праздник.

— Вы их вышвырнете на улицу и оставите без ужина?

— Вряд ли. Но, возможно, после разбирательства я приглашу кое-кого поужинать со мной.

Тон у мистера Грейвса был серьёзный донельзя, почти мрачный. Криденс хихикнул; в устах матери подобный тон его бы напугал, но с мистером Грейвсом — так странно! — всё было совершенно иначе.

— Или, если хочешь, можно сразу перейти к ужину, — мистер Грейвс добавил уже мягче. — Пускай народ веселится, я им не тюремщик. Тина и Куинни — девочки умные, самостоятельные. Они знают, что делают. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что они стали бы звать в гости и дружить с кем-то недостойным.

— Ну... да, верно.

— Итак, Криденс, поскольку ты — мой источник информации, оценку ситуации и принятие решения я доверяю тебе. Ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я пришёл на вечеринку приглядывать за твоими друзьями? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя и отвёл в место поинтереснее?

— Возьмите меня.

Он не мог поверить, что решился это сказать. Скорее, он ляпнул это, не задумываясь о подтексте и последствиях; последствия, сомнения, за и против, вопросы и страхи, и надежды — всё это не имело значения. Он точно знал, что хочет увидеться с мистером Грейвсом — ради него, собственно, Криденс и пришёл на эту дурацкую вечеринку. И даже если сказать “да” ощущалось как прыгнуть с высотного моста без страховочной верёвки, Криденс хотел и был готов совершить этот прыжок.

Может быть, в этой похожей на сон реальности он наконец научится летать.

 

Они встретились на парковочной площадке около шести вечера.

Машина мистера Грейвса выглядела так, будто сошла с обложки журнала. Чёрная, блестящая и стильная, она отлично ему подходила. Криденс обычно не обращал внимания на автомобили — у них в семье машины не было, потому что школа близко, а в отдалённые места на метро быстрее и дешевле; кроме того, Криденс терпеть не мог запах бензина. Но даже он не стал бы спорить, что авто мистера Грейвса в отличном состоянии и выглядит как новое.

Впрочем, возможно, оно и было новое.

— Рад видеть тебя, Криденс, — мистер Грейвс открыл ему дверь, и Криденс устроился на пассажирском сидении. — Итак? Куда отправимся?

Внутри салона оказалось уютно, хоть и пустовато — никаких украшений, фотографий и личных вещей, не считая чёрного кожаного портфеля профессионального вида на заднем сидении.

Криденс пристегнулся ремнём безопасности.

— Я думал, что у вас есть план, — сказал он.

— Мои планы имеют свойство заканчиваться катастрофой, — усмехнулся мистер Грейвс. — Впрочем, может быть, это связано с Геллертом.

— Кто такой Геллерт?

— Человек, которого я считал близким одно время, — мистер Грейвс, замерев неподвижно, посмотрел на собственную руку, покоящуюся на руле. — Пять лет, если быть точным.

— Немало.

— Разве? Иногда кажется, что вечность, а иногда... как если бы его совсем не было, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами, сбрасывая оцепенение словно полусон. — Неважно. Это не имеет отношения к тебе и к сегодняшнему вечеру. Скажи, Криденс, чего бы тебе хотелось?

Криденс нахмурился.

— Мне бы хотелось послушать про Геллерта. Он... ваш партнёр?

— Бывший, да. Но я не хочу о нём говорить, — мистер Грейвс покачал головой. — Как насчёт похода за конфетами? Всё-таки Хэллоуин.

— Я давно не ребёнок, мистер Грейвс.

— При чём здесь возраст? Тина и Куинни до сих пор наряжаются. Я с ними в прошлом году ходил, весело было.

— Моя мать не одобряет Хэллоуин.

— Ну, твоей матери здесь нет, верно?

Криденс вздохнул.

— Ладно, если честно — я просто не хочу. Идти куда-то, тревожить кого-то... у меня даже костюма нет, — он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох — и посмел добавить: — Я хочу провести вечер с вами, мистер Грейвс. Наедине.

— Ну вот. Говорить, чего хочется, вовсе не так сложно, верно? — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь, что у тебя на уме. Делай это чаще. Не прячься от своих желаний — требуй их исполнения.

— Если я потребую, чтобы вы рассказали, что случилось с Геллертом, вы расскажете?

Мистер Грейвс рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, расскажу. Обещаю. Только не сегодня. Давай лучше займёмся чем-нибудь приятным. Как насчёт чашки горячего шоколада? В конце улицы недавно открылась новая кофейня, я всё хочу туда зайти. Или, если хочешь, можно съездить в кафе, где мы были в прошлый раз. Если не ошибаюсь, их клубничные пирожные тебе понравились.

Криденс улыбался, слушая мистера Грейвса. Потому что “только не сегодня” означало “сегодняшняя встреча — не последняя”. И пока — для начала — Криденса это вполне устраивало.

— Давайте попробуем новое, — сказал он, и мистер Грейвс улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Как пожелаешь.

 

Кофейня оказалась украшена декорациями в виде тыкв и скелетов, и даже часть ассортимента была на тему Хэллоуина: печенья в форме гробиков, зомби-торт и пирожные, зефир в форме костей, “сладкие пальчики”... некоторые из сладостей были столь искусно украшены, что их было жалко есть.

Они устроились за маленьким столиком в углу: мистер Грейвс, как обычно, с горьким кофе, Криденс — с огромной кружкой горячего шоколада. Поднос со сладостями стоял на столе между ними.

— Вам всё ещё нельзя сладкое? — спросил Криденс, и мистер Грейвс кивнул.

— Такие вещи не лечатся. Увы — раз появилось, то навсегда.

— Звучит как любовь...

— О, разумеется, — мистера Грейвса позабавила его ремарка. — Покуда смерть не разлучит нас! Налетай.

Они оба сделали по глотку, каждый из своей чашки. Шоколад, терпкий и тягучий, оказался поразительно вкусным; от тепла и сладости Криденс чувствовал себя головокружительно хорошо.

— Мне нравится ваш зажим для галстука, — сказал он.

Вещица действительно была занимательная. Украшенная фигуркой скорпиона с крошками прозрачного зелёного камня в качестве глаз, она с виду казалась тонкой и хрупкой, но, приглядевшись, легко было заметить, что каждая пластинка — острая, с шипом на конце. Такой наверняка можно оцарапать или проколоть кожу до крови.

Мистер Грейвс нахмурился.

— Это... мне подарили. Не знаю, зачем я его сегодня надел.

— Он красивый, — сказал Криденс. Не надо было и гадать, кто был автором подарка. — Разве не вы говорили, что красоту следует ценить, даже если она найдена среди руин?

— Не думаю, что это точная цитата, — но мистер Грейвс улыбнулся, смягчившись, и тревожная складка меж его бровей разгладилась. — Любопытно, что ты именно так запомнил мои слова.

— Неужели? — Криденс хлопнул ресницами, изобразив невинность. — Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я запомнил, как вы хвалите красоту моих частей?

— У меня нет привычки делить человека на части. Либо ты кем-то являешься, либо не являешься, но лишь как единое целое.

— То есть, когда вы назвали моё воображение красивым...

— Я сказал то, что думал. Ты волен принять это, как тебе нравится.

Они поглядели друг другу в глаза. Криденс не был уверен, что ему хоть сколько-нибудь нравится услышанное, но в одном он был уверен — он хотел продолжить этот разговор.

— Разве это не упрощение, смотреть на людей в чёрно-белой градации? — спросил он. — Люди — сложные создания с множеством качеств.

— Возможно, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами. — Но разделение — одна из техник манипуляции. Человек утверждает, что любит тебя, вот только тут изменить и там подправить, и ты сразу станешь красивым — просто смени стрижку и оденься по-другому, и веди себя соответственно образу, а иначе — иначе ты не достоин его внимания. И ты обманываешь сам себя, поддаёшься на его уговоры по той же самой причине — ты думаешь, что он тебя любит и хочет как лучше, что он — хороший человек, вот только если бы он перестал говорить то и делать это... Меч с обоюдоострым лезвием, эта техника, и всё же — она служит тому, кто держит рукоять.

Опустив взгляд, Криденс молча глядел на зефирки, тающие в чашке горячего шоколада; крохотные белые крапинки, поглощаемые липкой тёмной массой. Почему-то в голову пришёл образ матери. Как она называла Криденса хорошим набожным мальчиком, и как её ногти впивались в кожу, когда она хватала его за запястье, чтобы в очередной раз что-нибудь отнять. Как в среду Криденс обнаружил, что у его компьютера исчезли мышь и клавиатура, и тот, хоть и рабочий, стоял бесполезно, отрезанный от осмысленных взаимодействий, изолированный, изуродованный. Как и сам Криденс.

— У меня нет терпения на изучение оттенков серого, если их цель — стереть грань между терпимым и неприемлемым, — сказал мистер Грейвс.

— Но что, если они помогают сделать неприемлемое терпимым? — спросил Криденс вполголоса. — Что, если вокруг тебя одна тьма, и внутри тоже, и больше ничего нет? Что, если воображая тёмное светлым, ты пытаешься спастись, потому что иначе... у тебя совсем ничего не останется?

Его руки лежали поверх стола ладонями вниз, пальцы тесно сжаты и согнуты, как если бы он пытался уцепиться за скользкую, гладкую столешницу. Криденс делал это бессознательно — и ужасно удивился, когда мистер Грейвс взял его за руку.

— Темнота как таковая, сама по себе, не уродлива и не опасна. Подумай сам — луч ослепительного света жжётся до боли. Настырный, непреклонный, свет лезет всюду и не идёт на компромиссы. А темнота... это неизвестность. Тайна, полная бессчётных возможностей. Не нужно её бояться — нужно её исследовать.

Криденс моргнул.

— Бессмыслица какая-то. То вы поддерживаете чёрно-белое мышление, то вдруг говорите об исследовании возможностей.

— Не вижу здесь противоречия, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Я не верю в высшие силы, Криденс. С моей точки зрения, каждый сам себе судья. И лишь приняв себя как единое целое, ты можешь перестать мучить себя постоянными проверками на чистоту помыслов. Хороший ли я, правильно ли я поступаю, достоин ли я любви и внимания... Все эти вопросы становятся неважными. Ты есть кто ты есть, и ты свободен это исследовать.

— А если я пойму, что я плохой?

— Тогда тебе лучше принять это как можно скорее и приступить к изучению самоконтроля. Отказываясь от своей сути, ты лишь вызываешь страдания, — мистер Грейвс погладил его по тыльной стороне ладони. — Но я не думаю, что ты плохой, Криденс. Ты вдумчивый, вежливый, внимательный молодой человек. С отличным вкусом в отношении сладостей, должен заметить.

Неожиданно игривая похвала заставила Криденса хихикнуть.

— Вы хвалите мой вкус только потому, что он соответствует вашему, — возразил он.

— Разве у меня плохой вкус? — мистер Грейвс поднял брови. — Сударь, я оскорблён до глубины души. Вы и половины моих вкусовых предпочтений не знаете. Я требую дозволения взять вас в поход по всем моим любимым заведениям, чтобы вы могли составить обоснованное мнение.

Криденс откинулся на спинку стула; сердце дико стучало в груди. Он сам не знал, отчего вдруг ему стало легко и весело, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но напряжение моментально спало, и Криденс рассмеялся.

— Возьмите меня, — сказал он. И, осознав, что это второй раз за вечер, он снова расхохотался.

— Я смотрю, горячий шоколад творит чудеса с твоим настроением, — мистер Грейвс тоже улыбнулся.

— Дело не в угощении, дело в компании.

И Криденс знал, что говорить такие вещи — храбрость, граничащая с наглостью. И он не мог не вжаться в сидение, не опустить голову; но взгляд он не отвёл. Сгорая от смущения, и при этом без всякого стыда, он исподлобья глядел мистеру Грейвсу в глаза, — этому мужчине, который хотел знать, что у Криденса на уме, который назвал его красивым, который был добр и терпелив и не боялся удушающей тьмы, — и в этот момент, когда они переглянулись, — лента чёрного шёлка, зрачок в зрачок, петля вокруг шеи затягивается галстуком, сама душа переливается через край словно кровь из открытой раны, — он был открыт и уязвим, и он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

— Проводите меня до дома, — попросил Криденс. — Только пешком, я не люблю машины. Пойдёмте?

Мистер Грейвс смерил его оценивающим взглядом, затем кивнул.

— Доедай пирожное, и после этого — я сделаю всё, что пожелаешь.

 

На улице уже стемнело; мокрый асфальт был расцвечен рыжими отсветами фонарей, и было холодно — слишком холодно даже для поздней осени.

Какое-то время они шли в молчании. Криденс знал, что мистер Грейвс его изучает, равно как и он сам изучал мистера Грейвса. Вроде соревнования на то, кто первым отведёт взгляд, только сейчас они бросали друг другу вызов одним своим присутствием.

Криденс, конечно, проиграл.

— Куда вы пойдёте потом? — спросил он.

— Полагаю, обратно. Нужно забрать машину, — а мистер Грейвс, по всей видимости, не меньше его жаждал продолжения разговора. — Не могу же я бросить её и пойти домой.

— Почему вы вообще на машине? Вы далеко живёте?

— Да нет, я просто... совершил ошибку. Поехал, куда не следовало.

— К Геллерту?

Мистер Грейвс вздохнул.

— Криденс, послушай... всё сложно. Я не хочу вываливать на тебя всю свою стирку. Скажем так: эти отношения закончились, и слава богу.

— Тина говорила, что вы живёте вместе.

— Жили одно время, — мистер Грейвс снова вздохнул. — Теперь всё кончено.

Криденс нахмурился. Отчасти ему хотелось узнать историю в подробностях, хоть от расспросов и возникало ощущение, будто он тащит сломанную конечность по битому стеклу; и отчасти ему хотелось никогда в жизни больше не слышать ни про какого Геллерта.

Он решил принять сторону второго “отчасти”. На время.

— Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз? — спросил он.

Мистер Грейвс улыбнулся.

— Когда тебе угодно. Звони, и я найду время.

— Не знаю, получится ли. Телефон не работает, а компьютер... тоже.

— Это плохо, — мистер Грейвс задумался. — Если хочешь, я могу купить тебе новый телефон. Сейчас магазины, наверное, уже закрыты, но завтра с утра...

— Нет, не надо! — испугался Криденс. — Как я матери объясню, откуда он взялся? Она подумает, что я его украл! Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвс, не нужно... Я что-нибудь придумаю, честное слово.

— Ладно. Я всего лишь предложил идею.

Они пошли дальше. За пару кварталов до места назначения Криденс замедлил шаг, и вскоре они оба остановились.

— Почти пришли, — сказал Криденс. — Лучше попрощаться, пока нас кто-нибудь не поймал.

— Твоя мать дома?

— Вряд ли, но я не хочу рисковать.

— Понимаю.

Хоть они оба и прибыли к решению, что пора разойтись, мистер Грейвс не двинулся с места; и, если Криденс был честен перед собой, ему тоже не хотелось, чтобы тот уходил. Так они и стояли рядом, у поворота на пустой плохо освещённый переулок, и лишь редкий заблудший автомобиль изредка нарушал тишину, пролетая по улице куда-то мимо.

Криденс запрокинул голову, разглядывая небо в надежде увидеть звёзды, но над городом клубились мутно-тяжёлые, беспросветные тучи.

— Канун дня всех святых, — пробормотал он. — Оставляет чувство пустоты, когда молиться некому, и беспомощным нет помощи.

— Ты о себе говоришь?

— Нет.

Он говорил не о себе и ни о ком; ночь окружила их, готовясь утопить во тьме, и он поддался этому странному ощущению. Мокрый воздух, пропитанный обещанием дождя; призрачный шёпот зыбких теней, что ждут полуночи; неверный оранжевый свет мерцающего за углом фонаря; далёкий гул машин и людских голосов — всё смешалось в потустороннюю, сюрреалистичную картину, и холод, размытый космическим безразличием, нещадно кусался. А мужчина перед ним был тёплым и живым, твёрдо стоял на ногах и, согревая, держал заледеневшие руки Криденса в своих.

— Криденс, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Нет, — признался он. — Кажется... кажется, у меня жар.

— Может, всё-таки проводить тебя до двери?

Криденс покачал головой.

— Я сам дойду, — но расставаться не хотелось. — Вы обещаете, что мы снова увидимся?

— Разумеется. Откуда такие вопросы?

— Просто я очень хочу снова вас увидеть.

Слова простые, а смысл за ними прячется огромный, и сила собственных желаний Криденса почти пугала. Он боялся даже не столько отказа — мистер Грейвс вполне однозначно дал ему понять, что тоже в нём заинтересован; скорее, Криденс боялся собственной зависимости от этих встреч, боялся скорости развития событий и отчаянной нужды во внимании и ласке человека, который, по сути, всё ещё оставался незнакомцем.

Он боялся потому, что  _ не  _ боялся. Зная, что следует опасаться незнакомцев, он совершенно не испытывал страха. Наоборот, к мистеру Грейвсу он испытывал... влечение.

Боже. Кажется, он влюбился.

— Господи помилуй...

— Что? — мистер Грейвс переспросил, не разобрав его растерянное бормотание, и за это Криденс мысленно возблагодарил всех пустых святых. — Ты что-то сказал?

— Я сказал, осторожно на обратном пути. Дорога неровная.

— Ах. Что ж, спасибо за предупреждение. Ты тоже будь осторожен.

Криденс ожидал, что после этого мистер Грейвс попрощается и уйдёт; или, в лучшем случае, напоследок пожмёт ему руку, и затем уйдёт.

Вместо этого мистер Грейвс его обнял. Небрежно, одной рукой, без всякого романтического подтекста; скорее, это ощущалось чем-то машинальным.

Вот только длилось объятие  _ десять  _ секунд.

Секунда, две. Криденс обратил внимание на запах одеколона — свежий, древесный, приятный. Три, четыре; под ласковым прикосновением так легко согреться и расслабиться. Пять, шесть — Криденс решился обнять мистера Грейвса в ответ и ощутил шероховатую поверхность одежды под пальцами, сквозь которую пробивалось тепло тела, горячего как до предела загруженный компьютер. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Угол челюсти мимолётным прикосновением царапает нежную кожу шеи щекотливой щетиной — случайность? Или нет.

_ Десять. _

— Спокойной ночи, Криденс.

Он едва сдержал протестующий всхлип, когда мистер Грейвс отстранился, но цепляться и удерживать его не стал. Они всё-таки находились на улице, хоть и в укромном тёмном переулке; их могли увидеть.

Более того, Криденсу нужно было хорошенько всё обдумать и навести порядок в собственных мыслях. Потому что в данный момент в голове у него царил бардак, и температура здесь была ни при чём.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвс, — сказал он.

Затем он развернулся и поспешил прочь, бегом, как только ноги несли быстро. Назад он не оборачивался, потому что знал — если обернётся, всё пропало: вместо дома он побежит следом за мистером Грейвсом и, догнав, станет просить обнять его ещё раз.

Или даже о чём-то большем.


	6. Равновесие страха

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Данная глава содержит упоминания физического насилия.  
> 2\. Перевод имён изменён в целях соответствия орфографии русского языка.  
> 3\. Нецензурная лексика из сцены в офисе переведена в более цензурном виде, поскольку с трудом представляю Персиваля Грейвса, произносящего "ё***ый п***ц" вслух (но подумал он именно это).

— Где ты был?

Криденс выронил ключ. Стоило двери отвориться, как он лицом к лицу столкнулся с матерью — она ждала его прямо в прихожей. Должно быть, услышала шаги на лестнице; Криденс даже не пытался двигаться тихо, предполагая, что матери нет дома.

И вот — попался. С поличным.

— Ты дома, — прошептал он беспомощно, уже зная, чем всё кончится. — А как же твой сбор пожертвований?

— Прошёл. Сколько смогли, собрали, — но голос у матери был отнюдь не довольный. Совсем наоборот. — Я отпросилась пораньше, чтобы провести вечер дома. Приглядеть за больным сыном. Даже вкусненького с банкета вам принесла. Вот только, оказывается, сыночек мой вовсе не так болен, как он утверждал! Он свеж и бодр, и полон сил разгуливать по улице.

Криденс сглотнул.

— Ма...

— Не смей меня перебивать! Мало того, что я чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства — где ты, что с тобой... Из-за тебя я потратила время впустую — время, которое я могла бы потратить на сбор пожертвований! Ты вообще представляешь, как это важно? Нет, конечно. Привык, что всё тебе на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой подают! Я тебя кормлю и одеваю, плачу за телефон, за свет, за воду... за всё. Откуда, по-твоему, деньги берутся? Мы, по-твоему, миллионеры? Хоть бы сообщился, что куда-то уходишь, чтобы я с работы не отпрашивалась! Ну, где ты был? Отвечай, гулёна, не то богом клянусь — пожалеешь.

Криденс задержал дыхание. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать.

— Я ходил... в аптеку, — он выдохнул первое, что пришло в голову. — У нас лекарство от простуды закончилось.

— Не ври мне. Тебя несколько часов не было. Признавайся, ты со своим дружком Скамандером на их варварский шабаш ходил?

— Нет! Я просто... пошёл в аптеку на другой улице, там дешевле. Заплутал на обратной дороге, не там свернул, и ещё у меня голова кружилась, вот я и... не следил, куда иду. Пожалуйста, мам, не сердись. Позвони Ньюту, он тебе скажет, что ни на какой вечеринке меня и близко не было.

— Само собой, скажет. Он по твоему велению что угодно скажет, — мать презрительно хмыкнула. — Если ты действительно думаешь, что я поверю словам еретика, то у тебя совсем мозг набекрень съехал от этой болезни.

— Я не... ладно, позвони Голдштейнам! Позвони их дяде. Ньют говорил, что он там будет в качестве надзирателя. Он скажет, что меня не было у них на вечеринке.

— Ещё я приличного человека не беспокоила среди ночи, чтобы подтвердить, что мне и без того известно. Прекрати выкручиваться, Криденс. Голдштейнам я уже звонила, и мисс Куинни любезно сообщила мне, что ты у них был, но ушёл после внезапного звонка от матери. Так вот, скажи-ка мне, ты своим друзьям тоже врёшь? Или у тебя ещё какая-то мать появилась? Потому что я тебе точно не звонила.

Криденс ничего не сказал.

— Ну? — мать скрестила руки на груди. — Где ты был?

— Сказал же, я в аптеку ходил. И да, я зашёл к Голдштейнам на обратной дороге. Ты же мой телефон забрала, вот мне и пришлось просить у друзей. Я хотел спросить, когда ты вернёшься с работы, но я ошибся номером. Не дозвонился и пошёл домой, на вечеринке не стал задерживаться.

Мать покачала головой.

— Я тебе не верю. Почему ты продолжаешь врать, Криденс? Что ты от меня прячешь?

— Ничего! Прости, ма, у меня опять жар, мысли путаются...

— Было бы чему путаться! Каша у тебя в голове, а не мысли. Я же знаю, сколько таблеток я тебе купила, не могло за три дня всё закончиться. И денег на покупки я тебе не оставляла.

Криденс промолчал. Оправдания закончились, и юлить поздно — мать уличила его так, что не объясниться и не выпутаться.

— В последний раз спрашиваю, где ты был?

Он ничего не сказал.

Мать вздохнула.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.

Просить пояснить Криденс не стал. И так было ясно, о чём она говорит.

Спорить он тоже не стал. Ещё когда он принял решение пойти на вечеринку, он осознавал, что вылазка может закончиться наказанием. Он знал, что за веселье грядёт расплата, и вот — пришла пора.

Если он не будет сопротивляться, всё закончится быстро.

Криденс потянулся расстегнуть ремень.

— Прямо здесь, в прихожей? — спросил он спокойно. Неизбежное нужно уметь принимать с достоинством.

— Почему бы и нет? — приняв протянутый ремень и взвесив его в руках, мать удовлетворённо кивнула. — Или ты будешь реветь и звать на помощь, как маленький?

— Не буду.

— Правильно, всё равно тебе никто не поможет. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему это необходимо... Видит Бог, я пыталась до тебя достучаться, но ты и разговаривать со мной не желаешь. Бог любит своих детей, а за грехи и непослушание наказывает. Ты мне соврал, значит, ты меня не уважаешь. Кто не уважает родителей, тот не уважает Бога.

Ложь была отнюдь не единственным его сегодняшним прегрешением, но матери об этом лучше не знать.

— Криденс... ты мой сын, и я за тебя переживаю, — её рука вцепилась ему в плечо, тяжелая, болезненно грубая. Совсем не похоже на мягкие касания мистера Грейвса. — Хоть одно мне скажи. Дело в наркотиках? Ты почти не ешь, убегаешь из дома среди ночи, путаешься в событиях и не можешь вспомнить, был ты на вечеринке или нет... Я насмотрелась в своё время на твоего отца, и я не хочу повторения. Скажи честно: ты что-нибудь принимаешь?

— Что? Нет.

— Тебя этот Скамандер подсадил? Я знаю, что их семья занимается фармацевтикой.

— Мам, ну ты что. Какие ещё наркотики.

— Ну, а в чём тогда дело? Посмотри на меня, Криденс. Почему ты себя плохо ведёшь?

Он ничего не сказал.

— Я докопаюсь до истины рано или поздно, — ремень опасно покачнулся в руках матери. — Когда речь идёт о безопасности моих детей... я всем и каждому досаждать буду, пока правда не выйдет наружу!

— Может, в этом и проблема, — пробормотал Криденс. И вздрогнул, когда мать ударила его рукой по лицу — той самой рукой, которой только что держала его за плечо.

— Молчать! — прикрикнула она. — Снимай рубаху и на колени, живо!

Он подчинился.

 

Рассвет первого ноябрьского утра, серый и холодный, застал Криденса почти врасплох. Было темно, а потом он открыл глаза и столкнулся с дневным светом.

Самое удивительное — его телефон лежал на стуле, служившем ему прикроватным столиком. Криденс уставился на безжизненное устройство; отчасти потому, что едва мог поверить в то, что видит, и отчасти потому, что это был способ сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо жгучей боли, распластанной по его рукам и спине.

Боль... ничто, бессмысленное послевкусие. Унижение? Гораздо хуже. Бессильный гнев, вызванный невозможностью защититься, бесчеловечным обращением — будто он стал вещью, которую не жалко; но злость и обида проходили быстро. Как и с болью, Криденс мог сжать зубы и терпеть. Он мог. И он вытерпел. Наказание закончилось.

А настоящее унижение придёт потом. Когда придётся просить сестёр помочь залепить порезы от пряжки пластырем; когда придётся прятать руки в рукава, чтобы посторонние — одноклассники, учителя — не задавали лишних вопросов; когда на одежде и постельном белье станут проступать ржаво-красные точки и полосы, и нужно будет срочно стирать всё вручную, пока кровь не впиталась в ткань так, что потом не отстирать. Когда ссадины начнут заживать, наконец, и хлопья иссохшей изувеченной кожи станут обваливаться, как сброшенная змеиная шкура, красно-бурые и неряшливые, уродливые, мерзкие.

Стыд процветает в тени сокрытого.

Криденс спрятал голову под подушку и снова отключился.

 

Где-то около полудня в комнату сунулась Модести.

— Эй, — позвала она. — Ты есть будешь? Чесси сварила суп.

Живот едва не заурчал, но, несмотря на физический голод, Криденс и думать не мог о еде. Он был уверен — попытайся он что-нибудь съесть, его стошнит.

— Я не голоден.

— Уверен? Дома только мы. Мама ушла на отработку, вряд ли она вернётся до вечера.

— Мне всё равно.

— Криди... — Модести вздохнула. — Мы за тебя переживаем.

Криденс подавил неуместный смешок. Сколько раз он слышал подобные слова? Все-то за него переживали — и друзья, и сёстры, и даже мать. И все от чистого сердца — ну, по меньшей мере, на словах; вот только проку от их переживаний? Всё, что они вызывали у Криденса, это чувство вины, потому что он становился источником чужих огорчений из-за того, что не мог преодолеть или должным образом спрятать свои собственные.

Это были тёмные мысли, злые и неблагодарные. И Криденс ненавидел себя в моменты слабости, презирал желание выплеснуть злость, и всё-таки — держать себя в руках было невыносимо тяжело. Хотелось орать и бросаться обвинениями, хоть он и понимал, что сам во всём виноват.

Больно.

— Извини, я плохо себя чувствую, — голос звучал сдавленно, но Криденс заставил себя говорить. Ещё на Модести он свой беспочвенный гнев не срывал! Нет уж. Его младшая сестрёнка — сущий ангел, никому в жизни худого слова не сказала, её обижать нельзя. — Спасибо, что позвала. Я потом поем, если что-нибудь останется.

— Я тебе сюда принесу тарелку, если хочешь, — предложила Модести.

— Не надо, я не хочу. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

Он думал, что после его отказа сестра уйдёт, но вместо этого она подошла ближе.

— Сильно болит? — прошептала она, указав на него неопределённым жестом.

— Нет, — соврал Криденс.

— Врёшь, — Модести скорбно улыбнулась. Снова вздохнув, она опустила взгляд. — Нечестно, что мама снова так с тобой... Я хотела помочь, но не знала, что делать. А Чесси сказала, что мы только хуже сделаем, если вмешаемся.

— Она права, — Криденс заставил себя подняться и сесть. Затем он улыбнулся сестрёнке. — Не бойся, Мод. Со мной всё в порядке, на этот раз не сильно досталось. Мама не по-настоящему злилась, просто наказала меня за непослушание. Через пару дней всё пройдёт, будто ничего и не было.

— Ты это каждый раз говоришь. Почему? — сведя белёсые брови, Модести посмотрела на него строго. — Каждый раз, когда мама тебя лупит, ты говоришь, что всё в порядке.

— Потому что ничего страшного не произошло. Это ж не серьёзное увечье — так, царапины. Подумаешь. Всё заживёт и будет в порядке. Понимаешь, мама сильно волнуется. Она боится, что мы вырастем как папа, вот и воспитывает нас, как может. Пусть лучше она из меня пример делает, чем из вас с сестрой... Кроме того, сказал же — на этот раз я заслужил.

Модести рот разинула от изумления.

— Не может быть! Ты на самом деле ходил на вечеринку!

— Ну да, — Криденс улыбнулся. — Матери не говори только.

— Не скажу! — Модести изобразила, как закрывает рот на замок. Но глаза её лучились любопытством, и она чуть не прыгала на месте. — А что там было, на вечеринке? Вы играли во что-нибудь? Слушали музыку громко-громко? А костюмы надевали? И страшное кино смотрели? А сладостей много было?

Криденс застенчиво покачал головой.

— Нет, но... я кое-кого встретил.

— Ух ты! Девочку?

— Не скажу.

— Ну-у-у, — Модести надулась. — Так нечестно. Расскажи хоть что-нибудь! Она красивая? Она носит красивые платья? В каком она классе?

— Почему тебе это интересно? — Криденс ухмыльнулся. — Сестрёнка, ты что, хочешь отбить у меня девушку?

Несколько мгновений Модести глядела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем вдруг резко покраснела до кончиков ушей.

— Ты дурак, — пробормотала она, всё лицо пунцово-красное от смущения.

— Эй, иди сюда, — Криденс протянул ей руку. Модести нерешительно её приняла. — Прости. Всё хорошо, я никому не скажу. Правда в том, что... я не о девочке говорил. Он... парень. Так что вот. Получается, я тоже... такой.

Модести смотрела на него, притихшая и растерянная. Может быть, она действительно не понимает, осознал Криденс вдруг; всё-таки ей было тринадцать лет, и она до сих пор играла в классики и вырезала из бумаги нарисованных кукол.

— Хотя, может, мы и разные. Но это неважно, — Криденс снова улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо в любом случае. И ты хорошая, Мод.

— А ты всё равно дурак, — она показала ему язык.

Рассмеявшись, Криденс взъерошил сестрёнке волосы — осторожно, чтобы не растрепать.

— Пойдём есть суп, — сказал он. — Пока Честити всё не съела без нас.

— Ты же говорил, что не голодный.

— Ну, теперь проголодался. Да, кстати, в холодильнике вроде оставались кексы... домашние, приятель угостил. Нужно съесть их поскорее, пока не испортились.

Модести улыбнулась от уха до уха, и вместе они отправились на кухню.

 

После обеда, один в своей комнате, Криденс снова сел на постель и уставился на разрядившийся за время простоя телефон.

Даже будь он включен и полностью заряжен, сейчас — сегодня — этот телефон был бесполезен. Потому что сегодня наступил ноябрь, первое число, а значит — списание абонентской платы. Нет денег — нет связи. И хоть мать вернула Криденсу телефон как физический объект, сомнительно, чтобы она оплатила счёт.

Криденс был всё так же отрезан от мира, как и вчера.

Мать это, конечно, понимала. Не могла не понимать. Она нарочно вернула ему телефон именно сегодня — с виду жест доброй воли, вот только на деле она не устройство связи ему отдала, а пустую оболочку. И сейчас, если Криденс попросит её закинуть денег на телефон, он проявит себя неблагодарным и зарвавшимся нахалом, который собственную мать в гроб вгоняет постоянными требованиями денег, в то время как сам и пальцем о палец не ударит.

Дармоед.

Какая-то часть его хотела схватить дурацкий, бесполезный кусок пластика и швырнуть его об стену. Сломать его, и стену тоже, уродливую стену цвета поноса; разрушить к чертям всё здание.

Криденс терпеть не мог эти вспышки беспричинного гнева.

Возможно, это и к лучшему — изоляция. Если бы телефон работал, Криденс бы сейчас написал мистеру Грейвсу, они могли бы договориться о встрече, и тогда Криденсу пришлось бы врать. Если мистер Грейвс увидит его в таком состоянии — испорченным, изуродованным... некрасивым... увидит ссадины и синяки, покрывающие его руки от предплечий до основания шеи, или вдруг увидит лопнувшую от ударов кожу на спине... Каким бы добрым и терпеливым мистер Грейвс ни был, от подобного уродства он точно отвернётся. И никогда больше не будет считать Криденса замечательным или прекрасным.

Криденс не хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвс видел его таким.

 

> _Горю в Аду._   
>  _Блаженство райской неги_   
>  _Я в поцелуе дьявола обрёл._   
>  _Подмоги_   
>  _Я не жду._   
>  _Не в силах разделить_   
>  _Себя на душу, тело и грехи,_   
>  _Не в силах убежать —_   
>  _Я в нём себя нашёл._   
>    
>  _Я весь дрожу от тёмного желания,_   
>  _Пылает жаром ледяной озноб._   
>  _О, Бог!_   
>  _Я разве не твоё создание?_   
>    
>  _Тоска и боль, и нет спасения,_   
>  _И чистый грех горит в груди._   
>  _Веди меня —_   
>  _В соблазн и в искушение,_   
>  _И под проклятье подведи,_   
>  _Мне сладок вкус блаженного огня._   
>  _Не уходи._   
>  _Не оставляй меня._

 

Телефон не работал, так что пришлось записать стихотворение в старую тетрадку. Получилась чушь, но пылающий разум требовал выражения, и хоть Криденс чувствовал себя напыщенным дураком, записывая все эти высокопарные слова, это сработало: ему стало легче.

Мистер Грейвс был прав насчёт необходимости принятия своей сущности для обретения самоконтроля.

Сколько истину ни отрицай, самообманом ничего не добьёшься.

 

В четвёртом часу в дверь позвонили. Криденс пошёл открывать — и, конечно, это оказался Ньют. Тёмно-синий осенний жакет сидел на нём безупречно, а вот шевелюра растрепалась от ветра; за плечами у Ньюта болтался школьный рюкзак, хоть по субботам они и не учились.

— Привет! — Ньют расплылся в улыбке и помахал Криденсу обеими руками. — Ничего, что я опять без предупреждения? Не смог дозвониться. Ты что, телефон потерял?

— Нет, деньги на счету закончились, — Криденс хотел было пожать плечами, но с повреждённой кожей каждое движение отзывалось жгучей резью. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться от боли. — У нас вообще-то и домашний телефон есть...

— С ума сошёл, я не хочу наткнуться на твою мамашу. Она у тебя жуткая. Я со страха язык проглочу и в штаны наделаю, — Ньют передёрнулся. Криденс не мог его винить. — Без обид, но так и есть.

— Не волнуйся, она тебя тоже терпеть не может.

— Вот видишь. Значит, я правильно её избегаю, чтобы тебе из-за меня не доставалось.

С этим Криденс не мог не согласиться.

— Ну ладно, я зачем зашёл-то, — встрепенулся Ньют. — Пойдём гулять? Мне на почту сходить нужно, Тесею посылку отправить. Хе-хе.

Криденс моргнул, силясь припомнить знакомого с таким именем.

— Тесей... твой брат, который остался в Англии? — он точно не запомнил, но, кажется, того звали именно так. Ньют не часто упоминал старшего брата, за всё время их знакомства от силы раз пять; иногда Криденс и вовсе забывал, что Ньют не единственный ребёнок в семье. — Извини, я не знал, что вы поддерживаете связь.

— А что, не должны? Ну, отцы у нас разные, что с того... Мы всё равно братья. Не то, чтобы мы прямо близки, но мы общаемся. Тес нормальный чувак, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Ну что, пойдём?

Криденс нахмурился. Идти никуда не хотелось, но и дома оставаться? Ждать возвращения матери, вариться в собственных мыслях в преддверии неизбежного разговора с ней, торчать в своей комнатке без окон как в гробу, похороненный заживо? Перспектива ещё более неприятная.

Нужно было убраться вон из этой квартиры. Чем дальше, тем лучше.

— Пойдём.

 

Они шли по улице, и Ньют завёл разговор о прошлой ночи.

— Вечеринка была что надо! Мы играли в шарады, пока всех дожидались, а потом пошли за конфетами. Тина пинком разбила тыкву на лету! А копы подумали, что мы пьяные, и погнались за нами — пришлось бежать. С ними была собака! Такой милый пёс, чуть не укусил меня. Но я перелез через стену — здоровую бетонную стену, метра два высотой. Честное слово! Сам не знаю, как так вышло. Может, я волшебник? А потом мы пошли обратно к Голдштейнам и смотрели мультики, и Джейкоб захотел испечь торт, но было уже часа три ночи, так что мы все вместе заснули в гостиной прямо на полу, в куче. Тина мне пяткой в нос заехала... случайно. Ну, я надеюсь, что случайно. А утром мы жарили блины! Эх, круто было. Жалко, что ты совсем рано ушёл.

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Звучит весело, но бегать от полиции меня не прельщает. Я медленно бегаю, нас бы поймали.

— Не, я бы тебя на руках унёс, — Ньют демонстративно поднял руку, хвастаясь мускулами. Не так, чтобы они особо впечатляли, да и жест был скорее шуточный, но Криденс не мог не отметить, что его друг достаточно неплохо сложен. — Знаешь, какой я сильный? Я двух овчарок за раз поднять могу. Или даже трёх!

— Настоящий герой.

Ньют расхохотался, затем вдруг помрачнел.

— Слушай, я серьёзно. Насчёт того, что тебя не хватает. Мы все по тебе скучаем, знаешь? Я по тебе скучаю, — Ньют посмотрел на Криденса прямо и честно. Криденс не знал, что ему ответить. — Возвращайся с больничного в понедельник, а? Ты же выздоровел уже, хорош отлынивать.

— Я... это моей матери решать.

— Мать то, мать это! — Ньют раздражённо закатил глаза. — Почему ты позволяешь ей принимать все решения? Не ей же за тебя жить. Тебе восемнадцать в конце месяца исполнится! Долго ты ещё планируешь за мамину юбку цепляться? Очнись, чувак, жизнь мимо пролетает!

Криденс замер, остановившись на месте. Ньют тоже остановился, хоть на его лице не было и тени сожаления.

— Твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе, а не твоей матери, — упрямо добавил он.

— Нет, не ей, — согласился Криденс. — Только и не мне. И уж тем более не тебе.

Ньют нахмурился.

— Это ещё что значит?

— То и значит, что я сказал. Моя жизнь не принадлежит никому, потому что ничья жизнь не может принадлежать кому-то одному. Потому что мы все друг с другом связаны, и все действия имеют последствия. У меня двое сестёр, Ньют. Что мать с ними делать будет, как ты думаешь, если меня не будет рядом? Я не знаю. И ты знаешь. И ты не хочешь знать, тебе плевать. Тебя только вечеринки волнуют да развлечения. Ты и представить себе не можешь, что у меня за жизнь.

Ньют глядел на него в изумлении. Криденс и сам удивился собственному всплеску агрессии. Ньют ему нравился, и Криденс был рад и благодарен судьбе за эту дружбу, так откуда — эта неожиданная злость?

— Прости! — воскликнул Криденс, спешно поправляясь. — Ньют, извини, пожалуйста. Я не хотел на тебя кричать.

Ещё один невыносимо долгий миг Ньют его разглядывал, затем пожал плечами.

— Ты даже голос не повысил.

После этого Ньют отвернулся и снова зашагал по дороге. Криденс рысцой поспешил за ним.

— Ньют, правда, прости...

— Окей, я с первого раза тебя прекрасно слышал, — Ньют поморщился, будто его весёлое лицо физически не привыкло хмуриться. — Ты меня тоже прости, наверное. Не надо было мне лезть не своё дело.

Криденс вздохнул.

— Спасибо, что беспокоишься за меня, просто...

— Семейные дела — штука сложная, — Ньют перебил его, махнув рукой. — Я понимаю. Забей. Извини, что спросил.

Они продолжили путь в молчании. Холодный осенний ветер ударил в лицо, когда они свернули за угол на проспект, и Криденс пожалел, что не надел свитер под свой поношенный пиджак.

Они почти дошли до места назначения, когда Ньют вдруг свернул в переулок. Сбитый с толку, Криденс последовал за ним.

— Ты куда? Мы разве не на почту идём?

— Ага. Тут одно дело есть, — Ньют огляделся кругом. В переулке было пусто, не считая мусорных баков и высохшего, искорёженного карликового деревца без листьев. — Матушка связала Тесею шарф. Она ему каждые три месяца новый вяжет, все разные. Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, почему?

— Нет, — ответил Криденс, хоть и подозревал, что вопрос был риторический. — Почему?

— У Тесея шрам на горле. Матушка думает, что он его стыдится, хочет спрятать, — Ньют скинул рюкзак, удерживая в руках за лямки. — Видишь ли... Тесей учится в Кембридже, ага, он умный. Ему и жильё предоставили — не общежитие на территории универа, а квартиру в городе. Ну, всё супер и классно, а потом Тесей однажды возвращается домой с занятий — а там его мужик с ножом поджидает. Грабитель типа, домушник, обчистить хотел, а у Тесея последнюю пару отменили или что — раньше времени вернулся. Ну и напоролся вот. А мужику с ножом что делать? Он хватает Тесея, режет горло — и дёру. Даже кошелёк у него не забрал. Перетрусил, наверное, не знаю.

Криденс молча слушал друга, едва веря своим ушам. Он впервые слышал эту историю.

— Ну так вот, — продолжил Ньют. — Мужик-то сбежал, а Тес кровью истекает и даже в скорую позвонить не может, потому что говорить не может с перерезанным горлом. И что он делает? Выходит на улицу, весь в кровище, а на улице никого — район отдалённый, вечер. У него голова плывёт от потери крови, вот-вот упадёт без сознания. И знаешь, что он сделал? Вытащил телефон и включил музыку громко-громко, на полную катушку. А соседка этажом выше — она ненавидит, когда шумят. Так что она выглянула в окно, увидела Тесея, заорала как сирена — Тесей сознание терял, и то услышал. А потом соседка вызвала ему скорую. Приехали, откачали. Вот так мой брат и пережил перерезанное горло — благодаря злобной старушке, которая ненавидит музыку.

Ньют расстегнул рюкзак, и оттуда показался вязаный шарф в чёрно-жёлтую полоску, будто пушистое пчелиное брюшко.

— Ох... даже не знаю, что сказать, — Криденс не представлял, как реагировать на эту историю. — Хорошо, что жив остался. Наверное.

— Ага, с ним всё в порядке. Ну, не считая шрама. Матушка этот шрам ненавидит, это “увечье, изуродовавшее её прекрасного мальчика”. Бр-р-р. Вяжет ему все эти шарфы, чтобы он прятался... Только знаешь, что?

— Что?

— Тесей — чёртов герой, вот что.

Ньют поднял крышку ближайшего мусорного бака, и Криденс с разинутым ртом глядел, как Ньют швырнул чудесный пушистый шарф прямо в мусор.

— Нет! — выдохнул Криденс в ужасе. — Что ты делаешь?

— А на что это похоже? — Ньют закрыл крышку и усмехнулся. — Понимаешь, матушка ни разу Теса не спросила, как он сам к своему шраму относится. Она просто сразу решила, что он его стыдится, потому что это она его стыдится. Но Тесей? Для него этот шрам что-то значит. Это напоминание о том, что он выжил. Знак доблести, если хочешь, смекалки. Тесей им гордится, а все эти шарфики... он их терпеть не может, ни один не носил ни разу. Все эти тряпки только место занимают, говорит, а гардероб не резиновый. Тес их выкидывать стал. Ну, а раз они ему не нужны, то мы с ним подумали и решили — зачем тратить время и деньги на отправку посылки, которая никому не нужна? Лучше я здесь этот шарф выкину, а деньги себе оставлю.

— Но... — Криденс сглотнул комок в горле. — Это же ваша мать вязала. Пряжу купила, время потратила...

— А кто её просил? — застегнув рюкзак, Ньют закинул его обратно за спину. — Тесей ей сто раз говорил, что не надо, и я говорил. Она нас просто не слушает. Ну да, она хочет, как лучше, вот только она поступает в соответствии с собственными убеждениями, не считаясь с мнением Тесея. Это не забота — это навязчивость. И это бесит.

— Но ведь она ваша мать.

— И мы с братом её очень любим, но всему же есть свой предел. Любовь — не повод потакать каждому капризу, особенно в ущерб себе. Своя голова на плечах должна быть.

Ньют вытащил носовой платок из одного из своих многочисленных карманов и принялся вытирать руки. Криденс глядел на него, всё ещё не в силах поверить в увиденное.

— Но шарфик же хороший... — растерянно пробормотал он. — Это ужасно расточительно.

— Ну, вытащи из мусорки и возьми себе, раз он тебе так понравился, — Ньют пожал плечами.

На долю секунды Криденс задумался об этом всерьёз. Ему понравились пчелиные полоски, да и пушистая пряжа выглядела мягкой. Но потом он подумал про мистера Грейвса, о его строгом шарфе стального цвета и безупречных с иголочки костюмах, и о свежем запахе его одеколона.

Вряд ли мистер Грейвс одобрит шарф из мусорки.

— Давай хотя бы поверх мусорки положим, — предложил Криденс. — Может, какой-нибудь бездомный человек увидит и заберёт. Осень же, ночью холодно.

— Ох, ладно, — Ньют нахмурился, но крышку мусорного бака поднял. К счастью, внутри были одни бумаги и плотно завязанные пакеты, так что шарф не успел испачкаться. Обернув руку платком на всякий случай, Ньют вытащил его из мусорки. — Помоги мне закрыть крышку.

Криденс поступил, как велено. Вместе с Ньютом они разложили шарф поверх плоской крышки бака, а потом Ньют положил рядом свой платок.

— Он белый, в темноте заметнее будет, — пояснил он.

Криденс кивнул.

— Надо руки помыть.

— Ага, а хочешь потом в пиццерию пойти? — Ньют улыбнулся. — Я угощаю.

— Спасибо, но мне не хочется. Я лучше домой пойду.

— Чувак, да что с тобой такое? Ты в третий раз подряд отказываешься от бесплатной еды. Я начинаю за тебя беспокоиться.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — Криденс отвёл взгляд. — Просто я сёстрам обещал, что помогу им с уроками. Давай лучше в понедельник пиццу поедим? После школы.

Просияв от радости, Ньют подпрыгнул на месте.

— Шайтан! Так ты послезавтра уже выходишь? Отлично! Я ведь сказал, что соскучился, да?

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Смотри, чтобы Тина не услышала, как ты это говоришь.

— Ещё чего, пускай слышит. Пусть хоть весь мир слышит! Ты мой названный брат, и я за тебя готов хоть на смертный бой.

— Ага, вот этого точно при Тине не говори.

 

Вымыв руки в ближайшей забегаловке, они распрощались, и Ньют ушёл.

Криденс собирался пойти домой, но на полпути вдруг понял, что не хочет возвращаться. Его мутило от самой мысли о возвращении, о его душной, тошнотворно тесной комнатке; ветхое постельное бельё, изношенная временем пыльная драпировка на стене, в которой нет окна, — допотопная ткань, подвешенная с целью скрыть потёки от соседского потопа в тщетной попытке сделать комнату жилой.

Он не мог по-настоящему ненавидеть свою комнату. Это было его убежище, его панцирь, где Криденс мог спрятаться от всего мира. И всё же... он ненавидел свою комнату.

Странное чувство, эта не-ненависть. Удушающее, будто невидимые руки оборачивали голову прозрачной пищевой плёнкой, слой за слоем, и с каждым оборотом перед глазами всё сильнее расплывалось, мутной пеленой ограждая от реальности.

Криденс едва разбирал, куда идёт. Все здания выглядели одинаково и не имели значения; все дороги выглядели одинаково и вели в никуда.

Незнакомец в собственной шкуре, он бездумно брёл вперёд шаг за шагом.

Зачастую Криденсу нравились подобные моменты слепого безразличия. Оно, к примеру, приглушало боль от побоев; мозг регистрировал наличие ощущения, но разум всё равно что спал под наркозом и не испытывал боли, не переживал её вживую.

Ничего не чувствовать было на удивление приятно.

Зачастую.

Но не сегодня, не сейчас. Криденс шёл, и с каждым шагом к нему подбиралось смутное осознание: он что-то упустил, что-то важное. Сначала он даже не пытался отогнать этот скрежет на границе сознания, потому что в состоянии мысленного оцепенения Криденсу было плевать на все упущения на свете; но скрежет нарастал, почти физически царапая затылок изнутри.

В конце концов Криденс остановился, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам.

Лишь когда его взгляд упал на дверь знакомого подъезда, всё встало на свои места. Криденс понял, куда забрёл; очевидно, сам того не подозревая, он вышел к зданию, где жили сёстры Голдштейн.

Значит, вот куда его ноги несли, когда рациональное мышление сменялось бессознательным. В место, связанное с мистером Грейвсом.

Не следовало бы им сейчас видеться. Нет, точно не сейчас, у Криденса и так разум наизнанку, и на душе переполох от всех этих новых чувств.

И всё же... он не мог уйти. Стоя у крыльца, он словно прирос к месту, не в силах побороть соблазн. Идея, конечно, была ужасная, но Криденс всё равно подумал: что, если зайти? Встреча была гарантирована: на парковочной площадке неподалёку виднелась знакомая машина — значит, мистер Грейвс был на месте; что до Тины и Куинни, то у Криденса как раз появился повод к ним зайти, извиниться за ранний уход со вчерашней вечеринки, попросить домашнее задание и расписание уроков на понедельник...

Ах, да кого он обманывает. Он не был близок с сёстрами Голдштейн, скорее даже — он их избегал, и показаться у них на пороге без приглашения? Было бы странно и подозрительно.

Лучше уйти.

Криденс как раз развернулся, чтобы отправиться восвояси, как вдруг раздался писк домофона, и подъездная дверь отворилась.

Естественно, на улицу вышел мистер Грейвс.

— Криденс? — и мистер Грейвс его тотчас узнал, отчего острый укол счастья почти болезненно сверкнул у Криденса в груди. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Хороший вопрос.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я рад тебя видеть... — мистер Грейвс приблизился к нему с улыбкой на губах. — Но, позволь спросить, ты просто мимо проходил, или у тебя дела в окрестностях? Или... ты меня надеялся найти?

— А, ну...

Криденс задумался, стоит ли придумывать оправдания. Он мог сказать, что просто пришёл к одноклассницам за домашним заданием. Поверил бы ему мистер Грейвс? Может быть, а может быть и нет. Так или иначе, это была бы ложь с целью самозащиты; но угрозы не было, мистер Грейвс не пытался его к чему-то принудить — и Криденс не хотел ему врать.

— Я сам не знаю, зачем пришёл, — признался он. — Я не собирался вам навязываться, даже подниматься не хотел. Я просто... гуляю. Не слежу и не преследую вас как озабоченный, ничего такого.

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— Мне это и в голову не пришло. Жутковато, что ты о таком думаешь, — хотя с виду его это скорее позабавило, чем напугало или рассердило. — Стой, я зря так выразился. Прошу прощения. Это шутка в дурном тоне — обещаю, это не повторится.

Криденс моргнул. За что мистер Грейвс извиняется?

— Я не понял.

— Неважно, — мистер Грейвс махнул рукой в сторону парковки. — Может, поговорим в машине? Неловко разговаривать, стоя на пороге.

— Вы боитесь, что нас кто-нибудь увидит? — спросил Криденс.

— Будет немного странно объяснять моим племянницам, как именно мы с тобой познакомились, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами. — Хотя, полагаю, мы не занимаемся ничем противозаконным.

— Противозаконным? — его удивил подобный оборот, и Криденс нервно хихикнул. — Они что, подумают, будто мы планируем убийства, поджоги и переход дороги в неположенном месте?

— Скорее, что мы тра... кхм, — неловко закашлявшись, мистер Грейвс похлопал себя по груди. — Трафику дорожному мешаем, да. Переход дороги в неположенном месте — это, знаешь, ужасное преступление, хотя бы из-за его обыденности. Нарушение ПДД нормализует идею о допустимости нарушения закона. Не говоря уже о том, как это опасно! Один из чемпионов мира по шахматам так погиб, машина сбила. Если даже гениям не удаётся выйти невредимыми из трафика, то обыкновенным людям вроде нас с тобой не стоит и пытаться.

Неожиданная отповедь малость выбила Криденса из колеи, но шанс сделать комплимент мистеру Грейвсу он не упустил.

— По-моему, вы необыкновенный...

— Не льсти мне, голубчик, — мистер Грейвс покачал головой, но в уголках его рта притаилась улыбка, и это было важнее любых слов. К сожалению, радостный момент длился недолго: взглянув на свои наручные часы, мистер Грейвс чуть слышно чертыхнулся. — Послушай, Криденс, я бы с удовольствием провёл вечер за разговорами с тобой, но...

— Вам нужно идти.

— Боюсь, что да, — мистер Грейвс виновато кивнул, затем оживился. — Но, знаешь, предложение остаётся в силе. Если хочешь, можем сходить вместе.

— Что? — Криденс недоумённо моргнул. — Куда? Какое предложение?

— Пойти на встречу группы поддержки. Мы же договаривались, — мистер Грейвс нахмурился. — Кажется, я отправлял тебе сообщение с расписанием во вторник. Или нет?

Ах, точно. Вторник... те непрочитанные сообщения. После всего, что успело произойти за эту неделю, Криденс напрочь о них забыл.

— Простите, у меня всё ещё сломан телефон, — сказал он, потому что это было почти правдой. — И мне почему-то запомнилось, что встречи еженедельные.

— Два раза в неделю, по средам и субботам. Так что, как насчёт того, чтобы сегодня сходить со мной?

Криденс кивнул.

— Хорошо. Ведите.

Вся эта затея с группой поддержки не вызывала у него энтузиазма, но альтернативой было распрощаться с мистером Грейвсом на сегодня и пойти домой.

Он не хотел идти домой.

 

Место встречи располагалось в небольшом приземистом здании, прямо над комиссионным магазином на первом этаже. Зал для собраний оказался чистым и уютным, даже местами украшенным пластиковыми цветами; с мягкими стульями и покрытым скатертью столом у дальней стены.

Вот только окон не было.

Криденс и не ожидал ничего роскошного, но всё равно... странно было видеть мистера Грейвса, безупречно одетого и в начищенных ботинках, в этом захудалом месте. Его образ никак не вязался с подобными местами, и всё же он вёл себя легко и непринуждённо, со всеми здоровался и в целом производил впечатление человека, который знает, что делает.

Всё это вызывало когнитивный диссонанс.

Другие посетители тоже оказались не такими, какими Криденс их себе представлял. Когда мистер Грейвс сказал, что группа поддерживает людей, пострадавших от домашнего и сексуального насилия, Криденс — пусть и стереотипно — вообразил ревущих женщин, которые прячут синяки за большими солнечными очками; и женщины здесь были, да, но все они с виду казались... нормальными. Они негромко разговаривали между собой, стоя у стола. Одна из них, миловидная старушка с глазами-бусинами, собранными в пучок седыми волосами и полным морщин коричневым лицом, опиралась на руку похожей на неё более молодой женщины — дочери? Мистер Грейвс поздоровался с ними обеими, но Криденс не расслышал имена.

Было в группе и несколько мужчин.

— Сегодня ещё не все, — пробормотал мистер Грейвс, когда они с Криденсом отошли в сторону от остальных. — Иногда приходит больше.

Криденс огляделся. По головам он присутствующих не пересчитывал, но навскидку — не меньше двух десятков человек. Вроде и не так много для публичного места, но в замкнутом помещении без окон... целая толпа.

— Знаете, мать раньше водила нас к себе на работу, — произнёс Криденс тихо. — Полуподвальное помещение, большая часть под землёй. Комнат несколько, самая большая — общая. Там почему-то всегда пахнет сигаретами. В этой комнате стоит длинный деревянный стол с лавками, очень старый. Настолько старый, что почернел и стёрся до гладкости, хоть его никто нарочно и не полировал. На столе игры — шашки, нарды. Но в них никто не играет.

Мистер Грейвс смотрел на него и слушал внимательно, не перебивая.

— У матери собственный офис, отдельная комната с крохотным оконцем под самым потолком, — продолжил Криденс. — В оконце встроен вентилятор, только он не работает. Как сломался восемь лет назад, так с тех пор никто и не починил. У мамы два рабочих стола, один для бумаг, а второй под настольные лампы. У неё там целая батарея ламп, и все сломанные. Мать говорит, что когда-нибудь займётся их починкой, она умеет — она училась на электрика. Но я никогда не видел, чтобы хоть одна из этих ламп работала. Мать просто приносит всё новые и новые лампы, а к старым даже не прикасается.

Реальность тускнела перед глазами, уступая место воспоминаниям. Криденс почти чувствовал привкус проволоки на языке, медь вперемешку с пластиковой изоляцией и пылью.

— Она позволяла мне играть со старыми ненужными отчётами, — прошептал Криденс. — Научила складывать из бумаги бабочек и журавликов. Когда мне исполнилось десять, она подарила мне пустую амбарную книгу. Ужасно некрасивую — обложка из грубого картона, страницы жёлтые и жёсткие. Но я был в восторге. Это была моя первая тетрадь, где я мог писать что угодно. Мне нравился запах бумаги и чернил, а вот запах сигарет я терпеть не мог. Мать позволяла мне сидеть и писать истории в её офисе, пока она работала в общей комнате, а потом мы вместе делали уборку и мыли пол. Ох, этот пол... У них недавно сделали ремонт, а тогда — он был жуткий. Старый, деревянный, в клочьях облезлой краски, доски местами расщепились в мочало... как ни старайся, полностью от грязи не отмоешь. Но мы всё равно пытались. Помню, как мы сочиняли и распевали дурацкие песни обо всём подряд, чтобы не скучать. Я танцевал со шваброй, и мама смеялась.

Криденс открыл глаза. Комната перед ним притихла; все рассаживались по местам, и лишь мистер Грейвс продолжал глядеть на него с неотрывным вниманием. Встреча вот-вот начнётся, понял Криденс, а они вдвоём стоят в углу и заставляют всех ждать.

— Мне не нужны эти встречи, — выпрямившись, Криденс посмотрел мистеру Грейвсу в глаза. — Моя мать — хороший человек, мистер Грейвс.

— Если хочешь уйти, я тебя не держу, — в противоречие собственным словам мистер Грейвс взял Криденса за руку. — Но раз уж пришёл, почему бы не остаться? Возьми пончик со стола, сядь, расслабься. Если станет скучно и невмоготу, можешь встать и уйти в любой момент.

Криденс вздохнул. Он бы предпочёл побыть вдвоём,пройтись по вечернему парку или хоть в машине посидеть — лишь бы наедине с мистером Грейвсом, без посторонних.

Но раз уж эти встречи были столь важны для мистера Грейвса...

— Ладно.

 

Они сели на свободные места, и встреча началась.

 

Люди говорили. Криденс честно пытался слушать, но с побитой спиной сидеть на мягком стуле оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал сперва; конструкция сидения вынуждала откинуться на спинку, и одежда до боли натирала не успевшие зажить за полдня ссадины. Он начал ёрзать, пытаясь найти удобное положение, но поймал на себе несколько неприязненных взглядов.

Не желая привлекать внимание, Криденс сжал зубы и затих.

— ...и он постоянно задавал мне всякие вопросы, типа... куда ты пошла, снова со своими подружками развлекаться будешь, ну — что за тип, а? Мы всего один раз переспали, и вообще это ты умолял о сексе втроём, а теперь я виновата, что мне понравилось? Ну, серьёзно. Что за бред? А потом он стал хватать и заламывать мне руки...

— ...и она со мной не разговаривала целыми днями. Я умолял её сказать, в чём проблема, что я на этот раз сделал не так, но она никогда ничего не объясняла. Просто посмотрит на меня с презрением, хмыкнет и уйдёт. Пропадает неизвестно где, а потом возвращается пьяная и требует, чтобы я перед ней на коленях ползал. Я никогда не мог понять, в каком она настроении, она могла в любую минуту слететь с катушек, и тогда...

— ...начиналась драка. Настоящий мордобой. Я что-нибудь скажу, они придираются к словам, мы начинаем орать друг на друга... Пытаешься их избегать, пытаешься молчать — они начинают гнобить тебя за молчание. Почему ты нас игнорируешь, ты себя выше нас считаешь, что ли, получить хочешь? Нос не задирай, а то собьём с тебя спесь-то... И так всегда. Что ни делай, всё плохо...

— ...его звали Геллерт.

Встрепенувшись, Криденс навострил уши: говорил мистер Грейвс.

— Он был... умный, обаятельный, страстный. Он улыбался, и его улыбка затмевала солнце. Он говорил, и я был готов пойти за ним на край света. Я бы отдал жизнь и душу по первой его просьбе, — губы мистера Грейвса сложились в горькую, самоуничижительную усмешку. — Знаю, глупо. Но у Геллерта есть такое... побуждающее влияние. Ты и сам хочешь угодить ему, сделать всё, как он сказал.

Затаив дыхание, Криденс слушал. Ему хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться мистера Грейвса, погладить по плечу или колену в качестве моральной поддержки, но расстояние между сиденьями сделало бы прикосновение слишком заметным, демонстративным — вряд ли бы мистеру Грейвсу понравилось, что его трогают у всех на виду.

— Проблема в том, что Геллерт — перфекционист. Всё вокруг должно строго соответствовать его идеалам. Пока ты выполняешь его требования, он — сама любезность, но стоит оступиться... Ни одному человеку не под силу постоянно быть идеальным. А Геллерт не прощает ошибки. Его не интересует твоё плохое настроение, тяжёлый день, усталость. Рядом с ним ты должен перестать быть человеком. Ты отрезаешь от себя по кусочку, один за другим. Перестаёшь слушать музыку, которая ему не нравится. Больше не носишь этот шарф, он слишком яркий. Вы не идёте в кино, которое ты хотел посмотреть, но он не одобрил. Вы не идёте в ресторан, потому что официанты кажутся ему излишне внимательными. И поначалу, кажется, это всё — мелочи, неважно, а потом... однажды ты вдруг просыпаешься и понимаешь, что ничего не осталось. От всего, что доставляло тебе радость, ты отказался... ради него. Но ему всё мало. Он ищет в тебе замену человека, которого больше нет, и поэтому тебя никогда не будет достаточно. И в итоге — всё, что у тебя есть, это изувеченный труп твоего разбитого сердца, которое ты сам нашинковал тонкими полосками для удобства поглощения.

С тяжёлым вздохом, ссутулившись, мистер Грейвс упёрся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо ладонями, словно баюкал внезапно разболевшуюся голову.

Видеть человека, к которому он испытывал глубокое почтение, в столь плачевном состоянии, Криденс просто не мог; он должен был его утешить — и плевать, что они не одни. К чёрту.

Он поднялся и сказал:

— Я написал стихотворение.

Все тотчас уставились на него. Мужчины и женщины, и старушка с глазами-бусинами — все они разглядывали его, будто впервые заметив; кто-то с удивлением, кто-то с раздражением, кто-то с безразличием. Под их недобрыми взглядами Криденс ощутил внутри себя прилив нарастающей паники.

Но мистер Грейвс тоже глядел на него рассеянным взглядом, будто никак не мог отогнать воспоминания о страшном Геллерте; и Криденс должен был его отвлечь, непременно, немедленно.

Так что Криденс улыбнулся.

— Всем добрый вечер. Я здесь впервые. Меня зовут Криденс, приятно познакомиться. Мне бы хотелось прочесть стихотворение, которое я недавно написал. Оно... о мире, где нет смерти.

Он вышел в центр круга, очерченного стульями. К счастью, у него действительно был в запасе один стих (правда, не очень новый), который ему нравился в достаточной мере, чтобы помнить наизусть; сегодняшний стих — про _поцелуи_ и _желания_ — Криденс бы ни за что не решился прочесть перед мистером Грейвсом. Даже ради того, чтобы отвлечь его от грустных мыслей.

 

> _Кто отдал жизнь ради того,_   
>  _Чтобы повергнут был и монстр однажды —_   
>  _Ты храбрым назовёшь его?_
> 
> _Иль бессердечно_   
>  _Считать дела, считая жизнь бесценной?_
> 
> _Иль безрассудно_   
>  _Поверить в равновесие вселенной?_
> 
> _Она даёт и отнимает, и строит, и разрушает,_   
>  _И всякий смысл опровергает,_   
>  _И убивает_   
>  _Своих героев._
> 
> _Легенды гибнут, хоть поют им гимны,_   
>  _И монстры гибнут,_   
>  _И простолюдины._
> 
> _За маской святости — глухой слепец,_   
>  _Он не спасёт, не разрешит проститься._   
>  _Канун дня всех святых —_   
>  _Пустой звук, как удар под дых._   
>  _И больше некому молиться._
> 
> _А правда в том, что неизбежен лишь конец._

 

Выдохнув последнее слово, Криденс поспешил вернуться и сесть на своё место. Он уже жалел, что решился прилюдно прочесть нечто столь откровенное; люди смотрели на него — и все молчали. Мёртвая тишина тащилась следом, будто живое существо, вернее — будто порождение кошмарного сна, ходячий мертвец, стремящийся схватить его сзади и откусить ему голову.

Но тут мистер Грейвс встал со стула.

— Интересное стихотворение. Спасибо, Криденс, — он кивнул и перевёл взгляд на остальных присутствующих. — И, думаю, на этом можно завершить сегодняшнее собрание. Если, конечно, никто не возражает. Нет? Тогда давайте возьмём по чашке кофе и поразмыслим, стоит ли считать мысль о неизбежности смерти мучающих нас монстров успокаивающей, и скольким хорошим людям эти монстры ещё успеют испортить жизнь до того, как сойдут в могилу.

Кажется, эта была шутка — раздалось несколько редких смешков. Затем всё пришло в движение; люди поднимались и потягивались, разминая конечности, заводили разговоры друг с другом — будто толпа, покидающая зал после средней паршивости кинофильма, не заслужившего ни яростной критики, ни восторженной похвалы.

— Эй, пацан, чёткий стишок, — бросил один из незнакомцев, проходя мимо Криденса к столу с кофе и пончиками. Ничего другого он не сказал, даже в глаза Криденсу не взглянул.

— Отличная встреча! Надеюсь, увидимся на следующей неделе! — произнесла одна из женщин, но было не очень понятно, обращалась она к кому-то конкретно или ко всем сразу.

Им было всё равно. Присутствие Криденса ровным счётом ничего не меняло.

— Эй, — слава богу, он был здесь не ради этого. Мистер Грейвс подхватил его под руку, направляя в сторону выхода. — Пойдём со мной.

Криденс последовал за ним без колебаний, не соблазнившись даже упущенной возможностью стащить бесплатный пончик.

 

Они отправились не на улицу, как Криденс сперва подумал; вместо этого мистер Грейвс отвёл его в смежную комнату.

— Это что, ваш офис? — спросил Криденс, пока мистер Грейвс открывал дверь.

— Был бы мой, если бы я работал здесь на постоянной основе. Как волонтёр, я делю помещение с другим сотрудником.

— С кем? И где он сейчас?

— Она. В зале собраний, наблюдает за остальными.

— Случайно не та старушка, с которой вы здоровались?

— Нет, её дочь.

— А-а.

Офис оказался небольшой. Два письменных стола, три стула, шкаф для бумаг — вот и всё убранство. Ни тумбочек, ни зеркала, ни вешалки для пальто. Зато в одной из стен было окно, вид из которого, правда, загораживали горизонтальные жалюзи, но вряд ли это была большая потеря — окно всё равно выходило на дорогу. А вот золотистый свет раннего вечера, пробивающийся в щели между неплотно закрытыми пластинами, выглядел красиво.

Мистер Грейвс запер дверь изнутри, как только Криденс переступил порог.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — он выдвинул для Криденса стул. — Садись.

— Спасибо, я лучше постою, — прозвучало резковато, так что Криденс поспешил улыбнуться. — Мы только целый час высидели. У меня уже ноги затекают.

Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы мистер Грейвс заметил, как он морщится при каждом прикосновении спины к стулу.

— Твоя правда, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Криденс, послушай... Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Твоё стихотворение и то, что ты мне рассказал о своей матери... Признаюсь, мне тяжело представить её танцующей или искренне смеющейся. Кроме того, я не мог не заметить, что ты вёл рассказ об этом, гм, времяпрепровождении... в прошедшем времени. С тех пор что-то изменилось? Что-то случилось — с твоей матерью, с тобой?

— Не знаю, ничего особенного, — Криденс неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — У моей матери всегда было переменчивое настроение, мистер Грейвс. Когда всё хорошо, она добрая. Готовит, поёт, составляет планы... однажды она даже сводила нас с сёстрами в зоопарк. Мне понравились птицы.

— Птицы — чудесные создания, — мистер Грейвс кивнул. — А что бывает, когда у твоей матери плохое настроение?

— Ничего, если её не провоцировать.

— А ты провоцируешь?

— Нет, — Криденс прислонился к столу — осторожно, чтобы ненароком не смахнуть бумаги. — Всё нормально.

— Ясно.

Мистер Грейвс сделал шаг ему навстречу, затем ещё один. Криденс вдруг осознал, насколько тесной была комната и как близко мистер Грейвс к нему подошёл... очень близко. Они бы столкнулись нос к носу, если бы Криденс перестал опираться о стол и выпрямился в полный рост.

— То, что вы рассказали про Геллерта, правда? — спросил Криденс.

Мистер Грейвс поглядел на него в недоумении.

— С чего бы мне лгать?

— Ну... вчера вы не хотели говорить мне одному, а сегодня рассказали целой публике. Поскольку вас должность обязывает располагать людей к себе, вы могли выдумать всю историю с целью создания доверительной атмосферы, чтобы помочь другим открыться по-настоящему.

— Мог бы, — признал мистер Грейвс, спокойный и собранный. — Но выдумывать небылицы мне не приходится.

Криденс провёл рукой по краю стола. Гладко.

— Мне жаль.

— Не нужно, — мистер Грейвс мягко улыбнулся, а в следующий миг наклонился вперёд и положил руку на стол, совсем рядом с бедром Криденса; фактически это не было прикосновением, но нарочитое избегание прямого контакта становилось тем более вопиющим благодаря щекотливому покалыванию, вызванному ожиданием прикосновения, которого всё нет и нет. А хочется. — Скажи мне вот что. В своём стихотворении ты говоришь о смерти и о человеке, отдавшем жизнь, чтобы спасти других от монстра. Кому оно посвящено?

— Никому, — Криденс медленно покачал головой. — Точнее, это не о каком-то одном человеке.

— Тогда что тебя побудило его написать?

— Не знаю. Просто накипело, наверное. Сначала умер актёр, потом актриса, потом певец... А ужасные люди, политики всякие — они не умирают, живут себе и живут, не принося в мир ничего, кроме страдания. И почему-то самоубийство совершают зачастую именно те люди, кто приносит в мир радость и счастье. Это нечестно. Мать говорит, что Господь забирает к себе праведников, чтобы спасти от их зла, но... выглядит так, будто это зло господствует. И какие молитвы ни читай, боль не уходит.

— Ты испытываешь боль?

Вопрос, обманчивый в своей простоте, застиг Криденса врасплох и заставил задуматься. И “да”, и “нет” — ложные ответы, потому что они оба окончательны и безусловны. Оба подразумевают, что боль может существовать или не существовать, как если бы кто-то щёлкнул переключателем — и состояние мгновенно изменилось.

Боль никогда не была чем-то простым. Она возникала быстро, разлетаясь ударной волной, и таяла медленно как солнечное затмение; ослепительно-взрывной миг, сменяющийся долгим, мучительно тянущимся угасанием и, наконец, тишиной. Вот только в памяти оставался рубец, даже если кожа заживала бесследно, и страх перед болью сам по себе становился болезненным.

Тут Криденс понял, каким был его ответ.

— А вы? — спросил он тихо. Мистер Грейвс, вздрогнув, отодвинулся. — Эта... группа поддержки. Вы здесь не просто так. Геллерт... сделал с вами что-то очень плохое?

Несмотря на отсутствие прямого подтверждения, того, как мистер Грейвс отвёл взгляд и как уголки его рта дрогнули в напряжённой, безрадостной улыбке было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить догадку.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Криденс. Не в качестве извинения — он не жалел о том, что заговорил на эту тему. И жалостью его сожаление тоже не было, скорее — сочувствием, симпатией. Он просто не мог найти более подходящих слов.

Вздохнув, мистер Грейвс обвёл взглядом комнату.

— Не надо обо мне, пожалуйста. Я тебя привёл сюда не для того, чтобы ты мои горести выслушивал. Моя цель — помочь тебе.

— Разве смысл этой группы не в том, чтобы помогать друг другу с эмоциональным багажом? — Криденс улыбнулся. — Давайте играть честно. Покажите мне ваш, и я покажу вам свой.

Криденс нарочно выбрал провокационную формулировку, чтобы рассмешить мистера Грейвса. Сработало — тот усмехнулся.

— Хорошо... ладно, но моя задача здесь — оказывать поддержку, а не требовать её для себя.

— Тогда нам не обязательно заниматься этим именно здесь.

Мистер Грейвс поднял бровь. Приблизившись к нему, Криденс понизил голос.

— Каждая встреча длится не меньше часа, так?

— Да, верно.

— Ну, мне было бы интереснее провести этот час за разговором исключительно с вами, чем тратить время на болтовню с дюжиной незнакомцев.

— Знаешь, — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся. — Геллерт называл меня мазохистом из-за этих встреч. Круговое дрочево на собственную боль, так он говорил... прости за выражение.

Ошеломлённый, Криденс смог лишь кивнуть.

— Я считаю эти встречи полезными, — продолжил мистер Грейвс. — Даже если предположить, что у каждого есть семья и друзья, а они есть не у всех... существуют вещи, которые с близкими так просто не обсудишь. Страх, гордость, стремление защитить от опасности, нежелание быть обузой — существует множество причин, по которым люди молчат и прячут свою боль. Но держать всё в тайне тоже нельзя, в одиночку со всем не справиться. Нет ничего постыдного в просьбе о помощи.

Закат начался, понял Криденс вдруг, глядя на солнечно-оранжевую дымку, что переливалась в прорезях меж полосками жалюзи. Приближалась ночь, и вместе с ней — безрадостный сумрак, разбитый на части мозаичным узором фонарей, чей мёртвый искусственный свет лишь усиливал тревожное ощущение, и тьма неусыпного города была соткана из гула улиц, подчёркнутого пунктирными взвизгами проносящихся где-то вдалеке машин.

— Мне пора возвращаться, — сказал Криденс. Помедлив секунду, он решился добавить: — Проводите меня домой?

Склонив голову к плечу, мистер Грейвс оглядел его искоса.

— И это всё?

— На данный момент — да.

— Криденс, если ты не просишь о помощи — я не могу ничего сделать.

— Вы всё равно не сможете ничего сделать.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты мне даже попытаться не позволяешь.

— Ну, а что вы сделаете? — Криденс чуть не рассмеялся, настолько полоумной была идея. — Обратитесь в полицию, чтобы мою мать лишили родительских прав и упрятали за решётку?

— Для этого есть повод?

— Да какая разница! Как вы не понимаете? Я не могу с ней так поступить. Всё, что она делает... это всё ради нас, ради меня и сестёр, ради нашей безопасности и благополучия. Ну да, иногда она перегибает палку, ну и что? У нас никого больше нет, кроме матери. Если с ней что-то случится... Ладно я — мне почти восемнадцать, последний год в школе, но Честити ещё девятый класс не закончила, а Модести и вовсе только в седьмой пошла! Кто о них позаботится, если мамы не станет? Не вы же. Сбережений нам надолго не хватит. Что я буду делать один с двумя сёстрами? Предлагаете мне бросить школу? И что дальше, как я буду зарабатывать на жизнь без образования, без опыта работы? Если меня и возьмут куда, то за гроши — я едва ли смогу содержать даже себя самого. Нет, мистер Грейвс. Как бы плохо нам ни было с матерью, это неважно. Без неё нам было бы гораздо хуже.

— Криденс...

— Нет! — он тряхнул головой, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Это всё, что у нас есть. Альтернативы не существует.

— Я предлагаю тебе альтернативу! — мистер Грейвс схватил его за плечо, и Криденс поморщился. Не потому, что хватка была сильная, наоборот — в нормальном состоянии Криденс счёл бы прикосновение приятным; вот только ссадины от побоев отзывались болью в ответ даже на мягкое касание. Похоже, мистер Грейвс это заметил, поскольку его рука соскользнула вниз, с плеча к неповреждённому запястью. — Криденс, послушай... Я не слепой. Я вижу — что-то не так. Что-то не даёт тебе покоя. Я хочу помочь, но для того, чтобы найти решение, мне нужны факты, а не догадки. Скажи честно: что с тобой происходит?

И Криденс сорвался. Он понимал, что поступает неправильно, но и держать себя в руках больше не мог.

— Отлично! Хотите честности?

Оттолкнув мистера Грейвса, он нечаянно ударился локтем об угол металлического шкафчика для бумаг, стоявшего как раз рядом со столом. Из глаз посыпались искры, но Криденс был слишком зол, чтобы его это остановило.

Скинув пиджак, он закатал рукав рубашки. Высоко закатывать не пришлось; отметины — красные, припухшие и свежие, и другие, старые, давно зажившие, тянувшиеся по коже сетью белых линий как паутина — начинались уже на уровне предплечья.

Мистер Грейвс резко втянул ртом воздух.

— Какого...

— Вы просили меня быть честным, — Криденс спешно опустил рукав на место, пряча следы побоев. Он уже жалел о том, что показал их мистеру Грейвсу, но отступать было поздно. — Ну, вот вам честность. Вот что случается, когда мать в плохом настроении. Я её ослушался — я заслужил наказание.

— Какого... чёрта, — выругался мистер Грейвс. — Это сделала твоя мать? Покажи — покажи ещё раз. Мне показалось, или у тебя вся рука в порезах? Ты их чем-нибудь обработал?

— Нет. И не надо меня жалеть.

— Жалеть? Да я в бешенстве! — мистер Грейвс возмущённо мотнул головой. — Криденс, какого... твою мать! Она с тобой такое вытворяет, и ты не хочешь обращаться в полицию? Чёрт возьми.

Столь откровенный, неприкрытый гнев немного ошарашивал; Криденс невольно отступил на шаг, едва поборов инстинкт сжаться и забиться в угол. Это, кажется, взбудоражило мистера Грейвса ещё сильнее — он бросился к столу и принялся рыться в ящиках.

— Что вы делаете? — прошептал Криденс.

— Ищу аптечку, — ответил мистер Грейвс. — Проклятье, в какую задницу они опять засунули эту чёртову... боже, ты же школьник. Извини за ругательства, я постараюсь больше не выражаться.

Эта забота о чистоте речи возникла настолько из ниоткуда, что Криденс рассмеялся бы, если только не был бы чуточку напуган.

— Так вы часто ругаетесь? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему сейчас?

— Потому что! Какого чёрта! — мистер Грейвс снова помотал головой. Это было даже по-своему мило, отметил Криденс, эти нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы, и надутые щёки. Мистер Грейвс сердился, но не на него — из-за него. Потому что переживал.

Криденсу сразу стало совсем не страшно.

— Богохульство — грех, мистер Грейвс. Уж лучше говорите о задницах.

— Эй!

— Да что такого? Тело есть, а слова нет? — Криденс скрестил руки на груди. — Слушайте, мистер Грейвс, я ценю вашу заботу, но не нужно мне помогать. Я вам показал, что происходит, потому что я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: вы ничего не можете с этим сделать.

— Ещё как могу! — мистер Грейвс громко захлопнул ящик стола и выпрямился. — Как часто мать тебя бьёт? И не надо говорить, что заслужил. Меня не волнует, какое у неё настроение, никакие настроения не оправдывают подобное обращение с ребёнком. Какого чёрта — как это вообще можно — Криденс, так нельзя. Я не могу сложить руки и позволить ей издеваться над тобой! Не могу. Мы должны обратиться в полицию, в социальную службу...

— Нет.

Криденс подошёл к мистеру Грейвсу. Тот выглядел бледным и встревоженным донельзя, будто Криденс показал ему нечто небывалое. Будто тысячи людей по всему свету не проходили через худшее каждый день.

— Вы не станете никуда обращаться, — Криденс положил обе ладони мистеру Грейвсу на грудь и ощутил отзвуки его сердцебиения; собственный пульс Криденса отзывался частым, горячим откликом на каждый удар. — Вы никому ни о чём из этого не расскажете. Я ведь уже объяснил вам, что будет, если вмешаются правоохранительные органы.

— Но что-то предпринять необходимо, — постепенно успокаиваясь под его прикосновением, мистер Грейвс перехватил руки Криденса и взял в свои, поглаживая рёбра его ладоней большими пальцами. — Ох, Криденс... Прости. Я и представить себе не мог, насколько всё плохо.

— Не так уж всё и плохо, — возразил Криденс. — Это редко случается. Я же сказал, на этот раз я сам виноват — я её ослушался.

— В чём ослушался?

— Соврал о том, куда ходил. Она подумала, что я принимаю наркотики.

— Это всё равно не повод...

— Я знаю, что не повод! Ладно? И это не имеет никакого значения. Вы хоть слово слышали из того, что я сказал? У меня две сестры, и нам некуда деваться.

Мистер Грейвс нахмурился.

— Твои сёстры... ваша мать их тоже бьёт?

— Нет, конечно, — однажды мать схватила Честити за волосы, когда кричала на неё, но это случилось всего один раз, много лет назад, и с тех пор ни разу не повторялось. — Они же девочки.

— Это здесь при чём? Она считает, что мальчики выносливее, и поэтому тебя можно резать на фарш? — со вздохом мистер Грейвс потёр переносицу. — Неважно, можешь не отвечать. Одевайся и пойдём отсюда.

Предложение прозвучало внезапно, и Криденс насторожился.

— Куда? Я просил вас проводить меня до дома, но...

— Ни за что, — мистер Грейвс передвинулся к выходу, преграждая дорогу. Будто Криденс стал бы от него сбегать. — Ты не вернёшься туда после того, что эта женщина с тобой сделала.

— Эта женщина — моя мать, мистер Грейвс. У неё есть полное право поступать со мной, как ей заблагорассудится, — но Криденс уже и сам не верил в то, что говорит. Он попытался сформулировать иначе. — Она меня любит. У неё добрые намерения.

— Меня не волнуют её намерения.

— Зато меня волнуют. И я не хочу, чтобы с ней случилось что-то плохое, — взяв мистера Грейвса за руку, Криденс посмотрел ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста, не причиняйте ей вреда. Не нужно идти в полицию.

Вздохнув в очередной раз, Мистер Грейвс покорно опустил голову.

— Почему я не могу тебе ни в чём отказать... — пробормотал он чуть слышно. Затем, выпрямившись, он продолжил нормальным голосом: — Ладно. Я постараюсь найти другое решение. Но сегодня — ты не можешь туда вернуться.

— И куда мне идти, по-вашему?

— Ну, если у тебя нет ни родни, ни близких друзей, то можешь остаться у меня.

Криденс моргнул. Он не ослышался? Мистер Грейвс предложил ему... остаться на ночь? Или насовсем? Что?..

— Надолго?

— Пока мы что-нибудь не придумаем.

Ах, вот оно что. Хорошо. Отлично. Разумеется, мистер Грейвс не предлагал ему остаться навсегда! Криденс и не согласился бы на такое предложение, они друг друга знают едва ли месяц. Навсегда! Что за дурацкая мысль.

Вся эта затея в целом была плохой идеей, понял Криденс вдруг. Мать и так на него злилась, и если он станет пропадать ночами — будет только хуже, а вернуться рано или поздно всё равно придётся. Он должен был вести себя идеально, тише воды и ниже травы, чтобы мать его простила, а не нарушать установленные правила о возвращении домой до девяти вечера... чтобы провести ночь с мужчиной... это точно не было хорошим поведением. Совсем наоборот.

Но... за окном разгорался закат, и белая рубашка мистера Грейвса была расцвечена сиренево-зелёными отсветами, и Криденс хотел увидеть эту рубашку снятой и сброшенной на пол, он хотел... эх. Эти мысли тоже были плохими и дурацкими, пугающими и постыдными. Слышал бы его Ньют — назвал бы абсолютным безумцем (за три года знакомства Криденс так и не мог понять, была эта фразочка оскорблением или комплиментом), и был бы прав. Всё это было безумием.

Но, боже, соблазн был слишком велик.

— Я... наверное, я могу остаться у вас, — пробормотал Криденс, смущённый собственными фантазиями настолько, что не мог посмотреть мистеру Грейвсу в глаза. — На одну ночь. Если... если вы этого хотите.

— Хочу, — сказал мистер Грейвс.

Затем он помог Криденсу надеть пиджак.

А потом они вышли из офиса, заперев за собой дверь, спустились по лестнице и оказались на улице, в сгущающемся сумраке близящейся ночи.

Но Криденс больше не боялся темноты.


	7. Горький чай вперемешку с мёдом

Здание, где жил мистер Грейвс, располагалось дальше от зала собраний, чем Криденс ожидал, в районе значительно более приличном. Чисто убранные улицы, ровный свет фонарей, с домов не осыпается облицовка... он словно попал в совершенно другой город.

Квартира мистера Грейвса тоже производила впечатление. Как сцена мистического триллера или страшной сказки, она была окутана дымкой тайны, полная сиреневой звенящей тишины; место, готовое к происшествию.

Кирпичная арка вела из сумрачной прихожей в тёмную гостиную, соединённую с ослепительно-светлой кухней. Зеркальная плита и посудомоечная машина под стать, белоснежный остов кухонной стойки, полка с кристально-чистой стеклянной посудой — всё это усиливало контраст стерильной белизны современного столового уголка и беспросветной жилой области с тяжёлыми занавесками, большим кожаным диваном и старинным столом чёрного дерева.

Повсюду лежали книги, старые и новые; двухсторонний книжный шкаф был забит под завязку различными томами, в основном — в твёрдых обложках с тиснением, но было и несколько потрёпанных карманных справочников. Книги лежали и на столе, между письменными принадлежностями и тонким серебристым ноутбуком.

В целом, это место казалось скорее миражом или призрачным сновидением, нежели явью.

— Значит, вот где вы живёте, — Криденс улыбнулся, оглядываясь. — Теперь я понимаю, что вы имели в виду, когда говорили про непреклонный свет и скрытые в темноте возможности.

Мистер Грейвс поднял бровь.

— Не нравится обстановка?

— Не знаю. Просто я не так себе это представлял, ваш дом. Хоть я и сам не знаю, как... — Криденс пожал плечами.

И тотчас он пожалел об этом, поскольку неосторожное движение потревожило саднящую кожу на спине.

Разумеется, мистер Грейвс заметил.

— Иди сюда, — он поманил Криденса в сторону дивана. — Снимай одежду.

Даже сквозь сжатые от боли зубы Криденс не мог не рассмеяться.

— Что, вот так запросто? Никаких ужинов и танцев, сразу раздевайся?

— Ты голоден?

— Ну... так.

Правда, сейчас ему хотелось  _ отнюдь _ не еды.

— Я закажу что-нибудь на ужин. Повар из меня, мягко скажем... — покачав головой, мистер Грейвс закатал рукава собственной рубашки. — Но сначала — нужно заняться твоей спиной.

— Да мне и не больно почти совсем, — соврал Криденс. Ему не хотелось тратить время на бесполезные процедуры: опыт подсказывал, что синяки, раз уж появились, ничем не сведёшь, а ссадины и порезы лучше вообще не трогать — быстрее заживут.

— Как раз и обработаем, чтобы не заболело. Согласен? — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.

От такого предложения Криденс, конечно, отказаться не мог.

Процедура оказалась на удивление быстрой и безболезненной. Лёжа лицом вниз, он едва ощущал лёгкие, осторожные прикосновения мистера Грейвса; средство, что тот использовал, совершенно не жглось и не щипалось. Странно даже.

Затем, когда с первой помощью было закончено, мистер Грейвс предложил ему переодеться в мягкую домашнюю одежду, чтобы не тревожить и без того нежную кожу грубой тканью. Полосатые пижамные штаны и свободного покроя хлопковая футболка с рисунком на груди (чёрно-белый котёнок в остроконечной шляпе, на фоне радуги) — не самый стильный комплект, зато удобно.

И, господи, ткань действительно оказалась воздушно-мягкой. Должно быть, мистер Грейвс использовал кондиционер при стирке; очевидно, он мог себе позволить траты на излишества.

Хотя, возможно, не такими уж  _ лишними _ были эти излишества. До чего же приятно было избавиться от тяжёлых, кусачих твидовых штанов и надеть что-то лёгкое, шелковистое... Стыдно, конечно, полагаться на подачки, и всё-таки — ощущение было приятное. Возможно, потому, что забота мистера Грейвса не ощущалась как подачка.

Может быть, вопреки утверждениям матери, аскетизм не вёл к просветлению. Может быть, мистер Грейвс был прав, и темнота была гостеприимнее бескомпромиссного света.

Может быть, всё это не имело никакого значения.

Переодевшись в ванной, Криденс вышел обратно. Мистер Грейвс ждал его на кухне. Он опирался на кухонную стойку обеими руками, о чём-то размышляя; его рукава так и остались закатанными, обнажая руки по локоть, кроме того — он снял галстук и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Ключицы и предплечья, ничего непристойного, и всё же Криденс поймал себя на том, что, как завороженный, не может отвести взгляд.

Заметив его, мистер Грейвс выпрямился.

— Чай или кофе?

— Без разницы.

— Тогда чай. Лучше спаться будет.

Криденс молча наблюдал за процессом заварки. Вскипятив воду, мистер Грейвс засыпал листовой чай из стеклянной баночки с хитрым зажимом в заварочный чайник, после чего залил их кипятком. Чай получился золотисто-солнечным, с нежным цветочным ароматом мёда и ромашки — или, может быть, липового цвета.

Так или иначе, напиток выглядел и пах восхитительно.

— Сегодня вечером... ночью. Что будет этой ночью? — тихо спросил Криденс, когда мистер Грейвс принялся разливать чай по чашкам.

— В смысле? — мистер Грейвс отставил чайник прочь. — Зависит от твоих ожиданий, полагаю. Чего ты ждёшь от сегодняшней ночи?

Криденс пожал плечами. Поразительно, теперь это  _ действительно _ было совсем не больно.

— Не знаю, — признался он. Ну, разумеется, он не знал! В доме с картонными стенами и любопытными родственниками особо не развернёшь  _ исследования _ и  _ эксперименты _ , так что вместо опыта у него были одни фантазии, и те — бестолковые и смутные. — А... где я буду спать?

— Кровать у меня одна, — мистер Грейвс кивнул в сторону двери в спальню. — Спи там. Меня и диван устроит.

— Так, может, мы могли бы... ну... вместе? — Криденс спешно подхватил чашку с чаем, чтобы спрятать за ней своё разгоревшееся лицо. — То есть, я хочу сказать... это как-то неправильно! Мне неловко вас обременять. Выгонять человека из его собственной постели... это грубо. То есть, я не жалуюсь. Дело не в том, что я не хочу спать в вашей постели, просто рядом с вами — то есть, я не в том смысле. То есть, не подумайте, что я не хочу... Просто так не делается! Верно? Но... если мы... вместе, то это — это не будет слишком нагло. Верно?

Мистер Грейвс рассмеялся.

— Не переживай. Ты — мой гость, и предложить тебе лучшее — мой долг как гостеприимного хозяина. Особенно с учётом твоего состояния.

— О. Ясно, — ну что ж. Криденс не так уж и надеялся, что из этой затеи что-то выйдет. Всё впереди, спешить некуда и огорчаться не из-за чего. Абсолютно не из-за чего. — Спасибо.

Они стали пить чай. Мистер Грейвс поглядывал на него искоса изучающим взглядом, но ничего не говорил.

Криденс решил перебраться в гостиную. Он сел на диван, удерживая полупустую кружку с медленно остывающим чаем обеими руками, зажатыми между коленями.

Всё было бы замечательно, подумалось ему, если бы не острая неловкость, сковывающая его при мысли о... возможностях. Вечер, тихий и приятный, помогал успокоиться после тяжёлого дня — последние сутки выдались на редкость напряжёнными. Обычно после ссор с матерью Криденс замыкался в себе, уходя от реальности, мечтал исчезнуть; но сейчас, рядом с мистером Грейвсом, он чувствовал себя... хорошо. Спокойно.

Он не хотел никуда исчезать. Он хотел быть здесь, с этим мужчиной — так долго, как мистер Грейвс позволит.

— Мистер Грейвс... — позвал Криденс.

— Да? — тот как раз взялся было за телефон, но отложил его по зову Криденса. — Я думал заказать ужин. Китайская кухня тебя устроит?

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, но мне всё равно. У меня немного другое на уме.

— Ты же говорил, что голодный.

— Я говорил не о еде, — ну, вот. Он решился сказать это вслух.

Мистер Грейвс, оставив свой чай и телефон на кухонном столе, присоединился к Криденсу в сумрачной гостиной. Криденс ожидал, что он сядет рядом с ним на диван, но мистер Грейвс, приблизившись, остановился; его пояс оказался у Криденса перед глазами, и Криденсу стало немного не по себе... но, пожалуй, не в плохом смысле.

Он сглотнул.

— Криденс... — мистер Грейвс положил руку ему на плечо. Криденс глядел на него снизу вверх, едва смея дышать. — Ты играешь в шахматы?

— Что? — Криденс моргнул. Это ещё к чему вопрос. — Нет. То есть, я знаю правила, но... это не моё. А что? Вы играете?

— Время от времени, — мистер Грейвс кивнул. — Значит, шахматы тебе в принципе не нравятся?

— Да нет, просто... у нас дома нет фигур, одна доска. Раньше были, но потом... — мать заметила, как Криденс играет с сёстрами в “театр”, где доска была сценой, а фигуры — актёрами. Она выбросила все фигуры до последней пешки, заявив, что лицедейство — для язычников и еретиков. — ...потерялись.

— Жаль. Компьютерные симуляторы ни в какое сравнение не идут с игрой против живого противника.

Криденс не нашёлся с ответом. Рука мистера Грейвса так и лежала у него на плече, более того — тот принялся поглаживать его шею большим пальцем. Медленно,  _ осознанно. _ Думать о каких-то там шахматах в такой момент... было невозможно.

Мистер Грейвс смерил Криденса долгим, пристальным взглядом. Его глаза потемнели, и Криденс невольно замер в ожидании. Мистер Грейвс разглядывал его так, будто... ох.

Неужели мистер Грейвс собирается его поцеловать?!

Боже... а что, если да. Криденс чистил зубы утром, но с тех пор прошло несколько часов. Что, если они поцелуются, мистеру Грейвсу не понравится, и он больше никогда не захочет его целовать? Но если Криденс откажется, то мистер Грейвс может подумать, что он не хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвс его целовал, и тогда уж точно не видать ему никаких поцелуев!

Всё ужасно, катастрофа неизбежна, и Криденсу нужно срочно успокоиться, пока он всё не испортил.

Срочно. Сию же секунду.

— Шахматы — чудесная игра. Поединок разума и воли, чем-то похожий на покер... только изящнее, — мистер Грейвс сделал шаг назад, и его рука скользнула прочь с плеча Криденса. Не сдержавшись, Криденс невольно подался вперёд в надежде на продолжение ласки, но мистер Грейвс уже был вне досягаемости. — Можем сыграть партию-другую, если тебе не претит эта идея.

Подавив разочарованный вздох, Криденс кивнул.

— С удовольствием. Если вам, конечно, не претит идея научить меня... манёврам.

— Не думаю, что тебе понравится мой преподавательский метод, — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся. — Кроме того, в шахматах... знания возможных тактик и комбинаций ходов не достаточно. Для победы нужна стратегия, нужно чутьё — без него, как ни старайся, ты в проигрышной позиции. Такое стратегическое мышление приходит лишь с опытом.

Криденс чуть рот не разинул от возмущения.

— Это же  _ вы _ предложили мне сыграть!

— Часть меня ожидала, что ты откажешься.

— Ну, не надо предлагать, если не готовы к согласию! — он понимал, что реагирует по-детски, но ведь нечестно — дразнить и отказывать в последний момент. — И потом, разве не вы мне вчера говорили, что не верите в деление себя на части? Или вы хотите со мной играть, или не хотите. Я знаю, чего хочу. А вы?

Мистер Грейвс улыбнулся острой, опасной улыбкой.

— Какой ты памятливый. Что ж... сыграем. Подожди, я принесу набор из спальни.

Криденс проводил мистера Грейвса взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за дверью. Затем он вздохнул.

Мистер Грейвс своим странным поведением совершенно сбивал его с толку. Криденса расстраивали эти перепады горячо-холодно; он не понимал, чего мистер Грейвс добивается. Даже убеждая себя, что ничего не ждёт от сегодняшней ночи, он не мог не ждать... хоть чего-нибудь! Всё-таки мистер Грейвс пригласил его остаться, уступил собственную постель — такая доброта не для первых встречных. Криденс что-то значил для мистера Грейвса, был важен для него — иначе стал бы он тратить время и деньги, стал бы приглашать в свой дом и свою постель? Нет, конечно.

Тогда почему мистер Грейвс медлил? Будто... сомневался. В Криденсе или в себе?

Возможно, дело было в возрасте. Раз уж мистер Грейвс переход дороги в неположенном месте считал ужасным преступлением, то и на связь с несовершеннолетним едва ли глядел благосклонно — вне зависимости от взаимности симпатии. Или ему казалось, что Криденс не испытывает ответных чувств? Возможно, его смущали их частые расхождения во мнениях? Что ж, если так — жаль. Криденс от своих мыслей отказываться не собирался, ни ради мистера Грейвса, ни ради кого другого. Либо у них получится, либо нет, а врать и притворяться Криденс не хотел. В его жизни и так хватало танцев лимбо, и ещё одна ограничительная планка, чтобы под неё прогибаться, ему не нужна.

Правда, был ещё один возможный повод для сомнений.  _ Геллерт. _ Мистер Грейвс упоминал, что их отношения закончились не лучшим образом, верно? Возможно, проблема вовсе не в Криденсе, и боится мистер Грейвс не столько отказа, сколько  _ согласия. _ Может быть, он не готов к новым отношениям.

Может быть, они оба ещё не готовы. Потому что, будучи честным перед самим собой, Криденс тоже не был уверен, чего именно хочет от мистера Грейвса. Близости, да, но... то, что у них было — тайные встречи, недоговорки, прятки от близких и знакомых — сейчас это казалось чем-то волнительным, кусочком волшебной сказки, внутри которой можно забыть о жестокой повседневности. Но такие отношения не жизнеспособны, и это не могло длиться вечно; не говоря уже о том, что врать — плохо и неправильно. У Криденса уже начались проблемы из-за этой связи, у мистера Грейвса — наверняка тоже.

Нет, если сегодня ночью между ними что-то произойдёт, это всё только усложнит.

Пожалуй, им действительно стоит подождать. Узнать друг друга лучше, свыкнуться с мыслью... и дело не в том, что Криденс трусит! Он просто... не хочет навязываться. Мистер Грейвс до сих пор оправляется после тяжёлого расставания, давить на него сейчас — бессердечно. Криденс подождёт. Ну, хотя бы до дня рождения, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать. Одной заботой и то меньше.

— Шахматы нашлись, — объявил мистер Грейвс, выходя из спальни со сложенной доской в руках. — Раз уж мы с тобой играем впервые, выбирай цвет: белые или чёрные? Белые начинают, так что преимущество за ними... если ты, конечно, знаешь, что делаешь.

— Чёрные. Я предпочту оставить инициативу за вами.

Мистер Грейвс поднял брови, но кивнул.

— Как угодно.

 

Играть решили за кухонным столом. Мистер Грейвс подвинул стулья, чтобы сидеть ровно друг напротив друга; Криденс расставил фигуры.

И началась игра.

— E2-E4.

— Классика. Даже я знаю этот ход.

— Он потому и классический, что хороший. Твой ход?

— D7-D6. Вы боитесь новшеств, мистер Грейвс?

— Ничуть. D2-D4.

— Открываете мне своего короля? Смело. Конь на F6.

— Конь на C3. Может быть, я заманиваю тебя в ловушку.

— Может быть, я сначала хочу заняться вашим слоном.

— Для этого понадобится фигура посерьёзнее, чем твой маленький конь.

— Мой  _ конь _ ничуть не меньше вашего, мистер Грейвс. G8-G6.

— Ах, вот как. Ну, раз тебе настолько приглянулся мой слон... приди и возьми. Слон на E3.

— Может быть, для начала вы возьмёте моего? Слон на G7.

— Может быть, я так и поступлю. Ферзь на D2.

— C7-C6.

— F2-F3. Любишь играть пешками, да, Криденс?

— B7-B5...

— Конь на E2.

— Конь на D7.

— Слон на H6. Ну что, готов? Бери, раз он тебе так нравится. Мой слон в обмен на твоего.

— С удовольствием. Слон на H6.

— Ферзь на H6.

Мистер Грейвс снял с доски две побитых фигуры. Криденс усмехнулся — всё только начиналось, и сдаваться он не собирался.

— Слон на B7, — раз уж они начали о слонах...

— A2-A3.

— И кто из нас теперь пешками играет, мистер Грейвс? E7-E5.

— Очевидно, оба. Лучше я сделаю рокировку, пока не поздно.

— Что же вы, мистер Грейвс, решили спрятать своего короля? От моего маленького конька и осиротевшего слоника?.. Правильно делаете. Мой слон только что потерял брата-близнеца, так что он вышел на тропу войны. Он жаждет крови!

— Нельзя ли его жажду утолить чем-нибудь другим? У нас ещё остался медовый чай...

— Нет! Мы требуем крови вашего короля!

— Тогда, боюсь, ваша жажда неутолима. Видишь ли, Криденс, мой король — нежить. Посмотри, какой он белый! От него давно остались одни кости, а кровь иссохла, и плоть истлела.

Криденс ахнул в притворном ужасе.

— Не может быть! Как же так вышло? Кто посмел так надругаться над телом вашего несчастного короля?

— Увы, это был его доверенный генерал и возлюбленный супруг — ферзь. Ферзь — некромант, — мистер Грейвс кивнул с совершенно серьёзным видом. — Разве ты не видел, как он только что лишил жизни твоего бедного слона? Настоящий злодей. Самое ужасное — он умеет читать мысли и подчинять другие фигуры своей воле. Он поработил всех в белом шахматном королевстве — и не успокоится, пока не сведёт их всех в могилу.

— Ужасно, — Криденс хихикнул. — Неужели никто не может его остановить?

— Наши слоны пытались, как видишь. Они хотели заключить перемирие и развеять злую магию ферзя-некроманта, но тот проведал об их планах... и заставил их сражаться друг против друга. Они погибли, и вместе с ними — надежда на примирение народов шахматных земель. Мой король сидит, запертый в темнице, а ферзь ведёт армию под его знамёнами, сея смерть и разруху на своём пути.

— О, нет. Что же делать?

— Мы должны продолжить бой. Мои войска не в силах противостоять контролю разума... Лишь твоя победа может всех спасти. Ты — наша последняя надежда.

— Придумал! — Криденс хлопнул в ладоши. — Единственный, кто может остановить злого ферзя-некроманта... Это ферзь-вулкан! Его так прозвали за то, что он владеет стихиями огня и земли. Все мёртвые должны быть сожжены или похоронены... Узрите же! Возрождение спящего Вулкана. Ферзь на E7.

Мистер Грейвс засмеялся, и у Криденса разом потеплело на душе. Разговор, нарочито нелепый, складывался сам собой, и выдумывать наигранные объяснения, обмениваться шутками и шахматными ходами — всё это было... весело.

Веселье витало в воздухе будто дымка ароматической свечи, и даже просто находиться рядом с мистером Грейвсом было легко и приятно. Рядом с ним Криденс мог быть самим собой, не прячась; мог сочинять чепуху, как с Ньютом, мог доверять секреты, как сёстрам, мог положиться на него... как на мать.

В чём-то даже больше.

А ещё... его тянуло к мистеру Грейвсу совершенно по-особенному. И сердце замирало, и лицо горело, и в голову лезли мысли... разные. Спихнуть со стола эти несчастные шахматы, и пусть фигурки чёрно-белой россыпью катятся по полу к чертям! Схватить мистера Грейвса за плечи, уложить спиной на стол, расстегнуть рубашку до конца... а потом... ещё что-нибудь. Поцеловать его? Возможно. А что дальше? Расстегнуть штаны и трогать дрожащей неуверенной рукой, как жалкий девственник? Мистер Грейвс не станет поднимать его на смех, нет, мистер Грейвс добрый. Но и удовольствия ему Криденс подобным образом не доставит. Скорее, мистеру Грейвсу бы понравилось, если бы Криденс... сделал это ртом... но как это вообще делается?! Криденс не имел ни малейшего понятия о деталях. Что, если он сделает что-нибудь не так? Что, если...

Нет, нет. Что за мысли? Плохие мысли. Нельзя вообще о таком думать. Стыдоба. Нельзя!

— Мистер Грейвс, — очнувшись от наваждения, Криденс вспомнил о чуть не позабытой игре. — Ваш ход.

— А? Да, точно, — мистер Грейвс тоже опустил взгляд на шахматную доску. — Гм... Пожалуй, мне лучше защитить своего короля. Король на B1.

Но тут — вдруг — прежде чем он успел передвинуть фигуру, раздался звонок в дверь. Настолько неожиданный, что оба вздрогнули.

— Вы кого-то звали? — спросил Криденс тихо.

— Нет, — мистер Грейвс нахмурился. — Доставку я не стал заказывать, раз ты не хочешь. Может, кто-то из жильцов...

Звонок в дверь повторился. Вздохнув, мистер Грейвс поднялся на ноги.

— Я верю в твою честность, — он глянул на Криденса весело, — так что не буду просить не изменять положение фигур, пока я разбираюсь с гостями.

— Разумеется, мистер Грейвс, — Криденс улыбнулся. — Я бы не стал изменять.

— Повезло мне с тобой, — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся в ответ. — Пойду открою, пока они не выломали дверь.

Криденс отвесил шуточный салют, чем заслужил ещё один смешок мистера Грейвса, на этот раз в сочетании с ещё более ласковой улыбкой.

Мистер Грейвс ушёл в прихожую, и Криденс решил подогреть чай. Он как раз поднялся со стула, когда услышал щелчок открываемой двери, а затем — голос:

— Дядя Перси!

Бросив всё, быстрый как молния, он скользнул за ближайшую дверь — в ванную — и заперся изнутри. Прислонившись к двери, прислушиваясь, он замер; сердце перепуганно колотилось, и руки тряслись.

Этот голос... неужели это...

— Тина?

О, нет. Это действительно она.

— Привет! — голос у неё был весёлый и подозрительно энергичный для вечернего часа. — Я тут принесла обратно твою коллекцию фильмов. Держи. Спасибо, что одолжил.

Раздался шелест пластикового пакета.

— Что ж... спасибо, что принесла, — сказал мистер Грейвс. — Но ведь дорога не близкая. Тебе не следует ходить одной среди ночи.

— Да какая ночь, всего девять. Детское время, — Тина хихикнула. — И потом, я не одна. Меня внизу Ньют ждёт с собаками. Мы их вместе выгуливаем! Нам просто по дороге было, вот и я решила зайти поздоро... стой, это ещё что такое?

Криденс вцепился в ручку двери как проклятый, лбом упираясь в деревянную верхнюю панель; от страха подгибались ноги. Что Тина могла увидеть? Его вещи? Ботинки, пиджак? Он не мог вспомнить, где что оставил. Что, если Тина увидит раскиданную одежду? Вряд ли она с первого взгляда узнает, чья это, но вдруг. А уж если Ньют решит подняться...

— Это что,  _ аптечка? _

О, слава богу. Она не про одежду.

— Дядя, что случилось? Геллерт снова приходил?

Секунду... что? Почему Тина связала открытую аптечку с визитом бывшего партнёра мистера Грейвса?

— Нет, — тон у мистера Грейвса был спокойный, почти небрежный. — У меня просто разболелась голова. Давление. Кровь из носа пошла... пришлось искать таблетки. Но, как видишь, всё уже в порядке.

Несколько мгновений было тихо, а потом...

— Почему на столе две кружки?

— Тина, я — холостяк с клинической депрессией. Иногда я по два-три дня не мою посуду. Пара кружек ничего не значит.

— А шахматная доска с расставленной партией? Тоже ничего не значит?

— Тина, солнышко, я восхищён твоей наблюдательностью, но — не зацикливайся на мелочах, ладно? Геллерта здесь нет. И никто ко мне в гости, кроме вас, не ходит. Я живу один в своей холостяцкой берлоге, я играю в шахматы сам с собой и пью вчерашний чай из немытой кружки. Не веришь — воля твоя, можешь поиграть в сыщика и обыскать “место преступления”. Ты знаешь, что я поддерживаю твою мечту стать следователем. Вот только, боюсь, ничего нового ты здесь не найдёшь.

— Я тоже боюсь именно этого, — Тина вздохнула. Громко — Криденс отчётливо расслышал её вздох даже сквозь плотно закрытую дверь. — Не надо с ним мириться, ладно? Обещай. Не загоняй себя снова в ловушку, дядя, пожалуйста. Он — плохой человек.

— Тина, клянусь: я не виделся с Геллертом... уже очень давно. Не надо за меня беспокоиться и приходить проверять.

Тина фыркнула.

— Ну да. Ещё бы ты приходил наши дела проверять, как ты маме обещал.

— Я приходил, в том числе — сегодня. А на вашей вчерашней вечеринке мне делать было нечего — я бы только испортил вам всё веселье.

— Да, но... ай, ладно. Только не давай больше Куинни свою коллекцию ужастиков, хорошо? Я знаю, что они не просто так зовутся “фильмами ужасов”, что они и должны быть страшными, но всё равно — некоторые из этих фильмов серьёзно жуткие. В том смысле, что скорее мерзкие, чем страшные. Я начинаю беспокоиться из-за того, что ты вообще купил... подобное.

— Прости. Ты же знаешь, я вечно покупаю всё подряд и забываю посмотреть половину.

— Только не говори, что эта дрянь тебе от Геллерта досталась.

— Возможно...

— Я так и знала! Дядя, ну серьёзно — зачем ты хранишь его вещи? Если он их не забрал, когда съезжал, значит, они ему не нужны. Собери всё, что осталось, и вынеси на мусорку. Его подаркам там самое место.

— Тина — тебя, кажется, твой парень ждёт внизу?

— Ньют не мой парень, — она тотчас смутилась. — То есть... не знаю, может быть? Он странный. Он мне нравится, но... иногда мне кажется, что он... ну, вроде тебя. Гей, то есть.

Стоп, что?

— Вот как. И почему ты так думаешь?

— Ну... мы уже почти месяц встречаемся, и он ни разу даже не пытался меня поцеловать. А ещё у нас в классе есть один мальчик, Криденс, и Ньют его постоянно везде таскает за собой. Я уже не знаю, что думать. Иногда мне кажется, что они хотят использовать меня в качестве прикрытия.

Стоп, стоп... что?!

— Интересно, — голос у мистера Грейвса стал холодный и сдержанный, и Криденсу хотелось завопить. Какого чёрта Тина сочиняет! — Что ж, если эти молодые люди обманом пытаются тебя использовать... с их стороны это весьма бесчестно.

— Да нет, я их не виню. Мне их жаль. У Криденса строгая мать, религиознутая на всю голову... Говорят, они сектанты.

— Неужели.

— Не знаю, правда или нет, но слухи ходят.

— А спросить правду у своего... кавалера... ты пробовала?

— У Ньюта? Нет, мы об этом не говорили. Как-то не до того, ну и вообще... — Тина хихикнула. — Ты не подумай ничего такого, дядя, Ньют хороший.

— Хороший, да? Может, пригласишь его подняться? — что мистер Грейвс такое говорит? — Посидим, поговорим...

— О, боже! Нет! Знаешь, дядя — уже поздно, мне пора, — ах, так он специально, чтобы спугнуть её. — Нам ещё с собаками гулять, они заждались уже.

— Уверена? Если хочешь, я могу вас проводить. Заодно познакомимся--

— Нет!!! Я пошла, до встречи!

Тотчас застучали удаляющиеся шаги. Хлопнула дверь, щёлкнул замок, и наконец — после долгого тяжёлого вздоха — всё стихло.

— Тина ушла. Можешь выходить.

Криденс перевёл дыхание. Голова шла кругом от того, что он только что услышал. Словно гонка в замедленной съёмке, перемежаемая моментами ускоренных взрывных столкновений, боязливые вопросы смешивались с воображаемыми сценариями развития событий.

Неужели Тина действительно думала, что Криденс и Ньют... неужели мистер Грейвс ей поверил?..

Взгляд упал на зеркало, и Криденс уставился на собственное отражение — бледное, взъерошенное. Одолженная футболка была ему велика и болталась как платье, доходя почти до середины бедра. Криденс нахмурился: он выглядел как маленький мальчик, из шалости стащивший одежду отца.

— Криденс?

— Иду!

Он снял футболку, не колеблясь, и оставил на тумбочке в ванной. Уж кем, а маленьким мальчиком он точно мистеру Грейвсу казаться не хотел.

Когда Криденс вышел в комнату, мистер Грейвс встретил его странным взглядом, который Криденс не смог расшифровать.

— Почему ты спрятался? — спросил мистер Грейвс.

— А что, не надо было? — удивился Криденс. — Мы с Тиной вместе учимся, она меня знает. Если бы она меня здесь увидела... она бы точно что-нибудь не то подумала.

— И была бы права, — мистер Грейвс поморщился. — Я... не должен был приводить тебя к себе. Вменяемый профессионал на моём месте позвонил бы в полицию — даже против твоей воли. Сам факт того, что я тебя послушал, пригласил к себе домой...

— Признак непрофессионализма? — Криденс приблизился, чтобы заглянуть мистеру Грейвсу в глаза. Мистер Грейвс кивнул. — Тогда почему вы предложили мне остаться?

— Потому что твоя мать жестоко с тобой обращается. Я не мог позволить, чтобы она снова наказала тебя за встречу со мной. Я хотел тебя защитить.

Криденс усмехнулся.

— За ночёвку вне дома мне влетит сильнее, чем за прогулку без разрешения. Гораздо.

— Тогда... почему ты согласился?

— Я хотел провести эту ночь с вами.

Опасное признание. Слишком смелое, слишком откровенное. Слишком многое стояло за этими словами — например, факт того, что Криденс не боялся гнева матери: если такова была цена времени, проведённого с мистером Грейвсом, оно того стоило.

— Понятно, — мистер Грейвс отвёл взгляд. — Будем доигрывать партию?

Он указал в сторону шахматной доски.

— Давайте в другой раз, — сказал Криденс. Хоть играть с мистером Грейвсом и оказалось весело, сейчас у него совсем другое было на уме. — Я потерял ход мысли.

— Я тоже, — мистер Грейвс подошёл к столу и принялся собирать фигурки. — Спасибо, что сыграл со мной. Было интересно.

— Да...

Пока мистер Грейвс убирал доску, Криденс налил им разогретого чаю.

— Насчёт того, что Тина вам сказала... — начал было он, но мистер Грейвс отмахнулся.

— Можешь не объяснять.

— Но это неправда! — настойчиво сказал Криденс. — Мы с Ньютом просто друзья.

— Да, я догадался. После того, как Тина упомянула секту, — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся. — Ты же не сектант, верно, Криденс?

— Будь я сектантом, вряд ли бы я сам себя так называл, — Криденс взял свою чашку в руки. — Многие не сразу понимают, что попали в секту.

Мистер Грейвс пожал плечами.

— Думаю, ты бы понял. Ты — сообразительный молодой человек.

— Вы мне льстите.

— Это не лесть, это правда. Поверь, Криденс, недостатков у меня превеликое множество, но подхалимство и двуличность в их число не входят. Я не лжец. Я говорю то, что думаю.

— Значит, вы считаете меня умным?

— Среди всего прочего.

Смутившись под внимательным, тёплым взглядом мистера Грейвса, Криденс уткнулся в чашку.

— Вы пять минут назад солгали своей племяннице, — напомнил он. — Я ничего о вас не знаю. Вы можете без зазрения совести врать мне в лицо, и я ни о чём не догадаюсь.

— Не устраивают банальные комплименты? — Криденс хотел было запротестовать, что речь не о том, но мистер Грейвс непринуждённо улыбнулся. — Придётся мне быть изобретательнее. Как насчёт комплимента твоей шахматной смекалке? Ты не просто справился с дебютом — ты играл наравне со мной, ни в чём не уступая. Ни одной ошибки, ни одного плохого хода — ты захватывал центр пешками, вовремя вывел в бой лёгкие фигуры, даже совершил размен без потерь. Кроме того, ты скрасил монотонную игру красочной историей. По сути, твой разум работал в двух направлениях — и в обоих преуспел. Если это не признак ума, то зови меня безумцем.

— Да вы п-первый начали. Я п-просто подыграл.

— И, как видишь, игрок из тебя отличный. Я с нетерпением жду нашей следующей игры.

О. Да. Миллион раз да.

— Что до сегодняшнего вечера, — продолжил мистер Грейвс, — спать ложиться ещё рано, а раз шахматы тебя утомили, я предлагаю посмотреть кино.

Криденс глянул в сторону пластикового пакета, который белым пятном выделялся на фоне чёрного кожаного дивана. Очевидно, именно его принесла Тина.

— Не знаю, мистер Грейвс. Я не очень люблю фильмы ужасов.

— Могу себе представить, — мистер Грейвс кивнул. — Там не только ужасы, не переживай. Есть исторические фильмы — античность, гражданская война... Есть про волшебников. Или вот мультфильм есть — я купил пару лет назад, хотел посмотреть с племянницами, но всё не того... как же его? Забыл. Но, говорят, хороший.

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Давайте посмотрим мультфильм.

 

Большая ошибка.

“Мультфильм” оказался кукольной мультипликацией про монстра, который порабощал людей, зашивая им глаза. Кошмарное потустороннее создание с длинными стальными когтями, оно кормилось душами детей, сначала приманивая их сластями, играми и подарками, а затем открывая свою истинную суть — беспощадную, безумную, люто голодную.

К концу проклятого фильма Криденс дрожал, чуть не плача. Вопли и визги монстра, запертого во тьме бездонного колодца, скрежет когтей по камню, настойчивые удары в крышку — всё это эхом стучало в ушах даже после “счастливой” концовки.

И то, что монстр притворялся матерью главной героини, а потом попытался её убить, ничуть не помогало.

— Не буду я больше с вами кино смотреть... — прошептал Криденс.

Мистер Грейвс сидел рядом, и Криденс уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

— Ну, ну, — мистер Грейвс осторожно обнял его в ответ, гладя по голове. — Это же просто фильм.

— Я знаю. Но всё равно страшно. И эта... мать... она страшная. Очень.

— Кого-то тебе напоминает?

Криденс мог бы сказать, что сюжет фильма — “злая мама всё запрещает, и ребёнок сбегает от неё к монстру, который приманивает того притворной добротой, но на самом деле хочет его съесть” — лучше не применять к их ситуации, и напугало его вовсе не сходство его  _ матери _ с чудовищем.

Но не сказал.

— Прости, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Я увлёкся... Надо было сразу выключить, как появились эти пуговицы в глазницах.

— Нет, так было бы хуже, — Криденс помотал головой. — Если не досмотреть до конца, то чудовище так и останется непобеждённым. Непобедимым.

— И то верно, — мистер Грейвс ласково провёл ладонью по его щеке. — В следующий раз кино выбираешь ты. Ладно? И, знаешь, мне тоже было страшно. По-своему... Но фильм был хороший. Познавательный.

— Да, — признал Криденс, потому что фильм действительно был интересный.

Ему не хотелось отстраняться, потому что в объятиях мистера Грейвса было тепло и уютно. Но мистер Грейвс отстранился первым, опустив руки, и Криденс был вынужден отодвинуться — не продолжать же цепляться после столь явного сигнала о желании мистера Грейвса прервать физический контакт.

Так что Криденс сначала отодвинулся, а потом и вовсе поднялся с дивана.

— Уже поздно, — сказал он, глянув на часы. — Полночь доходит.

— Да... — мистер Грейвс потянулся, и его рубашка задралась, открыв на обозрение полоску кожи внизу живота. Криденс заставил себя срочно отвести взгляд, пока не натворил глупостей. Например, он мог бы опуститься на колени перед мистером Грейвсом, развести ему ноги в стороны, расстегнуть ширинку и... ох, ну сколько можно? Бесстыдник. Нельзя о таком думать. — Ты, должно быть, устал. Иди спать. Мне ещё нужно разобраться с бумажной работой.

— За полчаса до полуночи? Так поздно?

Мистер Грейвс ухмыльнулся.

— Скорее, рано. Обычно я берусь за это дело не раньше часа.

— Часа ночи? — изумился Криденс. — Когда же вы спать ложитесь?

— Три, иногда четыре утра, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами. — Знаю, не самый здоровый образ жизни, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Бессонница — верный спутник нервных расстройств.

Криденс нахмурился.

— Так вы... серьёзно говорили насчёт депрессии?

— Криденс, у меня нет привычки врать. Кажется, я уже не раз это говорил.

— Извините. Я почему-то подумал, что вы не всерьёз. Ну, про холостяцкую берлогу и всё такое.

— Не извиняйся, ты ни в чём не виноват. Ты прав, я не выгляжу больным — по крайней мере, стараюсь. Я ношу чистую одежду, брею бороду, работаю... я слежу за собой. Приходится.

Криденс неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Это у вас... из-за Геллерта?

— Нет. Просто мой мозг не производит необходимые ему нейромедиаторы. Это физиология, не более того — от событий моей жизни это никак не зависит.

— О. Ясно.

Поднявшись с дивана, мистер Грейвс подошёл к письменному столу.

— Не засиживайся со мной допоздна, — сказал он. — Иди умойся и ложись спать. В ванной за зеркалом была пара нераспакованных зубных щёток, я недавно покупал набор... можешь одну взять. Полотенце тебе принести?

— Не надо. Спасибо.

— Хорошо, тогда — спокойной ночи.

Криденс вздохнул. Не так он себе представлял завершение сегодняшнего вечера, но, в конце концов, по здравому рассуждению — чего он вообще мог ожидать? Одно дело — мечты, где мистер Грейвс хотел разделить с ним постель, и ничто им не мешало... другое дело — реальность со всеми её сложностями. Мечты Криденса и так редко сбывались наяву, а эта уже сбылась наполовину — мистер Грейвс пригласил его в гости, мистер Грейвс обнимал его и хвалил, и обещал новые встречи, обещал снова сыграть с ним в шахматы и посмотреть ещё один фильм... и мистер Грейвс доверил ему правду о своём душевном состоянии.

Жаловаться не на что. Совсем наоборот.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвс.

 

Это тоже была ошибка.

Как только Криденс оказался один в огромной тёмной спальне, ему сразу стало не по себе. Слишком тихо было в незнакомой комнате; по углам клубилась тьма, полная безвестных тайн и беззвучных стонов застрявших на границе реальности потерянных душ. Постель была слишком большой и мягкой, шёлковые простыни липли к телу и душили в своих эфемерных объятиях... без привычной деревянной спинки узкой кровати, без шероховатой поверхности грубой льняной простыни — Криденс словно очутился в вакууме без опоры, без ощущений.

Он не мог заснуть.

А потом за окном хлынул ливень.

Сначала забарабанили по стеклу лёгкие капли, всё чаще и чаще, а через минуту грянул гром — близко, громко, рёвом небес наполняя всю комнату; сверкнула молния, острая как колотая рана в теле ночи. Криденс поднялся и на цыпочках подошёл выглянуть в окно. На улице творился первозданный хаос: порывы ветра, казалось, неслись во все стороны сразу, и сумрак бурлил как ведьмин котёл, будто сама ночь ожила и бесновалась диким зверем, заключённым в темницу из пластика, бетона и стали.

Сквозняк лизнул кожу, и Криденс вздрогнул от очередного удара молнии.

Он больше не мог быть один в этой бессонной комнате.

 

Когда Криденс выглянул в гостиную, он ожидал увидеть мистера Грейвса задремавшим на диване — настенные часы показывали, что время подбиралось к трём. Оказалось, он ошибся, но не совсем: мистер Грейвс заснул прямо за письменным столом.

Он сидел, опираясь о столешницу, голова свешена на грудь; экран компьютера ещё горел, показывая какую-то таблицу с числами. Похоже, мистер Грейвс так и заснул за работой.

Приблизившись, Криденс осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Мистер Грейвс...

— Не подходи!

Криденс вздрогнул и тотчас отдёрнул руку. Мистер Грейвс дёрнулся, резко пробуждаясь, и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Что... Криденс? — пробормотал он спросонья, отнимая руки от лица. — Ох, прости. Я заработался и отключился... Что случилось? Тебе что-то нужно?

— Нет, ничего... Извините, я не хотел вас напугать, — но почему мистер Грейвс испугался? Криденс едва до него дотронулся. Неужели он подумал, что Криденс хочет сделать с ним что-то плохое? Или... — Вам снилось что-то неприятное?

— А... да, вроде того.

Мистер Грейвс встал со стула. Ровно в тот же момент за окном сверкнуло, и тотчас последовал раскат грома. Грохот, а не гром! Жуткий! Инстинктивно Криденс схватился за мистера Грейвса.

Тот посмотрел на него озадаченно.

— В чём дело? Ты боишься грозы?

Криденс помотал головой.

— Нет, не боюсь. То есть... просто тут всё сразу навалилось. Постель незнакомая, и стены рядом нет, и потом ещё мультфильм тот, про монстра в тёмном колодце, и темно, и гроза, и... — он смутился, осознав, как нелепо всё это звучит. — Извините, что я вас потревожил. Я пойду, постараюсь уснуть.

Тут снова сверкнула молния, и Криденс невольно вздрогнул, крепче вцепившись в рубашку мистера Грейвса.

Мистер Грейвс накрыл его руку своими.

— Всё хорошо. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы бояться грозы. Это совершенно обоснованный страх — удары молнии смертельны, да и сильный ветер может быть опасен. Вспомни античные религии — сколько грозных грозовых божеств держали в страхе весь свой пантеон? Не просто же так. Согласен?

Криденс кивнул. Мистер Грейвс, протянув руку, погладил его по щеке.

— Ну, вот. Но нам с тобой бояться нечего. Я лично убедился в том, что в моём здании стоят громоотводы. Всё хорошо, ладно? Не бойся. Иди спать.

— А вы? — прошептал Криденс, не решаясь говорить в полный голос. — Можно... можно, вы пойдёте со мной? Пожалуйста...

Хмуро глянув на свой ноутбук, мистер Грейвс пожал плечами.

— Я могу побыть с тобой, если тебе не помешает, что я печатаю. Мне нужно закончить эти расчёты.

— Едва ли ваш ноутбук шумит сильнее, чем гроза, — Криденс улыбнулся.

— Твоя правда.

Так что мистер Грейвс взял свой ноутбук, и они отправились в спальню. Вместе.

 

И... ничего этой ночью не было. Не воплощения фантазий, ни слёзных разочарований, ни геенны огненной. Это была ночь забытья, ночь без сновидений. Ни обмена словами и ласками, ни разделённого на двоих дыхания — губы к губам — ничего.

Они просто лежали рядом, каждый занят своими мыслями, а за окном бушевала буря.

Потом Криденс заснул.

 

В свете раннего утра всё выглядело иначе, серо и как-то холодно. Видневшийся в окно краешек неба, затянутого тучами, походил на грязные клочья мокрой ваты. Криденс проснулся один в остывшей постели; лилово-серые простыни не согревали, а паркетный пол казался ледяным под босыми ногами.

Таинственный вечерний сумрак растаял, и теперь вся квартира вызывала скорее чувство грусти и одиночества, чем неразгаданной загадки.

Мистер Грейвс нашёлся на кухне — готовил кофе.

— Доброе утро, — он подвинул Криденсу дымящуюся чашку.

Обхватив чашку обеими руками, чтобы согреться, Криденс забрался на высокий табурет у кухонной стойки.

— Что теперь? — спросил он. — Моя мать, наверное, сходит с ума.

Мистер Грейвс пожал плечами.

— Пускай сходит.

— Вы же сами понимаете, что так нельзя, — кофе был ароматный и вкусный, а мистер Грейвс был серьёзный и внимательный, и больше всего на свете Криденс хотел остаться здесь, с ним. Провести весь день в постели, зарывшись в одеяла и подушки, с кофе и приключенческой книгой в руках, рядом с мистером Грейвсом — даже если тот опять будет работать, не отрываясь от ноутбука, неважно. Лишь бы рядом. — Я должен вернуться домой.

— Не обязательно.

— Нет, но мне хочется, — это даже не было ложью. Он действительно хотел убедиться, что дома всё в порядке — с сёстрами, да и с матерью; с её переменчивым настроением — нельзя оставлять их надолго.

Мистер Грейвс взялся за собственную чашку кофе. Сделав несколько глотков, он вздохнул.

— Что ж, раз ты решил... я не имею права тебя держать, — сказал он наконец. — Хорошо. Я отвезу тебя домой. Только давай договоримся: если что-то случится, и если даже ничего не случится... обращайся ко мне. Приходи, звони — в любое время. Ладно? Я всегда тебе рад.

— Осторожно, мистер Грейвс, — Криденс улыбнулся. — Я ведь могу поймать вас на слове. Что, если я снова заявлюсь к вам ночевать?

— Пожалуйста, я только за.

 

Мистер Грейвс настоял на том, чтобы накормить его завтраком, — клубничные блинчики в ближайшей круглосуточной забегаловке, ничего шикарного, но было вкусно, — и, наконец, пришла пора возвращаться домой.

 

Поднимаясь по тёмной лестнице (должно быть, в подъезде опять перегорела лампочка, или вчерашняя гроза повредила проводку), Криденс мысленно готовился к тому, что ждало его дома.

Дверь открыла, конечно, мать.

— Криденс!

Съёжившись, он замер в ожидании удара... и вдруг очутился в объятиях.

— Слава Богу, ты живой, — стоп, что? Мать... плакала? — Ох, ты меня в гроб сведёшь своими выходками. Где ты был? Я всех обзвонилась, Скамандерам звонила, Голдштейнам, никто ничего не знает... Я уже не знала, что и думать. Я думала, с тобой что-то случилось! Ох, сынок...

Сынок. Она назвала его  _ сынок. _

— Не смей меня больше так пугать! — столь же внезапно, как объятие началось, оно закончилось: мать оттолкнула Криденса, хмурясь. — У меня чуть инфаркт не случился. Негодник! О чём ты вообще думал? Шатаешься по ночам неизвестно где, а о семье и не вспомнишь. Эгоист! Весь в отца.

Это был удар ниже пояса.

— Мама...

— Хочешь кончить, как он? — мать его не слушала. Разумеется; она никогда не слушала. — Забыл, каково нам с ним было? Так я тебе напомню! Серёжки мои с рубинами, дорогие, красивые — он их в ломбард снёс. Компьютер твой первый — он его за наркоту отдал. Ты тоже скоро из дома вещи понесёшь? Воровать начнёшь? В тюрьму захотел? В тюрьму, а потом под кайфом из окошка ласточкой! Этого ты хочешь, да, Криденс? Кайфовать? Поверить не могу, во что ты превратился...

— Мама, да что ты собираешь? — возмутился Криденс, потому что терпеть это было невозможно. — При чём тут наркотики? Я же говорил, что ничего не принимаю! Я просто гулял.

— Гулял он! Посреди ночи! Так теперь это называется? Я из тебя что,  _ профурсетку _ вырастила?

Криденс аж рот разинул.

— Что?..

— Ну, а что мне ещё остаётся думать?! — мать всплеснула руками. — Ты пропадаешь ночами, с кем-то переписываешься тайком, ходишь по вечеринкам и звонишь какой-то другой “матери”... Как мне всё это понимать, Криденс? Вот как?

— Никак! Я просто гулял! — сердце загнанно частило, и дурацкие беспричинные слёзы душили, сжимая горло. — У меня всё болело, и я хотел побыть один. Вот и всё.

— Ах, у тебя всё болело, — мать презрительно фыркнула. — Давай-ка жертву из себя не строй. Нашёлся неженка! По-хорошему ты не понимаешь, как мне ещё тебя воспитывать?

— Можешь попробовать оставить меня в покое!

Она залепила ему пощёчину. Он знал, что так и будет; знал, что сам её провоцирует. Спорить с разъярённой матерью шло вразрез со здравым смыслом, и всё же — Криденс не мог больше сдерживаться. Злость переполняла его, кипела под кожей, беспросветно-чёрная как бурлящий котёл нефти, чьи едкие испарения застилали глаза и мешали дышать. Он должен был её выплеснуть.

Может быть, именно так себя чувствовала и мать.

— Не смей разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне! — прикрикнула она, замахиваясь, и Криденс сжался. — Ты... бессовестный, бессердечный, противный мальчишка...

Ох, нет. Вместо удара мать закрыла лицо руками и зашлась слезами.

— Мам... — тотчас Криденс почувствовал себя виноватым, и весь его гнев растворился без следа. — Мам, ну не плачь. Прости, я больше не буду. Пожалуйста, не плачь. Мам, ну правда...

— Сколько раз я тебе говорила не звать меня так! Боже, за что мне всё это? — она всхлипнула. — Гадкий мальчишка. Весь в отца.

Вздохнув, Криденс неуверенно потянулся взять её за руку, но мать его оттолкнула.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться. Что за ты за гадкий, бессовестный эгоист? И зачем я платила за твой телефон, спрашивается! Хоть бы позвонил, так нет... Ты же у нас особенный! Гордость взыграла, даже телефон с собой не взял. Ищи-свищи! Неблагодарный мальчишка. Марш в свою комнату! Видеть тебя не хочу.

— Мама...

— Живо!

Спорить дальше не имело смысла.

 

Замка на двери в его комнату не было, так что Криденс пристроил стул под ручкой двери в качестве баррикады — преграда скорее символическая, но всё лучше, чем ничего. Затем он сел на кровать и уставился на собственные руки, сложенные на коленях.

Мать плакала на кухне. Её всхлипы отчётливо слышались сквозь бумажно-тонкие стены. Дважды Криденс хотел подняться, выйти, извиниться... дважды он оставался сидеть на своём месте.

Наконец, всхлипы стихи.

Он поставил телефон на зарядку. Проверив баланс, он обнаружил, что между бессвязными обвинениями мать сказала правду: счёт был оплачен, и связь работала. Криденсу почти хотелось, чтобы это оказалось неправдой.

Совесть мучительно саднила.

Самое странное — спина совсем не болела. Зеркала у него в комнате не было, так что оценить визуально своё состояние он не мог, но на ощупь кожа была мягкой и гладкой. Загадочная заживляющая мазь мистера Грейвса оказалась поразительно эффективной.

Это... если честно, это немного пугало. Сам факт того, что мистер Грейвс знал и хранил в домашней аптечке подобные средства, мог означать лишь одно: мистер Грейвс  _ нуждался _ в таких средствах. В сочетании с его неопровержимым молчанием в ответ на вопросы о прошлом, с его резким пробуждением из-за прикосновения, а также с тем, что первым вопросом увидевшей аптечку Тины был вопрос о присутствии Геллерта...

Картина, что вырисовывалась из всех этих мелких штрихов, Криденсу совсем не нравилась.

Ну что ж. По крайней мере, у него снова был рабочий телефон, а это значит — он снова сможет разговаривать с мистером Грейвсом.

Одно это уже стоило любых переживаний.


	8. Ввысь за лунной тенью

В течение последующих трёх недель всё понемногу пришло в норму, и жизнь вошла в привычную колею... более или менее.

Окончательно выздоровев, Криденс снова стал ходить в школу. Ноябрь утекал сквозь пальцы как талый снег; приближались каникулы, и учителя заваливали всех домашней работой, бесконечными проверочными, контрольными и тестами. Свободного от учёбы времени почти не оставалось.

Дома... устаканилось до терпимого. По крайней мере, мать больше не грозила побоями и не бросалась обвинениями. Она вообще почти не разговаривала с Криденсом, лишь изредка бросаясь язвительными фразами, но Криденс терпел — и показательное молчание, и издёвки. Его мысли были заняты совсем другими фантазиями, так что домашняя обстановка его мало задевала.

Он виделся с мистером Грейвсом. Раз в два-три дня они выбирались выпить кофе и поболтать; один раз мистер Грейвс сводил Криденса в музей современного искусства на выставку “трёхмерных картин” немецкого художника, чьё имя Криденс не запомнил.

Картины были странные: холсты цвета бетона и морской волны пестрели пятнами синего и жёлтого, с приклеенными щепками дерева и обломками металла — не то, чтобы уродливо, но... мрачно. Нелицеприятно. Эти картины дышали воспоминаниями о притупившейся ежедневной опасности; отсверки солнца в крошеве битого стекла. Гранж-романтика.

Криденсу такой “эпатажный авангард” казался неуместным.

— Вам нравится современное искусство? — спросил он.

— Мне нравится всё странное и необычное. Это как осколки другого измерения, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — А тебе? Судя по тону, ты не в восторге.

Криденс пожал плечами — осторожно, чтобы не показаться излишне резким.

— Я не понимаю, как можно называть искусством кучу мусора, — всё-таки получилось резко. Но мистер Грейвс спросил его мнение, а притворяться Криденс не хотел. — Картины должны быть красивыми, иначе зачем они нужны? Да, конечно, тут есть смысл и чувство — тоска, ностальгия... зовите, как нравится. Равнодушие, изоляция, сплошные стены и тупики, разруха, ржавчина, крошево цемента... всё это держится на соплях и колючей проволоке. Вроде как символ вреда созданных человеком границ. Мы все беспомощны перед ходом времени, и все преграды — искусственные, условные и неестественные. Они ломают единое целое на погибающие в одиночку части, и современный человек сам себе чужой в этом сломанном мире, который сам же раздел и разделил. Всё это... я не говорю, что не могу понять или оценить, просто... я не считаю визуальное ворчание искусством. И мне не нужно идти в музей, чтобы увидеть грязь.

— Ясно, — мистер Грейвс глянул в сторону обсуждаемой картины. — Я не задумывался над интерпретацией, мне просто понравилась цветовая гамма. Но ты прав... если подумать, выглядит мрачновато.

Позднее, тем же вечером, они сидели в машине мистера Грейвса и разбирали пакет разномастных конфет, купленный на послепраздничной распродаже. Большей частью попадались леденцы, карамельки, засахаренные фрукты и орехи, но попадались и шоколадные конфеты, и даже несколько “воздушных” желе без сахара.

Чтобы сладкое не приелось слишком быстро, они перемежали поедание болтовнёй. Криденс стал сочинять историю о конфетном королевстве и жестоких монархах, пытавшихся откупиться от голодного чудовища жизнями собственных подданных.

Мистер Грейвс смеялся и подыгрывал, но потом вдруг взял Криденса за руку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что в тебе нет ничего чудовищного?

— Разумеется, — Криденс отвёл взгляд, уставившись в окно. Снаружи шёл дождь, и капли воды, освещённые уличными фонарями и фарами машины, искрились серебристо-медными блёстками на фоне бархатной тьмы позднего осеннего вечера. Время давно перевалило за установленный матерью рубеж — девять — но Криденсу было всё равно. — Это всё понарошку. Сказка-небылица. Выдумка.

— Я люблю твои выдумки, — сказал мистер Грейвс.

— Ага, и моё красивое воображение?

— Конечно, — ничуть не смутившись, мистер Грейвс улыбнулся в ответ на провокационный вопрос. — Одного без другого не существует.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Мистер Грейвс всё ещё держал его за руку, и Криденс не мог не вспомнить ту речь о любви и неделимости целого, которую мистер Грейвс произнёс в ночь на Хэллоуин.

Мистер Грейвс только что признался, что любит его воображение. Значит ли, что мистер Грейвс любил _его_ — полностью, как единое целое?

Криденс ужасно хотел поцеловать мистера Грейвса, немедленно. И не мог! При единой мысли о поцелуе он замирал, не в силах шевельнуть и пальцем. Сердце билось слишком часто, бешено пульсируя в запястьях панически вскипевшей кровью; во рту пересохло, а в животе под солнечным сплетением угнездился нервно-ледяной клубок... не говоря уже об электричестве, вспыхнувшем ниже.

Мистер Грейвс держал Криденса за руку, но тому хотелось направить его в несколько ином, бесстыдном и твёрдом как каменная мостовая, направлении.

Чтобы побороть искушение, Криденс решился на отчаянный шаг. Поражаясь собственной храбрости, он выудил из пакета конфету без сахара, свободной рукой взял мистера Грейвса за подбородок... тот замер, когда пальцы Криденса коснулись его губ... и тотчас отпрянул, когда Криденс сунул конфету ему в рот!

Он выглядел настолько потешно, что Криденс невольно расхохотался, чуть не уронив пакет с конфетным миксом на пол.

— Что ты вытворяешь, — со смехом произнёс мистер Грейвс, едва проглотив угощение.

— Я — чудовище, — напомнил Криденс. — Чудовищный крылатый змей. Дракон! Драконы похищают королевских особ, так что именно это я и сделал. Я заточил сладкого пленного короля в своём таинственном Лабиринте, к которому знаю дорогу лишь я один. Потому что как чудовищный крылатый змей я умею летать, а конфеты не умеют. Король обречён!

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— О, грозный дракон, раз уж ты не жалеешь конфетного короля, пожалей свой несчастный лабиринт. Больше “королей” в него не влезет.

— Вы совершенно правы, пора переключиться на рыцарей. От правителя избавились, теперь нужно проредить ряды армии! Тогда никто не помешает нам захватить трон и править конфетным королевством вместе.

— Коварный план...

— Конечно, я же дракон. Хтоническое чудовище — древнее, мудрое и могущественное.

— Почтенный возраст — не гарантия мудрости и могущества, ваше драконье высочество. Напротив, многие к старости теряют силу и остроту ума.

— Вот как? Ну да, вам-то это не понаслышке известно.

— Гм. Надеюсь, я ещё не в том возрасте.

— Вы старше меня.

— Да... — мистер Грейвс опустил взгляд, и тотчас Криденс понял, что переборщил с шуточными подколами. — Действительно.

Криденс поспешил его заверить:

— Ну и ладно. Подумаешь, разница в возрасте! Это ещё ничего не значит.

— Нет, с чего бы? — согласился мистер Грейвс, но усмешка у него вышла какая-то невесёлая. — Люди любого возраста могут быть друзьями.

— Друзьями? — Криденс уставился на него, не мигая. — Мы с вами... _друзья?_

Мистер Грейвс пожал плечами.

— Ну, а как бы ты это назвал?

Хороший вопрос. Они виделись, да, но можно ли было назвать эти встречи свиданиями? Всё это время мистер Грейвс вёл себя как настоящий джентльмен — возможно, если подумать, даже _слишком_ настоящий. Они до сих пор ни разу не целовались! Даже в щёку. Разве поцелуй в щёку — преступление? Или... мистер Грейвс опасался, что, коснувшись Криденса губами, не сможет остановиться?..

— Не знаю, — признался Криденс. — Называть вас другом... как-то странно. _Ньют_ мой друг. С вами... всё иначе.

— Твоя правда, — вздохнув, мистер Грейвс потёр лоб. — Дружба строится на равенстве. Мы с тобой слишком разные.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Но ведь так и есть, — мистер Грейвс снова пожал плечами. — Между нами нет ничего общего. Начать с того, что я взрослый, а ты — школьник.

— Извините, но я не первоклассник. Это мой последний учебный год. И восемнадцать мне исполнится уже в конце месяца.

— Всё равно. У меня за спиной карьера, образование, жизнь...

— Вот только не говорите о себе так, будто вы уже своё отжили, — Криденс нахмурился. — Вы не старый. То, что я сказал... это была дурная шутка. Я сморозил глупость. Простите, это не повторится.

— Никогда не извиняйся за правду, ясно? — мистер Грейвс смерил его взглядом. — То, что я тебя старше, это факт. Между нами двадцать лет разницы — больше, чем ты на свете живёшь. Естественно, это не делает меня умнее... но это даёт мне преимущество в опыте. В отношениях как в шахматах, Криденс. Неопытный участник обречён на поражение.

— В отношениях и шахматах _нет ничего общего!_ — возмутился Криденс. — Во-первых, я не пытаюсь вас убить. Или взять в плен, или отнять корону, неважно. Надеюсь, что и вы... не пытаетесь уничтожить меня.

Ошарашенный столь яростным отпором, мистер Грейвс молча кивнул. Криденс продолжил.

— Это не игра с целью разгромить противника, мистер Грейвс, — сказал он. — Я вам не враг, и я не пытаюсь вас перехитрить. Наоборот — мы работаем вместе, сообща. Да, каких-то вещей я не знаю, но это исправимо. Это не слабость сама по себе, и уязвимостью это становится только в случае, если вы _намерены_ меня уязвить. А вы намерены?

— Нет, что ты... нет. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

— Ну, вот видите, — Криденс улыбнулся. — Значит, всё хорошо. И ничто не мешает нам, как вы выразились, дружить.

— Тебе не понравилась эта формулировка.

— Некоторые вещи сложно сформулировать сразу, да и в целом — я не люблю навешивать ярлыки. Как стартовая точка — сойдёт.

Мистер Грейвс поднял брови.

— И к какому финишу ты хочешь прийти?

— Поживём — увидим, — Криденс потянулся за пакетом с конфетным миксом и на ощупь, не глядя, выудил оттуда конфету; мистер Грейвс не сводил с него глаз, и Криденс столь же бесстыдно уставился в ответ. — А сейчас откройте рот и скажите _а-а-а_. Пришла пора... заточить рыцаря в лабиринт.

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— Ты вконец-то не наглей, мальчик, — к огорчению Криденса, мистер Грейвс перехватил его руку за запястье и забрал конфету, чтобы отправить её обратно в пакет. — Хватит с меня сладкого на сегодня... Пора отвезти тебя домой. Или ты хочешь остаться на ночь у меня?

— Хочу, но нельзя. Мне завтра в школу, и ещё нужно подготовиться к тесту.

— На какую тему? Может, я смогу помочь?

— Не надо, спасибо. Сам не научишься — никто не научит, — кроме того, Криденс вряд ли смог бы сосредоточиться на учёбе в столь приятной компании. — Давайте как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ладно. Буду с нетерпением ждать следующей встречи.

Закинув пакет с конфетами на заднее сиденье, Криденс пристегнулся ремнём безопасности.

— Поверьте, мистер Грейвс... я тоже.

 

С той встречи прошла неделя, и, к сожалению, свидеться снова им удалось всего один раз. Да и то... ту короткую прогулку едва ли можно было назвать свиданием. Криденс зашёл к мистеру Грейвсу после школы, чтобы проводить до зала собраний группы поддержки; по дороге они пили кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков и уворачивались от прохожих. На само собрание Криденс не остался — он торопился домой, потому что обещал сёстрам помочь с домашней работой.

Близился конец ноября, за которым неизбежно следовал декабрь. И хоть ноябрь ещё не кончился, почти всюду уже давал о себе знать взбудораженный предпраздничный цейтнот.

Считать дни от встречи до встречи из-за дурацкой занятости было обидно. Зато мистер Грейвс часто писал Криденсу сообщения. Ничего непристойного, обычные вопросы с целью узнать друг друга лучше ( _“твой любимый десерт?”_ , _“читаешь что-нибудь интересное?”_ ) и небольшие повседневные заметки ( _“сегодня один из жильцов выкинул в мусор сорок пустых бутылок из-под водки... надеюсь, причиной была вечеринка, а не запой”_ ).

Даже бессмысленные с виду сообщения радовали Криденса, потому что они свидетельствовал о том, что мистер Грейвс думал о нём — и часто; эти маленькие беседы помогали им обоим сохранять присутствие духа.

 

В воскресенье вечером, двадцать третьего ноября, Честити ухватила Криденса за рукав и отвела на кухню.

— Мать сожгла кастрюлю, — прошептала она, указывая на раковину. — Говорит, хотела макароны сварить и забыла, а пока вспомнила — вся вода выкипела. Кри... _она забыла._ Понимаешь?

Алюминиевая кастрюля с длинной ручкой отмокала в раковине, сожжённая до черноты. Едкий, неприятный запах сырой горелой накипи распространялся по всему помещению.

Криденс молча глядел на испорченную кастрюлю. Он знал, что этот инцидент мог означать, и Честити знала; одна Модести была слишком маленькой, чтобы помнить события десятилетней давности.

— На прошлой неделе она потеряла ключи. Она искала их часами, а в итоге они нашлись у неё в кармане.

— Почему ты мне сразу не сказала? — Криденс нахмурился. — Что ещё она забыла?

— Мелочи. Все иногда что-нибудь теряют. Я не думала, что она снова... — Честити поджала губы, не договорив. — Но сегодня, когда я увидела это... я решила проверить её шкафчик с таблетками. Кри, мне кажется... по-моему, она перестала их принимать.

У него сразу похолодело внутри.

— Ты уверена?

— Я не пересчитывала каждую таблетку, если ты об этом, но пузырёк был почти полный. Когда она в последний раз ходила к врачу — в августе? Может, ей продали новую порцию по старому рецепту, но что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — Честити пожала плечами. — Не знаю. Всё это подозрительно.

Подозрительно? Не то слово.

Это случалось неоднократно — мать забывала принимать таблетки, становилась рассеянной и плаксивой, и вспыльчивой. Редко эти пробелы продолжались дольше пары дней, в крайнем случае неделю, но мать всегда возвращалась к приёму лекарств.

Но... если она не лечилась с августа по ноябрь... три месяца! Так долго она не жила без лечения с тех самых пор, как выписалась из больницы десять лет назад.

Это случилось два месяца спустя после смерти отца. У матери произошёл нервный срыв, она бредила охотой на ведьм и спасением мира от их злобных козней. Её забрали в лечебницу и держали там неделями. Криденсу, как старшему сыну, позволили её навестить; он помнил тот день смутно, обрывками — пушистый сиреневый халат и тихую, потерянную улыбку матери... сложенную из обложки глянцевого журнала бабочку, которую мать дала ему, чтобы он не скучал...

Тогда за ним и сёстрами присматривала тётя. А потом, месяц спустя после того, как мать выпустили из больницы, тётя тоже умерла, и у них никого не осталось.

Если мать перестала принимать таблетки...

Подозрительно? Чёрта с два. Применительно к данной ситуации Криденс бы использовал совсем другое слово на букву “п”.

— Надо с ней поговорить.

— А то ты не знаешь, как она отреагирует, — Честити скрестила руки на груди. — Хочешь нарваться на очередной скандал — пожалуйста. Я на рожон не полезу.

— Предлагаешь тупо сидеть и ждать, пока она ещё что-нибудь сожжёт — например, всю квартиру? Или — помнишь, когда она вдруг _забыла_ дорогу с работы до дома. Мы всю ночь её искали! Что, если она снова потеряется?

— Тогда мы не станем её искать! — сестра встретила взгляд Криденса. Её голубые глаза казались ледяными, и на бледном лице отражалась лишь холодная ярость. — Она невыносима, Кри, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Может, без неё нам будет лучше.

Криденс ужаснулся.

— Она же наша мать!

— Живой кошмар она, а не мать! — Честити тряхнула головой, и Криденс вдруг заметил слёзы в уголках её глаз. — Все девчонки в классе красятся и носят что хотят, а я хожу как монашка! Мне даже на выпускной идти не в чем. У некоторых в нашем классе уже права есть, они по вечерам на свидания ходят, а я? У меня никогда не будет ни прав, ни машины, ни парня, ни высшего образования — из-за неё! Всё из-за неё, и из-за вас с Модести! Ненавижу... если бы не вы, всё было бы по-другому!

Криденс знал, что слова сестры — порождение беспомощной злости и отчаяния, и на самом деле она так не думает. Так что он сжал зубы и смолчал.

Честити вытерла слёзы.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, не глядя на Криденса.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Криденс. Если честно, ему тоже не хотелось сейчас на неё смотреть. — Я поговорю с матерью насчёт таблеток. Не вмешивайся, если не хочешь.

— Не хочу, — Честити шмыгнула носом. — Кри, прости меня, правда. Я не хотела на тебя кричать, просто...

— Я знаю. Всё в порядке.

Разумеется, всё не было “в порядке”, но Криденс слишком хорошо понимал сестру. Честити — пятнадцатилетняя девочка-подросток — хотела быть красивой, а красота не могла существовать в бедности. Криденс не винил сестру за желание вырваться из этой безнадёги; он и сам хотел того же. Иногда он мечтал послать всё к чёрту, собрать свои скудные пожитки и сбежать куда глаза глядят, и никогда не возвращаться.

Но и оставить младших сестёр с матерью он не мог — особенно сейчас, когда она перестала принимать таблетки. Сейчас мать срывалась на нём, и это было плохо, но если бы его не было... Криденс не мог позволить, чтобы подобное случилось с Честити и Модести. Он должен был защищать их от матери... и мать от самой себя.

Потому что у них больше никого не было.

Да, поговорить придётся. Скоро... но не прямо сейчас. Самые глубокие ссадины на его спине — те, где пряжка ремня по-настоящему пробила кожу — до сих пор виднелись бледными отметинами, так и не зажив до конца.

 

Двадцать четвёртое ноября, понедельник, был одним из двух последних школьных дней на этой неделе — близился трёхдневный перерыв на День Благодарения. В этом году последний четверг месяца выпал на двадцать седьмое число — день рождения Криденса. День его совершеннолетия. Ирония, символизм, совпадение? Чёрт его разберёт.

По крайней мере, это было удобно — они могли совместить два праздника в один, чтобы не тратить лишние деньги... впрочем, Криденс не был уверен, что после всех его выходок мать вообще позволит ему праздновать день рождения в этом году. Ему и звать было особо некого — Ньют, его единственный друг, не отмечавший День Благодарения с семьёй, был заклеймлён еретиком и дьяволопоклонником, и приглашать его в гости было под строжайшим запретом.

Но до четверга ещё оставалось время. Сегодня был понедельник, а завтра — как всегда перед праздниками — планировалась очередная контрольная, на этот раз по математике.

А это значит — учебники, формулы и задачи. Опять.

 

Они находились в раздевалке, собираясь по обыкновению вместе пойти домой после школы, когда Ньют вдруг застонал в голос и с размаху ударился головой о дверцу шкафчика.

— Ненавижу математику! — объявил он. — Терпеть не могу. Презираю.

— Сотрясение мозга не поможет тебе её полюбить, — возразил Криденс.

— Кто знает, я уже чем угодно готов рискнуть, — к счастью, продолжать занятия самоистязанием Ньют всё-таки не стал. — Слушай, меня до смерти достала эта зубрёжка. Может, вместе позанимаемся? Всё веселее. С меня вкусняшки, с тебя шпаргалки. А? Давай?

— Ну-у... — идея Криденсу не слишком понравилась. Заниматься в одиночестве было проще, к тому же — он надеялся созвониться с мистером Грейвсом в преддверии праздников, чтобы договориться о следующей встрече. В присутствии Ньюта это проблематично. — Может, ты лучше Тину позовёшь?

— Да, отличная мысль! — Ньют хлопнул в ладоши. — Позовём Тину, Куинни, Джейкоба... Устроим пижамную вечеринку с ночёвкой! Только вместо историй про привидения придётся рассказывать математические примеры. Но так даже страшнее, потому что математика пугает меня куда больше, чем призраки!

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Математика — поэзия последовательностей. Если всё делать по порядку, то всё будет в порядке.

— Ага. Сначала больно, а потом приятно? — фыркнув, Ньют поднял руку в ожидании пятерни, но Криденс только головой покачал — шутка его не рассмешила. — Ну, не будь занудой. Чувак, мы с октября нормально не зависали — шайтан, почти месяц! Такое чувство, что мы тебя теряем.

Ньют был прав. Не считая школы и совместной дороги домой, они в этом месяце едва виделись — домашние дела и встречи с мистером Грейвсом занимали Криденса, подработка и тусовки с Джейкобом и сёстрами Гольдштейн занимали Ньюта, и это не говоря уже о постоянных учебных заданиях, эссе и контрольных, требовавших подготовки.

Возможно, идея совместить учёбу с дружескими посиделками была не такой уж и плохой.

— Ладно, давай позанимаемся вместе, — согласился Криденс. — Только мне сначала нужно отпроситься у матери. Она в последнее время сердитая, не хочу её провоцировать.

— Что она сделает, снова тебя под замок посадит? — Ньют хихикнул. — Давай, принцесса, опусти косу и хорош бояться.

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Я не принцесса, я — дракон.

— Тем более! Драконы не спрашивают разрешения, куда им лететь, — Ньют взбудораженно ткнул Криденса в плечо. — И вообще, одно другому не противоречит. Знаешь? У драконов тоже есть правители, значит, и принцессы есть. А иногда самая обычная принцесса может оказаться зелёным монстром. Как в том мультфильме, знаешь, с огром!

— О боже, ты снова пересматривал Шрека?

— Только первые два! Эти фильмы — чудный образчик американской поп-культуры прошлого десятилетия. Если я хочу вписаться в общество, я просто обязан знать их наизусть!

— Нет. Не обязан. Правда. Честное слово.

— Ну, нет, они мне просто нравятся, — Ньют засмеялся. Затем он наконец отступил от Криденса и стал запирать свой шкафчик. — В общем, я пойду звать ребят на нашу учебную тусу. Отпрашивайся у мамы, если надо, но я буду ждать тебя в гости не позднее шести вечера. Не забудь учебник. И помни: если гора не идёт к Магомету, придётся Магомету пойти к горе!

На прощание Ньют отсалютовал, нацелив на Криденса пальцы-пистолеты. Это было нарочито нелепо и смешно, и Криденс не мог не хихикнуть.

Намеренно или нет, своей жизнерадостной нормальностью — искренней или не очень, после истории про Тесея Скамандера Криденс стал задумываться о том, сколько страха и грусти Ньют прятал от мира под фасадом весельчака — Ньют своим лёгким характером и своей дружбой скрашивал невесёлую повседневность Криденса. Пусть Ньют и не вызывал у Криденса того самого душевного трепета, что пробуждал в нём мистер Грейвс, пусть эти отношения не сводили его с ума и не кидали то в пекло, то в поднебесье, Ньют был для него добрым другом, и он был важен для Криденса.

Возможно, именно необходимость держать встречи с мистером Грейвсом в секрете ото всех, даже от Ньюта, беспокоила Криденса больше всего. Не то, чтобы мистер Грейвс принуждал его лгать и прятаться; не считая вскользь упомянутых _возможных_ неприятностей, они даже толком это не обсуждали. Тем не менее, они оба врали — Криденс своей семье и единственному другу, мистер Грейвс своим племянницам и группе поддержки, и бог весть кому ещё. Просто так получалось — ну, а какой у них был выбор? Если бы, к примеру, Тина и Куинни узнали, что их дядя встречается с их одноклассником, они обе бы наверняка сочли бы мистера Грейвса извращенцем, а всю ситуацию — плохой и неправильной. И в чём-то, пожалуй, они были бы правы, вот только — эти странные отношения были лучшим, что когда-либо случалось в жизни Криденса.

Но врать он всё-таки не любил. Именно потому, что врать, изворачиваться, скрывать и выдумывать объяснения ему и без того приходилось слишком часто.

Криденс устал от стыда и от чувства вины, что неизбежно следовало за ложью. Он не хотел стыдиться этих отношений, не хотел бояться быть пойманным; ничего постыдного или предосудительного они не делали. Наоборот! Мистер Грейвс помогал ему, и Криденс не мог не замечать, что мистер Грейвс и сам стал чаще улыбаться, пить меньше кофе и больше ни разу в его присутствии не притронулся к сигаретам. Они делали друг друга счастливыми, и Криденсу хотелось поделиться этим счастьем со всем миром — ну, или хотя бы с лучшим другом.

Он безумно хотел рассказать Ньюту, что встретил кого-то, что этот кто-то — мистер Грейвс, и он замечательный, и Криденс его обожает — какие бесконечно тёмные у него глаза, и как его улыбка становится вдвойне очаровательной благодаря складкам в уголках рта, и как он наклоняется вперёд, когда слушает Криденса внимательно, и как он, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, окидывает Криденса откровенно оценивающим взглядом, и как восхитительно он выглядит со взъерошенными спросонья волосами и тенью утренней небритости на лице...

Гм, да. Некоторые восторги лучше держать при себе.

И всё-таки... вечное несчастье утомило Криденса. Он хотел быть счастливым, и мистер Грейвс делал его счастливым! Чёрт. Притворяться, что ничего не изменилось, что он — всё тот же мрачный парень, у которого всё всегда плохо, Криденсу надоело больше, чем Ньюту математика. Смертельно! Но и начать вдруг светиться радостью он опасался — это вызвало бы неловкие вопросы; так что приходилось сдерживаться.

И эта постоянная бдительность, необходимость следить за каждым словом и прятать хорошее настроение, эта вынужденная напускная апатия... всё это выматывало до бессилия.

 

Когда Криденс спросил у матери, можно ли ему пойти в гости к Ньюту с ночёвкой, она отреагировала совсем не так, как он ожидал.

— На всю ночь? — в её голосе не было ни гнева, ни льда, ни даже особого удивления; тон её был совершенно равнодушным. — Иди, если хочешь. Спасибо, что предупредил на этот раз.

Криденс не поверил собственным ушам.

— Только не вздумай чудить. Я им на домашний телефон позвоню, и лучше тебе быть там, где ты сказал. А если я услышу громкую музыку или пьяные вопли, то тебе несдобровать — я приду и заберу тебя. За ухо оттащу домой, если понадобится. Понял?

Да, вот это больше походило на мать.

— Мы просто хотим вместе позаниматься перед контрольной, честное слово, — сказал Криденс. — Это четвертная, от неё общая оценка за год зависит.

Мать фыркнула.

— Знаю я ваши контрольные... Делай что хочешь, Криденс. Вот как тебе восемнадцать исполнится, так оценки станут последней из твоих забот. А до тех пор... если без глупостей, то иди. Отнимать у тебя последние беззаботные деньки я не намерена.

Даже зная, что лучше не задавать лишних вопросов, Криденс не удержался — слишком зловеще прозвучали слова матери.

— Ты это о чём? — спросил он.

— О том самом. Думаешь, я забыла, что у тебя на этой неделе день рождения? Всё, милый мой, детство кончилось. С восемнадцати лет принимают на работу на полную ставку — увидишь, как весело целыми днями работать.

Криденс моргнул.

— Постой, ты... считаешь, что я должен немедленно пойти работать на полную ставку?

— Я считаю, что ты должен найти работу, да. Давно пора.

— А учёба? Мне нужно набрать балл для стипендии в колледж...

— Хватит строить иллюзии, Криденс! — мать раздражённо закатила глаза. — Можешь забыть о высшем образовании, ясно? У нас нет таких денег, чтобы за него платить. Стипендия от силы покроет половину. Да и с чего ты взял, что можешь её получить? Тысячи студентов претендуют на одно место, ты себя самым умным возомнил? У них частные школы и репетиторы, а у тебя дырка от бублика. Надеяться на удачу — пустая трата времени, сынок. Взгляни правде в глаза — ты лентяй и дармоед, который тешит себя несбыточными мечтами, и чем скорее ты очнёшься и пойдёшь работать, тем скорее ты станешь приносить пользу и перестанешь, наконец, сидеть у меня на шее.

Он вдруг заметил, что дрожит. Монотонная, бесстрастная речь матери душила сознание, в сдавленном горле стоял бессильный ком, а в груди на грани взрыва билось тяжёлое сердце. Криденс даже не злился, потому что — потому что мать была права. Она говорила правду, но правда была невыносимой. И понимать, что колледжа ему не видать, что и школу, возможно, придётся бросить... больно было. И обидно.

— Я тебя восемнадцать лет кормила, поила, одевала и обувала. Уж сколько крови ты у меня попил, — мать хмыкнула. — Пришёл и твой черёд обо мне заботиться. Ты у нас в семье единственный мужчина, негоже на женщин полагаться.

— На бога своего положись, — в сердцах прошептал Криденс.

Мать услышала.

— На Бога я восемнадцать лет назад положилась, — сказала она. — Попросила Его мне ребёночка послать, а Он подарил мне троих. Тебя и твоих сестёр. Знаешь, как я вас любила? Ты-то не помнишь, а я всё помню. И как пелёнки твои стирала, потому что на подгузники денег не было, и как мы с твоим отцом в очереди за талонами на еду стояли, чтобы вам покушать взять... сами недоедали, а вас выхаживали. Отец твой собственными руками для вас колыбельки строил. Он у нас рукастый был, пока пьянство не сгубило... а запил он, как работы не стало. Он стал пить, Криденс, и вещи ломать, и руки распускать. Я-то вас защищала, как могла, а вы и знать ничего не знали. Ты не помнишь, как он пьяный домой явился и стал вас на руки хватать, чуть не уронил, а как я запретила, так на меня с ножом чуть не кинулся... да! Ты не помнишь. А я всё помню.

Глаза у матери блестели от слёз, и Криденс отвернулся в сторону. Кое-что он помнил; не один конкретный момент, скорее, общую череду постоянных криков и скандалов, и плачущую по вечерам в гостиной мать... но Криденс не хотел напоминать об этом ни себе, ни матери. Особенно сейчас, когда она не весть знает сколько не принимала лекарства.

Так что он промолчал.

— Иди на свою гулянку, — мать промокнула глаза краем рукава. — Да позвонить не забудь, чтобы я не волновалась, как ты добрался.

Криденс кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Он хотел уйти, но мать его окликнула.

— Криденс! Чуть не забыла... Какой подарок ты хочешь на день рождения?

— Что? — переспросил он в изумлении.

— Подарок, какой подарок ты хочешь? — мать нетерпеливо повторила свой безумный вопрос. — Если хочешь, можешь позвать друзей, отпразднуем. Совершеннолетие всё-таки.

С трудом закрыв разинутый рот, Криденс только и смог, что головой покачать. Неужели она это всерьёз? После монолога о том, какой он бесполезный дармоед...

— Не надо, — вымолвил Криденс наконец. — День Благодарения в четверг, вот его давайте и отпразднуем.

— Ах, да... точно. День Благодарения, — мать рассеянно кивнула. — Я совсем забыла, что он на этой неделе. Ну что ж, тогда я испеку тебе торт — и хватит. Всё равно Рождество Христово — единственный день рождения, который стоит отмечать.

Спорить Криденс не стал. Он, как положено, поблагодарил мать за обещание торта, затем пожелал ей хорошего вечера.

И, наконец, ушёл.

 

До Ньютова дома Криденс добрался в шесть часов вечера, как договаривались.

Ньют и Джейкоб сидели в гостиной, уже обложившись учебниками, а вот сестёр Гольдштейн нигде не было видно.

— Они позже будут, — объяснил Ньют. — Сейчас они у себя с репетитором занимаются, а потом их дядя обещал подвезти.

— Дядя? — Криденс нервно облизнулся. — Это который строгий? Он что, решил проверить, что мы тут действительно учебники читаем? Да, кстати, мне ещё надо созвониться с матерью, а то она меня опять потеряет.

Ньют поморщился.

— Твоя мать помешалась на родительском контроле. И нет, дядя Перси нормальный, вряд ли он даже подниматься станет.

— Ты зовёшь его... _дядя Перси?_

— Тина так его зовёт, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Я его вживую никогда не видел.

— Я видел, — Джейкоб выглянул из-за учебника. — Один раз, когда заходил к девчонкам после школы. Он нормальный дядька, не злой. Руку мне пожал, когда здоровался.

— В самом деле? — даже сам понимая, как это глупо, Криденс не мог не ощутить лёгкий укол ревности.

— Ага, и родители у них тоже нормальные. Мистер Гольдштейн сыграл нам на саксофоне, а миссис Гольдштейн поделилась со мной семейным рецептом... — Джейкоб улыбнулся. — Они классные, правда. Ты зря их боишься — не у всех родители как цепные собаки да прапорщики вроде твоей матушки. У меня отец вон в настоящей армии служил, и то не такой зацикленный.

Джейкоб усмехнулся, и Ньют тоже. Криденс выдавил из себя ответную улыбку.

— Нет, конечно, не все такие... — а то он не знал. — Давайте, что ли, заниматься математикой, раз собрались.

— Да! Даёшь математику! — Ньют сжал кулак и взметнул руку ввысь. — Если мы постараемся, то у нас всё получится! Верно? Верно! Кстати, а какой раздел мы сейчас проходим?..

 

Они остались заниматься в гостиной. Родителей Ньюта, к счастью, не было дома — его мать, как оказалось, уехала навестить старшего сына в Англию, а отец работал в ночную смену.

Иногда Криденс начинал завидовать свободной семейной обстановке Ньюта. Ну, самую малость.

Они повторяли формулы. Криденс пытался сосредоточиться, но не мог. В голове стояла пустота, белая как неисписанная страница или утренний туман, пепельно-дымный и сырой, без ориентиров и без направления — всё смешалось.

Учебная тетрадь лежала перед ним, и он глядел на неё, не мигая, пока все задачи, примеры и поля не стали сливаться в одну мутную, акварельно-размытую кляксу. Он не мог разобрать ни слова, а уж что-то понять и запомнить — тем более.

— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? — спросил Ньют вдруг. Криденс вздрогнул, приходя в себя. — Какой леший тебя за ногу хватил? Сидишь как в воду опущенный.

— Хочешь сказать, в другие дни я душа компании? — Криденс заставил себя улыбнуться. — Извини, я... просто задумался над одной задачей. Математической.

— Не ты один, — Джейкоб вздохнул. — Ни черта я не понимаю из этих учебников. У меня столько мозгов нет, чтобы всё это запомнить.

— Ну, не отчаиваться! — Ньют похлопал Джейкоба по плечу. — Мы же для того и собрались, чтобы все вместе понять, что поодиночке не получается. Нам просто нужен перерыв, чтобы отдохнуть и подкрепиться, и с новыми силами — в бой! Айда чай пить.

— Чай против отчаяния? — усмехнувшись, Джейкоб захлопнул учебник. — Ты прав. Пойдём.

 

Около восьми вечера появились Тина и Квинни.

— Мы принесли вкусняшек! — весело сообщила Квинни прямо с порога. — Печенья и сэндвичи. Мой с овощами, а остальные разные. Разбирайте, кому что нравится!

Она вручила пакет почему-то Криденсу, и Ньют с Джейкобом стали помогать девушкам повесить верхнюю одежду и разобрать учебные принадлежности.

Криденс отнёс угощение на кухню. Там, не глядя, он положил пакет на стол — и тотчас направился к окну.

На улице уже стемнело, но Криденс, щурясь сквозь собственное отражение в тёмном стекле, сумел разглядеть знакомый автомобиль... уезжающий прочь. Значит, мистер Грейвс был поблизости, но решил не подниматься в квартиру. Что, разумеется, было совершенно нормальным поведением! С чего бы ему подниматься? Глупость какая.

И всё же... быть так близко и не обменяться ни словом, ни взглядом...

_Дзынь._

Криденс лихорадочно потянулся за телефоном, в волнении чуть не выронив по дороге.

 

> _“Хорошего вечера и удачно позаниматься.”_ _  
> _ _“Кстати, самый вкусный сэндвич - БЛТ-клаб.”_

 

Криденс не смог сдержать улыбку. Значит, вот чья это была идея.

 

> _“Спасибо за наводку, но лучше не отвлекайтесь на смс за рулём.”_

 

Ответа на это сообщение Криденс — ожидаемо — не получил. Но всё равно было приятно.

— Ты чего тут сам с собой хихикаешь? — спросил Ньют, вдруг возникнув на пороге кухни. Криденс быстро спрятал телефон в карман. — Поставь чайник, будь другом? Нам нужен чай для девчонок.

Криденс послушно последовал указаниям.

В ожидании, пока вода закипит, Ньют сел за стол и принялся теребить край пластикового пакета. Криденс, так и держась у окна, опёрся на подоконник.

— Знаешь, ты всё-таки странно себя ведёшь, — сказал Ньют. — Ну, то есть, совсем странно, а не как обычно.

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Ты тоже странно себя ведёшь. Твоя девушка пришла в гости, а ты прячешься от неё на кухне.

— Ни от кого я не прячусь! — возразил Ньют, но тут же ссутулился и понизил голос до шёпота. — Слушай, всё не так. Понимаешь, она мне нравится, я просто...

Не договорив, Ньют замолк. Щёлкнул электрический чайник, сигнализируя о готовности горячей воды для заварки, но Ньют и не шелохнулся. Он разглядывал монотонно-белый пластиковый пакет, будто тот содержал в себе ответы на все вопросы.

Криденс терпеливо ждал продолжения.

— Мне очень, очень нравится Тина. По-настоящему, — наконец произнёс Ньют, весь непривычно тихий и серьёзный. — Именно поэтому... только не смейся, ладно? Именно поэтому мне страшно. Я постоянно боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так и всё испортить. Я хочу вести себя правильно, чтобы она понимала, что я её уважаю, что она мне интересна как человек, а не только... ну, знаешь. Вот! Но ещё есть Джейкоб, и мы иногда все вместе ходим на двойные свидания, и он обычно за всех платит, и за меня тоже, и угощает меня выпечкой, и... понимаешь — иногда мне кажется, что... он мне тоже нравится?

Стоп, что.

— Короче! Не знаю, я запутался, — Ньют закрыл лицо руками. — Это всё так странно. Она мне нравится, но он мне тоже нравится, но он встречается с её сестрой, но потом она начинает меня обнимать и дарить шоколадки...

— Тина?

— Нет, Куинни! Чувак, я не знаю, у меня уже от них голова кругом. Такое чувство, будто мы все сразу друг с другом встречаемся. То есть, само собой, Тина и Куинни сёстры, так что они не встречаются, но Джейкоб и я, и они — чёрт, да не знаю я! Всё так запуталось.

Криденс не очень понимал, к чему именно Ньют клонит. Похоже, Ньют и сам не понимал.

— Я хочу, чтобы всё стало просто, — Ньют издал раздражённый вздох. — Мне нравится Тина, я хочу быть с ней, и чтобы... без непоняток. Но у меня такое чувство, что если я что-нибудь сделаю, то я их всех потеряю. Как будто у нас какой-то негласный договор, а я его нарушаю. Понимаешь?

Состроив мучительную гримасу, Ньют передёрнулся. Похоже, ситуация действительно его сильно задевала.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Криденс решился поднять опасную тему.

— Ньют... Я слышал, что Тина подозревает, будто тебе вообще девочки не нравятся.

— Что? — изумился Ньют.

— Что ты гей, — уточнил Криденс. — Она тебе ничего не говорила?

— Нет! — выпрямившись, Ньют уставился на него с ошеломлённым видом. — Она тебе это сказала?

— Не мне, я просто услышал... случайно. В школе, — так, вроде правдоподобно. — Ещё она сказала, что ты ей нравишься, и что если бы ты её поцеловал, то она бы не отказалась.

У Ньюта чуть глаза на лоб не полезли.

— Серьёзно? Так и сказала? Кому? Когда? Она точно про меня говорила? Ты уверен?

Под напором вопросов взволнованного друга Криденс невольно отодвинулся на шаг дальше.

— Да, это... пару недель назад было. Я... руки мыл, а они за дверью стояли. Я специально не слушал, просто краем уха поймал разговор... не знаю, с кем Тина говорила. С Куинни, наверное. Но речь точно шла о тебе, потому что она тебя по имени упомянула.

Взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся Ньют глядел на него, разинув рот.

— Больше я ничего не знаю, — Криденс пожал плечами. — Но, по-моему, вам обоим пора перестать ходить вокруг да около. Поцелуй её по-настоящему — вот всё и выяснится.

Ньют мотнул головой, будто мокрый пёс, стряхивающий с шерсти воду.

— Я... идиот, — объявил он. — Тупой одноглазый шланг.

Поднявшись со стула, Ньют подошёл к чайнику и снова его включил. Затем он стал доставать из шкафчика над раковиной чайную посуду. Криденс наблюдал за его перемещениями, не совсем понимая, завершён ли разговор и к какому выводу они в конце концов пришли.

Они заварили чай, положили сэндвичи на одно блюдо и печенье на другое, и всё это время Ньют молчал.

Криденс решил не наседать на друга — тому явно требовалось многое переосмыслить. Так что он помог Ньюту отнести всё в гостиную и тоже больше ничего не сказал.

 

С сёстрами Гольдштейн математика пошла веселее, но в одиннадцатом часу Тина сказала, что уже поздно, а завтра на контрольной им всем понадобятся силы и ясное сознание, так что лучше лечь спать пораньше. Остальные согласились — и принялись строить подушечный форт прямо в центре гостиной.

Криденс сразу отошёл в сторону.

— Ньют, где у вас домашний телефон? — спросил он. — Я обещал позвонить матери перед сном.

— Не знаю, я домашним не пользуюсь. Если папа не оставил на балконе или в ванной, то должен быть на кухне... — Ньют зевнул. — У тебя что, опять мобильный сломался? Пускай тебе на день рождения новый купят. То старьё, с которым ты ходишь, впору в музей археологии сдавать.

— Ага, так и сделаю, — Криденс неловко улыбнулся. — А пока пойду поищу ваш домашний.

На кухне телефона не оказалось, но он достаточно быстро обнаружился забытым на балконе. Разговор с матерью получился коротким; Криденс доложил, что ложится спать, мать в ответ пожелала ему спокойной ночи и напомнила помолиться перед сном.

На этом они распрощались.

Криденс стоял на балконе, сжимая тяжёлую, громоздкую телефонную трубку в руках. Сквозь стеклянную дверь в гостиную лился тусклый желтоватый свет, приглушённый из-за плотной занавеси. И голоса и смех друзей, доносившиеся сквозь приотворённую дверь, тоже казались тусклыми и приглушёнными.

Их разделяла податливая ткань и всего несколько шагов, но Криденс вдруг почувствовал себя безмерно далеко. Да, он был здесь по приглашению друга, его лучшего друга Ньюта, но этот мир — их мир — был Криденсу чужим и чуждым. Все их радости и горести, вечеринки, танцы и влюблённости — для Ньюта, для Джейкоба, для Тины и Куинни всё это было важным. Им, нормальным, не приходилось бояться каждого нового дня, их родители не сходили с ума, их семьям не угрожало выселение из дома, им самим не угрожало отчисление из школы.

Криденсу все эти подушечные форты и разговоры на тему, кто кого хотел поцеловать, казались настолько... бессмысленными, эфемерными. Не то, чтобы он осуждал друзей за наслаждение простыми радостями — он бы врагу не пожелал оказаться в ситуации вроде его собственной. Он и сам иногда хотел быть нормальным и радоваться жизни, вот только не получалось. Он подозревал, что никогда и не получится. Слишком поздно; даже если бы вдруг случилось чудо, если бы его семья вырвалась из бедности, Криденс уже сформировался как человек, как личность. Он никогда не избавится от этого чувства, что он — чужак, хуже всех прочих, никому не нужный и неинтересный; никогда не сбросит ношу нищеты, сколь угодно воображаемую. Для него жизнь всегда будет борьбой за место под солнцем, которую он рано или поздно проиграет насовсем.

Положив трубку домашнего телефона Скамандеров обратно на полку, где его нашёл, Криденс повернулся и опёрся ладонями о край балюстрады.

Внизу, на улице, было темно — фонарь на углу барахлил, часто мерцая и время от времени угасая насовсем. Ночь смыкалась, сгущала краски, ползла по коже ледяными мурашками. Воздух, колюче-сухой и хрустящий от холода, выхолаживал изнутри, и Криденс вдруг понял, что промёрз до костей.

Где-то вдалеке раздался вой сигнализации, но быстро стих.

Криденсу не хотелось возвращаться в гостиную к друзьям. Не хотелось снова кивать и улыбаться, и притворяться, что всё в порядке. И не встречаться ни с кем глазами.

И тут у него в кармане, пискнув, дёрнулся его собственный телефон: новое сообщение.

 

> _“Как там учёба продвигается?”_

 

Писал ему, конечно, мистер Грейвс. Криденс расплылся в искренней улыбке, едва прочёл имя отправителя; несмотря на ночной холод, он сразу согрелся.

 

> _“Уже всё выучили :р спасибо за сэндвичи, БЛТ действительно был вкусный.”_

 

> _“Рад, что тебе понравилось.”_
> 
>  

Некоторое время телефон молчал. Криденс подумал было, что на сегодня всё, разговор окончен, но тут пришло очередное сообщение.

 

> _“Мне тут прислали любопытную информацию. Возможно, тебя заинтересует. Встретимся на неделе?”_

 

Криденс глянул на занавешенную дверь, затем вниз, на тёмную улицу. Фонарь на углу перестал мерцать и горел тускло, но ровно.

 

> _“Можем встретиться прямо сейчас.”_

 

> _“Разве у вас не контрольная завтра?”_

 

> _“Мы уже подготовились, и у меня нет проблем с математикой. Я завалю, только если совсем не появлюсь.”_

 

> _“Этого я и боюсь.”_

 

Криденс поднял бровь. Что за таинственные планы на него были у мистера Грейвса?

 

> _“Вряд ли у меня получится снова отпроситься на этой неделе. Сегодня у меня есть прикрытие, потом не будет. Или сейчас, или уже после праздников.”_

 

Мистер Грейвс опять не отвечал какое-то время, но, когда ответ наконец пришёл, он оказался положительным.

 

> _“Я приеду через полчаса. Встретимся на стоянке за углом.”_

 

Отлично. Осталось лишь организовать прикрытие.

 

Криденс отозвал Ньюта в сторонку под предлогом, что не сможет спать в общем форте на полу из-за беспокойного поведения во сне — дескать, чтобы никого случайно не ударить. Ньют пошёл ему навстречу и отвёл в собственную спальню.

— Сейчас я постелю свежее... — добросердечный друг потянулся к бельевому шкафу, но Криденс его остановил.

— Подожди, не надо. Сон тут ни при чём, я просто не хотел при всех просить тебя об одолжении... — Криденс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы набраться храбрости. — Дело в том, что я кое с кем познакомился.

— Что? — изумился Ньют. — С кем? Когда? Почему ты мне сразу не сказал? Ах, вот почему ты в последнее время такой странный!

— Да тише ты, — Криденс испуганно оглянулся на дверь. К счастью, она была закрыта. — Я не говорил потому, что ещё не о чем говорить. Мы даже не встречаемся официально, просто... дружим. Видимся иногда, разговариваем, ничего такого. Но... это мужчина. И он старше меня, так что у нас точно будут проблемы, если кто-нибудь узнает.

Ньют нахмурился.

— Ого. Звучит как-то стрёмно.

— Я знаю, как это выглядит, но на самом деле всё не так, — заверил друга Криденс. — Он не из таких, он хороший. У нас ничего не было, он не пытался меня... совратить или растлить, или... всё такое прочее. Он ко мне и пальцем не притронулся, даже когда я у него на ночь оставался... мы играли в шахматы, мы смотрели кино. Наутро он угостил меня завтраком. Вот и всё. Он меня не лапал, не просил что-то показать... Он — хороший, достойный человек.

— Э-э... знаешь, если так, то всё это выглядит ещё подозрительнее, — Ньют состроил гримасу. — Если он не хочет с тобой переспать, что ему вообще от тебя надо? Убить и продать на органы?

Криденс скривился.

— Нет, ну зачем ты так сразу. Он мне помогает... готовиться к экзаменам, чтобы поступить в колледж. Мы так и познакомились.

— А, так он студент, — Ньют заметно расслабился. — Тогда ладно. Я почему-то подумал, ему лет сорок.

— Ну... — теоретически, студентом можно быть и в сорок лет, и старше, но раз уж Ньюту спокойнее об этом не думать, то Криденсу тоже лишние проблемы не нужны. Он обязательно расскажет другу правду, только не сейчас — тот уже и так за него перепугался, а время поджимает. — В общем, у нас ничего нет. То есть, он мне нравится, но мы почти всё время разговариваем о книжках и всяких таких вещах.

— Да ну?

— Ну да. Но моя мать — она бы нам не поверила, если бы узнала. Она всегда подозревает самое плохое. И я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, поэтому я и не говорил никому, чтобы вы за меня не беспокоились.

— Подожди, а почему ты мне сейчас-то об этом рассказываешь?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Криденс вздохнул. Он не любил полагаться на других, но выбора не было. — Мы с ним договорились встретиться этой ночью. Он кое-что для меня нашёл. Это важно, потому что в следующий раз... я даже не знаю, когда мы сможем встретиться. Я обещал помочь матери с работой в эти праздники.

— Так вот почему ты всё время уходишь пораньше! Чтобы встретиться с этим своим студентом, — Ньют скрестил руки на груди. — Ладно, я тебя не виню. Странно всё это, но раз уж ты уверен, что он не опасен...

— Мы все по-своему опасны. Ранить человеческое тело или душу можно и ненароком, можно и не заметить даже, что кого-то задел. Опасность это шанс — вероятность, а не гарантия. И в одном я могу тебя заверить: у моей матери шансов навредить мне больше, чем у моего... друга.

Ньют моргнул по-совиному круглыми глазами.

— Эк тебя занесло. Ты ему реально настолько доверяешь?

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Я же сказал, он мне помогает.

— Ладно, — Ньют наконец кивнул, соглашаясь, и Криденс перевёл дух. — Так что вам от меня-то требуется?

— Прикрыть на случай, если моя мать решит проверить, где я. Я сейчас ухожу на встречу, но если она позвонит — скажи, что я уже сплю. И перезвони мне на сотовый, чтобы я с ней связался.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я соврал твоей матери.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Криденс кивнул.

— Да. Вряд ли она станет звонить, но мало ли — она может _забыть,_ что я ей уже звонил, или вдруг решит удостовериться, что мы всё ещё тут... Да, и мне нужно будет позвонить ей утром с вашего телефона, чтобы она думала, что я всю ночь был у вас.

— Конспиратор. Ловко ты всё продумал.

— Приходится, — Криденс виновато улыбнулся. — Ну что, поможешь?

— Само собой. Мы ж с тобой друзья — не разлей вода, помогать тебе кого-то закадрить — моя святая обязанность, — Ньют весело ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Иди, раскрепощай _достоинство_ своего _достойного_ студента.

— При чём здесь... о, боже. Ньют! Я же сказал, что мы ничего такого не делаем!

Ньют покачал головой.

— Моё блаженное летнее дитя... Иди, — повторил он. И почему-то показал Криденсу два больших пальца веерх. — Да, и если он всё-таки окажется маньяком, то постарайся не умереть, ладно?

Криденс рассмеялся.

— Ладно. Постараюсь.

 

Мистер Грейвс ждал его в машине.

Криденс забрался на переднее сидение. Машины он всё-таки недолюбливал, в основном из-за тесноты и запаха бензина; но в салоне автомобиля мистера Грейвса было просторно, да и пахло скорее кожаной обивкой и зубной пастой — достаточно приятный запах.

— Ну, здравствуй, — мистер Грейвс приветственно улыбнулся. — Так, говоришь, уже всё выучил?

— Мы проходим дифференцирование. Это основы матанализа, а не какие-то космические расчёты, — Криденс пожал плечами. — Высшая математика это здорово, конечно, но то, что мы проходим в школе — азы.

— Тебе хотелось бы чего-то посложнее?

— Не так, чтобы очень. Я знаю свой предел.

— Это что, математический каламбур?

— Существует вероятность.

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— Люблю, когда ты такой... Тебе идёт уверенность в себе.

Их взгляды встретились в зеркале заднего вида, и Криденс, вдруг смутившись, отвернулся в сторону. В самом деле, что за самоуверенное поведение? Он флиртовал со взрослым мужчиной. Персиваль Грейвс — красивый, обаятельный, обеспеченный — мог, по выражению Ньюта, закадрить любого. Такой человек хотел равного партнёра, а не бросившего школу невежду-недоучку.

Нет, всё это... безумие... безнадёжная глупость. У них нет будущего, не может быть.

— Эй, в чём дело? — мистер Грейвс мягко коснулся его плеча. — Криденс. Говори со мной.

Сцепив руки на коленях, Криденс вымучил улыбку. Снова посмотреть на мистера Грейвса он не решался.

— Отвезите меня куда-нибудь? — попросил он. — Куда угодно, мне всё равно. Лишь бы... отсюда. Можно?

— Хорошо, — выпрямившись, мистер Грейвс взялся за руль. — Я знаю одно тихое место. Пристегнись, и поехали — дорога не близкая.

 

Дорога действительно оказалась не близкая. Криденс глядел в окно на мелькающие огни города, потом задремал.

Когда он проснулся, перед ними была пропасть. Огромная, ритмично бьющаяся в песчано-каменистый берег, флюоресцентная во тьме, _живая_ пропасть.

— Где мы? — спросил он, протирая глаза.

— Нижний залив, — мистер Грейвс спокойно откинулся на спинку сиденья. — В районе Грейвсенда.

— Ваш любимый район?

— С чего бы району, который грозится со мной покончить, быть моим любимым?

Они посмеялись.

Ночь стояла безлунная, и без фонарей казалось, что их поглощает первозданная тьма. Криденс опустил окно, и тотчас ему в лицо пахнуло холодным ветром с привкусом грязной воды.

Мистер Грейвс поморщился.

— Если тебе жарко, есть кондиционер...

— Дело не в этом.

Он разглядывал ночь в открытое окно.

— Ясно, — мистер Грейвс перебрал пальцами по рулю. — Что ж. Это место, о котором я говорил. Здесь хорошо думается. Тебя явно что-то беспокоит, вот и я решил... Расскажешь, о чём задумался?

Без стекла-преграды на пути Криденс мог высунуть руку в окно, чтобы кожей ощутить холод ноябрьской ночи. Так он и поступил. Он разглядывал переменчивую грань между берегом и бездной; волны двигались будто мускулы под шкурой зверя, иссиня-чёрной пантеры — смесь угрозы и грации даже в малейшем ленивом движении.

— У вас была для меня какая-то информация, — напомнил Криденс.

Мистер Грейвс посмотрел на него внимательно, затем кивнул — очевидно, решил принять молчание за ответ на заданный вопрос. Криденс был ему за это благодарен.

— Да, я тут кое-что обнаружил... — мистер Грейвс сделал паузу. — Имя Батильда Бэгшот тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?

Криденс замер.

— Так звали мою тётю, — втянув руку обратно в тепло, он закрыл окно. — Она умерла десять лет назад.

Мистер Грейвс склонил голову к плечу.

— Умерла? В самом деле?

— Да, — что за странный вопрос. — Откуда вы про неё знаете? Я вам никогда не рассказывал.

— Кстати, а почему?

— Зачем? Она давно умерла, и я её едва помню. Какое это вообще имеет значение?

— Гм. Так ты уверен, что она умерла?

— Да! Что за странные вопросы вы задаёте?

— Её похоронили или кремировали? Ты был на похоронах, видел тело?

— Я... нет, мы не ездили на похороны. Модести было два года, маму только выписали из больницы, тётя Тильда жила в деревне — разумеется, мы никуда не поехали. Но какое это имеет значение?

Мистер Грейвс тяжело вздохнул.

— Криденс... Прости, что мучаю тебя вопросами, но это важно. Видишь ли... Я обещал тебе помочь, а я предпочитаю держать своё слово. Так что я навёл справки — и, кажется, нашёл твою тётю.

Криденс моргнул.

— О чём вы говорите? Тётя Тильда умерла.

— Возможно, и тогда это значит, что её личность украли мошенники... — мистер Грейвс поглядел на Криденса. — Или твоя тётя всё-таки жива.

— Нет, — Криденс помотал головой. — Нет, не может быть. Это... должно быть, совпадение. Просто другая женщина с тем же именем.

— Потому что “Батильда Бэгшот” — распространённое имя? — мистер Грейвс хмыкнул. — Откуда ты вообще узнал о её смерти, от матери?

Раскрыв рот, Криденс собрался было подтвердить догадку мистера Грейвса — да так и замер, потому что вдруг понял, к чему тот клонит. И эта мысль, сама возможность подобного сценария казалась невероятной, слишком уж зловещей.

— Она не стала бы врать, — прошептал он. — Зачем ей врать? Это... не имеет никакого смысла.

— Повторюсь — вполне возможно, что кто-то другой пользуется документами твоей тёти. Это не первый случай подобного мошенничества и, боюсь, не последний, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Я не хочу тебя беспочвенно обнадёживать. Даже если эта женщина — настоящая мисс Бэгшот... вы десять лет считали её погибшей, и она ни разу не попыталась выйти с вами на связь. Сомнительно, что она вдруг захочет вмешиваться и помогать. Так что я не знаю, куда приведёт эта зацепка, но тем не менее — это наш шанс. Я бы хотел с ней связаться, естественно, если ты не против.

— С какой целью? Если это не она, или она не хочет иметь с нами ничего общего...

— Не буду врать, это вполне вероятно. Но мы не знаем наверняка, верно? И не узнаем, если ничего не предпринять.

— Но если это мошенники, разве это не опасно?

— Не бойся, я могу за себя постоять, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — В реальной жизни большинство преступников куда скучнее, чем в кино. Ну, а если это действительно твоя тётя, и нам удастся убедить её вам помочь... кто знает. Я предлагаю не строить догадки, а встретиться и поговорить. Думаю, можно назначить встречу на этой неделе — если, конечно, ты не возражаешь. Это всё-таки твоя семья и твоё решение.

В окружении незнакомой тьмы, что, казалось, отгородила их от всего мира, разговор вдруг стал казаться невероятным, невозможным в реальности. Всё происходящее походило на сон; Криденс едва осознавал, что творится вокруг. Мистер Грейвс положил руку ему на колено и что-то сказал, но Криденс не разобрал ни слова — в ушах бился стук сердца.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал он. Или выкрикнул, он сам не понимал. Губы шевелились, но он не слышал собственного голоса. — Я... не знаю, что делать.

И вдруг реальность вновь обрела краски: мистер Грейвс обнял его.

— Тише, — он стал гладить Криденса по голове, по основанию шеи. — Успокойся. Глубокий вдох, выдох... Всё хорошо.

Обниматься, сидя на раздельных сидениях, было решительно неудобно, но Криденс вцепился в мистера Грейвса и упёрся лбом в его плечо, не желая отпускать.

— В четверг... — пробормотал он. — В этот День Благодарения, двадцать седьмого... мой день рождения. Мне будет восемнадцать.

— Но это же чудесно, — чуть отстранившись, мистер Грейвс взял его лицо в ладони. — Как совершеннолетний, с точки зрения закона ты обретаешь самостоятельность. Ты сможешь голосовать, завести собственный счёт в банке, даже выступать как попечитель для сестёр...

— Мать хочет, чтобы я бросил школу и пошёл работать.

Тотчас мистер Грейвс нахмурился.

— Даже не думай об этом.

— А что мне остаётся? — Криденс встретил его взгляд. — Вы видели, что бывает, когда я её не слушаюсь. Если бы дело касалось только меня... не знаю, наверное, я бы убежал из дома. Но я не могу бросить сестёр одних с матерью. Особенно если она снова...

Он умолк, не договорив.

— Снова — что? — встревожился мистер Грейвс. — Криденс, она снова тебя била?

— Нет. Она перестала принимать лекарства, — Криденс провёл пальцем вдоль воротника рубашки мистера Грейвса. Сегодня на нём была тёмно-синяя, не белая. Необычно. — Я же вам рассказывал, что она больна? Ну, вот, её болезнь — психическая. Десять лет назад она лежала в больнице с нервным срывом. Я мало что помню, только что было страшно. Она кричала, что отца убили ведьмы, плакала постоянно... Перепады настроения у неё всегда бывали, но после больницы всё стало совсем плохо. Она стала забывать всякие вещи, пускать в дом незнакомцев... Ей выписали таблетки. Она их принимает, но иногда забывает. Или нарочно не принимает, не знаю, она сердится, если спросить. Говорит, что таблетки — яд, что от них только хуже... Иногда я ей почти верю.

Мистер Грейвс глядел на него неотрывно.

— Почему ты мне раньше об этом не сказал? В тот вечер, когда мы ходили на собрание, я ведь спрашивал... а ты сказал, что ничего не было.

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Мы тогда о другом говорили. Она уже потом изменилась, не сразу... может, больница и ни при чём. Да какая разница, в конце концов? Вы же не врач.

— Огромная разница! Если мы оспорим родительские права на основе невменяемости...

— Не смейте, — Криденс схватил мистера Грейвса за руку. — Слышите? Она — моя мать. Та больница, в которой она лежала, это парк развлечений для садистов. Она там долго не протянет. Пожалуйста, не отправляйте её туда... пожалуйста.

— Криденс, я ходил к психиатру. Там вовсе не так страшно. В хорошей клинике твоей матери помогут.

— Откуда у нас деньги на хорошую клинику? И она не пойдёт. Она ненавидит врачей.

— Так что, предлагаешь мне сидеть сложа руки, пока она ломает твою жизнь?

В его голосе сквозила злость, и напряжение будто электричеством прошло по ним обоим в точке соприкосновения. Криденс выпустил мистера Грейвса.

— Если понадобится, я могу сдать GED-тест в вечерней школе, — сказал он. — Это не конец света.

Хмыкнув, мистер Грейвс отвёл взгляд и откинулся на спинку сидения.

— Твоя самоотверженность не перестаёт меня поражать.

— Эм... — Криденс неуверенно улыбнулся. — Спасибо?

— Это был не комплимент, — мистер Грейвс снова на него посмотрел. — Доля здорового эгоизма тебе бы не помешала.

Криденс скрестил руки на груди.

— Значит, вот как? И что дальше, “смени причёску” и “не ходи в то место”, и прочая _нарезка тонкими полосками?_ Я думал, вы верите в неделимую цельность характера.

Вздрогнув, мистер Грейвс резко выпрямился. Вид у него был поражённый.

— Боже... — выдохнул он. — Неужели это так звучит?

— Я знаю, что вы не то имели в виду, — сказал Криденс. Протянув руку, он коснулся мистера Грейвса чуть ниже локтя. — Я не пытаюсь вас в чём-то обвинить, но — поймите, речь идёт о моей матери. Она меня вырастила, я не могу вот так взять и упечь её в психушку. Я хочу быть свободен, но не такой ценой, не ценой её жизни и рассудка... Это жестоко. Я не могу с ней так поступить.

— Даже если она так жестоко поступает с тобой? — мистер Грейвс покачал головой. Затем он взял руку Криденса в свои, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону запястья большими пальцами. — Ох, Криденс... Иногда я не понимаю, движет тобой сострадание или страх.

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Лучше считайте меня трусом, чем бессердечным монстром.

— Ты не монстр, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — И, если честно, чем дольше я тебя знаю, тем сильнее мне кажется, что ты — самый смелый человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Криденс встретил взгляд мистера Грейвса без колебаний. Мистер Грейвс протянул руку и коснулся его лица, погладил по щеке, очертил указательным пальцем край челюсти... он медлил. Но затем его взгляд упал на губы Криденса, и, выдохнув что-то неразборчивое на грани слышимости, мистер Грейвс закрыл глаза. Его рука скользнула назад, придерживая Криденса за затылок, и он наклонился вперёд, чтобы притянуть его ближе, чтобы...

Поцеловать.

Затаив дыхание, Криденс потянулся к нему в ответ. Сейчас — прямо сейчас, вот-вот, уже немедленно, уже сейчас это случится, непременно, сию секунду--

Резкая, пронзительная как полицейская сирена телефонная трель разбила тишину на тысячу осколков.

И тотчас мистер Грейвс отпрянул прочь, будто ошпаренный.

Криденс выругался. Вслух, горячо и отчаянно.

— Сквернословишь... — усмехнулся мистер Грейвс.

Телефон звонил. На мгновение Криденсу захотелось снова открыть окно и вышвырнуть чёртово устройство туда, во тьму, и пусть его слизнут и поглотят вечноголодные волны.

Разумеется, вместо этого Криденс ответил на звонок.

— Привет! — звонил Ньют. — Ты живой там?

— Да... — хоть ничего, по сути, и не произошло, предательский голос звучал бездыханно и взволнованно, и Криденс с трудом заставил себя собраться с мыслями. — Живой. Что случилось? Моя мать звонила?

— Нет, — Ньют хмыкнул. — Просто ты обещал вернуться час назад, я беспокоюсь. А что, я вас прервал в самый интересный момент? Или он всё-таки маньяк, и ты запыхался, пока пытался сбежать?

— Что? Н-нет, я... всё в порядке.

Ньют хихикнул.

— Ага, ясно всё с вами. Так что, ждать тебя? Или ты утром придёшь?

— Да, я... нет, слушай — я тебе перезвоню. Ладно?

— Ладно!

Перед тем, как повесить трубку, он успел услышать, как Ньют заливается смехом.

Вздохнув, Криденс спрятал телефон в карман и снова повернулся к мистеру Грейвсу... но тот уже пристегнул ремень безопасности.

— Нам пора возвращаться, — сказал он. — Уже поздно, а у тебя завтра важная контрольная.

— Никакая она не важная, — Криденс перехватил запястье мистера Грейвса, когда тот потянулся к приборной панели. — Пожалуйста, давайте... давайте лучше вернёмся к тому, на чём остановились.

Мистер Грейвс мягко, но решительно высвободился из его хватки.

— Это плохая идея, Криденс. У меня тоже завтра есть дела. Нужно составить праздничный план, поработать, созвониться с твоей тётей... кем бы она ни была. Неделя предстоит нелёгкая.

Ну, отлично.

Машина сдвинулась с места, и они поехали обратно.

Криденс пытался понять, что случилось, и не мог. Почему мистер Грейвс столь внезапно передумал? Он совершенно точно собирался его поцеловать — ну, нельзя такое истолковать иначе. Всё определённо шло к поцелую, пока не раздался телефонный звонок — ох, этот чёртов звонок!..

Он прикусил губу, чтобы снова не выругаться.

— Что тебе подарить на день рождения?

— А? — моргнув, Криденс вернулся из свободного полёта мысли в реальность. Мистер Грейвс поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида, но в основном глядел на дорогу. — Не надо ничего. Если мать заметит, она мне уши оторвёт... и подарок выкинет.

— Ясно, — мистер Грейвс кивнул. — Значит, придётся включить фантазию. Ты сможешь встретиться со мной в четверг? Или будешь отмечать с семьёй?

— Мы будем отмечать День Благодарения, а не мой день рождения. Эгоистично требовать внимания к собственной персоне, когда праздник вроде как посвящён самоотдаче и взаимопомощи.

— Ну, не ты же виноват, что так совпало, да и восемнадцать не каждый год исполняется. По-моему, ты заслужил праздник.

— Да я и сам не хочу праздновать. Точно не с семьёй.

— А со мной? Встретимся вечером, поужинаем вместе. Никакой индейки, никаких молитв, никакой самоуничижительной скромности... только ты и я. Что скажешь? Я закажу тебе самый вкусный торт в городе. Согласен?

— М-м-м... звучит неплохо, — Криденс улыбнулся. — А на ночь можно будет остаться?

— Если захочешь. Я же говорил, что всегда тебе рад.

Смутившись, Криденс хихикнул. Его начинало клонить в сон; темнота за окном, разодранная на лоскуты фарами и придорожными фонарями, кружилась и дрожала, мягкая как полузастывшее желе, и сочилась странным теплом.

— Я так счастлив, что вы есть, — сказал Криденс тихо.

Потом он заснул.

 

Ньют, сонный и взъерошенный как коала, открыл дверь.

— Ты абсолютный безумец... — простонал он, протирая глаза ладонями. — Где тебя лешие водили? Я заснул, пока дожидался. Сколько времени?

— Четвёртый час. Извини, я не думал, что так сильно задержусь.

— Ужас, — Ньют зевнул, и Криденс тоже не удержался. — Я тебе постелил у себя в комнате, можешь там лечь. И, кстати, твоя мама звонила. Я ей сказал, что ты давно спишь.

— А мне почему не позвонил снова?

— Ну да, чтобы снова на ваши “ничего” нарваться? Нет уж, друг, ты точно сумасшедший. И мамаша твоя сумасшедшая, в три часа ночи звонить... Всё, хватит с меня. Я спать! Разбуди меня утром. Потому что, если я просплю будильник, виноват будешь ты.

Высказав всё, что думал, Ньют отправился в гостиную. Криденс заглянул туда — и увидел обвалившийся подушечный форт, среди которого уютно устроились спящие товарищи. Кто-то басовито похрапывал — должно быть, Джейкоб.

Криденс подумал было воспользоваться предложением Ньюта и пойти спать в его комнату, но тут же передумал. Спать в одиночку на мягкой постели было бы удобнее, чем в куче на полу, да и спальня у Ньюта была уютная. Но Криденс не хотел спать, и кроме того — он всё ещё чувствовал себя лишним, чужим среди своих, и в комнате Ньюта это чувство лишь усиливалось. Наверное, из-за того, что комната Ньюта выглядела как комната ребёнка: плюшевые игрушки, разноцветный глобус, плакаты с животными, коллаж из старых фотографий — всё это дышало счастливой, солнечной личностью Ньюта Скамандера, и всё это напоминало Криденсу о том, чего у него никогда не было.

Ему не хотелось видеть свидетельства их различий и думать о том, что рано или поздно эта дружба закончится.

Так что вместо спальни Криденс пошёл — прокрался на цыпочках мимо спящих — на балкон.

До рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов. Неумолимая ночь владела городом — жестокая, надменная хозяйка, она хлестала улицы огнями обречённых на вечное движение машин и душила мерцающие здания всеобъемлющей щербатой полудрёмой.

Вдруг скрипнула половица, и на балкон высунулся завёрнутый в одеяло Ньют.

— Ты что тут забыл? — спросил он шёпотом. — Отморозишь себе всё. Пошли в дом.

— Не хочу, — сказал Криденс.

Поколебавшись, Ньют переступил с ноги на ногу. Затем он приблизился и сел на пол рядом с Криденсом.

— Мы с Тиной целовались, — сказал он. — Сегодня вечером, после того, как ты ушёл. Она заметила, что тебя нет, так что мне пришлось её отвлечь... и это сработало. Я её поцеловал, и она меня тоже. Мы поцеловались. По-настоящему.

— О... — Криденсу вспомнился их прерванный почти-поцелуй с мистером Грейвсом. — Ну, поздравляю.

— Спасибо. Знаешь, я никогда раньше не целовался с девушкой. Так странно, сначала ничего не чувствуешь, а потом — как цветок в груди распустился. Волшебный! И я сразу...

— Пожалуйста, давай без подробностей.

— Тьфу ты, я всего-то хотел сказать, что сразу понял — Тина для меня “та самая”. И вообще, спасибо тебе... за всё.

— Я рад за вас.

Криденс не врал. Хоть его и огорчало, что его собственный “волшебный момент” сорвался, Ньют выглядел настолько счастливым, что на него невозможно было сердиться.

— Да, вот так. А твоё свидание что? — Ньют хихикнул. — Надеюсь, я вас с ритма не сбил?

Невольно вздохнув, Криденс покачал головой.

— Это было не свидание. Мы просто разговаривали о планах на будущее, обсуждали варианты. У него есть пара идей.

— За этим он тебя в ночь утащил? Идеи обсуждать?

— Он работает допоздна, у него занятой график. А у меня мать... ты видел, какая она подозрительная. То, что нам с ним вообще хоть иногда удаётся встретиться, это уже чудо.

— Ну да, конечно, — Ньют фыркнул. — Или ты мне заливаешь, или он тебе.

Пожав плечами, Криденс вытащил из кармана телефон. На часах отобразилось время — тридцать семь минут четвёртого.

— Не знаю, Ньют, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Да, он мне нравится. Иногда он скажет что-нибудь или посмотрит на меня по-особенному... и я думаю — да, вот оно, сейчас всё случится, сейчас мы поцелуемся и отправимся в закат. А потом он отворачивается, и я стою — дурак дураком — и сам не понимаю, как я смел на что-то надеяться. Чтобы такой, как он, связался с таким, как я...

— Да чем он такой-то? Красавчик, что ли, в рекламе трусов снимается?

— Нигде он не снимается... хотя — я понятия не имею, чем он зарабатывает. Знаю, что он волонтёр в благотворительной организации, но это не источник дохода. Кроме того, он говорил, что у него две работы.

— Две работы плюс учёба в колледже? — Ньют присвистнул. — Да, студенческие займы — не сахар. Кажется, я начинаю понимать жалобы на плотный график...

Криденс нахмурился.

— Странно, если подумать — я толком ничего о нём не знаю. Знаю, где он живёт, но как долго и почему именно там, один, вдали от семьи — кто знает? Не я. Знаю, что он играет в шахматы, но когда начал и кто его научил — понятия не имею. Знаю, что он расстался с любимым человеком, но чего он хочет от новых отношений? Что ему вообще нравится, кроме кофе и авангардного искусства? Не знаю. Я не знаю! У меня нет ни малейшего представления, чем я ему вообще приглянулся. Он говорил, что хочет мне помочь, но что дальше? Если он справится с задачей, ему больше не придётся со мной возиться. Что, если он перекинется на другого несчастного, которого нужно согреть и обласкать?..

Он замолчал. Ньют глянул на него с озадаченным видом.

— Ты меня запутал совсем. Тебе-то чем этот Мистер Икс приглянулся? Как он вообще может тебе нравиться, если ты его едва знаешь? Вдруг он подонок какой-нибудь.

Вздрогнув, Криденс покачал головой.

— Нет, он хороший. И он действительно мне помогает, просто... Иногда мне кажется, что я для него — увлечение, что это не серьёзно, что ему острых ощущений не хватает, вот он со мной и возится. От скуки.

— Ты прикалываешься, что ли? У меня мать одно время на двух работах пахала, чуть инфаркт не заработала. Тут не соскучишься.

Слова друга отрезвили Криденса. Зажмурившись, он перевёл дыхание — и кивнул.

— Ты прав, я зря наговариваю. Он предложил мне дружбу, а я... мне всюду мерещится притворство. Может быть, он прав, и я действительно до него не дорос.

— Да сколько ему лет, наконец, восемьдесят? Я думал, ты в студента влюбился, а не в старика-профессора. Что ты в нём нашёл, если он _настолько_ старый?

— Он не старый! Что ты сочиняешь, — Криденс невольно усмехнулся, представив мистера Грейвса в качестве пожилого профессора — костюм с галстуком-бабочкой, борода, очки, указка в руках. А что, ему бы пошло. Профессор Грейвс... вполне себе. — И потом, что вообще люди друг в друге находят? Просто так получается. Вы сближаетесь, а потом не хочется расходиться.

— Ага, наверное... — Ньют зевнул. — Прости, я уже не соображаю, о чём мы вообще говорим. Твои рассуждения для меня хуже колыбельных. Пойдём спать уже, а?

— Иди, — Криденс улыбнулся. — Я посижу ещё немного и тоже пойду.

— Ну, смотри. Но имей в виду: если заснёшь на контрольной, тебя выгонят из класса.

И Ньют ушёл.

 

Снова оставшись один в темноте, Криденс запрокинул голову и уставился в небо. Сомнения всё ещё мучили его, но при этом на душе стоял странный покой.

Что бы ни случилось дальше, сегодня — мистер Грейвс хотел его поцеловать. Да, он передумал в последний момент, но изначальное намерение присутствовало, а это значит — на мгновение, пусть и сколь угодно короткое — мистер Грейвс увидел в Криденсе желанного партнёра. Он представил их вместе, и он этого хотел. Значит, существовала вероятность — даже крошечная, даже мизерная — что мистер Грейвс мог захотеть этого снова.

Значит, у них был шанс.

Раскинув руки в стороны, Криденс упёрся спиной в стену. Размыто-чёрное небо равнодушно клубилось над головой — ни луны, ни звёзд, ни проблеска света.

Но в этой тьме, даже прикованный к земле неодолимой силой гравитации, Криденс мог бы поклясться, что его душа взмыла в небеса.


	9. С чувством, но без расстановки

Контрольная, которой все так боялись, на деле оказалась куда проще обещанного; даже рассеянный Ньют получил четвёрку. Криденс получил пятёрку — высший балл, ни одной ошибки... и ему было всё равно. Он глядел на отметку — обведённую в идеально ровный рукописный круг ярко-алую, будто кровоточащую, цифру — и не чувствовал абсолютно ничего.

 

А на следующий день, двадцать шестого ноября, в среду — начался трёхдневный праздничный перерыв.

Мать помогала устроить очередное благотворительное мероприятие. На этот раз она настояла, чтобы Криденс и сёстры пошли вместе с ней; они провели большую часть дня за раздачей листовок для прохожих с перерывом на раздачу пайков для голодных.

И то, и другое было скучной механической работой, не требовавшей особых размышлений. К концу дня Криденс совсем бы скис, если бы не Модести — она попросила рассказать ей сказку. И то, что началось с обыкновенного “жила-была принцесса” превратилось в дворцовую интригу о трёх враждующих королевствах, пяти политических браках, двух тайных романах, революции, заложнике-герцоге, оказавшемся двойным агентом-разведчиком, и влюблённой в него немой фрейлине, которая спасла его от смертной казни, а о также больной королеве, которая покончила с собой, чтобы спасти покушавшегося на неё убийцу...

Да, у историй Криденса было свойство разрастаться как снежный ком.

Но Модести сказка понравилась, она даже захлопала в ладоши, когда под конец принцесса призналась в любви своей самой верной фрейлине. А Честити, что вертелась тут же и делала вид, что не слушает, ахнула и покраснела — но, конечно, она бы ни за что не призналась, что ей тоже было интересно.

Кто действительно не слушал рассказы Криденса, так это мать — ей было не до того. К счастью; иначе бы у истории был совсем другой конец.

 

А потом наступил четверг. Двадцать седьмое ноября, день рождения. Криденс проснулся, и ему было восемнадцать.

Вот так запросто.

Открыв глаза, Криденс уставился в потолок; тот был всё такой же мутный и белёсый, с тоненькой трещиной в виде ветвистой молнии в самом углу. Всё в его комнате было по-прежнему. И он сам был прежним — те же руки, те же ноги, та же голова.

И утро, тихое и холодное, тоже было совершенно обычным. Криденс не чувствовал разницы — ни в себе, ни в мире вокруг.

Когда он добрался до телефона, оказалось, что пришло два сообщения.

 _“С ДНЮХОЙ ЧУВАК!!!”_ — гласило первое, от Ньюта. За жизнерадостными прописными буквами следовал уже нормальный текст — предложение встретиться, раз уж британцы Скамандеры американских праздников не отмечали. Под конец шли ещё какие-то символы, — вероятно, смайлики, — но старый телефон Криденса отображал вместо них знаки вопроса в квадратной рамке.

Второе сообщение было от мистера Грейвса.

Он прислал Криденсу одно лаконичное _“С днём рождения”_ , даже восклицательный знак или точку в конце не поставил. Коротко, деловито. Но Криденсу это понравилось, потому что в нарочитой простоте сообщения — в его откровенной недосказанности — таилось обещание.... всего, что ждало их вечером.

Так что Криденс улыбнулся и ответил мистеру Грейвсу _“Да”_ вместо “Спасибо”, и удалил переписку сразу после отправки сообщения.

Как обычно.

 

Мать испекла морковный торт.

Напевая себе под нос какую-то бодрую мелодию, она заваривала чай — хороший чай, листовой, не дешёвую пакетированную гадость; Криденс зашёл на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда она стала заливать кипяток в заварочный чайник.

— Доброе утро, соня! — мать улыбнулась, заметив его в дверях. — Заходи, садись. Сейчас чай будем пить. Ты уже умылся?

— Да... — Криденс растерялся. Он так отвык видеть мать в хорошем настроении, что не знал, как реагировать. — Когда ты успела испечь торт? Это же долго. Ты вообще спала?

— Сколько-то поспала... Да сядь же, наконец! Если хочешь знать, я сама взбила крем и сделала глазурь, как положено. Не то, что магазинная дрянь! И дешевле намного.

Криденс уставился на торт. Тот был квадратный и слегка неровный, покрытый мутной белой глазурью и украшенный стружкой апельсиновой цедры. Пах он, впрочем, приятной смесью цитруса и ванили, и по бортику шёл заборчик из цукатов. С учётом выпечки, приготовления крема и украшения — на готовку ушёл явно не один час.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Криденс. — Не обязательно было так стараться...

— Не говори глупостей, — мать взъерошила ему волосы. — Ты — мой единственный сын. Я могу потратить пару часов, чтобы испечь торт на твой день рождения.

Он нахмурился.

— Во сколько ты встала?

— Хм... часу в пятом, наверное? Не помню, я не глядела на часы. Ах, я так старалась! Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Садись и ешь скорее, а то я расстроюсь.

— Хорошо, сейчас. Спасибо, он выглядит очень вкусным. А во сколько ты легла спать вчера?

— Криденс, Криденс... ну что за вопросы? — рассмеявшись, мать потрепала его по щеке. — Это я — твоя мать, а не наоборот. Это я тебя спрашивать должна, во сколько ты спать ложишься! Поди ведь опять всю ночь за компьютером сидел. Я слышу, как ты печатаешь! Что ты там сочиняешь, роман? Или на веб-сайтах сидишь? Смотри, не увлекайся. Весь интернет от Лукавого! Рано или поздно я добьюсь, чтобы ваша школа перестала требовать от учеников пользоваться интернетом. Это вредно для здоровья! Посмотри, какой ты бледный. Тебе нужно меньше сидеть за компьютером и больше гулять.

Покосившись в окно, Криденс увидел накрапывающий дождь — серо, холодно, мерзко. Но мать будто и не замечала плохой погоды.

— Садись, — снова приказала она. — Режь торт. Я сейчас приведу твоих сестёр, и мы все вместе выпьем чаю.

— Мам, — Криденс окликнул её, пока она не ушла. — Ты таблетки сегодня принимала?

— Хм? О, да, да, конечно, — она снова засмеялась. — Разумеется. Я их каждый день принимаю.

— А у врача ты когда была?

— Ох, я не помню! Врачи — дорогое удовольствие, сынок. Нам сейчас деньги ой как нужны, твои сёстры подрастают. Да! Растут как на дрожжах. Честити уже совсем большая стала, может мою одежду носить, а старые платья отдать Модести. Но ведь не всё подходит, а туфли — ох, туфли! Им же снова нужны зимние ботинки. Клянусь, нынче всю обувь из картона делают — один раз надел, и они уже разваливаются...

— Мама. Тебе врач выписал лекарство?

— Не знаю! Сказала же, что не помню, что ты пристал! Хватит задавать дурацкие вопросы. Не порти себе день рождения, Криденс. Видит Бог, я тебе его портить не хочу. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком, сядь на стул и ешь свой торт.

И она чеканным шагом вышла с кухни. Глядя ей вслед, Криденс знал одно: насчёт таблеток она ему соврала. Значит, на этот раз она не просто забыла или пропустила пару дней; она приняла сознательное решение. Она решила не лечиться. Почему? И почему именно сейчас? До этого мать сидела на таблетках годами, и забыть на три месяца само по себе было бы странным, но чтобы нарочно саботировать собственное здоровье?..

Всё это сильно настораживало.

 

Они сели пить чай.

Посиделки вышли спокойными, хоть и слегка напряжёнными. Мать хвасталась успехом вчерашнего сбора пожертвований; Модести рассказала о выставке поделок, которую организовывал их класс, — “Рождественский календарь”, — где экспонаты будут меняться каждый день до самых рождественских каникул. Честити пожаловалась, что в старших классах ничего такого интересного не делают.

Нормальное обыденное утро. Нормутро.

Правда, обычно у Криденса на завтрак был стакан воды, а не торт и хороший чай, что мать приберегала для гостей и праздников. Торт, кстати, тоже оказался неожиданно вкусным.

Тем не менее, несмотря на разницу в деталях, всё происходящее воспринималось как рутина. Всё было странным и бессвязным, будто перемешанные кусочки мозаики, но в то же время — всё шло своим чередом. Как во сне, когда даже самые безумные, лишённые всякой логики явления кажутся совершенно естественными.

Густая и клейкая, эта похожая на сон явь липла к коже, обволакивая обыденностью, но никак не могла пробиться внутрь, сквозь череп к мозгу.

Отчасти Криденсу казалось, что он застрял в неправильном месте и времени — что он здесь делает, когда вовсе не хочет здесь быть? Но в то же время его как будто и не было. Как будто он был бесформенным облаком, фантазмом, запертым в тюремной камере из костей и мышц, и всё кругом было как будто не по-настоящему — словно он чужими глазами наблюдает за разворачивающейся сценой.

Такое состояние не-бытия захватывало его после ссор с матерью, и Криденс зачастую его приветствовал: оцепенение дарило минуты мира и покоя, хоть и странного.

Но в последнее время он перестал любить эти эпизоды.

Да, из-за мистера Грейвса.

Это знакомство всё изменило. Потому что Криденс искренне нравился мистеру Грейвсу — тот искал его общества, называл красивым и смелым, ласково глядел и столь же ласково гладил и держал в объятиях, и слушал его истории, и рассказывал собственные — мистер Грейвс принял его. И это заставляло Криденса хотеть быть собой, существовать в этом теле и в этой реальности; именно поэтому эпизоды мутной серости и безразличия к происходящему стали его раздражать.

Потому что рядом с мистером Грейвсом мир преображался, расцветая разноцветной радугой, и каждый миг казался исполненным смысла.

Потому что Криденс узнал, что такое — счастье.

 

> Я — отзвук,  
>  Сорвавшийся с губ твоих вздох.  
>  Я — призрак,  
>  Заблудший беглец, что застигнут врасплох.  
>  Я — утренний туман,  
>  Застрявший в ветвях иссохшей рябины,  
>  Безмолвный наблюдатель.  
>  Обман —  
>  Моё второе имя.  
>  Безвестный, я брошен создателем  
>  Без тени сомнения.  
>  Но, позабытый, я всё ещё жду  
>  Чудесного  
>  Исцеления.

 

Он записал сочинённое украдкой, пряча телефон под столом.

Не то, чтобы написание стихотворных заметок сильно помогало улучшить настроение. Но эти стихи были метками его присутствия, точками соприкосновения фантазии с реальностью; напоминания о том, что он сам — живой и настоящий, здесь и сейчас. И пусть стихотворение получилось так себе, Криденс счёл его достойным существования и не стал удалять.

Может быть, однажды он допишет этот стих и покажет мистеру Грейвсу. Может быть... может быть, мистеру Грейвсу даже понравится.

 

В качестве деньрожденного подарка Модести вручила Криденсу браслет. Плетёный из толстых синтетических ниток, он был украшен разноцветными бусинами.

— Нас в школе научили плести, — объяснила Модести. — Для выставки. Ты, наверное, не будешь носить... но у меня больше ничего нет.

— Ну что ты? Конечно, буду, — Криденс улыбнулся. — Спасибо за подарок, сестрёнка. Он чудесный. Прочный, красивый. Ни у кого на свете другого такого нет! Ты очень постаралась, и он мне очень нравится. Я сейчас же его надену. И буду носить каждый день.

Сестра хихикнула.

— Врёшь ведь.

— Честное слово! — Криденс немедленно обернул браслет вокруг запястья. — Помоги завязать.

Она помогла, и Криденс задрал руку ввысь, демонстративно любуясь подарком. Модести засмеялась.

— С днём рождения, врунишка! — и она обняла его.

Смутившись, Криденс погладил сестру по голове. Она уже почти доходила ему до плеча, хоть и казалась совсем крошечной из-за худобы.

С внезапной ясностью он осознал, насколько права была мать, когда говорила о том, что сёстры подрастают. Модести становилась подростком, и её телу требовалось больше энергии — больше _еды_ — для здорового роста. А это значит, что семье нужно было всё больше денег, и Криденс — по сути, уже взрослый — должен был как можно скорее найти работу. Иначе в скором времени им будет не хватать даже на предметы первой необходимости.

И Криденс ненавидел всю эту ситуацию. Потому что, как бы его ни злила безысходность, по сути — никто был ни в чём не виноват. И мать, принуждающая его бросить школу ради заработка, была не виновата — она сама работала на износ; и сёстры были не виноваты — не винить же их в том, что родились.

Если бы он разделял веру матери, наверное, он стал бы винить происки лукавого. Или злиться на старого мстительного ублюдка, восседающего на небесах. Но Криденс не верил ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола; традиционные религии с их персонифицированными божествами шли вразрез с логикой и современной наукой. Даже если предположить, что существует высшая сила творения, Вселенная слишком сложна и разнообразна, чтобы эта сила была понятна человеческому разуму, ограниченному его примитивными методами восприятия; и предположение, что такая сила испытывала особый интерес к человеческим существам (и что такие понятия, как “интерес” или “любопытство”, в принципе применимы к высшим силам)... невежественно и высокомерно. Считать себя достойным гнева, благосклонности, _внимания_ Создателя Вселенной? Наивный, самовлюблённый, косный взгляд на вещи.

Для Криденса и его близких, во что бы там ни верила мать, возможность существования какого бы то ни было “бога” была не актуальнее возможности конца времён и тепловой смерти Вселенной: ещё одна спорная тема, которая не оказывала ни малейшего влияния на повседневную жизнь.

Криденс даже себя не мог винить за эгоистичное желание продолжить учёбу. Без образования, без опыта работы — кто его куда возьмёт? Лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать, это тяжёлая физическая работа за минимальную плату, и такого заработка едва будет хватать на оплату счетов... или даже не будет хватать.

Если он бросит школу, он испортит себе будущее. А если не бросит, то лишит будущего сестёр.

Наверное, именно так рассуждала мать, когда бросила принимать таблетки. Она сделала неправильный выбор, пытаясь сэкономить на счетах за лекарства, но... это решение было по-своему обоснованным. И да, она подвергала их всех опасности — не подумала о последствиях или сочла их допустимыми, кто знает; она рушила и своё психическое здоровье. Но у неё не было выхода.

Кратковременное решение, которое в долгосрочной перспективе вредило всем, — и это был не просто “оправданный риск”, это была точная, стопроцентно вероятная гарантия вреда, — и всё же это был способ добыть необходимые вещи.

И Криденс ненавидел эту ситуацию. Потому что мог понять каждого, но в итоге заходил в тупик.

Модести ушла, но Криденс ещё долгое время спустя сидел у себя в комнате и думал обо всём этом. И как бы он ни пытался решить задачу, искомое рациональное решение не находилось.

 

Где-то в шестом часу Криденс получил сообщение от мистера Грейвса.

 

> _“Не терпится тебя увидеть.”_

 

Криденс улыбнулся, тотчас отбросив все мрачные мысли. Решение задач могло подождать до завтра; сегодня у него была назначена встреча с мистером Грейвсом, и он хотел думать лишь о нём.

 

> _“Надеюсь, вы собираетесь не просто смотреть...”_

 

Провокация сработала — у мистера Грейвса ушло несколько минут (долго! значит, взволновало!), чтобы ответить.

 

> _“У меня большие планы. Вся ночь впереди. Отметим твой день рождения, как следует... если ты этого хочешь.”_

 

Ох.

Настал черёд Криденса отложить телефон, пока он не начал хохотать как идиот в радостном смущении. Это сообщение — предложение, обещание, вызов. Мистер Грейвс... планировал провести с ним ночь. Сегодня.

И “отмечать” до самого утра.

Боже крестанутый.

 

> _“Ещё как хочу.”_

 

Ну, вот и всё. Он ответил. Он принял предложение мистера Грейвса. Это будет настоящее свидание... значит, надо подготовиться.

Во-первых, нужно было выбрать красивую одежду. Ну... ничего особо красивого у Криденса, конечно, не было. Его вещи не шли ни в какое сравнение с гардеробом мистера Грейвса, который всегда был одет с иголочки; то, что мистер Грейвс обратил внимание на самого Криденса, а не на его застиранную одежду и ветхие ботинки, которые он носил чуть ли не с начальной школы, было практически чудом.

В конце концов, Криденс откопал старый бледно-красный свитер и свои единственные джинсы, тоже старые, но в хорошем состоянии — мать не одобряла “казуальную” одежду, так что Криденс не смел носить их часто; поэтому джинсы выглядели почти новыми, вот только были маловаты на размер и сидели как влитые... впрочем, возможно, это было и не плохо...

Без привычного тёмного бесформенного костюма Криденсу было не по себе. Он чувствовал себя глупо, раздетым и беззащитным.

С другой стороны, чем глупее он сегодня оденется, тем скорее мистер Грейвс предложит ему раздеться. Возможно, мистер Грейвс снова предложит ему свою пижаму... или, возможно, никакие пижамы им не понадобятся.

Во-вторых, приведя себя в порядок, Криденс должен был улизнуть из дома. К счастью, благодаря щедрости мистера Грейвса, который постоянно угощал его сладостями, Криденс успел накопить достаточное количество конфет, чтобы подкупить сестёр, чтобы те вызвались помогать по дому на сегодня. Значит, Криденс мог уйти в любой момент, если только сумеет отвязаться от матери.

У него было две идеи, как с этим справиться.

Во-первых, он мог рассердить её. Тогда мать отправила бы его в комнату без ужина, и затем он смог бы попытаться незаметно выбраться. Это рискованно по многим причинам, и кроме того — это жестоко, потому что это испортит матери настроение. У неё и так в жизни мало счастья. Зато, по крайней мере, способ честный и простой: всё, что Криденсу нужно делать, чтобы вызвать гнев матери, это быть самим собой.

Во-вторых, Криденс мог сказать ей правду. Ну, то есть, часть правды. Сказать, что идёт к Гольдштейнам; придумать причину, по которой хочет отметить день рождения с ними; пообещать вернуться домой до девяти вечера; потом, когда уже отпросился, позвонить и объясниться, почему задерживается... да уж. Наврать с три короба, получается.

Выбор между честной жестокостью и химерой, сшитой из кусочков лжи, был непростой.

Но Криденсу повезло, и выбирать не пришлось.

Они сели за стол в шесть часов, и мать почти сразу объявила:

— Чуть не забыла вам сказать — у нас на работе сегодня благотворительный ужин. Я ухожу через полчаса, так что ешьте скорее. Кто прочтёт молитву перед трапезой?

Стечение обстоятельств складывалось на редкость удачно; словно сама судьба помогала Криденсу этим вечером. Если бы он верил в провидение, наверное, он сейчас бы вызвался возблагодарить Бога.

Но он не верил, и он не вызвался.

Ужин был скудный. Криденс едва притронулся к еде — не до того было. Он слишком волновался, прокручивая в памяти сообщение мистера Грейвса.

_Большие планы..._

— Криденс, что с тобой? — мать заметила, что он не ест. — Ты не заболел?

— Не знаю, — он съёжился, не отрывая глаз от тарелки. — Голова болит. Можно, я пойду в свою комнату?

Мать пожала плечами.

— Иди, куда хочешь. Ты теперь взрослый.

Вот так всё и случилось — само собой.

Криденс переждал, притаившись за дверью, пока мать не поднялась из-за стола. Напоследок она предупредила, что может вернуться поздно, и велела не ждать её; затем она наконец ушла.

Честити и Модести поделили на две равные порции “взяточные” конфеты, полученные от Криденса, затем вытащили из холодильника остатки морковного торта и приготовились есть десерт.

А Криденс мог наконец отправиться на встречу с мистером Грейвсом.

 

Они встретились ровно в семь, как договорились, за дальним перекрёстком.

Мистер Грейвс обнял Криденса в качестве приветствия.

— С днём рождения, — прошептал он ему на ухо, и Криденс чуть не задрожал от нетерпения, кожей ощутив щекотное тепло его дыхания. Они едва коснулись друг друга, а Криденс уже весь горел изнутри... и это было глупо, но почти до боли приятно. — Я по тебе скучал.

— И я по вам соскучился, — прошептал Криденс в ответ, прижавшись к мистеру Грейвсу. — Очень...

Усмехнувшись, мистер Грейвс отстранился.

— Терпение, мой юный друг. Его не зря считают добродетелью.

Криденс подавил вздох. Сейчас ему как никогда раньше хотелось отринуть все мыслимые добродетели, чтобы сию же минуту предаться греху и пороку. Ну, разве не достаточно долго они ждали? Сегодня ему наконец исполнилось восемнадцать, так что никакие законы больше не мешали... То есть, конечно, мистер Грейвс прав — не прямо же посреди улицы такими вещами заниматься. Но теперь, когда исполнение всех желаний было так близко, каждая минута промедления становилась всё невыносимее.

— Ладно, так что у нас за планы? — спросил Криденс. — Сразу к вам домой?

— Нет, сегодня нам в этой тоскливой берлоге делать нечего, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Я запланировал для нас кое-что получше. Если, конечно, ты не против прокатиться до Манхэттена.

О.

С одной стороны, здорово. С другой... Криденс был немного разочарован. Хоть, пожалуй, он и понимал, почему мистер Грейвс не хотел ехать домой.

Для Криденса с домом мистера Грейвса были связаны исключительно приятные воспоминания: там они провели ночь, хоть и бессобытийную, но тягуче-сладкую и шахматно-игривую; там они разделили шелковистое тепло постели; там их застигло холодное серое утро, от которого они спасались с помощью кофе и как бы случайных прикосновений друг к другу... Но для мистера Грейвса? Кто знает, какие воспоминания преследовали его в этих стенах.

Там когда-то жил таинственный Геллерт, например. И спал, должно быть, на той же самой кровати. Спал... с мистером Грейвсом. Возможно, даже на тех самых шелковистых простынях.

Фу.

Да, когда Криденс об этом подумал, ему и самому больше не хотелось туда ехать. Он не хотел, чтобы сегодняшнюю ночь — его первую ночь с мистером Грейвсом! — омрачало незримое присутствие чужого человека, и он совершенно точно не хотел соревноваться с призраком из прошлого.

Так что он улыбнулся мистеру Грейвсу.

— Хорошо. А куда именно мы пойдём?

— Ну, раз современное искусство тебе не по вкусу, я подумал — как насчёт традиционного подхода к развлечениям? Классика: ужин в хорошем ресторане, танцы, ночь в отеле. Люкс — великолепный вид из окна, напитки, музыка, уединение, большая мягкая кровать — всё, что нужно, чтобы прекрасно провести время. И, хоть я и против спаивания несовершеннолетних, если ты захочешь — я закажу для тебя бокал шампанского. Только один, не больше. Потому что сегодня особенная ночь.

— Спасибо, но раз уж эта ночь — особенная, то лучше я буду трезвым... И потом, я уже пробовал алкоголь один раз с ребятами. Мне не понравилось.

— Это хорошо, — мистер Грейвс кивнул, а затем подал Криденсу руку. — Ну что, идём ужинать?

Криденс смущённо глянул на него исподлобья.

— А... можно обойтись без ужина? Я не голодный. Правда.

— И даже десерт не хочешь? — мистер Грейвс поднял брови. — А как же деньрожденный торт со свечами, чтобы загадать желание?

Желание у Криденса сейчас было одно, и никакого отношения к торту и свечам оно не имело. Но, разумеется, произнести это вслух ему не хватило бы храбрости — он бы задохнулся, подавившись собственным смущением.

— Всё, чего я хочу, это провести время с вами, — сказал Криденс. — Остальное... меня не особо волнует.

— Куда ж я денусь? У нас вся ночь впереди, успеем и вдвоём побыть. Я ведь обещал тебе торт, верно? Плохим бы я был другом, если бы нарушил обещание...

Мистер Грейвс глядел на него совершенно серьёзно, и Криденс рассмеялся.

— Ладно, _друг_... Раз это для вас так важно — пойдёмте есть торт.

 

Ресторан, куда их привёз мистер Грейвс, оказался шикарным до неприличия — шикарнее, чем Криденс мог себе вообразить. Прямо... очень. Всё кругом сияло, начищенное до блеска. Узорчатый пол из полированного мрамора, живые цветы, белоснежные скатерти, свечи с настоящим огнём — атмосфера, будто сошедшая с экрана кинофильма, впечатляла. И цены здесь наверняка были сумасшедшие.

— Мистер Грейвс? Я никогда в жизни в таких местах не бывал, — прошептал Криденс, оробев. Их усадили за неприметный столик в углу, но Криденсу всё равно было не по себе. — Я... даже не знаю, как себя вести.

— Как обычно, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Чего ты боишься?

Всего, хотел сказать Криденс. Это заведение было несравнимо с фастфуд-забегаловкой, где Ньют иногда брал пиццу, и даже с небольшими кофейнями, которые так нравились мистеру Грейвсу. Криденс впервые был в настоящем ресторане, и здесь даже официанты выглядели лучше, чем он в своём старом свитере и поношенных ботинках.

Он ощущал себя выкинутой на берег рыбиной.

— Я думал, что мы сразу поедем к вам и там всю ночь будем, — признался он. — Наверное, я выгляжу как идиот.

— По-моему, ты выглядишь чудесно. Тебе очень идут эти... вещи, этот свитер — он новый? Я раньше на тебе его не видел.

— Нет, это старый. Мать связала, давно уже.

— Вот как? Он всё равно мне нравится. Этот оттенок красного отлично на тебе смотрится.

— Мать называла этот оттенок “цвета серной пустыни”.

— Красная сера и зелёный рассвет... — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся. — Теперь ясно, откуда ты брал образы для того стихотворения. Помнишь? Когда мы встретились в первый раз, я тебя на нём поймал.

Криденс хихикнул.

— Ну да, такое забудешь... Я тогда до ужаса испугался. Когда вы меня за руку схватили и приказали сесть, я думал, вы меня на месте убьёте.

— Извини. Сказал бы, что не хотел тебя напугать, но — собственно, именно запугать я тебя и пытался. Если бы я знал тогда о твоей ситуации... Криденс. Пожалуйста, пойми — я никогда не хотел тебе навредить, и мне жаль, что я тогда тебе нагрубил.

— За что вы извиняетесь? Вы всё сделали правильно, вы же племянницу защищали. Это я тогда плохо поступил.

Мистер Грейвс помотал головой.

— Недостаточно сделать что-то “правильно”. Нужно следить за тем, чтобы при этом не принести больше вреда, чем пользы, — он вздохнул. — Подумай сам. Если бы, к примеру, я позвонил в полицию, когда ты рассказал мне о матери, это был бы правильный поступок, верно? Правильный с точки зрения закона, да и с точки зрения этики. Но ты попросил меня не звонить — и я не стал, потому что понял: это навредит и тебе, и твоим сёстрам. Это не значит, что я махнул на вас рукой, это значит — я должен найти другой выход. Потому что общий свод правил не всегда оказывается правильным применимо к конкретной ситуации, и самый очевидный “правильный поступок”... может оказаться неправильным.

Он умолк, и Криденс недоумённо моргнул. С содержанием речи мистера Грейвса он был, пожалуй, согласен, но к чему обсуждать это именно сейчас?

— Мистер Грейвс, — они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. — Давайте на сегодня забудем о моей семье? Я не хочу обо всём этом сейчас думать. Давайте притворимся, что прошлого и будущего не существует. Есть только вы и я, здесь и сейчас.

— Отличная мысль, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Только, ради всего святого, хватит звать меня “мистер”. У меня есть имя, если ты забыл. Или вы считаете, что мы не столь близко знакомы, чтобы звать друг друга по именам, мистер Бэрбоун?

Криденс рассмеялся.

— Ладно, я постараюсь звать вас по имени... Персиваль.

Обращаться к мистеру Грейвсу по имени было настолько странно и непривычно, что Криденс тотчас расхохотался вновь. Мистер Грейвс — _Персиваль!_ — тоже засмеялся; при этом он глядел на Криденса с таким теплом и привязанностью, что под его взглядом Криденс таял как кусок масла на солнце.

Боже... Он действительно его любил.

 

Они поели. Криденс едва обратил внимание, что именно — на уме у него была отнюдь не еда.

Потом принесли торт. Явно ручная работа на заказ, этот торт — шоколадный с белым кремом и золотой отделкой — был оформлен в виде книги с именем Криденса на обложке.

— Надеюсь когда-нибудь увидеть настоящую книгу твоего авторства, — сказал мистер Грейвс. — Ты же знаешь? Я без ума от твоих историй.

— Вам достанется первый экземпляр, — пообещал Криденс. — С автографом и посвящением на титульной странице.

На самом деле он не верил, что сможет написать целую книгу. Роман — длинно, трудоёмко; стихи тоже, да и рассказы у него, если отбросить мишуру, получались довольно примитивные — встретились, влюбились, пострадали, женились... кому интересно читать одно и то же в сотый раз? Точно не издателям.

Но мистеру Грейвсу — _Персивалю_ — было интересно, и Криденс решил пойти ему навстречу.

Хотя бы ради того, чтобы заслужить ещё одну ласковую улыбку.

 

После торта — к счастью, достаточно маленького, чтобы съесть вдвоём, но в то же время безумно вкусного — мистер Грейвс расплатился, и они отправились на выход.

Доходило девять вечера, крайний срок возвращения домой по правилам матери, но Криденсу даже спать ещё не хотелось. По крайней мере, не в прямом смысле слова “сон”.

— Итак... — они остановились, и он заглянул мистеру Грейвсу в глаза. — Куда теперь? Вы говорили про отель.

— Да, это как раз через дорогу, — мистер Грейвс кивнул в указанном направлении, затем вдруг засомневался. — Послушай... если всё это слишком быстро, и ты не хочешь...

— Хочу!

— Я обещал тебе праздник, но мы даже не погуляли толком. Как насчёт танцев? Тут есть одно место — я по клубам не ходок, но там мне нравится. Они устраивают танцевальные шоу по праздникам — блёстки, костюмы, подсветка, всё очень пристойно. И _не очень,_ но в пределах разумного. Выступление в десять, а потом — свободный танцпол...

— Нет, я не хочу на танцы, — сказал Криденс. Все эти промедления начинали раздражать. Да, у мистера Грейвса были добрые намерения, и в ресторане они на самом деле отлично провели время, но — серьёзно, сколько можно тянуть? — Я хочу в отель. Или к вам домой. Или куда угодно, лишь бы мы остались вдвоём. Без посторонних. Наедине.

— Хах, ладно, — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся, и Криденс вдруг заметил в нём странную нервозность. — Тогда — в отель.

— А что? — спросил Криденс. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто ты так это сказал, будто мы... ай, неважно. Пойдём.

Мистер Грейвс зашагал по дороге, и Криденсу пришлось поспешить следом.

Он не очень понимал, что мистер Грейвс нашёл в его словах смешным или двусмысленным, но решил не давить с расспросами. Волнение мистера Грейвса было объяснимо: этой ночью им предстояло нечто особенное, и Криденс тоже волновался — ещё как! Ему почти не верилось, что всё наконец случится.

Он проведёт ночь с мистером Грейвсом. Тот его поцелует, и Криденс будет целовать его в ответ, и прикасаться, и... делать всякие вещи.

Делать такое, за что мать лупила бы его до потери сознания. Потому что Библия такое порицает как нечто омерзительное.

Нет, Криденс не верил религиозным учениям. Бог? Ад? Глупости. Сама идея считать любовь грехом была в лучшем случае смехотворной, а уж мысль о том, что каким-то высшим силам не всё равно, что смертные творят с собственными телами... Наивно и смешно.

Даже если бы существовал какой-то бог-судья... уж чему мать Криденса научила, так это способам находить свободу в неволе. И высшая сила могла покарать его, заставить страдать, могла отнять всё, что ему дорого, изолировать от общества — но сломить его волю, изменить его природу не под силу никому. Его желания были порождением его собственных мыслей, и его душа принадлежала ему одному.

Нет, Криденс волновался не из-за каких-то воображаемых грехов.

Что его действительно беспокоило, так это отсутствие опыта. Он почти ничего не знал о самом себе — ну, разве что болевые точки. Разумеется, какие-то основы он мог себе представить; но на интернет-инструкциях далеко не уедешь. Каково это будет вживую? Что он вообще должен будет делать, что мистеру Грейвсу нравится, и кто будет — и как потом — и вообще?..

Ух. Просто ужас, сколько вопросов.

К моменту, когда они наконец добрались до двери в номер, все эти провокационные вопросы наплодили столько возможных ответов — не менее провокационных, в подробностях и с картинками — у Криденса в голове, что он едва смел дышать. Лицо горело от стыда, а тесные джинсы стали казаться ещё теснее.

Господи боже. Стыдоба.

 

Номер оказался супер-люксом, состоящим из двух смежных комнат. В гостиной весь угол был занят огромными окнами от пола до потолка, и вид на вечерний город открывался потрясающий. Небо тёмного бархата, а под ним — миллионы огней, разноцветные всплески и всполохи, сливающиеся в единое сияющее марево, будто сама земля разверзлась внизу, и оттуда выглянуло второе солнце.

От высоты захватывало дух.

Внутренняя отделка номера тоже была под настроение. Небольшой уютный диван, ваза с мелкими красными цветами, приглушённый свет — всё очень романтично. Спальню почти целиком занимала огромная кровать с красно-белым покрывалом и множеством подушек; Криденс насчитал не меньше семи. Кому вообще могло понадобиться столько подушек? Невероятно.

В гостиной был минибар, и мистер Грейвс смешал себе стакан какого-то напитка.

— Ну... вот мы и здесь, — сделав глоток, он посмотрел на Криденса. — Уверен, что не хочешь выпить?

Улыбнувшись, Криденс помотал головой.

— Не надо. Я не хочу нарушать закон.

— Ты слишком идеальный, — выдохнул мистер Грейвс. Отставив стакан, он стянул и отбросил в сторону галстук. Криденс шагнул ему навстречу, но мистер Грейвс тотчас отступил на шаг. — Криденс, послушай, я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Мы договорились сегодня не говорить о делах, но... это важно. Я вышел на связь с твоей тётей.

Криденс моргнул.

— Что?

— Твоя тётя, Батильда Бэгшот. Я ей позвонил, — повторил мистер Грейвс. Почему-то он казался взволнованным. — Мы поговорили. Пока она кажется той, за кого себя выдаёт. Она подтвердила, что является сестрой вашего отца, помнит вас по именам... Живёт на ферме, насколько я понял.

— О, — Криденс нахмурился. — Ну, ладно. Но я не совсем понимаю, почему это так срочно...

— Она завтра приезжает в Нью-Йорк. Мы договорились о встрече. Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал. Чтобы удостовериться, что это действительно она, и ещё... обсудить твоё будущее.

— Постойте. Почему вы мне раньше об этом не сказали? Или завтра, перед встречей. Почему именно сейчас?

— Прости. Я не знал, как тебе сказать, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Это серьёзное решение, разве нет? Если мисс Бэгшот решит вмешаться... она может тебя забрать. Тебя и твоих сестёр. Она заберёт вас у матери, увезёт из города...

— И от вас?

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Мистер Грейвс первым отвёл взгляд.

— Я думал о твоём образовании. У твоих сестёр ещё есть время, есть варианты. Ты — выпускник. Переезжать на ферму... я не говорю, что это плохая жизнь, но — мне кажется, это не для тебя. Поддержание фермерского хозяйства — тяжёлый физический труд, а ты — одарённый молодой человек. У тебя есть литературный талант, есть математическая смекалка. Делать из тебя фермера... неразумно. Расточительно.

Криденс поднял бровь.

— Вас _действительно_ только это волнует? Моя возможная карьера?

— Я... Нет.

Мистер Грейвс приблизился к нему. Они оказались почти вплотную друг к другу.

— Криденс... я не знаю, что делать, — признался мистер Грейвс. Его потемневший взгляд был прикован к губам Криденса. — Должен бы знать... но я смотрю на тебя и забываю обо всём на свете. Звучит банально, но я за всю жизнь не встречал такого, как ты. С тобой всё по-другому, и я... просто не знаю, что с тобой делать.

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Закройте глаза, и я дам вам подсказку.

Мистер Грейвс послушно закрыл глаза. И Криденс решился — к чёрту страхи, к чёрту сомнения! Будь что будет. Отбросив мысли, пока не успел испугаться и передумать, он сделал то, чего уже долго хотел.

Он поцеловал мистера Грейвса.

И...

Мистер Грейвс ответил на поцелуй!

Резко, почти грубо мистер Грейвс пихнул его в сторону ближайшей стенки, и они столкнулись телом к телу. Мистер Грейвс придерживал Криденса за шею, а потом его руки скользнули ниже, и…

...он отстранился. Попятившись назад, бледный и как будто испуганный, он глядел на Криденса широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Какого чёрта?..

— Что? — выдохнул Криденс, хмурясь. — В чём дело, почему вы остановились?

— _Остановился?_ — мистер Грейвс помотал головой. — Криденс, я не должен был и начинать! Боже. Я позволил тебе… С чего ты вообще взял, что я... зачем ты это сделал?

— Как это — зачем? Мы же ради этого сюда пришли.

— Господи боже, нет! Кем ты меня считаешь? Я тебе в отцы гожусь, я никогда… ты что, думаешь, я твоего совершеннолетия ждал?

Криденс разинул рот.

— Но… но ведь… вы звали меня красивым, вы говорили… И ужин, и номер — здесь всего одна кровать! Вы звали меня в гости, вы сказали... и той ночью, в понедельник, в машине, вы же собирались…

Он дрожал и заикался; непослушный язык едва ворочался. Мистер Грейвс смотрел на него и молчал, и Криденс просто не мог поверить, что это происходит. Такого просто не могло быть! Это противоречило абсолютно всему, что было между ними раньше.

— Вы просили звать вас Персиваль.

— Да. Действительно, просил, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Криденс, прости меня. Моё поведение ввело тебя в заблуждение, и я глубоко об этом сожалею. Ты замечательный, и ты действительно мне очень нравишься, но... ты — ребёнок. Да, на первый взгляд ты производишь впечатление рассудительного и развитого не по годам молодого человека, но это — иллюзия. Правда в том, что в тебе нет эмоциональной зрелости, ты даже до уровня сверстников ещё не дорос. Когда дети вроде моих племянниц учились взаимодействовать и находить общий язык, ты учился врать и прятаться. Твоя мать учила тебя страху и послушанию, и ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Ты как маленький, цепляешься за первого встречного, который проявил доброту. А я… я перед тобой виноват. Я заигрывал с тобой, позволял надеяться… я должен был знать, к чему это может привести, но я был неосторожен. За это я прошу у тебя прощения.

— Но… я совершеннолетний.

— Дело не в том, законно это или нет. Множество аморальных вещей не считаются преступлением. Есть и хорошие вещи, что запрещены законом. Я не просто законопослушный гражданин, я думаю своим умом. И, если честно, меня не волнует, насколько это законно — меня волнует, насколько это правильно. И вступать с тобой в романтические отношения будет неправильно.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты к ним не готов. И я тоже. После Геллерта… Криденс, я не буду для тебя хорошим партнёром. Это испортит жизнь нам обоим. То, что ты ко мне чувствуешь… ты считаешь, что мне от тебя что-то нужно, и ты пытаешься удовлетворить это желание в обмен на моё внимание. Ты думаешь, что иначе я не стану тебе помогать. Но я с тобой не ради секса. Я просто хочу тебе помочь.

— Вот сейчас вы мне точно не помогаете.

— Знаю. Прости, мне жаль.

— Ничего вам не жаль. Вы уверились в своей правоте, из вас гордость фонтаном хлещет. Только посмотрите, какой вы правильный! Но — знаете, что? Эти два месяца — я их не придумал. Вы со мной заигрывали, да, вы водили меня на свидания, и сегодня — вы привели меня сюда. Зачем? С какой целью вы сняли номер с одной кроватью? Что вы собирались со мной делать ночь напролёт, _карьерные планы_ обсуждать?

Мистер Грейвс опустил взгляд.

— Я… просто хотел провести с тобой время. Клянусь, я не хотел ничего плохого. Я вспомнил ту ночь, когда ты остался у меня, и я подумал… нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы спать в одной постели. Мы могли бы… обняться. Но я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

— Почему вы так боитесь причинить мне вред? — Криденс скрестил руки. — Я, кажется, не стеклянный. Думаю, выдержу.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём просишь.

— Ну, так покажите мне.

Мистер Грейвс принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Осанка у него была прямая и предельно напряжённая; когда он наконец остановился, Криденс вдруг заметил, что у него мелко подрагивают руки.

— Что за безумие… Никогда бы не подумал, что я дойду до того, чтобы связаться с мальчишкой, — мистер Грейвс взъерошил собственную шевелюру. — А потом я встретил тебя, и ты… необъяснимый. Я хочу тебя, как в жизни не хотел никого другого. Смотрю на тебя — и сам уже не понимаю, что правильно, а что нет. Мне почти сорок! Как мне вообще жить, зная, что меня тянет на школьника?

Нервно усмехнувшись, Криденс пожал плечами.

— Мне восемнадцать, а не четырнадцать, — напомнил он. — С точки зрения закона я взрослый человек.

— Да не в этом дело! Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок! — мистер Грейвс вдруг повысил голос, и Криденс невольно вздрогнул. Тотчас мистер Грейвс сбавил тон. — Взрослые не устраивают истерику, когда их что-то не устраивает.

И снова Криденс смог лишь рот разинуть.

— Что? — переспросил он, ошарашенный. — По-вашему, у меня _истерика,_ и моя реакция не оправдана?

— Нет. Прости, я погорячился, — мистер Грейвс потёр лоб ребром ладони. — Слушай… это я во всём виноват. Я тебя старше, и установить здоровые границы в отношениях было моей ответственностью. Я этого не сделал. Я обманул тебя и подвёл. Прости… Я совершил ошибку.

— Ошибку? — этот разговор, весь этот вечер начал казаться Криденсу одной сплошной ошибкой. — То есть, мои чувства, наши отношения — это всё для вас… ошибка? И я для вас тоже ошибка?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я имел в виду сегодняшнюю ночь, отель…

— Да какая, к чёрту, разница, что вы имели в виду! — не выдержав, Криденс сорвался. — Меня вообще не волнуют сейчас ваши оправдания, вот ни разу. В понедельник, в машине — вы собирались меня поцеловать, или нет? И сегодня — вы собирались спать со мной или нравоучения читать? Господи, да определитесь уже, наконец! Чёрт…

Он кричал. И обычно он расстроился бы из-за того, что вот так потерял над собой контроль; но не в этот раз. Чёрт возьми. Какого чёрта? Что вообще происходит, что мистер Грейвс вытворяет? О чём он вообще думает, что он такое говорит? Чушь какая-то. Бессмыслица. Какая чушь! Какая, чёрт возьми, чушь!

— …мне казалось, ты против богохульства.

— Боже мой, да вы не всерьёз… — Криденс не знал даже, плакать или смеяться. — Это всё, что вы можете сказать? Что я слишком много ругаюсь?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Тогда что за чертовщину вы несёте! — нет, всё-таки плакать хотелось сильнее. Потому что в глазах стремительно набухали едкие слёзы. Что за дурацкая ситуация! Не свидание, а катастрофа. Сердце разрывается, будто его вырвали из груди, привязали к колеснице и пустили лошадей галопом; кровавое месиво. Больно. Безумно больно. — Что вам вообще от меня надо? Что я здесь делаю?..

Мистеру Грейвсу хватило наглости выглядеть виноватым.

— Я хотел помочь тебе. Ты говорил, что я делаю тебя счастливым, и я хотел… помочь тебе забыть обо всех проблемах. Хотя бы на одну ночь.

Давясь дурацкими слезами, Криденс расхохотался.

— Да, точно! — воскликнул он, припоминая. — Вы же обещали мне незабываемый праздник. Ну, спасибо! Сегодняшний вечер я действительно надолго запомню.

— Криденс…

— Нет! — он увернулся от прикосновения, когда мистер Грейвс протянул к нему руку. — Не трогайте меня. Хватит с меня вашей “заботы”. Я ухожу домой, и я не хочу вас больше видеть — никогда! Ясно? Не пишите мне больше, не звоните, не ищите встреч. Оставьте меня в покое! И мою семью тоже. Хватит лезть в наши дела.

На этом он должен был остановиться. Но в груди саднило, а мистер Грейвс всё смотрел на него, такой невыносимо красивый, внимательный и обеспокоенный, такой с виду искренний, что Криденс почти мог снова ему поверить — он хотел поверить, хотел довериться этому человеку и его прикосновениям, и это желание, эта слабость — это было опаснее всего.

Так что Криденс выпрямился, сжав кулаки.

— Вы только и делаете, что всё портите, — сказал он. И продолжил говорить даже после того, как мистер Грейвс дрогнул и попятился назад. — Вы заставили меня врать семье и друзьям, вы пытаетесь заставить меня предать мать и бросить сестёр… Не знаю, как вы перед собой оправдываетесь, но если вы думаете, что меня ничуть не насторожили ваши манипуляторские замашки, вы ошибаетесь. Я не маленький доверчивый мальчик, который всему верит вслепую. Я сомневался не меньше вашего, но каждый раз решал довериться вам — потому что я думал, что вы тоже выберете меня, а не ваши страхи. Очевидно, я ошибся. Так что — всё кончено. Я больше не хочу иметь с вами ничего общего. Живите как хотите, но знайте вот что: то, что вы со мной не переспали, не означает, что вы не поломали мне жизнь.

Он направился к выходу. Мистер Грейвс окликнул его по имени, но Криденс даже оборачиваться не стал.

— Прощайте, Персиваль, — сказал он.

И ушёл.

 

Метро ещё работало, а в кармане завалялось несколько монет — как раз на одну поездку. Повезло; вряд ли он смог бы добраться до дома пешком. Точно не в таком состоянии.

Нет, он не плакал. Ни на станции, ни в вагоне во время поездки, ни по дороге от станции домой. И по лестнице поднимался, и дверь отворял — без слёз.

Он не дрогнул, даже увидев в прихожей хмурую мать.

— Вот ты где! Явился, — мать упёрла руки в боки. — Где ты был, Криденс? Почему не отвечал на звонки?

— Я выключил телефон, чтобы ты мне в три ночи не названивала.

Криденс и сам не верил, что сказал это вслух. Но, признаться честно, его просто достало — всё, все и вся, и в особенности враньё, в том числе — его собственное. Хватит лгать, хватит оправдываться... хватит.

— Ты о чём? Сейчас одиннадцать вечера, — мать беспокойно глянула на часы. Да, двенадцатый час. Плевать. — И мы же договаривались приходить домой не позднее девяти. Я волновалась...

— ...что потеряла контроль? Боишься, что я от рук отбился? — перебив, Криденс усмехнулся. — Можешь не притворяться, что тебя на самом деле волнует моё состояние. Когда оно тебя волновало, когда ты меня ремнём хлестала? Я больше не собираюсь выдумывать для тебя оправдания. Вся твоя “забота” — сплошная ложь.

— Да как ты смеешь? Неблагодарное отродье Сатаны, я тебя вырастила! Всю свою жизнь на вас положила...

— Так, может, не стоило? Может, это твоё воспитание превратило меня в монстра. Только я больше не ребёнок, _мама,_ и вручать тебе ремень я больше не стану. Хочешь меня наказать — попробуй. Посмотрим, кто окажется сильнее.

Она ахнула.

— Криденс... ты угрожаешь избить собственную мать?

— Я не угрожаю тебе ничем, кроме твоих собственных методов. Неужели не ясно? Право сильного — твоя дисциплина. Надо было думать, чему ты меня учишь, когда впервые замахнулась на собственного ребёнка.

— Да я тебя выкармливала, выхаживала...

— За это я тебе благодарен. И я не собираюсь вас бросать. Я пойду работать и буду помогать вам, но только на своих условиях. Ты мне не хозяйка — я твой сын, а не раб. Это моя жизнь, и я имею право принимать решения. И я буду приходить и уходить из дома, когда мне понадобится.

— Ещё чего! — мать задрожала, побагровев от ярости. — Моя квартира, мои правила! Ты будешь вести себя как положено, или можешь убираться и жить на улице!

Криденс пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Если хочешь, я уйду. Но если я узнаю, что ты хоть пальцем тронула Модести или Честити — я вернусь. И ты об этом сильно пожалеешь.

— Что?.. — вся кровь отхлынула от её лица. Мгновенно побелев, мать помотала головой. — Криденс, да ты сам на себя не похож. Что на тебя нашло?

Она испугалась, понял он вдруг. _Она боялась его._ Потому что сейчас, в этот момент, Криденс вёл себя точь-в-точь как она — запугивая мать, он угрожал ей насилием, и хоть он не собирался распускать руки на самом деле — угроза есть угроза. И Криденс стал тем, кем боялся стать больше всего на свете: чудовищем. Деспотом, тираном, бессердечным монстром... Мэри Лу Бэрбоун.

И, зажмурившись, он вздохнул и опустил голову.

Он сдался.

— Прости, мама... — слова жгли рот словно едкая щёлочь, но Криденс заставил себя говорить. — Ты права. Я сегодня сам не свой... потому что случилось кое-что плохое. Я ходил на собеседование. Я думал, что всё получится, но... меня не взяли. Сказали, что мне не хватает опыта, что я не готов к серьёзной ответственности. Хвалили меня, а потом... Я им подхожу по всем параметрам, но их не устроил мой возраст. Им даже плевать, совершеннолетний я или нет, для них все моложе тридцати — наглые сопляки.

— Ох, Криденс... — поразительно: мать протянула к нему руки и вдруг обняла. — Малыш, мне так жаль. Я и не знала, что ты уже ходишь по собеседованиям! Не расстраивайся, такое случается. Ты не виноват, что эти безбожники тебя обманули. Приходи лучше ко мне на работу — мы тебе быстро подыщем местечко, мы же сироткам постарше постоянно что-нибудь находим... Ах — знаешь, что? Я только что вспомнила одну вакансию, как раз для тебя, в библиотеке. Ты же книжки любишь? Ну, библиотечному делу надо учиться, а вот полы мыть я тебя запросто устрою. Уж всё лучше, чем дворником. Хотя бы в помещении... Пойдём завтра вместе со мной на работу, я тебе листовку с вакансией распечатаю.

Признавая поражение, он снова вздохнул. Вот она, его жизнь, и единственный выбор — продолжать жить по чужим правилами... или покончить с этим. Со всем сразу, с... собой. Он уже пытался, дважды, но оба раза ему не хватило храбрости закончить начатое.

Но физическая смерть — не единственный способ прекратить существовать как личность.

Так что Криденс выпрямился, натянул на лицо улыбку — и согласился с матерью.

— Завтра, — сказал он. — Я пойду с тобой. Спасибо, мама.

— Ну, так-то лучше, — она похлопала его по щеке. — А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, покайся и помолись, и Бог тебя простит за непослушание и наставит на путь истинный... А потом иди спать. Силы завтра тебе понадобятся.

Она наконец его отпустила, и Криденс отправился в свою комнату.

 

И когда он лёг в холодную, одинокую постель, Криденс не заплакал. Смысла не было плакать, да и сил на слёзы не осталось.

Его чувства к Персивалю Грейвсу... сегодняшняя ночь, и все другие дни и ночи, все их разговоры и встречи, и его обещания — всё это было бессмысленным. Выдумка, ложь, обман. Самообман.

Хуже всего то, что Криденс так и знал. Он с самого начала знал, что всё так и кончится, разве нет? Не зря ему всё время чудился подвох — мистер Грейвс был слишком хорошим, слишком терпеливым... ну, вот. Оказалось — не чудилось, а так и было.

Мистер Грейвс его не любил.

Криденс лежал, глядя в потолок, но в темноте не было видно даже привычной трещины в углу.

Но ведь мистер Грейвс просил звать его по имени. _Персиваль._ Он говорил о любви к его качествам, он восхищался Криденсом, заботился о нём — как, ну как всё это могло оказаться притворством?! Ведь дело было не только в словах. Мистер Грейвс писал ему каждый день и не по разу, даже специально закинул денег на телефон, чтобы Криденс мог чаще отвечать; он покупал ему сладости, водил по всем интересным местам, соглашался на встречи в любое время дня и ночи, и сегодня — он предпочёл праздновать день рождения Криденса, а не День Благодарения с семьёй. Значит, Криденс был для него важен, не мог не быть! Разве пустил бы мистер Грейвс кого попало к себе домой, в свою постель? Нет, конечно, нет. И он признался, что думал о Криденсе в романтическом ключе, и он ответил на поцелуй — да, всего на миг, но ведь ответил! Тогда почему... почему...

Нет. Криденс принял решение. Он сказал, что с него хватит этих игр, и он велел мистеру Грейвсу оставить его в покое.

Но... может быть, это всё — недоразумение? Может быть, если они встретятся и снова всё обсудят, поговорят спокойно, если Криденс всё объяснит...

Нет. Это самообман. Мистер Грейвс вполне ясно дал понять, что Криденс для него — ребёнок, что ни о каких отношениях не может быть и речи, что он жить спокойно не сможет, если всё зайдёт слишком далеко... да, как же! Будто всё уже не зашло дальше некуда! О чём мистер Грейвс вообще думал? Честное слово.

Но... ведь он признался, что Криденс его привлекает...

Нет! Это всё не имеет значения! Решение принято — ими обоими.

Перевернувшись со спины на живот, Криденс уткнулся лицом в подушку. Голова раскалывалась, и хотелось кричать; в нём смешались грусть, тревога и усталость. И, как бы он ни пытался забить настырные мысли в самый дальний угол сознания, образ мистера Грейвса никак не шёл из головы.

Как так получилось? Когда этот мужчина успел втереться в его жизнь настолько плотно, что без него всё рухнуло, всё на свете разом потеряло значение, и перспектива остаться без него навсегда вызывала леденящий страх вплоть до оцепенения?

Он хотел возненавидеть Персиваля Грейвса.

Вместо этого он потянулся за телефоном и записал пришедшее на ум стихотворение.

 

 

> Я Дьявола поцеловал.  
>  “Я многолик, но я не лжец”, —  
>  Он улыбнулся. И сказал,  
>  Что я — испорченный юнец.  
>    
>  “Отдай мне душу, милый мой”, —  
>  Шептал он нежно, соблазняя.  
>  Готовый всё отдать с лихвой,  
>  Я согласился, восклицая:  
>    
>  “Возьми меня, о Дьявол!” — я  
>  Молил бесстыдно, полон страсти.  
>  Он снова улыбнулся: “Да.  
>  Сегодня ночью — жди напасти”.  
>    
>  Но Дьявол ночью не пришёл,  
>  Хоть верно ждал я до рассвета.  
>  С пожаром в сердце я истлел —  
>  Душа не продана и не отпета.  
>    
>  “Ах, где ты, Дьявол?” — я воззвал,  
>  В огне встречая свой конец.  
>  “Мой милый, — молвил он, — я стар...  
>  Я часто лгу, что я не лжец”.

 

Стихотворение вышло банальное, клише на клише и стереотипом погоняет. Криденс стёр его, не раздумывая, едва записал — не стал даже перечитывать.

Затем, не дав себе опомниться, он стал листать список заметок и удалять все недописанные стихотворения. К чёрту! Они дурацкие, бессмысленные и бесталанные, и вообще — Криденс всегда ненавидел поэзию.

Теперь, пожалуй, он ненавидел ещё и себя.


	10. Фиолетовая пудра

В пятницу утром Криденс проснулся до звонка будильника, сам. На часах было 6:39 — безбожная рань. Он по-тихому умылся, пока все спали, оделся — и ускользнул из дома незамеченным.

Он шёл по улице, всё вперёд и вперёд, без особого пункта назначения на уме. Даже в столь ранний час город дышал жизнью; люди копошились кругом, будто личинки в гниющем яблоке — самовоспроизводимая эпидемия. Криденс их всех ненавидел — не каждого лично, а всех сразу и ни за что в особенности. Просто потому, что они попадались на пути.

Утро было сырое, холодное. Криденс пожалел бы, что не надел свитер под пиджак... если бы ему не было всё равно. Но ему было плевать; в каком-то роде ему даже нравилось мёрзнуть. У холода был любопытный эффект — расползаясь от рук и ног, он забирался выше и охватывал тело почти ласковым, хоть и колюче-неприятным, объятием. Холод пробирал до костей, и Криденсу казалось, что он мог бы раствориться в этом ласково-радушном ледяном тумане и рассеяться вместе с ним под лучами равнодушного солнца, исчезнуть и пропасть навсегда.

Жаль, что он был не призрачным облаком, а обыкновенным несчастным человеком из плоти и крови.

В конце концов Криденс отправился в парк. Тот самый парк, где он когда-то проторчал пять часов подряд в ожидании ответа от мистера Грейвса, его вердикта относительно удалённой фальшивой страницы на сайте свиданий. В тот раз мистер Грейвс ему написал, хоть и поздно; в этот раз не напишет. Потому что Криденс велел оставить его в покое.

Ну, вот он и остался в покое. Один.

Когда в девять утра — ровно — вдруг зазвонил сотовый телефон, Криденс сперва подумал, что это мать его потеряла. Или, может быть, Ньют.

Чьего звонка он точно не ожидал, так это Тины Гольдштейн.

— Алло, Криденс? Криденс Бэрбоун? — её голос звучал неуверенно, будто ей и самой не верилось, что она ему звонит. Где она и номер-то его взяла? — Привет, это Тина... мы в одном классе учимся, помнишь, пару раз вместе гуляли?

— Да, я тебя узнал по голосу, — Криденс нахмурился. — Почему ты мне звонишь?

Тина нервно рассмеялась.

— Да, тут такое дело... Разговор есть. Можешь сегодня со мной встретиться?

— Зачем? — жуткое подозрение закралось в душу, но Криденс решительно его отмёл. Тина никак не могла знать правду. Они всегда были осторожны. — Это из-за Ньюта? Или какие-то школьные дела?

— Нет, не совсем. Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать. Или, точнее, кое-что спросить... В общем, это не телефонный разговор, — ещё один нервный смешок. — Пожалуйста, давай встретимся. Сегодня на школьном стадионе. Сможешь?

Озадаченный, Криденс не знал, соглашаться или нет.

— Тебя что, кто-то подговорил надо мной подшутить? — спросил он на всякий случай. — Ньют об этом знает?

— Нет! — по голосу было слышно, как она вздрогнула. — Нет, не рассказывай Ньюту... Или он уже знает? Не знаю. Ты ему говорил?

— О чём? — нет, она никак не могла иметь в виду мистера Грейвса, ей просто неоткуда было об этом узнать.

— Ой, ладно, неважно. Просто приходи на стадион как можно скорее, хорошо? Я сейчас туда собираюсь, так что приходи обязательно. Это важно. Я буду ждать. Ладно, до встречи, пока!

И Тина повесила трубку, оставив Криденса совершенно сбитым с толку.

Пару мгновений Криденс тупо глядел на потухший телефон, затем пожал плечами. Что бы Тина ни задумала... делать ему всё равно было нечего. Уж точно ему не хотелось возвращаться домой, чтобы мать повела его устраиваться на работу уборщиком. Так что... может, это была и плохая идея, и его ждала разборка в духе “не лезь к моему парню”, но...

Он решил пойти.

 

Над школой стояла угрюмая тишина, ничто не шелохнётся; в холодном свете утра всё как будто вымерло. На футбольном поле тоже было тихо и пусто, будто привычная реальность схлестнулась с каким-то потусторонним миром, где всё пустынно и безлюдно — царство вечной тишины. Как будто Криденс пересёк запретную границу... хотя, вообще-то, действительно пересёк. Во время праздничных дней ученикам нельзя было находиться в школе, и если бы не дыра в поломанном заборе — ни Криденс, ни Тина сюда бы не попали.

Но школьная ограда была сломана, и встреча состоялась.

Тина ждала его на дальней скамейке. Криденс пошёл к ней напрямик через поле, не по круговой дорожке. Приметив его, Тина поднялась и помахала; она была одна, что странно — сёстры Гольдштейн обычно держались вместе. Но в этот раз Куинни нигде не было видно.

— Привет, — ещё одна странная вещь: Тина улыбнулась. Она редко улыбалась, особенно в присутствии Криденса, и никогда — лично ему. — Спасибо, что пришёл.

— Зачем ты меня сюда позвала? — опустить любезности и перейти сразу к делу было грубовато, но Криденсу и так было не по себе. Всё в этой ситуации настораживало. — Что тебе нужно?

Тина вздохнула.

— Ладно... Может, так и лучше. По-хорошему такое не спросишь, так что я спрошу как есть. Что у вас за дела с моим дядей?

Ох.

Окаменев от ужаса, Криденс распахнул глаза. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог вздохнуть; он словно прирос к месту, остолбенел. Как... откуда Тина узнала? Она не могла знать. Когда Криденс просил телефон у Куинни, он удалил сообщение мистеру Грейвсу сразу после отправки; когда Тина приходила к мистеру Грейвсу, она не видела Криденса — он успел спрятаться в ванной; и когда Криденс рассказывал Ньюту про встречу с мужчиной, он и словом не обмолвился о его имени или связи с Гольдштейнами. Тогда... как? Как Тина могла обо всём догадаться? Она не могла.

Если только... единственный, кто мог ей рассказать...

— Он пришёл вчера поздно вечером, — Тина нахмурилась. — Курил на балконе до полуночи, потом они о чём-то говорили с мамой, и он остался ночевать. Он два месяца к сигаретам не притрагивался... Я никогда его таким не видела. Сначала подумала, что он снова с Геллертом сошёлся — это его бывший, он ужасный. В общем... дядя Перси был сам не свой, и... я за него беспокоилась. Так что я взяла его телефон... и увидела переписку. С тобой.

Нет. Нет, нет, _нет,_ невозможно, не может быть.

— Я даже не поняла сначала, что это ты. Ты у него как “КБ” записан — мне и в голову не пришло, что это ты. С чего бы? А потом я прочла про сэндвичи и вспомнила, что ты в ту ночь уходил. А потом я увидела фотографии... Криденс, я уже не знаю, что думать. Мой дядя... он действительно тебя так?.. Или это фотошоп? Может, грим на Хэллоуин?

Криденс моргнул.

— Постой. О чём ты? Какие фотографии?

Вытащив смартфон из кармана, Тина разблокировала его и протянула Криденсу.

— Эти фотографии, — сказала она. — Я их скопировала, чтобы тебе показать. Чтобы ты мне объяснил, что происходит. Почему ты голый в кровати моего дяди, и почему у тебя вся спина... вот такая?

Безмолвно уставившись на фото, Криденс и сам не знал, как это можно объяснить. Да, на фото несомненно был он, и он лежал на животе в постели мистера Грейвса — спал, повернув голову набок, так что даже не отпереться, мол, не я. И да, он был обнажён по пояс. И да, его спина была покрыта красными полосами, синяками и ссадинами от ремня.

Получается, мистер Грейвс сфотографировал его той ночью, когда Криденс оставался у него дома. Зачем?..

— Так... — Тина переступила с ноги на ногу. — Эти фото — настоящие? Мой дядя действительно это сделал?

— Нет, — Криденс нахмурился. — То есть, да, он меня сфотографировал. Но это не то, о чём ты думаешь. Ты всё не так поняла.

— Да как это ещё понимать? — возмутилась Тина. — Боже. Я не знаю, что делать... Дядя Перси всегда был добрым, всегда о нас заботился и поддерживал. Неужели он способен на такое? Как он мог с тобой так поступить? Криденс — это же ужасно. Это действительно ужасно. Как долго это продолжается? Как часто он тебя...

— Это не он! — перебил Криденс, возвращая Тине её телефон. — Ты всё неправильно поняла. Да, он меня сфотографировал, но он меня не бил. И эти фотографии... то, что ты на них видела... можешь поблагодарить мою мать.

— Твою мать?

— Ну да. Её работа.

Тина ахнула.

— Это бывает иногда. Не часто, — Криденс пожал плечами. — Твой дядя... он узнал и хотел мне помочь. Предложил остаться на ночь, уговаривал позвонить в полицию.

— Так и надо! Боже, Криденс... эти фотографии... тебе же серьёзно досталось.

— Ха, ну да. Как твой дядя виноват, так ты не знаешь, что делать, а как моя мать — так я её сразу должен сдать без колебаний, — Криденс фыркнул. — Нет, Тина, я не пойду в полицию. А ты лучше сотри эти фото — они тебе ни к чему. Тебя это не касается.

Крепче сжав телефон в руках, Тина прикусила губу. На её лице отразилась внутренняя борьба.

— Что за... неприятная ситуация, — пробормотала она. — Кажется, я тебя поняла. Но — Криденс, я же не могу закрыть глаза и притвориться, что ничего не видела.

— Да что ты видела? — Криденс скрестил руки на груди. — Я всю жизнь так живу, и ничего. Ничего нового не случилось, а что для тебя это в новинку — не моя проблема. Я знаю, что делаю, и я знаю, что могу с этим справиться без посторонней помощи. Так что скажи своему дяде, чтобы он почистил телефон от старых сообщений и фотографий. Мне его помощь и сочувствие не нужны. И твои тоже.

Глаза Тины заблестели, нижняя губа задрожала.

— Но... Криденс, это же... ужасно, — прошептала она на грани слёз. — Это ужасно.

— Ох, Тина, вечно ты лезешь не в своё дело, — он знал, что безжалостно грубит ей, но это был единственный способ заставить её отступиться: придушить в зародыше её жалость к нему. — У меня всё было нормально, пока вы с вашим дядей не стали вмешиваться в мои дела. Оставь меня в покое, ясно? Иди лучше со своим бойфрендом милуйся, он о тебе не затыкается.

Тина вздрогнула, явно задетая, но не отступилась.

— Кстати, о Ньюте. Он обо всём этом знает? — спросила она.

— Может, догадывается, но я ему не говорил. Ты же знаешь — узнай он наверняка, он бы выкинул какую-нибудь глупость.

— По-моему, звонок в полицию — не глупость.

— Ты серьёзно считаешь, что Ньют позвонил бы в полицию? Ты забыла, как он ввязался в драку с веганкой, которая морила голодом свою кошку? Или тот раз, когда досталось его любимому псу, он же до сих пор по вечерам патрулирует округу. Тина... если ты до сих пор не поняла, что Ньют за самоуправство, ты его плохо знаешь. Не говори ему про меня, ладно? Вообще никому не говори. Вы не можете мне помочь, да мне и не нужна ваша помощь. Просто... оставьте меня в покое. Это моя жизнь, и вас это всё не касается.

И вдруг Тина выпрямилась. Её взгляд стал решительным, и она перестала дрожать.

— Нет, — сказала она с неожиданной силой в голосе. — Если я буду бездействовать, когда у меня под носом творится несправедливость, я всё равно что потворствую как соучастник. Я не могу позволить этому продолжаться. Я отказываюсь!

Застигнутый врасплох такой реакцией, Криденс молча уставился на Тину.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной. Сейчас же, — сказала Тина. — Раз не хочешь в полицию, то мы пойдём к дяде Перси. Он — волонтёр в группе помощи жертвам домашнего насилия, у них есть ресурсы для помощи нуждающимся. Уверена, он что-нибудь придумает.

— Нет! — запротестовал Криденс, но Тина схватила его за руку. Он попытался вырваться — и не смог, хватка у Тины оказалась не по-девичьи сильной. — Отпусти, я никуда с тобой не пойду! Сказал же, мне не нужна ваша помощь...

Фыркнув, Тина поставила ультиматум:

— Или ты идёшь со мной к дяде Перси, или я иду в полицию и показываю им фотографии.

— Ты с ним так не поступишь, — прошептал Криденс. — Они же тоже сразу на мистера Грейвса подумают, что это он меня отхлестал. Они его арестуют!

— Нет, они проведут расследование и выяснят истину. Если дядя Перси не сделал ничего плохого, ему нечего бояться. Конечно, если он всё-таки что-то с тобой сделал, и ты _поэтому_ не хочешь к нему идти...

— Нет, он ничего со мной не делал.

— Точно? Что случилось вчера вечером? Почему он снова стал курить?

— Я откуда знаю...

— Ты с ним встречался. Я видела сообщения, вы договаривались о встрече. Что за “большие планы” у него на тебя были?

Криденс снова попытался вырваться, но Тина держала крепко.

— Это не то, о чём ты думаешь! — воскликнул он в отчаянии. — Да, мы виделись вчера вечером... Он просто хотел убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке. Он угостил меня ужином, мы поговорили о моей семье, потом я ушёл. И всё! Что с ним потом было, я не знаю. При мне он не курил ещё с октября, и сигарет я у него не видел. И вообще, я за ним не слежу. Чем твой дядя занимается в свободное время, не моё дело.

Хватка Тины ослабла, и Криденс тотчас высвободил руку. Пришлось потереть запястье и тряхнуть пару раз онемевшей кистью. Ух... да, Криденс и забыл, что Тина занимается борьбой, и сопротивляться ей бесполезно.

— Ладно, я тебе верю, — сказала Тина, и Криденс перевёл дух. — Но просто так я тебя не отпущу. Мы пойдём к дяде Перси, и он придумает, как тебе помочь.

Криденс попытался воззвать к её милосердию:

— Твой дядя наверняка не выспался, если поздно лёг. Зачем беспокоить его с самого утра? Давай в другой раз...

— Нет, пойдём сейчас. Он как раз домой уехал, самое то — никто не помешает.

Что ж. Попытка не выгорела, но попытаться стоило.

Признавая поражение, Криденс вздохнул.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, — сказал он. — Но — ладно. Пойдём к твоему дяде. Может быть, он убедит тебя оставить меня в покое.

Тина хмыкнула.

— Ты явно плохо знаешь моего дядю.

— Да, — Криденс тоже хмыкнул. — Это точно.

— Пошли, — Тина потянула его за рукав. — Чем скорее мы с этим разберёмся, тем лучше, верно?

Ну да. Всё равно это всё уже не имело значения — им было нечего скрывать. Потому что весь “тайный роман” существовал исключительно у Криденса в воображении, а мистер Грейвс... даже сообщения не удалял с телефона, потому что не боялся. Потому что считал Криденса кем-то вроде третьей племянницы. Чёрт.

Тина права: чем скорее они всё выяснят, тем скорее Криденс сможет вернуться к своему ненавистному, неизбежному одиночеству.

— Пойдём.

 

Дорога домой к мистеру Грейвсу занимала около получаса. Криденс спросил, не лучше ли позвонить и предупредить о визите, но Тина только рассмеялась в ответ.

— Не волнуйся, он дома. Он почти всегда дома, только на встречи свои ходит.

— А на работу? — спросил Криденс. — Он же работает, верно?

— Можно и так сказать, — Тина пожала плечами. — Он — арендодатель, ему всё здание принадлежит. Это, конечно, дело хлопотное — ремонт, профилактика, налоги, регламенты, расчёты... ну, сам понимаешь. Но это не карьера, понимаешь? Он учился на юриста. Он был адвокатом по криминальным делам, настоящим... пока Геллерта не встретил. Геллерт, кстати, его клиентом был. Он убедил дядю Перси, что невиновен, и дядя Перси ему поверил. И его помиловали. А потом они друг с другом стали миловаться...

Криденса передёрнуло.

— Пожалуйста, давай без подробностей.

— Ну, в общем, дело было плохо. Этот Геллерт — ты не представляешь, какой он был. Настоящий психопат. С виду весь такой обходительный, а внутри... Уж не знаю, невиновен он был на самом деле или всё-таки виновен, но я рада, что дядя Перси завязал с этим опасным типом.

— Подожди, — Криденс попытался переварить новую информацию. — В чём его вообще обвиняли? Этот Геллерт... он кого-то убил?

— Его оправдали. Дядя Перси доказал, что жертва совершила самоубийство. Это не значит, что Геллерт был ни при чём, — Тина вздохнула. — Извини... Зря я тебе об этом рассказала. У тебя своих проблем навалом.

Криденс прикусил губу.

— Я... не возражаю. Рассказывай дальше про дядю, если хочешь.

— Да я просто не знаю, о чём ещё говорить. Можно о школе, но... как-то странно в таких обстоятельствах математику обсуждать, — Тина усмехнулась. — Кстати, про обстоятельства — как ты вообще с моим дядей познакомился?

— Э-э... — Криденс сглотнул. — У вас в октябре вечеринка была, помнишь? Он тогда за вами приглядывал ещё, когда у вас родители уезжали. Вот, на той вечеринке мы и столкнулись. Твой дядя... заметил следы у меня на руках. Рассказал про группу поддержки, предложил сходить. Я согласился. На этом всё.

— А в кровати ты как у него оказался?

— Поругался с матерью. Ты видела, что она со мной сделала... естественно, я не хотел ночевать дома. Мистер Грейвс предложил мне остаться у него.

— Вот как. Ты не забыл, что он — владелец многоквартирного здания? Не может быть, чтобы во всём доме не нашлось ни одной пустой квартиры. Он бы наверняка нашёл для тебя место, если бы искал.

— Место на полу пустующей квартиры? Я был не в том состоянии, чтобы спать где попало. Мне нужна была медицинская помощь, еда... мистер Грейвс обо мне позаботился.

— А потом сфотографировал тебя голым.

— Не меня, а следы побоев! Чтобы обратиться в полицию, — логично. Тина упомянула, что мистер Грейвс — юрист; естественно, он стал собирать доказательства. И вчера, все эти речи о том, что _законно_ и что _правильно_... мистер Грейвс явно не сразу принял решение согласиться с Криденсом и не звонить в полицию. — Кроме того, я там не полностью голый, а только по пояс. Мистер Грейвс дал мне пижамные штаны и футболку, но я футболку не стал надевать.

— Почему?

— Не хотел испачкать кровью. Она красивая была, с радугой и котёнком.

— Да, помню такую. Он её давно не носил, — Тина нахмурилась. — Ох, Криденс... У тебя на все мои вопросы найдётся объяснение. Знаешь, я ведь хочу тебе поверить. Очень хочу. Я хочу верить, что ты говоришь правду и что мой дядя — хороший человек. Но после того, как я увидела вашу переписку...

О, господи. Если она прочла всё, что они друг другу писали... Нет, мистеру Грейвсу бояться нечего — он не писал Криденсу ничего непристойного, и теперь было понятно, почему: он просто-напросто Криденса не хотел. Но вот Криденс... хотел мистера Грейвса. И писал... всякое. Не напрямую, конечно, но...

О, господи! Они же обсуждали фальшивый профиль “Тины” на сайте свиданий!

— Ты всё не так поняла, — прошептал Криденс, чуть не онемев от ужаса.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Но... слушай, если это всё-таки он с тобой сделал — я не буду его покрывать.

— Да с чего ты взяла? Ты же читала переписку. Неужели по сообщениям не ясно, что... ничего такого не было, и он просто... проявлял дружелюбие?

Тина кивнула.

— Вот именно, он _слишком_ дружелюбный. Он ни с кем другим так не носится. Естественно, я не стала всё читать... — о, слава богу. — Но сам факт! Он тебе сообщения пачками пишет, неужели не настораживает?

— Я... не считал.

— Я тоже, их слишком много! Он никому столько не пишет, даже нам с Куинни. Чёрт, даже Ньют и Джейкоб _вместе взятые_ столько нам обеим не пишут, сколько дядя Перси — одному тебе! Кто вообще столько переписывается? Он на тебе как будто помешался.

— Он просто проверял, что я в порядке. Помогал мне.

— Ох... Я очень на это надеюсь.

— Это правда.

— И я хочу тебе верить, Криденс. Очень хочу.

— Мы не делали ничего предосудительного.

— Я тебя и не осуждаю.

— Это разговор или допрос? Я же сказал, между нами ничего не было! Ни той ночью, ни прошлой, ни любой другой... никогда.

— Тебя это огорчает? У тебя разочарованный тон.

— Меня огорчает, что ты меня не слушаешь! — и почему эта девчонка такая проницательная, чёрт побери. — Я сказал тебе правду. Хочешь — верь, хочешь — не верь, факты от этого не изменятся. И ничего нового я тебе не скажу. Так что хватит на меня давить, ладно?

Она посмотрела на него долгим, подозрительным взглядом. Но затем — наконец — смягчилась.

— Ты прав. Извини за настойчивость... Не знаю, откуда у меня эта привычка принимать самый худший вариант за самый верный.

Криденс не знал, что на это ответить. Самый худший вариант... ха. Будто их текущая ситуация была чем-то лучше. Зашибись, а не ситуация. Секса ж не было, всё супер. Всё по закону. Всё _правильно._

Тина больше ничего не сказала, и конец пути они прошли в неловком молчании.

 

Наконец, они добрались до здания, где жил мистер Грейвс. Которое, по словам Тины, ему же и принадлежало; забавно — как мало Криденс на самом деле знал о мужчине, которого полюбил. Почему он раньше не спросил его о работе? Это было бы “взрослой” темой для разговора: род занятий, уровень дохода, бухгалтерия... не то, что дурацкие сказки, игры и стишки. Естественно, мистер Грейвс считает его ребёнком! Почему он не спросил его о работе? У них было столько шансов...

А сейчас — нет и быть не может. Ничего.

Тина позвонила в дверь. Чтобы собраться и морально подготовиться, Криденс втянул воздух ртом и медленно выдохнул через нос.

Когда дверь отворилась, Криденс ожидал чего угодно, — мистера Грейвса в строгом костюме или смешной домашней футболке, взъерошенного или идеально причёсанного, сердитого или весёлого, — но только не то, что увидел.

Перед ними стояла неизвестная женщина.

Низкого роста, широкоплечая, с длинным лицом и выдающимся носом, она смотрела на Криденса своими льдисто-голубыми глазами. На ней были сапоги по колено, тёмные джинсы, клетчатая рубашка и вязаный кардиган. В её чертах было что-то знакомое, но Криденс никак не мог её узнать.

Зато она узнала его.

— Криденс! Боже, какой ты высокий... — затем она перевела взгляд на Тину. — А это кто? Не может быть, чтобы одна из малышек.

— Никакая я вам не малышка, — нахмурилась Тина, выступая вперёд. — Вы кто такая? Где дядя Перси?

— Сейчас вернётся, там с почтальоном какая-то проблема, жильцы жалуются... Гм. Ты, должно быть, одна из его племянниц. Та бойкая, напористая... Тина, верно?

Тина вспыхнула.

— И вовсе я не напористая...

— Ах, прости, — женщина улыбнулась, и вдруг Криденс понял, кто перед ними. — Я — Батильда, тётя Криденса. Рада знакомству, мисс Гольдштейн! Твой дядя говорил, что вы с нашим Криденсом дружны.

Пока Тина смущённо бормотала в ответ что-то неразборчивое и пожимала Батильде руку, Криденс хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну, конечно! Ведь мистер Грейвс ещё вчера говорил, что она приедет в город, что они договорились о встрече... а Криденс напрочь об этом забыл из-за того, что случилось — точнее, _не случилось_ — потом. Он был настолько ослеплён горем и болью от сердечной раны, что всё остальное совершенно вылетело у него из головы.

Значит... тётя Батильда действительно жива. Вот она, стоит перед ним, улыбается.

Мать соврала.

— Мисс Бэгшот! Прошу прощения, что задержался, это-- Криденс.

Зачарованный с первого же звука этого дивного, мучительно-волшебного голоса, Криденс обернулся — медленно — и всё вокруг затихло, и дыхание перехватило, потому что — перед ним был мистер Грейвс, который так и стоял, замерев на пороге — рука на ручке растворённой двери — и глядел на Криденса, на него одного. Он был потрясён — и, между прочим, потрясающ в своей белоснежной рубашке и угольно-чёрных брюках.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Криденс не знал, что сказать.

— Дядя! — позвала Тина. Её голос доносился как будто из другого мира; Криденс едва разобрал её слова. — Привет, прости, что без предупреждения, но дело срочное. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да... — мистер Грейвс быстро оправился, и лишь бескровная бледность лица выдавала его волнение. А ещё он так и не сводил с Криденса глаз. — Ты совершенно права. Нам действительно нужно поговорить.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Грейвс, — вмешалась Батильда. — Вы не упоминали, что ваша племянница и мой племянник дружны _настолько,_ чтобы обсуждать совместное будущее. Или какое отношение она имеет к данной ситуации?

Мистер Грейвс нахмурился.

— Хороший вопрос. Тина, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я здесь потому, что моему другу нужна помощь и защита, — Тина упрямо вздёрнула подбородок. — И я пока не знаю, _от кого._ Дядя Перси... я видела его фотографии у тебя на телефоне. Пожалуйста, объясни, зачем они тебе.

— Ты взяла мой телефон без разрешения? Тина, по-моему, это ты должна передо мной объясняться.

— Ты вчера странно себя вёл! Я подумала, что ты снова связался с Геллертом.

— Это не даёт тебе права брать и досматривать мои личные вещи. Как ты вообще умудрилась его разблокировать? У меня же сканер отпечатка пальца... ах, ясно. Ты моей же рукой его и разблокировала, пока я у вас ночевал. Не слишком благородно, дорогая племянница.

Сердитая и раскрасневшаяся, Тина с видимым трудом проглотила досаду.

— Я за тебя волновалась, — сказала она.

Мистер Грейвс улыбнулся ей в ответ — добрый, терпеливый, ласковый, бессовестный лжец.

— Тина, я ценю твою заботу, но в этот раз твоя подозрительность тебя подвела. Думаю, Криденс уже объяснил тебе, что ситуация деликатная. И, прости за прямоту, но это тебя не касается. Как видишь, мы с мисс Бэгшот пытаемся решить их семейный конфликт. Уверен, Криденс благодарен тебе за поддержку, но разговор предстоит долгий, и... тебе лучше уйти.

— Но... — начала было возражать Тина, но мистер Грейвс поднял руку.

— Тише. Не спорь, пожалуйста. Обещаю, я отвечу на все твои вопросы, но в другой раз. Ты ведь привела своего друга ко мне, чтобы я ему помог? Я этим и занимаюсь. Пожалуйста, не мешай.

Тина раздосадованно посмотрела на Криденса, будто искала у него подсказки. Криденс пожал плечами.

— Иди, — сказал он. — Я ведь говорил, что всё в порядке и твоя помощь не требуется.

Тина выпрямилась.

— Ладно. Тогда увидимся в школе, — сказала она, затем перевела взгляд на мистера Грейвса. — Спасибо, что помогаешь, дядя Перси. Надеюсь, у вас получится найти выход.

— Получится. Ты же знаешь, я держу слово и начатое не бросаю, — заверил её мистер Грейвс, снова улыбнувшись примиряющей, умопомрачительной, обманчивой улыбкой, и Криденс едва сдержал горькую усмешку.

Не бросает, как же. Смешно. Точнее, не смешно совсем.

Всё ещё хмурая, Тина попрощалась и ушла. Мистер Грейвс запер за ней дверь; при этом он медлил, задержав руку на ручке двери, будто и сам подумывал сбежать.

— Мистер Грейвс, — позвал его Криденс.

— Да, — отозвался тот и, наконец отойдя от двери, повернулся к нему лицом. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Тётя Батильда, до сих пор вежливо молчавшая, выступила вперёд.

— Извините, мистер Грейвс — мне неловко вас обременять, но... дорога до города не близкая. Мне бы не помешал кофе.

— Разумеется. Прошу прощения, что не предложил сразу, — мистер Грейвс указал в сторону кухни. — Пожалуйста, проходите... Криденс, сделаешь кофе? Мне нужно найти папку с документами. Ты же помнишь, где кофе, верно?

— Да. Я всё помню. У меня хорошая память, мистер Грейвс.

Они переглянулись, и мистер Грейвс кашлянул.

— Гм, да. Хорошо. Я... я сейчас вернусь. Не уходи, ладно? Пожалуйста.

И, пройдя мимо них, он скрылся в спальне.

Криденс поглядел на свою тётю. Та действительно выглядела усталой, с залёгшей под глазами бессонной тенью; Криденс невольно задумался, как рано она встала, чтобы добраться до города до полудня.

— Пойдёмте, тётя Тильда. Я сделаю вам кофе.

Он направился к кухонному уголку, и тётя последовала за ним.

— Ты, кажется, неплохо знаком с обстановкой, — остро, хоть и беззлобно подметила она, когда Криденс принялся готовить кофе, как показывал мистер Грейвс.

Тётя изучала его, понял он вдруг.

— Я был здесь ровно один раз, — сказал Криденс, отвечая на её молчаливый вопрос. — Не понимаю, почему все сразу начинают что-то додумывать. Мистер Грейвс — хороший человек. И я уже устал постоянно объясняться.

Тётя Батильда усмехнулась.

— Успокойся, у меня нет привычки совать нос в чужую личную жизнь. Это твоя мать каждое дело своим считает... Как у неё, кстати, дела? Судя по рассказам мистера Грейвса, с головой у Мэри Лу лучше не стало.

Кофе был готов, и Криденс стал осторожно наливать его в чашку.

— Мама сказала, что ты умерла, — вымолвил он наконец. — Зачем ей врать о таком, тётя Тильда? И почему... почему ты ей позволила?

Вздохнув, Батильда опустилась на высокий стул за кухонной стойкой.

— Вот как, — сказала она. — Что ж... Мы с ней разошлись во мнениях. Мэри Лу нашла веру, а я... нашла женщину. Мэри Лу, разумеется, возмутилась — чему ты детей учишь, ведьма, и так далее. Она яростно не одобряла наш образ жизни.

— Образ ж... с же... Тётя Тильда, ты лесбиянка?!

Криденс выронил чашку кофе, которую как раз собирался протянуть тёте. На удачу, чашка не разбилась — только с глухим ударом стукнулась о кухонную стойку, расплескав половину жидкости.

— Ох, осторожнее! — Батильда вздрогнула. К счастью, рядом стоял свёрток бумажных полотенец, и тётя принялась помогать Криденсу вытирать пахучую чёрную лужу. — Да, Криденс, я лесбиянка. Что тебя так удивляет? Ты думал, по какой причине Мэри Лу считает, что лучше бы я умерла?

Да, тётя была права... это многое объясняло.

— Надеюсь, для тебя моя ориентация — не проблема? — тётя Батильда нахмурилась. — Или ты разделяешь предрассудки матери?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — заверил её Криденс. — То есть... я понимаю. Тебя, не маму. В том смысле, что... что касается девочек. То есть, наоборот, мальчиков. То есть, я тоже... как ты. Только наоборот.

— А. Вот оно что, — возникла неловкая пауза. Затем тётя снова нахмурилась. — Она тебя поэтому бьёт?

— Нет! — испугался Криденс. — Нет, что ты, она не знает... Она бы выгнала меня из дома, если бы узнала.

Тётя кивнула.

— Ясно. Сочувствую.

Криденс не знал, что ответить, так что просто пожал плечами. В кофеварке ещё оставался кофе, и он наполнил им чистую чашку для тёти Батильды. Полупустую он взял себе.

Они молча пили кофе, когда появился мистер Грейвс.

— Я нашёл нужные бумаги, — сообщил он, продемонстрировав папку в плотной чёрной обложке. Но Криденс ощутил на нём привкус табачного дыма и догадался, что мистера Грейвса так долго не было вовсе не из-за пропавших бумаг. — Давайте... обсудим возможные варианты.

Батильда поставила свою чашку на кухонную стойку.

— Признаться, я не совсем понимаю, что именно вы хотите обсудить, мистер Грейвс. Мне казалось, мы уже обо всём договорились по телефону.

— Мы с вами разговаривали позавчера. С тех пор, — мистер Грейвс взглянул в сторону Криденса, — обстоятельства... могли измениться.

— Боюсь, мои обстоятельства не изменились, — тётя покачала головой. — Я не в состоянии содержать троих детей. Я могу приютить двух младших, или я могу послать в колледж старшего, но не то и другое сразу. Криденс — прости, я хочу вам помочь, но... я не вытяну всех трёх.

Криденс промолчал. Он никогда и не надеялся, что из этой затеи что-то выйдет.

— Сейчас речь не о нём, — мистер Грейвс приблизился, и его рука будто невзначай скользнула рядом, чуть не задев край рукава Криденса. Случайно... или нет. — Переезд на последнем году обучения — неразумно, я не спорю, напротив — я совершенно согласен. Но вы сказали, что сможете взять на себя заботу о сёстрах Криденса.

— Да, я могу их удочерить, — тётя кивнула. — Если, конечно, Честити и Модести сами захотят переезжать. Сомневаюсь, что они вообще меня помнят, не говоря уже об “увлекательной” перспективе жизни на ферме...

— Вам придётся обсудить это с ними, мисс Бэгшот. Но, полагаю, им будет достаточно того, что вы — не Мэри Лу Бэрбоун.

— К слову о Мэри Лу, что за способ воздействия вы упоминали?

Криденс поднял брови.

— Постойте, — вмешался он. — Мистер Грейвс, что вы задумали? Что вы хотите сделать с моей матерью?

Мистер Грейвс посмотрел на него.

— Если она беспрепятственно позволит твоим сёстрам переехать к мисс Бэгшот, то я ничего не буду с ней делать.

Они оба знали, что вероятность такого исхода стремится к нулю, так что Криденс хмыкнул.

— Неужели. А если она воспротивится?

— Тогда мы воспользуемся этим.

Мистер Грейвс слегка встряхнул свою чёрную папку, затем положил её на кухонный стол.

— В ту же ночь, когда ты рассказал мне правду, я стал собирать доказательства. Всё в этой папке — фотографии, справки, выписки, рецепты врачей... Не спрашивай, как я всё это собрал. Я чудом не лишился лицензии, а связей, которых мне это стоило, хватило бы на верёвку для виселицы. Половину этих материалов не приняли бы в суде... но дело не дойдёт до суда. Надеюсь.

Криденс моргнул.

— Вы собираетесь шантажировать мою мать?

— Вовсе нет. Какое некрасивое слово, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся, и — боже, до чего же Криденс любил его улыбку, изгиб этих губ и проблеск острых белых зубов, опасный и бесстыдно очаровательный. — Мы всего лишь предложим твоей матери записаться к хорошему врачу. Я с ним лично знаком — я помог ему с одним неприятным делом, так что он с радостью сделает скидку твоей матери. И, если она будет регулярно ходить к нему на приём, а также не будет мешать жить тебе, твоей тёте и сёстрам, то... нет нужды обращаться в правоохранительные органы и вовлекать нас всех в утомительный и дорогостоящий судебный процесс.

Внимательно слушавшая тётя Батильда усмехнулась.

— Мистер Грейвс, это игра в русскую рулетку. Полагаться на вменяемость Мэри Лу...

— Я с ней разговаривал, мисс Бэгшот. Не скажу, что она — образец рационального мышления, но она достаточно вменяема, чтобы понимать причинно-следственные связи.

Батильда хмыкнула.

— Что ж, ладно, попытка — не пытка. Я попробую с ней поговорить... терять нам нечего, даже если проиграем.

— Мы не проиграем. Я давно не брал дел, и я мало занимался семейным правом, но все необходимые документы у меня есть. Не примите за хвастовство или самоуверенность, но я искренне сомневаюсь, что миссис Бэрбоун в состоянии нанять лучшего адвоката. У нас есть свидетели, есть доказательства — что есть у неё, долги? Если дело дойдёт до суда, мы выиграем. Её лишат родительских прав. Она должна быть в состоянии это понять.

Взяв со стола таинственную папку с компроматом, тётя Батильда кивнула.

— Хорошо. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы всё ей объяснить, как следует... Благодарю за помощь, мистер Грейвс.

— Не благодарите. Помогать в подобных ситуациях — мой служебный долг.

Пока они рассыпались в любезностях, Криденс только головой покачал. Затем он взмахнул рукой, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— Эй! Вы ни о чём не забыли?

Они посмотрели на него.

— Тётя Тильда, это здорово, что ты можешь забрать сестрёнок к себе. Я рад, что они будут в безопасности, — сказал Криденс. — Но... что будет со мной? Мистер Грейвс! Как я вписываюсь в ваш план?

— Ну... — мистер Грейвс замялся. — Полагаю, в ходе вчерашней... беседы... мы с тобой установили, что ты — самостоятельный взрослый человек и в состоянии сам принимать решения.

— Ах, так мы _это_ установили? — Криденс поднял брови. Невероятно. — Надо же, я запомнил вчерашнюю _беседу_ несколько иначе.

— Потому что мы не договорили.

— Не договорили? Разве?

— Ты меня не выслушал...

— Да вы бы сами себя послушали!..

Деликатно кашлянув, тётя Батильда сделала шажок в сторону.

— Кхм... прошу прощения, что прерываю. Если не ошибаюсь, вам и без меня есть, что обсудить, и мне лучше не вмешиваться в вашу... _беседу_. И, поскольку меня ещё ждут дела, то позвольте откланяться.

Мистер Грейвс кивнул ей.

— Конечно. Благодарю, что пришли на встречу, мисс Бэгшот. Нам с Криденсом действительно нужно обсудить... возможности. Трудоустройство, жильё... придётся заполнить пару бумаг для получения документов. Не волнуйтесь, мы с вами свяжемся, как только разберёмся со всеми юридическими тонкостями.

Тётя Батильда откровенно ухмыльнулась.

— Да, конечно, как скажете. Криденс, запиши мой номер телефона — на всякий случай. И звони немедленно, если что не так. Я позвоню, когда договорюсь с твоей матерью... Или, если не хочешь разговаривать с мистером Грейвсом _наедине_ , ты можешь сейчас же уйти со мной — поговорим с Мэри Лу вместе.

— Мисс Бэгшот! Думаю, Криденсу лучше остаться здесь. На случай, если миссис Бэрбоун всё-таки окажется... несговорчивой, — начал было мистер Грейвс, но тётя Батильда одарила его резким ледяным взглядом.

— Помолчите, мистер Грейвс. Вопрос адресован не вам. Криденс! Ты хочешь остаться, или ты хочешь уйти?

Криденс моргнул.

— Я... нет, всё в порядке. Я хочу остаться и послушать, что скажет мистер Грейвс.

— Хорошо, — тётя тотчас смягчилась, даже улыбнулась. — Тогда созвонимся через пару часов.

Она продиктовала ему свой номер телефона, и Криденс записал его в свой список контактов. Потом тётя обняла его на прощание, пожала руку мистеру Грейвсу — и ушла.

 

Криденс и мистер Грейвс остались наедине.

 

Они стояли на кухне. На встроенных в духовку часах отображалось время — двенадцать минут первого. За окном угрюмый полдень нависал над городом, свинцово-тяжёлые осенние тучи и шепеляво-деловитые, мельтешащие улицы.

В помещении стояла почти сверхъестественная тишина.

Ни Криденс, ни мистер Грейвс не проронили ни слова после того, как распрощались с Батильдой. Криденс наполовину ожидал, что мистер Грейвс притворится, что всё в порядке и вчера между ними ничего не было (что, с одной стороны, _так и есть_ , но с другой стороны — наглая ложь!), что он действительно заведёт разговор о каких-то документах... но мистер Грейвс молчал.

Наконец, Криденсу надоело это молчание, и он скрестил руки на груди.

— Мистер Грейвс... Вы сказали, что хотите со мной поговорить.

— Да, — тот посмотрел на него. — Хочу.

— О документах на трудоустройство?

— Разумеется, не об этом. Я сказал это, чтобы отвязаться от твоей тёти.

— То есть, вы соврали.

— Нет, у меня действительно есть список вакансий. Если хочешь, можем поговорить о трудоустройстве.

— Не хочу.

— Я так и подумал.

Снова повисла тишина. Криденс раздражённо вздохнул.

— Зачем вы вообще позвали мою тётю? — спросил он. — Почему вы не отменили встречу? Вы же не знали, что Тина меня сюда притащит. Зачем вы всё это делаете, мистер Грейвс?

— Я же сказал тебе звать меня по имени.

— Вы много чего мне говорили.

— Криденс...

— Хватит уже мне голову морочить, _Персиваль,_ — Криденс подошёл ближе, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки от мистера Грейвса. — Ради чего вы всё это затеяли? Чего вы добиваетесь? Только не говорите, что сами не знаете. Вы же шахматист, стратег, _взрослый_ . Вы должны знать, чего хотите. И не говорите, что _просто хотите помочь!_ Тина права, такое “дружелюбием” не объяснишь. Вы тысячу раз могли решить, что сделали достаточно, но вы рисковали ради меня карьерой, семьёй, имуществом... всем. Такое ради помощи случайным знакомым не делают.

Ну, вот. Он сказал, что сказал, и будь, что будет. Может, всё это был очередной самообман, и он цепляется за пустую несбыточную мечту; может быть, он сошёл с ума. Но сдаться, не выяснив всё до конца, он просто не мог.

Так что... ещё раз. Последняя попытка.

— Я просто хочу знать правду, — сказал Криденс. — Просто скажите мне правду.

— Криденс... — мистер Грейвс коротко вздохнул. — Я никогда тебе не лгал. Всё, что я тебе говорил, правда. Я _действительно_ хочу тебе помочь. Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым, и я не хочу делать тебе больно.

— Вы уже сделали. И продолжаете.

— Ну, как мне тебя утешить — поцеловать, и боль пройдёт?

— А? — Криденс не поверил собственным ушам. Мистер Грейвс смотрел на него, не моргая. — Вы это серьёзно? Или вы просто говорите то, что я хочу услышать?

— Разве одно противоречит другому?

— Да! Мне не нужно, чтобы вы меня _жалели_ и _утешали_! Мне нужна честность — скажите, что вы на самом деле думаете. Если я вам действительно не нравлюсь, то ладно! Так и скажите: ты мне не нравишься. Я знаю, что я — странный и неловкий, и нелюдимый, и некрасиво одет, и вообще — насильно мил не будешь. Я пойму! Но то, что вы мне вчера говорили, что вы только сказали... это бред. Я вас не понимаю.

— Что тут непонятного?

Одним движением, быстрым и грациозным как танцевальный шаг, мистер Грейвс преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и приблизился близко-близко — и Криденс вдруг обнаружил себя припёртым к стенке. В буквальном смысле, но в переносном тоже, потому что тотчас осознал: плевать ему на честность и на все вчерашние обиды, лишь бы мистер Грейвс вот так держал его и не отпускал.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — сказал мистер Грейвс. Криденс приоткрыл рот, чуть не задохнувшись от нахлынувшего желания, а мистер Грейвс склонился так, что его горячее дыхание провокационно щекотало кожу, и зашептал Криденсу на ухо. — Если честно, я хочу тебя всего покрыть поцелуями. Прямо сейчас я хочу прижать тебя к этой стене, стянуть с тебя штаны и отсосать тебе. Ещё я хочу нагнуть и отыметь тебя на кухонном столе. Потом я хочу взять тебя на руки и отнести в спальню, и там — оттрахать на кровати, чтобы ты стонал и просил ещё. Закинуть твои ноги себе на плечи... или, может быть, я буду внизу, а ты на мне верхом, и одновременно я буду ласкать тебя рукой. Так или иначе — хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты кончишь. И потом поцеловать тебя ещё раз. Серьёзно, Криденс, я много чего хочу...

У Криденса все мысли спутались в бессвязную кучку после такой речи, и когда мистер Грейвс провёл ладонью по его груди, он только и смог, что жалобно захныкать в нетерпении.

Но мистер Грейвс отстранился.

— Это всего лишь фантазии. Плотские желания, поддающиеся контролю, — сказал он. Криденс чуть не ахнул от негодования. — Разумеется, я о тебе думал. Не мог не думать. Ты — красивый, привлекательный парень, и я очень тебя хочу. Но это не значит, что я на тебя наброшусь.

Криденс прикусил губу. Все эти “фантазии” мистера Грейвса, его свободный, почти небрежный тон — это напомнило Криденсу о том, насколько он сам неопытен в сравнении с желанным мужчиной; но в то же время... от всех этих речей ему стало жарко.

И ещё у него встал член.

— Так... почему бы и нет? — прошептал Криденс.

— Потому что я не педофил, — сказал мистер Грейвс.

Криденс возразил:

— Но и я — не ребёнок!

— Ты школьник. Неважно, сколько тебе лет, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул, будто объяснял что-то болезненно очевидное. — Ну, допустим, мы сейчас займёмся сексом. И что дальше? Мы станем встречаться, и все вокруг как по мановению волшебной палочки нас поддержат? Я тебя на двадцать лет старше. Даже если, например, твоя мать побоится обращаться в полицию... даже если никто нас не осудит и не станет мешать... через год, через пять лет, через десять — как ты себе видишь наши отношения? Рано или поздно ты поймёшь, что связался со стариком. Тебе это станет в тягость. Я не хочу ломать тебе жизнь и делать тебя несчастным.

Поразившись, Криденс разинул рот.

— Серьёзно? Так вас _это_ беспокоит? — не аргумент, а салат с тёртым хреном. Нелепица. — Вас настолько пугает какой-то _гипотетический_ сценарий нашего _воображаемого_ расставания в _мнимом_ будущем, что вы отказываетесь даже попытаться быть со мной в настоящем?

— Знаю, у меня проблемы с головой, — мистер Грейвс пожал плечами. — Я ведь говорил, что сам с собой не дружу и хорошим партнёром тебе не стану. И то, что меня к тебе тянет... потому что ты юный и невинный, с тобой _безопасно_. Ты не причинишь мне вреда, потому что я сильнее и опытнее, ты от меня зависишь и во всём доверяешь. Потому что для тебя это в новинку и ты не знаешь, что может быть иначе. Это нездоровые отношения, Криденс. Ты не будешь со мной счастлив.

— Да хватит за меня всё решать, наконец! Что вы, в самом деле, со мной как с ребёнком. Вы понятия не имеете, что я знаю и что думаю. И весь этот ваш психоанализ — очередная куча фальшивых оправданий. Вы минуту назад сказали, что у вас из-за меня могут быть неприятности — мы оба в состоянии друг другу навредить, понимаете? Да, мы оба друг для друга опасны. Ну и что? Все люди друг для друга опасны, идеально “равных” отношений не бывает. Ну и что?! Отношения — не соревнование, кто кого равнее! И да, может быть, мы с вами и не равны, но почему для вас всё превращается в борьбу за власть?

— Потому что я не хочу быть таким, как _он!_ Криденс, пойми, мне было очень плохо с Геллертом. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было настолько плохо со мной. Я ни за что не хочу пользоваться твоей доверчивостью... я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Ты — лучшее, что случалось со мной за последние несколько лет. Может, даже за всю жизнь. Ты вернул мне надежду, радость, желание жить... благодаря тебе я увидел свет, который и не надеялся увидеть. Мне никогда, ни с кем не было настолько хорошо. И я боюсь... я безумно боюсь всё испортить и разрушить. Я боюсь... потерять тебя.

Криденс положил руки на плечи мистеру Грейвсу — не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть; наоборот, чтобы тот не сбежал. Но тот и не пытался сбежать — он тоже поднял руки и обхватил запястья Криденса.

Так они и стояли, удерживая друг друга.

— Неужели вы не видите, что нам нечего терять? — спросил Криденс тихо. — Мы оба... сломаны, но не разбиты. У меня свои шрамы, у вас — свои. И мы оба не умеем “правильно”. Но мы делаем друг друга лучше, счастливее — неужели вы не видите? Не замечаете?..

— Вижу. Это меня и пугает, — мистер Грейвс посмотрел ему в глаза. — Криденс... мне кажется, я в тебя влюбился. По-настоящему. Сам не знаю, как это возможно. Я тебя всего пару месяцев знаю, тебе едва исполнилось восемнадцать — буквально вчера. И я знаю, что так нельзя, что это плохо, и я не должен... но я не могу. Не могу перестать думать о тебе, не могу прекратить на тебя смотреть или прикасаться к тебе...

Криденс остановил его, приложив пальцы к его губам.

— Не прекращайте. Я тоже этого хочу, — сказал Криденс. И продолжил говорить вдруг пришедшими в голову словами. — Не думайте о будущем, для смертных вечности не существует. И жизнь — не сказка, и время на месте не буксует. Но у меня нет сомнений. Рано или поздно всё придёт к завершению, и вы, возможно, пожалеете об этом раньше меня, но это не имеет значения. Меня не волнуют долгосрочные решения. У нас есть здесь и сейчас, и это не фантазия, это не иллюзия — это по-настоящему. Помогите мне, помогите себе, и поверьте в нас. В этом нет ничего страшного.

Губы мистера Грейвса были тёплыми и мягкими под подушечками пальцев, а потом — мгновение, и мистер Грейвс перехватил его руку и стал целовать открытую ладонь.

Криденс не дрогнул, не издал ни звука; он стоял прямо, хоть у него от желания и подгибались колени. Он не хотел спугнуть мистера Грейвса.

— Ты меня с ума сводишь своими словами, — пробормотал мистер Грейвс между короткими поцелуями, слегка прикусывая нежную кожу внутренней стороны запястья. Боже, это было настолько _приятно._ — С тобой я начинаю верить... во что угодно. В удачу, в чудеса, в господа чёртова бога...

— Тогда поверьте вот во что, — прошептал Криденс, дрожа и задыхаясь. Сил держать себя в руках больше не было, и он вцепился в мистера Грейвса. — Я не боюсь никаких разрушений. И я _хочу_ , чтобы вы на меня набросились. Сейчас же.

Так всё и случилось.

Издав тихий стон, почти всхлип, мистер Грейвс притянул его к себе и, наконец, поцеловал в губы.

Поцелуй был настойчивый и отчаянный, и он горчил привкусом сигарет; но затем был второй поцелуй, нежный и сладкий, словно благоговейный. Криденс приоткрыл рот, чтобы ускорить процесс, и мистер Грейвс принял приглашение. Требовательный, почти агрессивный, он взял инициативу на себя — но Криденс был счастлив поддаться.

Они целовались снова и снова, и это было даже слишком — много или мало, или много и мало одновременно, Криденс не мог решить. И разделённое на двоих рваное дыхание, и сила и жар стремящихся друг к другу тел — всё это кружило голову, сводило с ума, и всё это было именно так, как Криденс себе воображал, только ещё лучше.

Наконец, они оказались в спальне.

— Так... — Криденс замялся, когда мистер Грейвс стал снимать с него рубашку. — Как именно мы будем... это делать?

— Что? — мистер Грейвс притормозил. Глаза у него были тёмные и слегка ошалелые. — Ты что, хочешь быть сверху? Я не против, если ты знаешь, как это делается.

Криденс моргнул.

— Я... нет, то есть — может быть? Не сейчас, в другой раз. Если можно? Не знаю. Я вообще ничего не знаю, у нас дома дверь даже в ванную не запирается! Я никогда... не заходил так далеко.

Мистер Грейвс склонил голову к плечу.

— Если тебе не нравится, что я делаю, говори. Мы в любой момент можем остановиться или что-то поменять.

— Нет, наоборот! Мне всё очень нравится. Просто... вы сказали, что в спальне... что вы хотите видеть моё лицо, когда... в общем — что мне делать?

— Ложись на спину, расслабься и получай удовольствие. Смотри и учись, — мистер Грейвс ухмыльнулся. — На первый раз я всё сделаю сам, но в следующий — я буду рассчитывать на твою _помощь_ и _поддержку_.

Криденса даже мысль о возможности следующего раза — точнее, уверенность, с которой мистер Грейвс обещал этот следующий раз — взволновала невероятно. Возражать он, конечно, не стал.

Раздевшись до белья, он сел на кровать. Мистер Грейвс наблюдал за ним с каким-то странным выражением лица.

— Что? — смутился Криденс.

— Ты — самый красивый человек на свете, — сказал мистер Грейвс, и Криденс наконец распознал это незнакомое выражение — нежность. Мечтательность. — Я в жизни не видел никого красивее тебя.

— Правда? Как же вы тогда бреетесь, раз в зеркало не смотритесь?

Усмехнувшись, мистер Грейвс подошёл ближе. Уже полураздетый, в расстёгнутой рубашке, он был великолепен — подтянутый, явно гибкий, хоть и с парой мягких складок; Криденс прикусил губу, разглядывая открывшееся зрелище — податливую гладкую кожу, которой так и хотелось коснуться, и поднимающийся внизу живота, над поясом штанов, бесстыдный след тёмных волос... когда он уже снимет эти чёртовы штаны?..

— У тебя самые неожиданные комплименты, ты никогда не говоришь напрямик, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — Я люблю эту твою манеру. Хоть иногда и чувствую себя неуклюжим старым дураком в сравнении.

— Можем мериться не остроумием, а чем-нибудь _другим_... — Криденс облизнулся. Он честно старался не смотреть на выпирающий бугор у мистера Грейвса в штанах, но отвести взгляд было тяжело.

Мистер Грейвс поморщился.

— Боже... ты всё-таки школьник.

— Мне придётся бросить школу и пойти работать, — напомнил Криденс.

— Думать об этом забудь. Я этого не допущу, — мистер Грейвс положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты окончишь школу, как положено, и потом получишь высшее образование. Я обо всём позабочусь. Ясно? А теперь снимай трусы, я хочу сделать тебе минет.

Эта последовательность фраз прозвучала столь безумно, что Криденс расхохотался.

— Вы ненормальный, — сказал он, но послушно приподнялся и стянул с себя последний клочок одежды. Это было не так-то просто с учётом того, что мистер Грейвс всё ещё держал его за плечо, но Криденсу слишком нравилось прикосновение, чтобы оттолкнуть его руку. — Вы так всегда в постели разговариваете?

— Нет. Ты просил меня быть честным, так что я стараюсь быть честным. Хочешь чего-то поэротичнее?

— М-м... не знаю. А вы хотите?

— Признаться, я бы вовсе отложил разговоры на потом. Мне есть, чем занять рот.

Хихикнув, Криденс великодушно кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, весь ваш...

Он знал, что всё это жутко неловко, и что мистер Грейвс тоже нервничает  — у того дрожали руки; но его прикосновения были уверенными, настойчивыми, а откровенно голодный взгляд чистой страсти, которым он окинул Криденса, когда повалил его на постель, был полон желания… и да, всё это было страшно стыдно — и восхитительно, и прекрасно.

А потом мистер Грейвс склонился и стал целовать его, сначала шею вдоль ключицы, затем всё ниже и ниже с каждым прикосновением губ — неторопливо, с почти мучительным тщанием, не обойдя вниманием и соски, и нежно-щекотливую кожу в районе пупка; когда же он наконец опустился вниз до самого конца и обхватил головку его члена губами, Криденс забыл обо всём на свете и потерял способность мыслить связно.

Это было лучшее возможное забытьё на все моменты вечности.

 

Потом они лежали в постели. Не совсем измотанный, но выдохшийся и удовлетворённый настолько, что тело ныло от непривычного удовольствия, Криденс ощущал себя поразительно легко. Даже голова шла кругом.

Бесстыдно прижавшись к мистеру Грейвсу, он устроил голову на его груди. Это оказалось не слишком удобно с учётом того, что роста они были примерно одинакового, но смысл физической близости сейчас был не в телесном удобстве.

Мистер Грейвс осторожно, кончиками пальцев гладил его по спине. Криденс надеялся, что вычерчиваемый им узор был бездумным, обыкновенная ласка, но в то же время понимал, что вряд ли: он знал, что его спина уже покрыта “узорами”. Большая часть следов ремня заживала бесследно… но не все. Криденса это не сильно мучило, не в плане внешности — его вообще мало волновала собственная внешность до встречи с мистером Грейвсом, и шрамы он прятал в основном из-за нежелания что-то объяснять посторонним; кроме того, шрамы были метками стыда и слабости. Может быть, другие люди — вроде Ньюта и его брата — носили свои шрамы с гордостью, но Криденс предпочитал не делиться своей болью с миром.

Впрочем… мужчина, гладивший его по спине, Персиваль Грейвс — мужчина, которого Криденс полюбил… он не был посторонним. Ему было дозволено и видеть, и прикасаться.

— Персиваль… — позвал Криденс. Имя всё ещё звучало непривычно, с запинкой скатываясь с языка.

— Да? — мистер Грейвс замер, внимательно глядя на Криденса. — О чём ты задумался?

— О вас, — Криденс хихикнул. — А ещё… я немножко хочу есть.

— Хм. В холодильнике валяются какие-то продукты, но, если честно, я бы не рискнул к ним прикасаться, — мистер Грейвс поморщился. — Подозреваю, в них уже могла завестись разумная жизнь. Я всё время собираюсь его вычистить, но “завтра" становится “вчера”, а холодильник так и стоит… ох, ладно. Хочешь выбраться в кафе, или закажем пиццу?

Поразмыслив, Криденс решил, что обе идеи ему не очень нравятся.

— Я не хочу шевелиться, — признался он, уткнувшись носом в ключицу мистеру Грейвсу. — Не хочу никуда идти. И не хочу, чтобы вы уходили. Я хочу быть с вами, хочу остаться с вами навсегда.

— Оставайся, — сказал мистер Грейвс.

Отодвинувшись, Криденс приподнялся на локтях.

— Вы серьёзно?

— Да, — мистер Грейвс посмотрел ему в глаза. — Переезжай ко мне. Я куплю тебе всё необходимое — компьютер, одежду… всё, что пожелаешь. Я обо всём позабочусь. Ты сможешь спокойно учиться, заниматься творчеством, писать стихи…

— Я удалил все свои стихи.

Криденс сел. Мистер Грейвс, хмурясь, тоже.

— Вчера, — пояснил Криденс. — Я стёр с телефона все свои заметки, и с компьютера потом тоже. Я хотел их все уничтожить.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы говорили, что они вам нравятся, хвалили меня за них… я хотел уничтожить напоминания, — вздохнув, Криденс поглядел на собственные руки. — Знаете, наверное, вчера я понял, почему мама меня ненавидит. Она бьёт меня не потому, что я — мальчик или что я старше и выносливее сестёр. Она ненавидит меня за то, что я больше всех похож на отца. Она даже как-то сказала, что у меня его глаза.

Мистер Грейвс взял Криденса за руку.

— Криденс… действиям твоей матери нет и не может быть оправданий. Ничто не оправдывает насилие. Неважно, на кого ты похож. Неважно, что у неё за психическая болезнь — на свете полно психически уязвимых людей, которые и мухи не обидят. Насилие — это намеренный выбор. Твоя мать в своём уме, и она прекрасно понимает, что делает. И она продолжит это делать, пока ты не уйдёшь.

Его рука, тёплая и шероховатая, держала руку Криденса крепко, но осторожно. Криденс мог высвободиться в любой момент, но он не хотел — он сжал руку мистера Грейвса в ответ. Их пальцы переплелись.

— Криденс… пожалуйста, — мистер Грейвс снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я расчистил дорогу. Твоя тётя позаботится о твоих сёстрах. Я даже согласен платить за сеансы терапии для твоей матери, раз ты так за неё беспокоишься. Если ты не готов или не хочешь жить со мной, ничего страшного — я обставлю для тебя одну из пустых квартир в этом здании, у тебя будет собственное личное пространство. Я буду оплачивать счета, я найду для тебя хорошую работу на полставки, чтобы у тебя был свой источник дохода, чтобы ты мог учиться и работать по вечерам… Я всё устрою. Только, умоляю, не оставайся с женщиной, которая тебя избивает. Пожалуйста.

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Ну да, а своей семье вы что скажете? Как вы всё объясните Тине и Куинни — мы с ними в одном классе учимся, вы не забыли? То есть, не поймите меня неправильно, я хочу остаться и жить с вами. Но я не хочу доставлять вам неприятности. Как мы объяснимся перед вашими близкими? Нельзя же прятаться вечно.

— Нельзя, — согласился мистер Грейвс. — Если честно, я не знаю. Может быть, нам удастся протянуть до конца года. Там у вас экзамены, выпускной, поступление в колледж… моим племянницам будет не до того, чтобы за кем-то следить. А потом, когда ты уже будешь в колледже, можно рассказать им правду. Скажем, что это недавно началось. Смотреться будет, конечно, подозрительно… но лучшего выхода я не вижу. И, если честно, мне уже всё равно.

— Час назад вам не было всё равно.

— Ладно, ты прав, мне не всё равно. Но твоя безопасность и благополучие волнуют меня больше, чем мнение моей родни. Ты не должен возвращаться к матери, Криденс.

— Нет, я и не хочу, — Криденс вздохнул. — Ладно. Я останусь с вами… Посмотрим, как долго протянется наше “всегда”.

Мистер Грейвс поцеловал его, и решение было принято окончательно.


	11. Ещё лишь день

Какой бы привлекательной ни казалась идея провести остаток дня в постели с мистером Грейвсом, — господи боже, Криденс и не представлял раньше, что может быть  _ настолько _ хорошо, — в конце концов им пришлось выбраться из пропитавшихся потом и сексом простыней: у обоих пересохло во рту от обезвоживания.

Мистер Грейвс дал Криденсу футболку; эта была простая белая, без рисунка. Криденс задумался, что случилось с той, которую он в прошлый раз надевал, но спросить он не посмел. Не становился же он хозяином вещи после одной носки...

Хотя, он же может спросить потом. Ему ведь понадобится домашняя одежда. Потому что это теперь и его дом тоже, он ведь теперь будет здесь  _ жить. _

— Что тебя рассмешило?

Они были на кухне. Мистер Грейвс заваривал чай; он заметил, что Криденс улыбается.

Криденс улыбнулся смелее.

— Я просто очень рад...

— Ну, радость моя, раз уж мы встали — кто-то недавно говорил, что проголодался, — мистер Грейвс, хитро улыбнувшись в ответ, протянул ему чашку чая. — Как насчёт выбраться куда-нибудь перекусить?

— Перекусить... — Криденс поглядел на часы. Пятый час вечера! Неудивительно, что у него начиналось головокружение: он со вчерашнего вечера ничего не ел. Мистер Грейвс наверняка тоже, если не считать... это, конечно, не считается. — Хорошо, пойдёмте. Только не в ресторан вроде вчерашнего. Я в жизни больше не хочу туда ходить.

— Прости, что испортил впечатление, — мистер Грейвс смиренно склонил голову. На вкус Криденса покаяние выглядело излишне нарочитым, но потом он решил: нет, поделом. — Смею ли я надеяться, что однажды мне будет дозволено загладить вину?

— Однажды, — милостиво согласился Криденс. — Но сегодня — никаких ресторанов. Мне хочется... чего-нибудь жирного и солёного.

— Толстого и солёного, говоришь?

Мистер Грейвс игриво поднял брови, и Криденс громко вздохнул. Он понял намёк, и это было едва ли не хуже чем то, что мистер Грейвс позволял себе подобные намёки.

— Ну, и кто из нас теперь шутит как школьник?

— Прости, прости...

Они оба посмеялись.

Криденс отставил в сторону чашку с чаем, чтобы приблизиться и поцеловать мистера Грейвса. Как следует. Мистер Грейвс немедленно ответил на поцелуй, а в следующий момент земля ушла у Криденса из-под ног: подхватив под зад, мистер Грейвс усадил его на кухонный стол и принялся целовать так, что Криденс чуть не забыл, как дышать. Раздвинув ему ноги, поглаживая бёдра, мистер Грейвс прижался к нему пахом, а потом стал целовать шею под самым ухом, прошёлся языком и слегка прикусил, и стал посасывать.

Боже.

— Я думал... мы собирались...

Сбившись на стон, Криденс не договорил. Но тут ласки прекратились: мистер Грейвс отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Не хочешь? Мне остановиться?

— Нет! — сбивчиво возмутился Криденс. — Продолжайте...

На этот раз ухмылка мистера Грейвса вышла отнюдь не игривой: его тёмный взгляд был сосредоточен и полон затаённого огня.

— Лучше прикажи мне остановиться, — прошептал мистер Грейвс, — потому что я хочу взять тебя... здесь и сейчас.

Дрожь прошла по Криденсу, побуждаемая нервозностью и нетерпением; все эмоции смешались, образовав нечто яркое и яростное, и шальное — невероятное ощущение, подобного которому он не испытывал никогда.

Он храбро встретил взгляд мистера Грейвса, принимая вызов.

— Возьмите меня.

— Господи боже... ты сводишь меня с ума, — глубоко вздохнув, мистер Грейвс покачал головой. — Поверить не могу, что я почти всерьёз об этом думаю.

— Почти?.. И о чём тут думать?

— Много о чём. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно или неприятно. Требуется... подготовка. Нам нужна смазка, презервативы — у меня есть, но старые. У них наверняка вышел срок годности.

— А, — об этом Криденс не подумал. Он ссутулился, смущённо пряча взгляд. — Я не знал, что... у них есть срок годности.

— Есть. И у смазки тоже. Да почти у всего, созданного человеком, — мистер Грейвс отступил ещё на шаг и подал Криденсу руку, помогая слезть со стола. Эх. — У вас в школе разве нет курса полового воспитания? Чему вас там учат?

Стараясь не подавать вид, что разочарован, Криденс пожал плечами.

— Воздержанию, в основном... и ещё что жизнь начинается с зачатия, и аборт — это убийство.

— Господи Иисусе.

— Ага, про него тоже. Забавно, как воздержание не сработало даже для самой известной христианской праведницы, да? — Криденс фыркнул. — Меня после уроков оставили, когда я это спросил. Учительница с тех пор меня ненавидит.

— Это которая?

— Мисс Инез. Она иммигрантка из Канады, у неё французский — родной язык, но она ещё испанский преподаёт. Здорово, конечно, что она три языка знает, но... она не очень добрая женщина.

—  _ Est-elle une bonne enseignante? Parlez-vous français? _

Криденс моргнул и застенчиво потёр шею.

— Гм... я испанский учу, если что. Но... то, что вы сказали... звучит к-красиво. Э-эротично.

—  _ Je garderai cela à l'esprit, _ — мистер Грейвс усмехнулся. — Правда, я всё забыл уже, давно не говорил по-французски. И, кажется, мы отвлеклись... Если ты хочешь сегодня продолжить, нам понадобится заехать в аптеку на обратном пути.

— Это обязательно? — глядя в пол, Криденс не решался поднять глаза. Стыдно было такое и спрашивать. — Ребёнка же вы мне не сделаете.

— Это не единственная причина, по которой нужно использовать защитные средства. Поверь на слово, безопасный секс лучше, — мистер Грейвс прикоснулся к нему, погладил по плечу. — Криденс, послушай. Мы никуда не торопимся. Если всё слишком быстро, если ты в чём-то сомневаешься — не обязательно всё и сразу. Если ты не готов, мы подождём. Ты можешь сказать “нет” в любой момент, и я остановлюсь. Я не буду злиться из-за отказа, я не стану к тебе хуже относиться, и я точно не стану тебя к чему-то принуждать. Помнишь, что я говорил о целостном восприятии? Чтобы принять человека таким, какой он есть, нужно принимать — и уважать — установленные им границы. Что бы ты ни решил, меня это устроит. Я не сделаю с тобой ничего, если ты сам этого не захочешь.

На минуту Криденс задумался над словами мистера Грейвса. Будучи честным перед самим собой, он был вынужден признать: да, он боится. Разумеется, боится! Все боятся неизвестного. Но в то же время он знал, что может доверять Персивалю Грейвсу, и он хотел этого, хотел большего, хотел... этого мужчину.

Боже, он хотел его до безумия.

И тёмные воды реки Стикс он пересекал не один. Персиваль Грейвс служил ему проводником, и Криденс видел спасение — в их смешанном дыхании, в их сцепленных руках; он был готов отправиться в подземный мир — бесстыдно, с гордо поднятой головой.

Так что Криденс выпрямился.

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — сказал он. — Я вам доверяю. И я готов. Так что давайте поужинаем, а потом... купим з-защитные средства. И воспользуемся ими.

— Хорошо, — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся. — На этот раз ты выбираешь, куда мы пойдём ужинать. Договорились?

Криденс поднял брови. Весь последний месяц они ходили по разным кофейням, ни в одну не возвращаясь дважды — мистер Грейвс усердно выполнял обещание сводить Криденса всюду, где любил бывать сам; но, не считая этих маленьких заведений да фастфуд-забегаловки, где Ньют изредка покупал пиццу, Криденс никаких подходящих мест не знал. Точно не для ужина. И выбирать самому, где могло бы понравиться им обоим, было немножко боязно — какая-никакая, а ответственность.

Впрочем... возможно, так и надо. Разве не за подобную свободу выбора он боролся? Он отказался от прошлого, от семьи, и всё ради этого — ради возможности решать самому, чего он хочет. И он хочет стать равноправным партнёром мистера Грейвса. Первый шаг уже сделан, так что — никакие мелкие страхи и сомнения не помешают им продолжить путь.

— Договорились. Я выберу.

 

В итоге они оказались в какой-то случайной закусочной — по той единственной причине, что Криденсу приглянулась вывеска: яркий тропический цветок, который явно не имел никакого отношения к еде; тем не менее, кто-то выбрал этот цветок в качестве вывески, и эта гордая неуместность, этот отказ повиноваться общепринятым правилам — это и показалось Криденсу заманчивым.

Внутри заведение оказалось вполне обычным, с линолеумом шахматной расцветки и вырвиглазно-яркими пластиковыми диванчиками. Аляповато, но в целом — уютно.

Часы мистера Грейвса показывали 17:20. Криденс видел циферблат отчётливо, потому что мистер Грейвс обнимал его за плечи. Они выбрали укромный столик в углу и, скрытые от любопытных зевак, сидели рядом, прижавшись друг к другу бессовестно близко и с пальцев скармливая друг другу соломинки хрустящей картошки фри.

Криденс пил молочный коктейль, а мистер Грейвс — чёрный кофе без сахара. Как ему могла нравиться подобная горечь, Криденс не понимал; он предложил мистеру Грейвсу глоток своего коктейля, но в ответ мистер Грейвс лишь поцеловал его — в губы — и заявил, что никакие другие сладости ему не нужны.

Банально до оскомины, зубодробительно неловко... и тем не менее, Криденс был счастлив это услышать.

Потом позвонила тётя Батильда.

— Я сделала всё, что могла, — сказала она. Голос у неё был хриплый, и Криденс не мог не задуматься: кричала она долго или плакала. Или то и другое. — Мэри Лу — упрямая женщина. Но, кажется, мне удалось её убедить. Сейчас девочки со мной... Завтра придётся вернуться за вещами. Думаю, будет лучше, если ты тоже придёшь. Получится?

— Ладно, — согласился Криденс. — А что ты им сказала? Про меня?

— Соврала, конечно, как и вы мне. Мол, вы жилищные вопросы обсуждаете.

Ох. Значит, она догадалась.

— Мы... обсудили уже, — впрочем, это ведь не было ложью. — Мистер Грейвс нашёл для меня место в своём доме. В смысле, здании. Так что я пока буду жить там... временно.

— Значит, ты уверен, что хочешь остаться у него?

— Уверен.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь, — тётя вздохнула. — Криденс... ты прости, что я не могу тебя забрать вместе с сёстрами. Если бы дело было только в содержании, мы бы могли потесниться, но... тебе нужно образование. Что бы ты стал делать на ферме, верно? Тебе бы вряд ли у нас понравилось. Такая жизнь не для тебя, ты был бы с нами несчастлив.

Ей совестно оставлять племянника с незнакомым мужчиной, понял Криденс вдруг. Она оправдывалась не перед ним — перед собой.

Была ли в словах тёти правда? Криденс не знал. Пожалуй; он всю жизнь прожил в большом городе, и хоть он порой ненавидел этот образ жизни... другой он представлял себе с трудом. До знакомства с мистером Грейвсом, возможно, он уцепился бы за любой, самый крохотный шанс, умолял бы —  _ заберите меня отсюда _ . На ферму, в деревню, куда угодно — лишь бы прочь из материнского дома, который никогда не ощущался ему родным.

Всегда, сколько себя помнил, Криденс мечтал найти такое место — безопасное, надёжное, где можно быть собой и ничего не бояться. Дом. Настоящий.

С первой же встречи с мистером Грейвсом, с первого же взгляда — Криденса преследовали фантазии самого разного содержания, от вполне невинных до отчаянно откровенных, но даже в самых смелых фантазиях он и мечтать не смел, что всё сбудется. И держать Персиваля Грейвса в объятиях, и знать, что это — на всю жизнь, навсегда... это было настоящим чудом. Криденс чувствовал себя — любимым, желанным, настоящим.  _ Живым. _ И прошлое казалось призрачным ночным кошмаром, от которого — наконец-то — он проснулся; и он понимал: даже когда он боялся поверить в возможность счастливого разрешения конфликта, именно этого он хотел больше всего.

Счастья.

— Вы правы. Я счастлив здесь, — сказал он тихо. Краем глаза он заметил, что мистер Грейвс улыбается. — Меня полностью устраивает, как у нас всё сложилось.

Тётя Батильда тоже повеселела.

— Тогда я счастлива за вас, — сказала она. — Ну, что, встретимся завтра утром? Часов в десять?

— Да, — Криденс и сам не мог сдержать улыбку. Впрочем, теперь и прятать хорошее настроение не было нужды. — Передай от меня привет Модести и Честити, ладно? Почитай им сказку на ночь. Модести любит сказки.

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи, Криденс. Увидимся.

— До завтра...

Звонок завершился. Спрятав телефон в карман, Криденс повернулся к мистеру Грейвсу.

— Давайте доедать — и скорее домой, — сказал он. — Завтра придётся рано вставать, так что лучше лечь в постель как можно раньше.

Мистер Грейвс усмехнулся.

— И почему мне кажется, что у тебя на уме вовсе не сон?

— Потому что вы читаете мои мысли. Или видите будущее, — подразнил его Криденс. — О, знаю! Вы — волшебник. Всё это время вы скрывали правду, но сегодня ночью... вы будете учить меня магии от заката до рассвета...

— Ради всего святого, не называй мой член волшебной палочкой.

— Как минимум посохом!

Он стал хохотать, и мистер Грейвс, хоть и морщась, тоже рассмеялся. Затем мистер Грейвс притянул его к себе и поцеловал, в который раз удивляя Криденса своей открытостью и щедростью на ласки. Да... эта новая жизнь, где объятия и поцелуи — не запретный грех, а нечто лёгкое и доступное, Криденсу очень нравилась.

Очень.

 

После небольшой петли в сторону аптеки, наконец, они вернулись домой.  _ Домой; _ странно было думать о доме мистера Грейвса как о своём собственном, но в то же время — нигде в другом месте Криденс не ощущал себя настолько хорошо и естественно.

 

А ночью был секс. И это было... круто.

Всё началось с весьма постыдных подготовительных действий. И потом — то, что мистер Грейвс стал с ним делать, Криденсу не приходило в голову ни в каких фантазиях; он и представить не мог, что подобное может быть — будет — приятно. И лежать обнажённым, лицом вниз, было страшно и самую малость унизительно, особенно с учётом того, что мистер Грейвс был полностью одет, в костюме и при галстуке. Криденс жмурился и дрожал. Но мистер Грейвс касался его ласково, целовал шею и спину и ниже, успокаивал, и даже когда его пальцы проникли внутрь — воткнулись — растянули, это было больше стыдно, чем больно. Даже совсем не больно.

Но очень стыдно.

Мистер Грейвс пытался объяснить, что и зачем он делает. Криденс велел ему заткнуться — инструкции подождут до другого раза — и получил в ответ весёлое “да, господин”.

Может быть, мистер Грейвс шутил. Но Криденсу понравилось, как это звучит, и он приказал мистеру Грейвсу раздеваться. Тот послушно разделся — наконец-то — и, как обещал заранее, устроил Криденса на себе верхом.

Это было странное чувство. Горячее такое, настойчивое. Натянутый как струна, Криденс пытался найти удобное положение... не получалось. Мистер Грейвс почти не двигался, предоставив ему контроль, лишь придерживал его. Криденс честно попытался что-то сделать — приподнялся вверх, опустился вниз. Вышло глупо и неумело.

Улыбнувшись уголком рта, мистер Грейвс подхватил его и стал помогать. Стало... лучше. Очень лучше. Хорошо даже. И... даже очень хорошо.

Приятно было и видеть мистера Грейвса — такого вечно собранного, уверенного, красивого мужчину — под собой, поверженным, уязвимым, отчаянно цепляющимся и постепенно теряющим контроль; и пусть его пальцы впивались в тело Криденса почти болезненно, Криденсу нравилось — это безумство, это рваное дыхание, это осознание: сейчас для мистера Грейвса существует только он. Это Криденс — источник его блаженства, это он заставляет мистера Грейвса беспомощно постанывать и просить ещё. И эта отдача — потому что мистер Грейвс отдавался ему не меньше, чем Криденс отдавался мистеру Грейвсу — эта полная капитуляция была убийственно-сладка и неизбежна словно объятия самой смерти.

Острые волны удовольствия прокатывались по телу при каждом движении. Мистер Грейвс схватил его за плечи, притянул вниз близко-близко, так что их лица почти соприкоснулись — открытый рот к открытому рту, не столько поцелуй, сколько просто упоение близостью — и толкнулся в него с особым жаром. Криденс застонал — и, тотчас смутившись, откинулся назад и прикусил собственную ладошку.

— Нет, — мистер Грейвс перехватил его запястье и заставил опустить руку вниз, к себе на грудь; под пальцами Криденс ощутил эхо сердцебиения. — Не прячься... Я хочу слышать, что тебе нравится.

— Заставьте меня... — сказал Криденс с вызовом.

Вызов был принят немедленно. Бесцеремонно скинув Криденса на постель, мистер Грейвс ловко поднялся; Криденс даже отреагировать не успел, как оказался перевёрнутым на живот — задом вверх, лицом в матрас.

Мистер Грейвс прильнул к нему сзади.

— Если будет слишком — говори, я сбавлю темп, — прошептал мистер Грейвс ему на ухо, и дыхание обожгло Криденсу шею. Он кожей ощутил вереницу щиплющих поцелуев, а потом мистер Грейвс легонько куснул его — и вошёл в него. Глубоко, резко, горячо.

Выгнувшись, Криденс застонал в голос. Всё стеснение разом куда-то делось, вытесненное страстным удовольствием, и, растеряв последние остатки стыда, он выкрикнул нечто неразборчивое — то ли “да”, то ли “ещё”, он бы и сам не различил, что несёт, даже под страхом смерти. Мистера Грейвса, впрочем, его бессвязный лепет вполне устроил — он тотчас продолжил движение, вбиваясь в Криденса тяжело и неумолимо, сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрей и быстрей; и Криденс, изнывая, хныкал и постанывал самозабвенно и безудержно. От пупка до колен мышцы сводило судорожным возбуждением; жар растекался по всему телу. Оставленный без внимания член торчал почти болезненно твёрдо, с каждым толчком наливаясь и пульсируя отчаяннее, требуя ласки, и уже непристойно капающая естественная смазка мешалась с рамазавшимся от движения лубрикантом. Криденс готов был бы ткнуться даже в матрас, но мистер Грейвс крепко держал его за бёдра.

А потом вдруг рука мистера Грейвса скользнула вниз и, обхватив член Криденса, он стал дрочить ему — не ласкать с мучительной осторожностью, а именно дрочить, быстро и настойчиво, и в сочетании со всем остальным — всё это было слишком. Вспышка эйфории ослепила его, и Криденс — обласканный со всех сторон, оттраханный до изнеможения — не смог сдержаться.

Он кончил, изливаясь в ладонь мистера Грейвса. И тот, ткнувшись в него в последний раз, тоже замер, содрогаясь и тяжело дыша.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал мистер Грейвс.

Криденс и хотел бы ему ответить, но смог издать лишь тихий, хрипловатый от удовлетворения стон.

Вот... так.

 

В субботу утром, как и договаривались, мистер Грейвс отвёз Криденса к матери, чтобы забрать вещи. Тётя Батильда и сёстры уже ждали их на парковочной стоянке; ночь вне дома явно пошла девочкам на пользу: и Честити, и Модести выглядели свежими и отдохнувшими, и обе заулыбались при виде Криденса.

— Криди! — Модести бросилась ему навстречу, чтобы обнять. — Ох, ты даже не представляешь, что вчера было!..

— По-моему, его новости интереснее наших, — Честити метнула подозрительный взгляд на мистера Грейвса, который отвёл тётю Батильду в сторону, чтобы что-то обсудить. — Признавайся, Кри, как ты всё это устроил? Выиграл в лотерею? Продал душу дьяволу?

— Конечно, — Криденс ухмыльнулся. — Именно это я и сделал, совратил лукавого своей порочной душой.

Малышка Модести ахнула, а Честити, вздёрнув брови, фыркнула.

— А мне в обмен на душу дьявол не раскошелится на машину? — насмешливо спросила она. — Не обязательно новую, лишь бы ездила. Желательно — красную как серная пустыня, но я согласна обсудить любые варианты.

— Нет, сестрёнка, — Криденс хихикнул. — Этот дьявол — весь мой.

— Жадина.

— У тебя даже прав нет.

— Когда-нибудь будут. Тётя Тильда обещала научить меня водить.

Криденс покачал головой, улыбаясь. Честити поджала губы в напускной суровости, но её выдавал румянец и лучистые глаза: она тоже радовалась.

— А мне тётя Тильда обещала цыплёнка! — воскликнула Модести, хлопнув в ладоши. Она даже подпрыгнула на месте. — Ах, братик, я так расстроилась, когда она сказала, что нам придётся уехать! Но потом она стала показывать нам фотографии цыплят! Они такие крошечные и пушистые, и все сразу бегают... жёлтые! Их даже гладить можно, они такие крохотулечки... А ещё кролики! И собака, у неё есть настоящая собака! Косматая! Целый медведь. И яблочный сад ещё! А у меня будет свой собственный цветник, и соломенная шляпа, и швейная машинка... Мне уже даже не жалко школьную выставку пропускать!

Точно, рождественская выставка. Модести так ждала её, хотела похвастаться своей вышивкой, а сейчас... когда наступит её черёд, её здесь уже не будет. И она не услышит, что люди думают о её работах, так и останется в безвестной тишине.

Нет, так нельзя.

— Я схожу на выставку, — пообещал Криденс. — Мистер Грейвс поможет мне сфотографировать самое интересное, и я обязательно напишу тебе, как всё прошло. И все мои сказки, которые тебе нравятся, тоже запишу и пришлю, чтобы ты не скучала.

— Так ты всё-таки остаёшься?

Он кивнул. Улыбка Модести тотчас померкла.

— Я буду скучать, — сдавленно прошептала она. Её подбородок задрожал. — Кри, ну почему ты не можешь поехать с нами?..

— Ну, тише, — Честити положила руку сестре на плечо. — Ты же слышала, он заключил сделку с дьяволом, теперь они только вместе... Но это ничего. Скоро праздники — вот и увидимся. Они к нам приедут, или мы к ним. Верно, Кри? Приедешь на Рождество?

— Конечно, — Криденс улыбнулся. — И потом, у нас же никто больше не будет отнимать компьютер. Сможем переписываться хоть каждый день. И созваниваться тоже.

— Я обязательно буду тебе звонить! — пообещала Модести. Она снова обняла Криденса, и он обнял сестрёнку в ответ.

Честити хмыкнула.

— Что за сопли... От меня на объятия не рассчитывай. И благодарить я тебя не собираюсь. Из-за тебя и твоих гениальных идей я останусь без подруг.

На мгновение Криденс представил себя на месте сестры. Если бы ему пришлось уехать из родного города неизвестно куда... никогда больше не видеться с Ньютом... с Тиной, которая, оказывается, была готова рискнуть миром в семье ради помощи другу, и с Куинни, которая всегда была к нему добра и одолжила телефон в нужный момент... даже с Джейкобом, который угощал его домашней выпечкой...

Друзья. У него были друзья.

А Ньюту было пятнадцать, как Честити сейчас, когда он сюда переехал. Интересно, он с кем-нибудь из старых знакомых поддерживает контакт? И будет ли дружить с Криденсом, когда школа закончится?..

— Может быть, ты там встретишь новых друзей, — сказал Криденс. — И потом, настоящей дружбе расстояние не помеха.

— Эти — не настоящие, — Честити вздохнула. — Я всё равно буду по ним скучать. Но... я не буду скучать по матери.

И, вопреки собственным обещаниям, она обняла Криденса.

 

Когда они поднялись по лестнице и остановились у порога квартиры, Криденс на мгновение замер, не решаясь позвонить в дверь. Потом он вспомнил, что у него всё ещё есть ключ.

Он не знал, чего ждать, когда дверь отворилась. Яростную проповедь, полную воплей и обвинений? Подчёркнутую слезами тираду, давящую на совесть? Месть — клочья и обломки разобранных, разодранных вещей — последнее всепоражающее выражение материнской “любви”?

Их встретила мёртвая тишина.

Мать обнаружилась на кухне. Она сидела за столом и пила чай, как ни в чём не бывало. Дешёвый пакетированный чай, не “праздничный”; мать не делала исключений — даже для себя.

— Мэри Лу, — тётя Батильда позвала её первой.

— Забирай, что хотела, и уходи, — холодно отозвалась мать. Она даже не взглянула на них, продолжая пить чай мелкими глотками. — Мне не о чем разговаривать с воровкой.

— И что же, позволь спросить, я у тебя украла? — тётя Батильда скрестила руки на груди. — Если ты о детях, то люди — не имущество, которым можно распоряжаться. Они со мной по собственной воле.

— Предатели! Все вы. Ведьма, две мерзавки и предатель.

— Мам... — начал Криденс, выступая вперёд.

Он сам не знал, что собирается сказать, просто хотел её успокоить; оказалось, зря. Мать не дала ему договорить: резко закричав нечленораздельное ругательство, она вдруг взметнула руку — и плеснула на него чаем.

Прямо в лицо.

К счастью, чай был чуть тёплый, не горячий — глаза неприятно защипало, но не обожгло.

Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы грянул хаос. Все вокруг заговорили разом, закричали; Криденс заморгал, пытаясь восстановить зрение. Он не понимал, что происходит. Мать орала что-то бессвязное о бесстыжих глазах и впустую потраченной жизни, Честити и Модести на грани слёз кричали, чтобы она перестала, тётя Тильда выругалась, обозвав мать полоумной стервой и ещё каким-то плохим словом...

— Криденс, ты как? Обжёгся? — а вот мистер Грейвс первым делом бросился поддержать его.

— Нет, он был не горячий... — пробормотал Криденс, пытаясь вытереть лицо руками. Помогло, но глаза всё ещё щипало. — Всё в порядке. Мне просто нужно умыться.

Мистер Грейвс тотчас повёл его прочь, в ванную.

— Не надо нам было сюда приходить, — вздохнул мистер Грейвс. — Прости. Я не предусмотрел, что она посмеет поднять на тебя руку в моём присутствии.

— Я в порядке, — повторил Криденс. — Вернуться всё равно бы пришлось. Учебники школьные забрать, жёсткий диск... и ещё тетрадку. Со стихами. Я же всё удалил с телефона, только на бумаге осталось. Я ради этой тетрадки в первую очередь и пришёл.

— Значит, найдём твою тетрадку — и уходим.

После умывания боль в глазах потихоньку прошла, зрение восстановилось, и Криденс выдохнул с облегчением. Он задумался было, осознавала ли мать, что выплеснутый чай был холодным и безвредным, или она на самом деле хотела его покалечить; но потом Криденс решил, что лучше ему не знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Когда они вернулись на кухню, там было ужасно тихо. Мать снова пила чай, будто ничего не произошло; тёти и сестёр нигде не было.

— Что случилось? — спросил мистер Грейвс. — Где мисс Бэгшот?

— Убралась восвояси, — мать пожала плечами. Её голос, лицо, манера поведения — всё ледяное. — И вам следует.

— А вам следует обратиться к врачу, которого я рекомендовал, миссис Бэрбоун. Позвоните, запишитесь на приём. Займитесь, наконец, собой. И никогда в жизни больше не пытайтесь причинить вред вашему сыну — иначе, клянусь, вы об этом пожалеете.

Мать вдруг расхохоталась.

— Нет у меня никакого сына. Умер! Бог забрал моего сыночка, а Дьявол подменил самозванцем... Но я вовремя всё поняла! Нет, нет. У меня нет сыновей.

Слова ранили — больно. Криденс посмотрел на неё... мать, несмотря ни на что — его мать. Бледное измождённое лицо, горькие складки морщин, сухие жилистые руки. Она уже не смеялась, лишь подрагивала мелко, вцепившись в чашку побелевшими пальцами, и смотрела в одну точку.

Когда-то он боялся её до ужаса. А сейчас... перед ним была измученная старая женщина с разбитой жизнью, без всякой надежды на лучшее будущее.

Прикусив губу, Криденс отвёл взгляд.

— Пойдём за твоими тетрадями, — сказал ему мистер Грейвс.

И они пошли. Мистер Грейвс покачал головой, увидев комнату Криденса, но ничего не сказал. Криденс тоже не стал оправдываться.

Мать их игнорировала. Она не проронила больше ни слова, и даже когда Криденс положил свой ключ от квартиры перед ней на стол, она не взглянула на него.

— Я не могу тебя спасти, — сказал Криденс тихо. — Но теперь, когда мы тебя больше не обременяем... я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь спасти себя сама. Пожалуйста, позвони врачу.

Она молчала. Криденс зажмурился и сказал:

— Прощай... мама.

Она не ответила.

И они ушли оттуда. Насовсем.

 

Небо, серое и мерзкое, было загажено тяжёлыми тучами; редкий лучик света пробивался сквозь грозовой кордон. Мрачно-бурые коросты зданий вздымались ввысь как бородавки на лице Земли. Уродливо.

Оглянувшись на здание, которое они покинули, Криденс не почувствовал ничего. Он вырос здесь, в этом районе, но всё равно — это место не вызывало в нём никаких эмоций, не имело значения. Он даже не знал здесь никого — ну, пара знакомых лиц примелькалась, но Криденс даже имён их не знал. Мать запрещала им разговаривать с незнакомцами, особенно со взрослыми. Если в этой забытой богом и дьяволом дыре и было какое-то сообщество соседей, Криденс точно никогда не был его частью.

Он глянул на старый дом в последний раз, пока они шли к парковке. Затем отвернулся и больше не оглядывался.

 

Тётя Батильда и сёстры ждали у машины.

— Прошу прощения за побег без предупреждения. Нам пришлось уйти, пока Мэри Лу совсем не разбушевалась, — тётя вздохнула. — Криденс, ты как? В порядке?

— Да, — он посмотрел на сестёр. — А вы? Мать вас не задела?

— Нет, всё хорошо... — Модести протянула ему руку, и Криденс взял её маленькую ладошку в свою. — А что с ней теперь будет, с мамой? Мне... немножко страшно оставлять её совсем одну.

— Разве ты не хочешь уехать? — спросил Криденс.

Модести смущённо поглядела на старшую сестру, будто в поисках подсказки. Честити пожала плечами.

— Лично я буду счастлива, если никогда в жизни её больше не увижу.

— Вам больше не придётся её видеть, если не хотите, — пообещала тётя Батильда. — Мы можем уехать в любой момент — хоть завтра, хоть сейчас. Мистер Грейвс оформит все необходимые документы. Верно, мистер Грейвс?

— Разумеется.

Он стоял рядом с Криденсом и держал в руках набитый книгами рюкзак.

Криденс улыбнулся.

— Спасибо вам. За всё.

— Разве я не говорил, что помогать в подобных ситуациях — моя служебная обязанность? — мистер Грейвс улыбнулся ему в ответ, и на мгновение они встретились глазами. Всего мгновение... но скоротечность момента никого не одурачила: тётя Батильда усмехнулась, Честити закатила глаза, резко заинтересовавшись разглядыванием неба, а Модести покраснела и отодвинулась от Криденса на шаг. Мистер Грейвс, быстро оправившись, перевёл взгляд на Батильду. — Мисс Бэгшот... Как я уже упоминал, я готов оказать любую посильную помощь вашему семейству. Пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне в любой момент. И, если вы всё-таки надумаете перебраться в город, я подыщу вам жильё — только скажите.

Тётя Батильда хмыкнула.

— Благодарю, мистер Грейвс, но я люблю свою ферму. И нам от вас ничего не нужно — хватит и того, что Криденс нашёл в вашем лице столь щедрого... благодетеля. Хоть я и не одобряю ваши методы борьбы с кризисом среднего возраста, покуда мальчик счастлив — бог вам судья.

Мистер Грейвс вздрогнул.

— Мисс Бэгшот, мои намерения...

— ...меня не касаются. Не распинайтесь, — она покачала головой. — Я вам не доверяю, мистер Грейвс, и если бы речь шла обо  _ мне _ и  _ вашей _ племяннице — вы бы точно так же мне не доверяли. Но... Криденс — умный мальчик. Он всегда был самостоятельным, а теперь и вовсе уже взрослый. Так что... он счастлив, вы счастливы — кто я такая, чтобы судить?

Криденс заметил, что Модести выглядела всё более и более растерянной, а Честити упорно старалась ни на кого не смотреть.

— Тётя Батильда, — сказал Криденс, чуть выдвинувшись вперёд. — Пожалуйста, хорошо позаботься о моих сёстрах.

Она, кажется, сразу поняла намёк —  _ не при них _ — и улыбнулась, коротко кивнув.

— Непременно. Ты тоже о себе хорошо заботься, Криденс. И вы, мистер Грейвс... Удачи вам. Девочки — нам пора. Обнимайте брата на прощание — и в машину, а то скоро дождь.

 

Они стали прощаться. Криденс обещал навестить сестёр на зимних каникулах; сёстры обещали писать. Честити повторила, что ни за что не будет по нему скучать, а Модести всё-таки расплакалась.

— Не плачь, Мод, — Криденс погладил сестрёнку по голове. Взгляд зацепился за браслет, её подарок ему, и Криденса озарила идея. Быстро развязав браслет, он снял и протянул его Модести. — Держи. Возьми с собой.

— Что? — она так удивилась, что даже плакать перестала. — Почему? Это же подарок. Он тебе не нравится?

— Очень нравится, — если бы не этот браслет на его запястье, кто знает? В пятницу утром, до звонка Тины, когда Криденс брился после умывания... лучше не вспоминать. — Именно поэтому я тебе его возвращаю. Ты думала обо мне, когда его плела, и я думал о тебе, когда его носил. И теперь, когда ты уезжаешь, я хочу, чтобы он был с тобой. Как памятка. Чтобы ты вспоминала меня, когда на него смотришь, как будто я рядом с тобой.

Модести вздохнула.

— Ладно. Тогда я сделаю тебе новый и пришлю по почте.

— Обязательно.

Они сцепились мизинцами в знак обещания, и сестрёнка наконец улыбнулась. Криденс обнял её, и на этом они распрощались.

 

Криденс молча смотрел, как сёстры садятся в машину тёти Батильды, и как машина уезжает прочь, сливается с бесконечным дорожным потоком.

Тёмные тучи клубились по небу, словно собиралась гроза. Но для грозы было слишком холодно.

Машина скрылась. Тётя и сёстры уехали.

— Эй, — мистер Грейвс мягко положил руку Криденсу на плечо. — У них всё будет хорошо. Твоя тётя — честный, надёжный человек. Она их не обидит. Твоих сестёр ждёт счастливый дом, любовь и забота.

— Знаю, — Криденс ухватился за прикосновение, едва сдержался, чтобы не потереться щекой о ладонь мистера Грейвса. — Просто... я буду по ним скучать. Я не думал, что буду. Не настолько... Только не подумайте, что я не рад за них! Я рад. И я рад остаться с вами, я счастлив. Но... Чес и Мод — мои сёстры, и я буду по ним скучать.

— Я понимаю, — мистер Грейвс осторожно погладил Криденса по щеке, положил ему руку на плечо. — У меня ведь тоже есть младшая сестра.

Да, точно. Мать Тины и Куинни, миссис Голдштейн... у мистера Грейвса хорошие отношения с семьёй. А Криденс? Он теперь, что, тоже часть их семьи?

— Как вы меня им представите? — спросил Криденс тихо. — Мистер и миссис Голдштейн никогда не видели меня вживую, но раз уж вы меня узнали по школьным фотографиям — они тоже могут.

— Да, нас ждёт крайне неловкий семейный ужин, — мистер Грейвс невесело усмехнулся. — Но, знаешь, чем дольше я об этом думаю... Мы не делаем ничего противозаконного. И эта секретность — кого она защищает, нас или их? Или никого. И вся эта ложь — ради чего? Мне и так слишком долго приходилось скрывать свою ориентацию... а теперь вот это. Я устал прятаться. А ты? Не устал?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Криденс посмотрел на него. — Вы собираетесь сказать им, что мы... кто? Партнёры, любовники?

— Сказать я могу всё, что пожелаешь. Но моя родня — не идиоты, — мистер Грейвс поморщился; его рука соскользнула прочь с плеча Криденса, и Криденс поймал её, не желая прерывать прикосновение. — Я не хочу вынуждать тебя открываться, если ты не готов. Мы можем потянуть время. Неделю, месяц... до выпускного, если повезёт. Но — в конце концов, рано или поздно, так или иначе — правда выйдет на свет, и тогда нам придётся разбираться с последствиями. Причём не только с их реакцией на наши отношения, но и с их реакцией на нашу ложь. Так что... я предпочёл бы не откладывать неизбежное.

Он был прав. Тина уже их раскусила; пожалуй, она была даже  _ слишком _ наблюдательной: в момент, когда она вела расспросы, — вчера, целую вечность назад, — Криденс мог с чистой совестью всё отрицать, потому что на тот момент он говорил правду. А теперь... обстоятельства изменились.

И врать Криденс не любил.

Но прежде, чем он успел сформулировать ответ мистеру Грейвсу, откуда-то сзади внезапно раздался знакомый голос:

— Криденс? Чувак!

Вздрогнув, Криденс обернулся. И — да, там они стояли: его друзья. Ньют, Тина и Куинни. Они глядели на него, и Криденс вдруг понял, что держит мистера Грейвса за руку.

Сверкнуло, и с небес посыпался дождь и первый мокрый снег.

— В машину, — приказал мистер Грейвс. — Садитесь все.

Спорить никто не стал.

 

Криденс по обыкновению устроился на переднем сидении; это был повод не смотреть в глаза Ньюту, который вместе с сёстрами Голдштейн сидел сзади.

Мистер Грейвс вёл машину ровно и как будто был совершенно спокоен.

Все молчали.

— Дядя Перси, — позвала Куинни наконец, спустя пару минут этой вязкой, напряжённой тишины. — Куда мы едем?

— Ко мне домой, — сказал мистер Грейвс. — Нужно поговорить.

— Значит, я была права? — требовательно спросила Тина. — Вчера, когда...

—  _ Вчера, _ — перебил Криденс, — ты была неправа.

— А сейчас? Я тоже ошибаюсь?

— Тина, — мистер Грейвс бросил предупредительный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. — Не отвлекай меня, пока я за рулём, хорошо? Потерпи. Приедем — поговорим.

Поджав губы, Тина замолчала. В зеркале Криденс заметил, как Ньют взял её за руку и легонько сжал в качестве поддержки.

— Что вы вообще делали в моём районе? — спросил Криденс. — Вы все живёте за несколько кварталов.

— Мы тебя искали, — сказала Куинни, и Ньют эхом отозвался следом за ней.

— Да! Мы за тебя беспокоились, приятель. Тина сказала, что-то случилось. Я сразу к тебе побежал, как услышал.

— Мог бы позвонить...

— Ага, как же, — Ньют фыркнул. — У тебя же вечные проблемы с телефоном. То сломаешь, то потеряешь...

— Нет. Никогда. Я слежу за своими вещами. А телефон у меня мать отнимала, — Криденс посмотрел вниз, на собственные руки. — Но больше она у меня ничего не отнимет.

Прозвучало зловеще, и Криденс беспокойно нахмурился. Но никто не задал уточняющих вопросов, так что и Криденс решил отложить объяснения. Мистер Грейвс был прав: о таком не разговаривают в машине на ходу.

 

Пока они добирались, погода совершенно испортилась. Мокрый снег вперемешку с дождём валил с мрачно-дымных небес.

Им чудом удалось не слишком вымокнуть, пока шли от парковки и поднимались. Но мистер Грейвс всё равно раздал всем пледы и настоял, чтобы они сели пить свежезаваренный ромашковый чай.

Возможно, он просто тянул время.

Наконец, все обсохли и согрелись. Мистер Грейвс стоял за кухонной стойкой, отгородившись ею как баррикадой; Криденс решил к нему присоединиться. Так они и стояли, двое против троих.

Неловкое молчание давило на нервы, но Криденс и сам не знал, с чего начать.

К счастью, среди них был тот, кто физически не выносил долгой тишины.

— Итак, — Ньют поставил чашку на кухонную стойку. И посмотрел на Криденса. — Что именно вчера произошло?

— Много всего, — Криденс глянул на мистера Грейвса. Тот кивнул, мол, можешь продолжать. Криденс продолжил: — Если вкратце, то... я гей. Я признался матери, и она выгнала меня из дома. Мистер Грейвс предложил мне остаться у него, так что... я останусь здесь. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Ну... вот. Сказал, как есть. Это — выжимка их истории, верно? Самое главное. А животрепещущими подробностями делиться ни к чему.

Криденс ожидал, что друзья удивятся, хоть немного, но никто и бровью не повёл. Ньют моргнул только, но ничего не сказал.

— Вы держались за руки, — наконец вымолвила Тина.

— Держались, — признал Криденс. Нет смысла отрицать очевидное. — Это что, преступление?

— Нет, но... — Тина нерешительно перевела взгляд на мистера Грейвса. — Дядя Перси, ты... вы...

Почти демонстративно мистер Грейвс взял Криденса за руку.

— Мы вместе, — сказал он.

Вот теперь они удивились.

— Тина, послушай меня. Как это выглядит со стороны, я прекрасно понимаю, — мистер Грейвс вздохнул. — Уязвимый молодой человек обратился ко мне за помощью, а я воспользовался его доверчивостью. Так? Или ты думаешь, что это из-за связи со мной у Криденса начались проблемы с семьёй?

Тина нахмурилась.

— Я уже не знаю, что думать, дядя Перси. Я была о тебе лучшего мнения.

Мистер Грейвс кивнул.

— Я не стану утверждать, что ты ошибаешься... — стоп,  _ что? _ — Ты права, и я горжусь тобой. Твоей проницательностью, храбростью... Ты не идёшь на компромисс с моралью, и за это я могу тебя только похвалить. Ситуация сложилась непростая, и меня радует, что вы с Криденсом дружите. Ему сейчас как никогда нужны друзья. И нужно, чтобы вы за ним приглядывали. Наши отношения действительно нельзя назвать сбалансированными, и поскольку ты, Тина, и ты, Куинни, как близкие мне люди, которые в состоянии оказать на меня влияние, в то же время дружны с дорогим мне человеком, которому я ни в кое случае не хочу навредить, я могу лишь порадоваться. Потому что я знаю, что вы вмешаетесь в случае необходимости, что вы поможете ему — даже если это будет иметь печальные последствия для меня лично. Потому что безопасность Криденса для меня важнее собственной.

Тина молча переглянулась с Куинни. Речь мистера Грейвса явно произвела на них впечатление. Криденс и сам не знал, как реагировать.

— Эм... у меня есть вопрос, — подал голос Ньют. — Криденс, приятель, когда ты мне про студента заливал... это же он, да? Тот самый парень. Мужчина. Или... когда вы вообще сошлись?

— Вчера, — честно признал Криденс. — И да, это он.

— Тогда почему ты сказал, что он студент?

— Я не говорил. Ты это сам додумал, когда я упомянул колледж.

— Так это всё правда? — Ньют перевёл хмурый взгляд на мистера Грейвса. — Вы помогаете моему другу поступить в колледж?

— Я буду счастлив помочь Криденсу в любом начинании, мистер Скамандер, — мистер Грейвс, положив руки ладонями на стойку, чуть наклонился вперёд. — Между прочим, рад знакомству. Наслышан о вас от племянниц.

Ньют скорчил рожицу, а Тина вдруг ахнула.

— Это же я виновата. Это я тебе о нём рассказывала... — зажав рот рукой, она покраснела. — Про секту, про неблагополучное семейство... естественно, ты решил проверить. Боже, если она из-за этого так с ним... из-за меня...

Уставившись на Криденса, она в ужасе помотала головой. Криденс хотел было сказать, что это здесь ни при чём, но его опередила Куинни: до того тихонько попивавшая чай, она отставила чашку и обернулась к сестре.

— Тина, пожалуйста. Успокойся. Ты тут ни при чём. И ты знаешь, что дядя Перси — хороший человек. Он и мухи не обидит.

— Все родственники маньяков так думают! — воскликнула Тина. Всплеснув руками, она зашагала по комнате из стороны в сторону. — Вы все с ума сошли, что ли? Наш одноклассник! Куинни, ему столько же лет, сколько нам. Наш дядя с мальчиком нашего возраста! Как ты можешь считать это нормальным?

— Ты видишь что-то ненормальное в нашем возрасте? — Куинни улыбнулась, милая и вежливая, но почему-то от её безмятежной улыбки у Криденса мороз по коже прошёл. Судя по тому, как Тина вздрогнула, не у него одного. — Себя же ты достаточно взрослой считаешь, нет? Ты определилась с будущей карьерой и с человеком, с которым хочешь провести жизнь. Через месяц тебе будет восемнадцать, ты будешь совершеннолетней. А у Ньюта день рождения только в начале июня. Ты что, бросишь его на полгода из почтения к законам?

Ньют разинул рот, и даже мистер Грейвс поднял бровь.

— Разумеется, нет, но... — Тина помотала головой. — Семнадцать и восемнадцать — не то же самое, что восемнадцать и тридцать восемь. Это — это же плохо!

— М-м, не согласна, — Куинни изящно повела плечами. — Последние два месяца, что они встречаются... они выглядят счастливыми. По-моему, это им на пользу.

Настал черёд Криденса разинуть рот.

— Ты знала? Откуда?

Куинни рассмеялась.

— Ох, дурашка, я же не слепая. Ты забыл, как просил у меня телефон? Когда мне твоя мать позвонила, я проверила журнал звонков, —  _ боже... _ сообщения-то он удалил, привычка; а вот про звонок даже не подумал. — И потом, конспираторы из вас двоих никудышные. То ты после школы идёшь не в ту сторону, то у дяди Перси телефон выключен... я даже видела однажды, как вы вместе в машину садились. Или вот мы недавно у Ньюта ночевали — дядя Перси, ты же даже покраснел, когда спрашивал, какие сэндвичи “ваш друг Криденс” любит. Это, кстати, было довольно мило.

Мистер Грейвс, застигнутый врасплох и с поличным, смутился. Криденсу, пожалуй, понравилось бы это выражение на его лице — если бы вся ситуация не воспринималась как абсурд.

— А по-моему, всё это довольно стрёмно, — сказал Ньют. — Но других вариантов я не вижу. Чувак — тебя мать совсем из дома попёрла, да? Назад не примет?

— Нет. Ни за что, — сказал Криденс. — Я и сам не вернусь.

— Плохо дело, — Ньют взъерошил собственную макушку. — Слушай, если тебе больше некуда податься... я со своими родителями поговорю. Останешься у нас.

— Нет, — повторил Криденс. — Не нужно. Спасибо за предложение, правда, и за беспокойство. Но... вы напрасно волнуетесь. У нас всё хорошо. Я здесь потому, что я хочу здесь быть, и никто меня ни к чему не принуждает. И... скорее всего, я здесь надолго. Мы поэтому и решили рассказать вам правду.

Он глянул на мистера Грейвса в поисках поддержки. Тот кивнул.

— У нас всё серьёзно.

— И это ты маме с папой скажешь? — Тина скрестила руки на груди. — Что у тебя “всё серьёзно” с нашим одноклассником? И как они, по-твоему, отреагируют на такие новости?

— Вашей матери тридцать шесть лет, Тина. Ты арифметику помнишь? Посчитай разность и подумай, что она может мне сказать, — мистер Грейвс хмыкнул. — По меньшей мере, я надеюсь, что ваши родители в состоянии признать Криденса самостоятельным человеком, который способен отвечать за свои решения.

— Меня больше  _ твои _ решения беспокоят. Ты же взрослый, дядя Перси! Ты должен понимать, что делаешь! А вместо этого... ты совершаешь ошибку.

— Если так, то это — лучшая ошибка в моей жизни.

Тина прикусила губу.

— С ума сойти. Я думала, что знаю тебя, — тихо сказала она. — Не знаю, о чём вы думаете, но я со всем этим больше не хочу иметь ничего общего. Делайте, что хотите. С меня хватит. Я иду домой. До свидания.

— Тина...

Она и слушать не стала. Развернувшись, она чеканным шагом отчалила в прихожую обуваться.

Куинни вздохнула вслед сестре.

— Я ней поговорю, — пообещала она. — Не бойтесь, она успокоится и всё поймёт. Со временем.

Криденс в этом сомневался, но спорить с Куинни не стал. Мистер Грейвс тоже промолчал.

Быстро чмокнув всех в щёку на прощание, Куинни поспешила за сестрой. В считанные минуты сестёр Голдштейн и след простыл; остался только Ньют. Он молча топтался у стола, явно не в своей тарелке.

— Так, значит... — Криденс провёл пальцем по краю стола. Он не решался посмотреть другу в глаза. — Ты согласен с Тиной? Не одобряешь?

Хмурясь, Ньют пожевал губу.

— Не то, чтобы прямо. Но это всё... странно, нет? — сказал он наконец. — То есть, ты вроде как счастлив, и я за тебя вроде как счастлив. Но — он же реально старый. Уж простите, мистер Грейвс.

— Ничего страшного, мистер Скамандер, я не обижаюсь на правду.

Криденс вздохнул.

— Персиваль, — имя звучало ещё непривычнее вне уединённой обстановки. В постели звать мистера Грейвса по имени казалось естестественным; в присутствии Ньюта? Неловко. Но, пожалуй, надо привыкать. — Вы не возражаете, если я провожу Ньюта до дома? Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине.

Мистер Грейвс посмотрел в окно.

— Погода для прогулок не лучшая. Если хочешь, вы можете поговорить здесь, я пойду в машине посижу.

— Не надо, я хочу пройтись. Зонтик у вас есть?

— Найдётся.

Вдруг мистер Грейвс приблизился и поцеловал его — в щёку, целомудренно и вежливо. Криденс всё равно зажмурился и расплылся в дурацкой счастливой улыбке.

Ньют издал какой-то панический звук, похожий на кудахтанье.

— Это... вы... я, того, в коридоре подожду!

 

Вот так, минут десять спустя, Криденс и Ньют оказались на улице под ледяным дождём. Зонтик нашёлся — один, чёрный и огромный; они поместились под ним вдвоём и шли, оба держась за ручку и время от времени сталкиваясь локтями — порывы ветра раскачивали зонтик из стороны в сторону.

Настоящий шторм.

— Может, это была плохая идея? — спросил Ньют. — Я самого себя едва слышу за этим шумом...

— Просто пойдём со мной, — сказал Криденс.

И они пошли.

Вода была повсюду. Мутные потоки неслись по асфальту, крупицы — не то град, не то снег — манной сыпались с небес, ударяясь и впиваясь во всё подряд, будто камни в тело осуждённого на смертную казнь грешника. Несмотря на укрытие зонта, тонкие прохудившиеся ботинки Криденса быстро промокли насквозь, и ступням стало холодно.

Но ему было всё равно.

Когда он заприметил поворот на знакомый переулок — ближайшую дорогу домой... нет, не домой, это место больше не дом ему, да и не было никогда... Криденс повернул в переулок, и Ньют последовал за ним.

Там, чуть не дойдя до конца, они остановились.

— Смотри, — Криденс махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

— Куда? Тут ничего нет, — сказал Ньют, и Криденс кивнул.

— Именно.

Разумеется, что-то перед ними всё же было — сетчатый проволочный забор с кособокой калиткой, мусорный бак; дальше дорога, и через дорогу — здание. Дом. Там жила мать Криденса; там умер его отец.

— Стой, кажется, отсюда видно ваше окно... — Ньют, щурясь, задрал голову повыше. — Ты его мне хотел показать?

— Нет.

Старое кухонное окно действительно виднелось вдалеке. Оттуда — когда-то давно — выбросился отец, допившийся до галлюцинаций; но Ньюту об этом знать ни к чему. Потому что Криденсу и самому уже всё равно; его это больше не касалось и не волновало.

— Здесь ничего нет, — сказал Криденс. — Мне незачем сюда возвращаться. Ничего хорошего меня здесь не ждёт. И не держит. И не связывает.

Он умолк, собираясь с мыслями. Озадаченный Ньют терпеливо ждал продолжения.

— Когда мы впервые встретились с мистером Грейвсом, он сказал, что мне нужно найти свой голос. И он был прав. Это место... — Криденс поёжился. — Здесь я чувствую себя безголосым. Немым. Сколько ни кричи, сколько ни молись — никто не услышит. И моя мать, она не слышит, она не видит меня — я для неё чужая тень, сырой материал, глина для лепки. В чём-то я её понимаю, поэтому даже злиться на неё не могу. И, наверное, я всё-таки люблю её. Я не желаю ей зла. Я хочу, чтобы она выздоровела и жила счастливо. Но, боже... я никогда в жизни больше не хочу её видеть.

Он замолчал.

— Знаешь, — Ньют нахмурился. — Ты сейчас говоришь как Тесей.

— Ну, ты сам назвал меня братом от другой матери, — Криденс улыбнулся. Затем он снова взглянул на проклятое здание. — Ньют, я ненавижу этот дом. Я сам не представлял, насколько сильно хочу выбраться... пока не выбрался. Сейчас — я порог её квартиры переступать не хочу.

— Я же говорил, можешь пожить у нас, — сказал Ньют, но Криденс помотал головой.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я благодарен тебе за предложение, правда, но у вашей семьи и без меня проблем хватает. Если бы я остался с вами... в конце концов твои родители созвонились бы с моей матерью, поговорили бы между собой как взрослые люди — без нас,  _ детей _ — и тогда мне пришлось бы вернуться. А я не хочу возвращаться. Никогда.

Он посмотрел на далёкое кухонное оконце.

— Я хочу сжечь своё прошлое. И да, возможно, мистер Грейвс вручил мне зажигалку, но это мать пропитала всё керосином — задолго до него.

— Гм... Ты же не собираешься на самом деле поджечь свою квартиру?

Внезапное предположение застигло его врасплох, и Криденс рассмеялся.

— Нет, конечно.

— Тогда зачем мы сюда вернулись? — спросил Ньют.

— Сам не знаю, — признался Криденс. — Я просто хотел рассказать тебе правду. Ньют... Прости, что я так долго тебе врал. Сначала казалось, что нет смысла об этом говорить, а потом было уже поздно — слишком много всего случилось. Если бы я сразу тебе сказал про мистера Грейвса...

— Да забей, я не сержусь. Мутно всё это, да, но я же тебе тоже не всё про нас с Тиной рассказываю, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Вот чего я реально не понимаю, так это что ты в нём вообще нашёл. С него же песок сыплется! Если бы за мной сорокалетний мужик ухлёстывал, я бы его близко не подпустил. Страх-то какой.

— Зато он хотя бы знает, что делает, — воспоминания о прошлой ночи вспыхнули в памяти, и Криденс опустил взгляд. Боже. При свете дня почти не верилось, что они действительно занимались такими вещами. — Он меня уважает. Он весёлый, внимательный... с ним можно говорить о чём угодно, дурачиться, и он никогда надо мной не издевается. Он слушает мои сочинения, восхищается моей фантазией, учит меня играть в шахматы... и вообще, ты его видел? Какая разница, сколько ему лет. Он выглядит как античный герой, как Ахиллес или Александр Македонский какой-нибудь.

Ньют задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Ну, ладно, что-то есть. Для  _ античного _ героя он действительно неплохо сохранился. Не в моём вкусе... ну, да мне и не надо. Раз уж тебе он по душе... Делайте то, что делает вас счастливыми, так говорят? Вот и делайте. Друг друга.

Криденс не сразу понял шутку, но когда понял — расхохотался.

— Ньют!

— Да что? — Ньют ухмыльнулся. — Наслаждайся, говорю, пока не поздно, а то у него скоро без таблетки не встанет. Или что, уже не стоит?..

— Всё у него в порядке!

Ньют засмеялся, и этот заразительный смех перекинулся Криденсу, хоть его и раздирало мучительное смущение. Но с Ньютом смеяться было легко, и в этом безрассудном хохоте растворялись все тревоги.

Наконец, они кое-как успокоились.

— Слушай, я серьёзно, — сказал Криденс. — Мистер Грейвс мне помогает. Дело не только в жилье или деньгах, или... в сексе... это всё здорово и приятно, кое-что даже... очень приятно. Но смысл не в этом. То, что он мне предложил, что я нашёл в нём... спасение. Знаешь, я ведь ужасно боялся — я самого себя ненавидел за то, что я такой. Я думал, лучше совсем ничего не чувствовать, чем хотеть... такого. Быть с мужчиной.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— Я помню. Ты говорил, что книжки любишь больше, чем людей.

— Я ненавидел себя, — повторил Криденс. — А потом я встретил его, мы стали разговаривать, и я понял... ненависть к себе это способ уйти от ответственности. Ты говоришь: я ненавижу себя. Тем самым ты отказываешься от себя, от той части, что болит. Отрезаешь от себя кусочек, вроде как это больше и не ты — ведь ты же  _ ненавидишь _ такое поведение, и “настоящий” ты никогда бы так не поступил, никогда бы не захотел подобного. Ты делишь себя на “допустимое” и “ненавистное”, и так избавляешься от чувства вины. Только это не помогает. Потому что свет и тьма не существуют друг без друга. И я... существую как единое целое. Плохое и хорошее, это я — не выдумка, не воображаемый друг или враг, не фантастический зверь, нуждающийся в обуздании. Это всё я. И когда я встретил мистера Грейвса... мы говорили обо всём на свете, и он принял меня со всеми недостатками. Он меня понимает. И я начинаю понимать его. Это... необыкновенное чувство.

Вокруг всё ещё бушевала непогода. Тяжёлые капли сыпались с неба, плотные как градины, оглушающие, подавляющие, и под ногами всё мешалось в слякоть, в грязную кашицу. Костяшки пальцев Ньюта, сцепленных вокруг рукояти зонтика, побелели — от холода, от напряжения? Зонтик покачивался на ветру.

— Чувак, не пойми меня неправильно, но... — Ньют посмотрел Криденсу в глаза и, насупившись, свёл брови. — У тебя в голове — хтонический хаос. Ты ненормальный. И... я тебя люблю.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — легко сказал Криденс. Потому что это была правда. Ньют был его первым и лучшим другом, единственным на свете человеком, который возился с ним без всяких задних мыслей и скрытых мотивов; пусть они не всегда друг друга понимали, даже часто не понимали, но — они были важны друг для друга. По-настоящему.

И именно благодаря Ньюту и его выходкам Криденс встретил мистера Грейвса.

— Лучшие друзья до конца времён? — Криденс никогда не произносил это первым, это всегда были слова Ньюта. Но в этот раз — сейчас — он хотел, чтобы Ньют знал: это правда.

У Ньюта загорелись глаза.

— Лучшие! Вода не разольёт, шайтан не разведёт! — подтвердил он, сияя улыбкой до ушей. Впрочем, он тут же поморщился. — Блин, как это по-гейски звучит...

— Ну, я всё-таки гей, — усмехнулся Криденс. Странно было признавать это вслух, но в то же время — хорошо. Он наконец мог говорить уверенно и свободно. — Так что, наверное, привыкай.

— Тьфу ты, — хихикнул Ньют.

Они стояли в пустом переулке, а небо истекало ледяным ливнем будто кровью из разорванной артерии; и Криденс вдруг подумал, что это, может быть, и хорошо. Этот дождь — очищение, буйство стихий, красота в первозданном виде; потоп, крещение.

Новое начало.

И тогда Криденс, зажмурившись, выпустил зонтик. Он шагнул вперёд, под дождь, и раскинул руки; и когда в него впились тысячи ледяных капель, он засмеялся. Он думал о своей новой жизни и о Персивале Грейвсе, который ждал его дома, и он смеялся — легко, радостно, от сердца.

— Ты абсолютный безумец! — воскликнул Ньют. Но потом он сложил зонтик и взмахнул им как шпагой против дождя, и с весёлым возгласом присоединился к безумной выходке Криденса.

И Криденс подумал, что эта фраза — всё-таки, пожалуй, комплимент.


End file.
